Toca mi piel
by kykio88
Summary: R.A. SesshXRin Ella es una algo fría, él la ve y se le vuelve un capricho que quizás se le salga de las manos. Dos almas iguales que nose saben reconocer.InuXKag ¿Y si los dos se van a casar? Ser infiel no importa. cap 18 UNA TAZA DE CAFÉ FIN
1. Duelo

**.-°-Toca.mi. piel-°-.**

Hello! Ah aquí estoy... un poco antes de lo que pensé... esta nueva idea es un poco diferente... Lin no es una dulce y tierna jovencita... jaja... sino más bien una mujer que encierra mil misterios...será interesante ver cómo él puede luchar por ella... cómo hacer que lo ame.

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

Una mujer de cabello negro azabache salía de una junta siendo seguida por su más íntima amiga, su asistente, quien era la única que había logrado entenderla sin juzgarla como todos los demás lo hacían. Ambas caminaron en silencio del salón de reuniones a la oficina que compartían, sus pensamientos estaban aún ocupados por la sociedad recién propuesta, algo que parecía muy conveniente para la empresa de la joven dueña pero que les causaba cierta desconfianza al no hacer contado con la presencia del propietario, sino sólo con la de un empleado de confianza. Al parecer lo consideraron casi como una falta de seriedad. Las mujeres se sentaron en sus respectivos escritorios y fue entonces cuando Lin habló a su amiga.

- ¿Crees que debamos?

- Primero tenemos que conocer al dueño, no somos una empresa pequeña para que no tenga la atención de presentarse.

- Sí, tienes razón Kagome… si nosotras estuvimos, él debe estar.

- ¿Nosotras? –rió como si la otra hubiese hecho una broma- Dirás tú, yo soy sólo tu asistente.

- Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga… y creo que la única. Tal vez los papeles no lo digan, pero Hoshi también es tu empresa. –sonrió y tomó el teléfono para pedirle a la secretaria de ambas que la comunicara con el dueño de la otra empresa.- Kagome, hay que salir y divertirnos esta noche.

- ¿Ya tienes a alguien en mente? –preguntó con la confianza que sólo ella podía tener.

- Claro que no –rió y le arrojó una bola de papel jugando- Qué no puedo sólo querer salir con mi amiga por sana diversión…

- No, la verdad no… te conozco. –recogió el papel y lo tiró al cesto mientras tomaba una carpeta para protegerse de un nuevo ataque que sabía iba a recibir.

- Pues entonces no vamos y nos quedamos aburridas y solas –le lanzó un nuevo proyectil, esta vez Kagome iba a regresarlo pero el teléfono las interrumpió.

- Señorita, el señor Inu Tashou está en la línea.

- Gracias.-presionó un botón para poner la llamada en el altavoz y que su amiga escuchara- Señor, es un honor poder hablar con usted –dijo mostrando el lado sarcástico que todo mundo conocía.

- Dígame señorita en qué la puedo ayudar, creí que mi personal podría resolver todas las dudas acerca de la sociedad.

- No tengo dudas, es sólo que me parece que para cerrar un trato de tal magnitud es necesario contar con la presencia de ambos.

- Veo que es está usted muy segura de lo que desea.

- Claro, estando en mi posición siempre es necesario, sólo espero que usted también esté seguro de lo que hace. –Kagome sólo abrió los ojos como platos sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba con esos comentarios.

-Por supuestoque lo estoy, eso no debe preocuparle, que le parece esta misma semana cerrar el trato, pasado mañana –afirmó sabiendo que sólo ese tiempo no sería suficiente para que la joven analizara todos los puntos del trato que, en cierta forma, le eran más convenientes a él.

- Perfecto, puede concertar la cita a la hora que mejor le parezca, desocuparé mi agenda sólo para usted.

- Muy bien –entonces ambos pasaron la llamada a sus respectivas secretarias, Lin se puso de pie caminando furiosa.

- ¡Quién se cree para tratarme así! No tiene ningún derecho de hacerlo… pero verá que no soy alguien fácil de intimidar… ni de vencer.

- Cálmate, no es para tanto, además no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer, no podemos revisar todos los puntos del contrato en tan poco tiempo.

- Lo haremos Kagome… aunque no salgamos hoy –rió ya más relajada y fue hasta su escritorio para comenzar a trabajar.

&&&&&

- Es sólo una niña impetuosa –afirmó Inu Tashou a sus dos hijos que estaban con él en la oficina y que también lo escucharon todo.

- Entonces lo que dicen de su cinismo es cierto… quizás lo demás también lo sea… -inquirió el mayor.

- Cálmate Sesshoumaru –intervino su hermano menor- ni siquiera la conoces y ya estás pensando llevártela a la cama- lo regañó el joven que a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte como su hermano y padre, era un tanto más noble.

- Basta –los interrumpió el padre- Inuyasha, necesito que te encargues de ella, haz que firme ese contrato de forma conveniente.

- Déjamelo a mi y veamos si la "lluvia de oro" es capaz de resistirse. –interrumpió Sesshoumaru refiriéndose a Lin como solían llamarla las personas, fuera e inclusive dentro de su propia empresa.

- No podemos arriesgarnos a que el arreglo falle por una aventura tuya, Inuyasha se encargará –acto seguido el hombre mayor dejó el lugar y a dos hijos que ahora tenían un pequeño contrapunte más, aunque el mayor sólo le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y salió a resolver algún asunto personal mientras planeaba cómo haría suya sólo por venganza a la joven que además de todo era bastante hermosa.

Iba en su convertible a gran velocidad por una de las principales avenidas de la ciudad, que por fortuna a esas horas no tenía tráfico. Pronto legó aun departamento en lo más alto de un lujoso edificio y llamó a su asistente personal, un hombre de ojos de sapo que trabajaba para él desde hacía mucho tiempo, acudió en tan sólo algunos minutos y recibió órdenes precisas de investigar a una mujer. Así Sesshoumaru tendría las armas necesarias para hacerla caer, ante la empresa y ante él por una noche.

&&&&&

Inuyasha bajó del auto y llegó a la recepción de las grandes oficinas donde reconoció a su hermano de inmediato y ya algo enfurecido fue a preguntarle qué hacía ahí luego de las claras instrucciones de su padre.

- Sólo creí conveniente estar aquí –respondió mientras alguien ya los guiaba a donde dos jóvenes mujeres los esperaban, una de ellas tranquila y la otra algo enojada.

- Sé qué es lo que buscas pero de aquí no lo obtengas, no puedes arriesgar tanto por una tontería así.- respondió cuidando de que quien estaba con ellos no pudiese entender de qué hablaba.

- Puedo hacer lo que más me plazca, te guste o no.

- ¿Y mi padre?

- A ti no te importa eso. –fue lo último que se dijo en el trayecto de varios pisos hasta el más alto.

Lin y Kagome ya estaban en la sala de juntas, ambas desveladas y muy cansadas a pesar de lo cual ninguna lucía menos hermosa. Un aviso por teléfono les indicó que los hijos del señor Inu Tashou estaban ya en la empresa, la joven dueña dio órdenes de que los dejaran pasar pero se sintió irritada por la falta del dueño, aunque hubiese mandado a sus hijos no tuvo la atención de asistir. Pronto los dos jóvenes entraron llamando la atención de ambas mujeres, sus ojos dorados y sus largas melenas, era obvio que se trataba de dos hermanos por su parecido pero a la vez la diferencia era demasiado notoria, uno lucía frío e indiferente con la mirada inexpresiva mientras que el otro parecía tener fuego en su interior.

- Señoritas… -saludó Inuyasha mientras el otro permaneció en silencio.

- Disculpen, me gustaría saber por qué su padre no nos honra hoy con su presencia.

- Él estaba un poco indispuesto y es por eso que nos ha mandado en su representación, espero que no haya problemas –respondió el menor a Lin mientras él y su hermano tomaban asiento.

- Estoy segura de que podemos arreglarnos –interrumpió Kagome antes de que Lin dijera algo inapropiado.

- Entonces señores, es mejor que discutamos algunas cláusulas del contrato que parecen tener errores.

- El contrato estaba bien diseñado para servir a ambas empresas por esta ocasión especial. –se contrapuso Sesshoumaru

- El contrato sirve… en efecto. –continuó Lin- Pero no para todos, hay ciertas cosas que dejan a Hoshi en desventaja, quizás no seamos la empresa más grande de Japón, pero conozco el negocio y sé que ustedes tratan de tomar ventaja de este acuerdo….

- ¿Y no cree que deberíamos tenerla si nosotros fuimos el gancho para la cuenta publicitaria que nos une?

- Ustedes fueron un gancho… pero la presencia de Hoshi fue solicitada por el cliente, además, ambas empresas pondremos la misma cantidad de recursos, debemos obtener los mismos beneficios…

Así dentro de una discusión enérgica Lin y Sesshoumaru discutieron los puntos, él con los ojos de hielo inmutables ante cualquier preocupación y ella con los propios llenos de un espíritu vivo y sensible que le hacía imposible ocultar la molestia que ese hombre le significaba. Después de largo rato Inuyasha y Kagome intervinieron, justo cuando la sociedad parecía llegar a su fin entes de empezar, gracias a ellos el contrato sufrió los arreglos necesarios y fue firmado por ambas partes.

- Ha sido un placer llegar a este acuerdo, espero que nuestros abogados se encarguen de lo demás –dijo Inuyasha dando la mano a Kagome y notándola por primera vez, la miró con algo de insistencia algo en ella era familiar, quizás demasiado.

- Espero que no sea la última vez que tenga el placer de verla –se despidió Sesshoumaru de Lin con un beso en la mano y tono casi sarcástico, a pesar de que en verdad tenía planes de encontrarse de nuevo.

- Yo no contaría con ello, señor.

- Sesshoumaru –la corrigió- y eso lo veremos. –acto seguido se retiraron los dos hombres y ellas regresaron a su oficina.

&&&&&

- Vaya par de hermanos… son tan insoportables.

- El mayor es algo antipático pero Inuyasha…

- Pues si… tengo que admitir que es más sociable… Sesshoumaru se me insinuó muy directamente, tal vez le de el gusto…

- Nunca cambias –respondió resignada Kagome.

- Oye… lo frío no le quita lo atractivo, igual que al hermano… nunca he intentado estar con dos hermanos, siempre hay una primera vez –rió luego de decir lo que tomó como broma, aunque su amiga la miró con seriedad. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… es que… bueno yo… nada, no pasa nada.

- Kagome te conozco… no me digas… es algo… es por ellos… te conozco… Inuyasha.. sí, te gustó Inuyasha… -le dijo sacando conclusiones en base a lo mucho que la conocía y al tono carmín de sus mejillas.

- Claro que no –se sonrojó más- es sólo que tiene algo, pero sabes que tengo novio.

- Sí claro y como quieres tanto a Houyo. Pero no sabes nada de Inuyasha ¿Por qué no lo investigamos?

- Estás loca –le respondió conociendo cómo su amiga algunas veces no era muy sensata.

- Bueno, si no quieres, lo haré yo sola. De cualquier forma nada se pierde…

- Como dices que me gusta ya no le pondrás un dedo encima –terminó lo que la otra estaba pensando y ambas rieron.

- Claro, pero el hermano es otra historia…

&&&&&

Inuyasha llegó a su departamento luego de un día difícil en buena parte gracias a su hermano. Se quitó la corbata y abrió los primeros botones de su camisa mientras encendía la música con un control remoto. Fue a su pequeño bar y sacó un vaso para tomar un trago de brandy, entonces el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo distrajo, por ella entró una mujer de cabellos negros y largos vestida de forma sensual y provocadora, al instante la reconoció como su novia.

- Kikyo, no te esperaba esta noche, creí que trabajarías hasta tarde.

- Eso iba a hacer –lo besó en los labios- pero quería verte.

Esa noche la pasarían juntos como tantas otras durante sus casi dos años de estar en la relación. Se conocieron en una fiesta hacía tiempo, ella era una diseñadora famosa y desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que sería alguien especial en su vida y a Inuyasha le pasó lo mismo, fue casi como amor a primera vista. Desde ese entonces su noviazgo era peculiar y casi perfecto.

- ¿No tuviste un buen día? –preguntó la mujer ya sentada en el sillón y con una copa en la mano.

- No, el estúpido de Sesshoumaru se metió en un asunto mío por capricho.

- ¿Es bonita?

- ¿Quién? –preguntó desconcertado.

- El capricho de tu hermano, quiero saber si tengo motivos para preocuparme de que estés cerca de ella.

- Feh! Cómo dices eso no seas tonta, además… ¿cómo sabes que su capricho es una mujer?

- Me has contado mucho sobre él. –mintió ocultando, como siempre, la otra forma en la que conocía a su cuñado.

- Supongo…. Pero no sé si sea bonita, no lo noté. –refunfuñó abrazándola y pensando en quien sí notó. - ¿Cuándo es tu desfile?

- En una semana… y todavía no tengo el amuleto… no he tenido tiempo de ir a buscarlo a donde me dijeron… mandaría a alguien pero no funciona igual si no hay un lazo emocional… -explicó la joven que tenía poderes de sacerdotisa a pesar de no dedicarse a eso.

- ¿A dónde tienes que ir?

- A un templo en las afueras… el templo Higurashi… es un lugar famoso por su árbol sagrado y una antigua perla, pero no lo conozco.

- ¿Sirve si yo te consigo el amuleto?

- ¿Si tú vas por él? Sí… pero estás ocupado.

- Para ti siempre tengo tiempo –la besó en los labios primero con suavidad pero paulatinamente aumentó el ritmo iniciando una noche apasionada.

&&&&&

Sesshoumaru recibió por fax esa misma noche el reporte que pidió sobre la joven empresaria, lo leyó sonriendo mientras se daba cuenta de que sería casi un reto tener a Lin en su cama. Era una mujer decidida y voluntariosa a la cual el apodo "Lluvia de oro" emulando a un arbusto hermoso lleno de flores amarillas como doradas pero muy tóxico, le iba más que bien, sobre su pasado no había mucho pero eso no era importante, él quería estar con ella a costa de lo que fuera.

Con un té en las manos caminó por el pasillo principal de su departamento hasta al fondo toparse con una puerta, la abrió con lentitud y encendió las luces tenues que iluminaban el sitio apenas. Alrededor había varios libreros llenos de ejemplares, la mayoría de colección, al fondo una lap top que guardaba, al igual que el resto de la habitación, un lado de él que nadie nunca llegó a conocer. En especial ninguna de las mujeres que desfilaban por ahí con suma frecuencia.

&&&&&

Lin salía del expendio donde todas las mañanas se detenía a comprar café para ella y para Kagome, su auto estaba estacionado apenas a una cuadra de distancia pero antes de llegar a él notó a un hombre alto de ojos dorados que sin decir nada caminaba detrás de ella, decidió ignorarlo. Cuando al fin llegó al vehículo vio que sobre el cofre había una rosa amarilla y una tarjeta, de inmediato sonrió algo sarcástica y volteó para toparse de frente con Sesshoumaru pero él no se detuvo, sólo continuó caminando como si no estuviese ahí, como si la flor no fuese de su autoría, ella sólo le dedicó una mirada fulminante y se giró de nuevo hacia el auto. Dejó las bebidas en el techo y tomó la flor leyendo la tarjeta "Aunque no sea tan hermosa como tú", decía el papel.

- Claro, como las dos somos flores… -habló con tristeza para sí misma y la arrugó tirándola al suelo, aunque la rosa la dejó en el interior y más tarde la subió a su oficina para ponerla en agua.

- ¿Tú la trajiste? –preguntó Kagome al entrar y ver un pequeño florero.

- No, me la dio Sesshoumaru, pero el muy estúpido se pasó enfrente de mi sin siquiera mirarme.

- Deberías hacerle caso, es igual a ti – Lin rió y tomó en cuenta el comentario de su amiga, aunque por el momento estaba más ocupada en leer la pequeña investigación que recién le entregaron, donde además de datos generales también figuraba la novia de Inuyasha- ¿Es la investigación de Inuyasha?

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Porque los asuntos de la oficina los recibo primero. Y… ¿qué dice? –preguntó ocultando su ligero nerviosismo producto de una noche en que su mente estuvo al lado del chico de ojos dorados.

- Empresario, ha estado en el extranjero, es eficiente en su trabajo…

- Y está casado… digo, por tu expresión.

- Tiene novia, desde hace dos años… - Lin vio a su amiga desviar la mirada y luego sonreír con algo de desilusión, sabía que lo siguiente sería un comentario para convencerse de que amaba a su novio.

- Qué bueno, el mismo tiempo que tengo con Houyo… también deben quererse mucho. Oye nos llegaron unos papeles de relaciones públicas… -el cambio de tema fue muy abrupto, pero Lin conocía perfectamente la razón de ello.

Kagome era una joven sincera y alegre, la única que fue su verdadera amiga todo el tiempo más allá cómo se mostraba ella para con los demás, nunca dudó en intentar conocerla más y acercarse. Quizás era su naturaleza o los poderes de sacerdotisa que la impulsaban a buscar en el interior de cualquiera. Aunque eso mismo era lo que la mantenía casi atada a un hombre que era bueno y decía amarla aunque ella no sentía lo mismo por él, Kagome no conocía lo que era amar a alguien con toda su alma.

&&&&&

Lin estaba e la computadora de su casa leyendo un informe de suma importancia para obtener la cuenta para la publicidad de una empresa multinacional que apenas llegaba a Japón, ya que de hacerlo sería la clave para poner de nuevo a su agencia como la mejor en el país. La historia que la llevaba hasta esa competitividad quizás exagerada era muy larga y algo dura, pero la razón principal era que para la joven, Hoshi representaba lo único que tenía de sus padres, a lo que ambos le dedicaron su vida y que por desgracia no pudo entender de ellos, no estuvieron ahí para transmitirle todo lo que representó su misión profesional de la vida.

Cerró los ojos cansada y con cierto dolor en el cuello, entonces se dio cuenta de que si no descansaba algo no estaría bien para la presentación del día siguiente, en especial porque debía levantarse temprano para la previa reunión con Kagome, los detalles ya estaban más que vistos pero Lin insistía en perfeccionarlo todo.

- Mejor me voy a dormir… -suspiró sabiendo que tres horas de sueño serían lo más que tendría esa madrugada.

Al despertar su cuerpo estaba agotado pero no le importó, ya que era un día demasiado importante para sentirse cansada, tomó un baño rápido y se arregló para lucir muy linda, ya que en su experiencia eso ayudaba cuando los empresarios eran hombres.

Entró apresurada al expendio donde a diario compraba algo de café para ella y para Kagome y fue atendida por la misma persona, tomó ambos vasos y caminó hacia la salida, pero en la puerta se topó con cierta dificultad, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas, por fortuna un amable extraño le facilitó el paso deteniendo la puerta de cristal.

- Gracias –respondió algo apurada mientras buscaba el rostro del hombre, que para su sorpresa ostentaba dos dorados ojos fríos y soberbios.

- Es un placer.

- No lo puedo creer… -negó con la cabeza mientras abandonaba el lugar sin mirarlo de nuevo.

- Deberías relajarte entes del gran momento. –le aconsejó Sesshoumaru en tono casi burlón mientras la seguía hasta su auto.

- No creí que fueras tan patético como para acosar a alguien.

- ¿Crees que te acoso? No sabes lo que es eso, sólo vine a desearte suerte, la necesitarás. –ella se detuvo un instante para mirarlo a los ojos justo antes de dejar ambos vasos en el techo de su auto y abrirlo para entrar en él.

- La suerte la vas a necesitar tú, claro, si es que vas a tener el valor para afrontarme.

- Nos veremos al medio día y… por cierto, bonito atuendo, es una lástima que el dueño se encuentre enfermo y su hija vaya a ir en representación de él –sin dedicarle ni una última mirada se alejó y se perdió al dar la vuelta en una esquina, dejando a Lin más que enojada y demasiado nerviosa.

&&&&&

- ¡Es un maldito idiota! Sólo busca ponerme los nervios de punta pero no lo va lograr, Kagome… no me voy a dejar vencer por él…

- Sí, buenos días también tuve una linda noche. Es bueno ver que estás tranquila.

- Es que no es posible… me acosa… nunca antes lo vi y ahora me lo topo por las mañanas…

- ¿Sesshoumaru?

- Sí, el estúpido me sigue a donde compro el café… -entonces recapacitó que aún detenía los recipientes y le entregó el suyo a Kagome- Hoy llegó según él para desearme suerte… y me dijo que el dueño de la empresa está enfermo y que su hija será la que nos reciba…

- ¿Crees que sea cierto?

- No lo dudo, él no mentiría… me lo dijo para ponerme nerviosa…

- Y lo consiguió.

- Pues claro que sí… estudiamos todo sobre ese hombre para ganar la cuenta y sobre su hija no sabemos nada… qué vamos a hacer ahora…

- Calma… ya tranquila Lin… sabemos lo que tenemos, todo va a salir bien. Ese hombre te afecta más de lo que debería, sólo ignóralo…

- Lo sé… -suspiró dejándose caer en un sillón- Es sólo que me pone nerviosa… pero hoy verá… vamos a quedarnos con esa cuenta…

- Así se habla, ahora tómate el café antes de que enfríe y vamos a repasar la campaña, aunque no creo que puedas sabértelo mejor –Kagome sonrió intentando aparentar normalidad aunque no pudo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro…

-Por supuesto que no… ¿qué pasa?

- Ayer alguien extraño fue al templo por un amuleto y nos pasmos largo rato hablando… pero sólo eso.

- Ahora no quieres hablar… -miró a su amiga a los ojos y encontró en ellos una expresión de confusión- Está bien… dejaremos el interrogatorio para más tarde –sonrió y vio como Kagome se giró entonces para restarle importancia al asunto y poder ocultar lo que le pasaba, no por falta de confianza, sino por miedo a admitirlo y no poder evitar lo que se estaba desencadenando en su interior, algo que sólo le haría daño.

&&&&&

En una sala se reunieron varias personas, Lin acompañada de Kagome, la joven hija del dueño de la empresa, algunos otros representantes de empresas publicitarias y Sesshoumaru. Lo primero fue hacer la presentaciones debidas y que las agencias publicitarias de menos importancia expusieran sus campañas bajo dos ojos rojos e indiferentes que no mostraron más desdén por el trabajo de las empresas más pequeñas, por lo que Lin empezó a estar algo nerviosa temiendo de lo que pudiera suceder, de no hacer bien su trabajo.

- Calma… -de dijo su amiga al notarla.

- Esa mujer Kagura no lo sé… me da desconfianza…

- Lo sé, pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos, ignora su mirada…

- Trataré… -para relajarse desvió los ojos castaños hacia otro sitio, por desgracia se tomó con un par de icebergs dorados y penetrantes que desde el inicio la observaban planeando cada paso del golpe que darían en esa reunión. Sesshoumaru sabía que la mejor forma de tener a Lin sería quebrando la barrera que la protegía, haciéndola sentir insegura.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Ejem... espero que les haya gustado... no sé qué tan larga sea, sólo quiero que se pasen un buen rato leyendo... **

**Si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario, cualquier crítica es buena, sobre todo ahora jeje... el principio siempre es lo más difícil...**

**Mil gracias.**


	2. Derrota

**.-°-Toca.mi. piel-°-.**

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

Por fin fue el turno de Sesshoumaru para presentar su propuesta publicitaria, mientras lo hacía Kagura cambió su semblante de manera demasiado notable, de ser fría y desdeñosa pasó a mostrarse sonriente y casi seductora pero Lin no lo notó, sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el hombre de ojos dorados que la miraba por instantes mientras daba una exposición bastante convincente, quizás ella misma hubiese comprado su campaña. Al final todos aplaudieron con discreción y fue el turno de ella, estaba tan nerviosa como hacía mucho tiempo no, Kagome le dijo algo mientras se ponía de pie, seguramente algunas palabras para calmarla pero no fue capaz de poner atención, sólo se concentraba en parecer segura de sí misma a pesar de que no le estuviese.

Para al frente fue presa de Kagura, que a propósito la interrumpió un par de veces y también de Sesshoumaru que sin decir nada se encargó que quitarle la poca confianza que tenía. Así pasaron pocos minutos en los que dio una exposición por debajo de lo que solía y evitando que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Al final Kagura se puso de pie y sin dudar de su decisión, quizás ya premeditada, comenzó a hablar indiferente.

- Creo que no queda ninguna duda, la campaña será de Sesshoumaru –se refirió a él con suma familiaridad- ya que los demás trabajos no están ni siquiera cerca del nivel que se necesita. Ahora si me disculpan. –luego se retiró dejando la sala llena de murmullos por su actitud poco profesional.

Lin agachó la cabeza, se sentía más que derrotada, Kagome la abrazó en señal de apoyo, sabía lo que sucedió ahí, como ese hombre era culpable de la inseguridad que tenía. La joven estaba en el límite conteniendo las lágrimas necias a aparecer, sintió como a su alrededor los demás se retiraban y pensó que quizás tendría un momento a solas con su amiga para tranquilizarse, sin embargo una voz ronca detrás de sí la dejó helada.

- No es bueno que te lamentes ahora, no después de cómo lo hiciste estando al frente. Tenías un buen material pero no supiste exponerlo bien, quizás si tu amiga lo hubiese hecho…-Lin se soltó del abrazo de Kagome y la miró intentando no creer lo que recién escuchó, pero sabía que era cierto. Con un movimiento leve la asistente quitó las lágrimas del rostro de su amiga y se puso de pie tomándola de la mano para salir de ahí, sin embargo el orgullo no la dejó, se detuvo en seco y alzó la vista para toparse con la del hombre.

- El que tú tengas preferencias no es mi culpa, Sesshoumaru. –después se giró y ambas salieron en silencio mientras él se quedó ahí.

En realidad estaba algo sorprendido por la respuesta de Lin, no creyó que hiciera eso, que fuese capaz de enfrentarlo con algo que, si bien era cierto, no tenía forma de comprobar. Una semi sonrisa se dibujó inconcientemente en su rostro, esa chiquilla era más que un reto, era "algo" que en definitiva debía tener y quizás no sólo por una noche sino tanto tiempo como para aburrirse o hacerla perder el orgullo.

La dos mujeres llegaron en silencio al auto y así partieron, Kagome duda en si decir algo sería apropiado o sólo debía esperar a que todas las emociones de su amiga se calmaran, después de todo ella lo sabía perfectamente, Sesshoumaru había logrado remover lo más profundo de su ser.

- ¿Qué pasó ahí? Parecía que sólo le importaba humillarme…

- Sí… -respondió aún con cautela de no decir algo que la hiciera sentir peor.

- Y lo peor es que pudo, creo que después de todo no pude hacerlo bien… -su voz sonaba cada vez más débil y continuaba bajando la velocidad, ya que las lágrimas no la dejaban ver bien el camino, hasta que al fin se detuvo por completo.

- Lin, tranquila… tú lo dijiste, esa mujer lo eligió por otras razones, tú lo hiciste bien… estabas nerviosa pero eres la mejor en tu trabajo, tú has sacado adelante la empresa, cuando la tomaste era nada y ahora es una de las mejores. Lo que un tipo obsesionado y celoso haga no cambia eso.

- ¿Celoso?...

- Claro que sí… mírate, tienes todo lo que quieres y te lo has ganado tú. Te aseguro que él lleva una vida vacía y banal.

- Del trabajo a un bar y de ahí a la cama con alguien que apenas conoce… -murmuró con una sonrisa irónica y Kagome comenzó a reprocharse sus palabras.- Justo como yo…

- No…

- Es cierto, quizás por eso me odia, creo que nos parecemos demasiado –habló en apariencia tranquila y emprendiendo el viaje de nuevo, ésta vez en completo silencio hasta que ambas estuvieron en su oficina y recordó el asunto pendiente con Kagome.

- Inuyasha fue al templo… -dijo como inicio dejando a su amiga muy sorprendida

**FLASH BACK**

Alguien llamó a la campanilla del templo, por lo general era su abuelo quien atendía pero en esa ocasión como capricho del destino, el anciano se encontraba ausente. Kagome fue a atender vestida con ropas en rojo y blanco, características de una sacerdotisa, pero al toparse con dos ojos miel en la entrada se detuvo en seco sin poder decir nada, al igual que él. Inuyasha la recordaba perfectamente de su reunión en Hoshi y era la última persona que esperaba encontrar ahí.

- Señorita Kagome… -dijo por fin aproximándose hasta a ella para saludarla con una respetuosa reverencia.

- Inuyasha… -se sonrojó ante tal gesto- No es necesario que hagas eso… sólo soy la misma de la junta.

- Eres sacerdotisa… disculpa, no lo sabían antes, de haberlo hecho pues…

- No –movió la cabeza con amabilidad- no es necesario en lo absoluto, sólo estoy aquí cuando mi abuelo no puede, no soy una sacerdotisa –sonrió mientras mentía, nunca le gustó que la trataran con tal respeto y lejanía, la hacía sentir casi ajena al mundo.

- Eso lo dudo –gruñó- pero si insistes no te trataré como una. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que tu amiga ya no esté enojada por lo de mi padre.

- No, sólo es algo impulsiva pero todo está bien, la sociedad fue buena para todos. Y gracias por la ayuda ese día, creo que de no ser por eso no hubiéramos llegado a ningún acuerdo.

- Más bien debo agradecerte a ti, y disculpa a mi hermano, no es alguien de quien me enorgullezca. –Kagome rió ligeramente.

- Creo que se parece a Lin –sonrió-. Pero qué mal educada, pasa… viniste aquí por algo. –afirmó indicándole el interior del templo.

- Gracias… -respondió algo nervioso mientras caminaba, es mujer tenía algo que era por demás extraño. Le recordaba mucho a su propia novia pero a la vez reconocía cientos de cosas diferentes aunque no era capaz de definirlas.

- ¿Qué necesitas? –pero no recibió respuesta inmediata, Inuyasha estaba tratando de recordar lo que tenía que conseguir.

- Un amuleto… -dijo apenas sacando una nota de su bolsillo y entregándosela a ella.

- Es… para el equilibrio… ¿Sabes usarlo? –preguntó extrañada, pues no era común una petición así.

- No… no es para mi… quien me lo pidió sabe usarlo.

- ¿Tu novia? –sus palabras salieron sin pensarlas, sólo fue intuición, quizás por sus poderes o tal vez porque al estar a su lado la única idea en la mente de la chica era esa. "Él tiene novia… él ama a alguien… igual que yo…"

- Sí… ella también tiene poderes de sacerdotisa y sabe de éstas cosas.

- Entonces estás acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas…

Así iniciaron una conversación donde a Kagome le bastaron un par de horas par de horas para explicarle a Inuyasha cosas que Kikyo nunca logró hacerlo entender, nunca pudo hacerlo parte de su mundo como la joven que apenas conocía lo hizo, quizás fue química o simple casualidad pero ese tiempo los hizo sentir bien, como si se conocieran de cincuenta años atrás. Al final se despidieron riendo y con miradas llenas de sensaciones contenidas.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-¿Y… qué pasó Kagome¿Cuándo volverás a verlo?

- Probablemente sólo en la próxima reunión de negocios…

- Claro que no, si se nota que entre ustedes hay demasiada química… Kagome no los puedes dejar pasar así…

- Podemos ser amigos…

- Bueno… la amistad es un inicio… sólo quiero que hagas algo… piensa en Houyo y luego en Inuyasha… ¿quién te hace sonreír? –esas palabras dejaron en silencio a la otra, que sin llegar a admitirlo lo hizo y se sorprendió de lo que encontró. Sin embargo no tenía sentido sonreír si él ya amaba a alguien.

- Kagome… tenemos que salir hoy… por favor…

- De acuerdo, pero ésta vez no me abandones a media noche –respondió en tono fingido de regaño al recordar un incidente anterior, cuando un hombre se atravesó en la noche de Lin y su amiga se quedó sola a media noche en el bar, como presa de cualquier hostigador que supiese reconocer una mujer hermosa.

- Lo prometo solemnemente –sonrió y luego abrazó a su amiga mientras entraban a la oficina, su gesto fue un "gracias" por el apoyo que recibió ese día.

Pasaron algunas horas entre tensas y relajadas, ambas conversaban como siempre entre asuntos de trabajo pero cada una tenía en la mente un par de ojos dorados de la misma sangre.

&&&&&

Por la noche Lin esperaba a Kagome en la mesa de un lugar que frecuentaban, un bar exclusivo en el centro da la ciudad, donde los concurrentes solían conocerse por lo menos de vista, era un sitio para estar tranquilas y relajarse, nada que presentara imprevistos… de no ser por un pequeño traspié planeado y algo de casualidad.

- No sé qué hace una mujer como tú sola en este lugar –escuchó tras de sí la voz fría e inconfundible que comenzaba a detestar. Bastante despacio volteó para mirarlo y poder terminar de creerlo, pero era cierto.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

- Creo que lo mismo que todos-se sentó en el lugar vacío frente a ella.

- Si serás engreído, mejor regresa con quien quiera que estés y déjame en paz, espero a alguien.

- Prefiero quedarme a hacerte compañía, creo que estás algo sola. –un nuevo golpe a su orgullo, que le dijeran que estaba sola siempre la hirió, quizás porque así se sentía en muchas ocasiones. Sus mejillas enrojecieron por la rabia y estuvo a punto de estallar enfrente de él, pero no le daría el gusto de verla derrotada, no una vez más. Además fue oportunamente interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, aunque esta vez no serían buenas noticias.

- Lin… lo lamento… no podré ir… lo siento… escuchó a Kagome con la voz casi llorosa.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí es… tengo un problema con Houyo… discúlpame…

- Está bien, te llamo mañana… ¿segura de que todo está bien?

- Sí… después te cuento.

Al cortarse la comunicación Lin se quedó unos segundos absorta en sus ideas, en su preocupación por Kagome, era muy extraño que ella llorara, en especial por su novio. Sin embargo no le fue posible meditar mucho ya que Sesshoumaru continuaba ahí agradeciendo en silencio porque ahora la tendría sólo para él esa noche. Sus miradas se cruzaron como dos titanes en duelo por su vida, cualquiera pudiese decir que nunca terminarían, que ninguno cedería, sin embargo un mesero llegó para mediar la situación sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?

- Lo que la señorita esté tomando.-respondió Sesshoumaru.

- Para mi la cuenta.

- Te dejaron sola preciosa pero aquí estoy yo –Lin ni siquiera respondió, sólo sacó de su cartera un billete, más que suficiente para pagar su consumo, y puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguida por él. en al calle un muchacho fue para entregarle su auto, pero esos momentos serían demasiado difíciles para ella. – Eres muy asustadiza, pensé que tenía más carácter.

- Y yo pensé que sabrías reconocer que no eres suficiente para estar conmigo.

- bueno… "lluvia de oro" por lo menos los rumores sobre tu egocentrismo son ciertos… - solo una fracción de segundo fue suficiente para que Lin reaccionara e intentara golpearlo, siempre odió que la llamaran así, sin embargo su intento fue frustrado por una fuerte mano que interceptó la suya, cosa que sólo la hizo sentir más enojada e indefensa. Lo empujó para que la soltara.

- Nunca me vuelvas a tocar escuchaste… aléjate de mi.

- Su auto señorita –interrumpió el muchacho inconciente de lo que sucedía. Ella iba a tomar las llaves pero Sesshoumaru se adelantó y lo hizo él mismo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Sólo te las doy –las extendió tranquilo fingiendo naturalidad.

- Eres un imbécil –arrebató las llaves del vehículo y dio un paso antes de ser tomada por la cintura.

El hombre de ojos dorados la sujetó con fuerza dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros y sus cuerpos demasiado juntos, sabía que ella lo alejaría y se apresuró a juntar sus labios. Aprisionó los de la joven y arrebató de su cuerpo un beso como nunca ninguno lo sintió antes. Los primeros segundos fueron una lucha de carácter, ambos en un bando opuesto, Lin sin poder soltarse y él sabiendo el efecto que tendría, a pesar del rechazo, ese contacto se grabaría en mente más de lo que la chica deseaba. En algún momento el viento frío golpeó la piel blanca de ella haciendo que se erizara por completo, y que su mente reaccionara, lo estaba besando… respondiendo a sus labios e incitándolo a seguir. De golpe se separó y le dio una cachetada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, furiosa y herida se subió al auto dejando atrás a un hombre de ojos dorados y sonrisa casi maligna, orgulloso de sus actos, de haber destrozado la barrera que la protegía y a ella misma.

Ella pisaba cada vez más el acelerador por las calles llenas de vida nocturna, sus ojos se vaciaban y llenaban de lágrimas muchas veces corriendo el maquillaje junto con los pequeños pedacitos que quedaban de su orgullo. Estaba enojada más que nunca con ese despreciable sujeto que se empeñaba en herirla, pero su rabia más que nada era con ella misma por permitírselo. Sin darse cuenta se puso en esa situación, cayó en su juego y fue derrotada con facilidad, rompieron sus esquemas, sus barreras, su orgullo… todo lo que la mantenía en pie, lo único que la hacía sobrevivir cada día y dar cada paso hacia delante.

Llegó a su casa por suerte sin ningún percance y estacionó el auto sólo para quedarse ahí con la mente más vacía que el alma, meditando qué hacer, cómo liberarse de ese demonio que se le aparecía en todos lados. Varios minutos se quedó ahí hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas y de forma inconciente recorrió sus labios con las puntos de los dedos, en una caricia que revocó a su fantasma de nuevo, sólo que ésta vez sin odio, sólo con un in admitido deseo de sentirlo de nuevo.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hola... disculpen la tardanza... es que algunas cosas se han puestro entre el teclado y yo jaja... espero que haya quedado bien, aunque sé que algo corto, el próximo será más largo lo prometo jaja.**

**Mil gracias a todas, de verdad.. me han apoyado mucho y me hacen feliz, espero que les siga gustando y que tengan un segundo para dejar un comentario y decir si está quedando bien o no. Un millón de agradecimientos.**

**Se cuidan. Byes.**


	3. Revancha

**.-°-Toca.mi. piel-°-.**

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

Era sábado por la mañana y Lin entraba a la oficina luego de una noche demasiado difícil en la que apenas pudo dormir repasando una y otra vez lo sucedido, el beso, la actitud, sus barreras rotas, pero sobre todo la manera de tomar venganza contra ese hombre que ahora estaba segura odiaba. Miró el reloj y pasaban un par de minutos de la hora de llegada, sostenía dos vasos de unicel con café pero estaba sola y eso no era normal. Dejó las cosas sobre un escritorio y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Kagome, sólo un par de timbrazos fueron suficientes para que su amiga contestara como clara seña de que aún estaba en su casa, y por el sonido de su voz acababa de despertar.

- Kagome…

- Lin… ¿qué hora es?

- Pasan unos minutos de las siete y media… ¿estás bien? Me dejaste preocupada anoche.

- No pasó nada… estuve a punto de romper con Houyo pero al final las cosas se arreglaron.

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que lo suyo no tiene futuro.

- No es fácil él… es una gran persona y me ama y yo lo quiero mucho.

- Sí como un amigo, una costumbre, un protector… -un largo silencio se hizo presente mientras Kagome pensaba en que su amiga tenía toda la razón, pero aún así no podía evitar lo que hacía.

- Estaré ahí en un rato más…

- De acuerdo.

Terminaron la llamada y cada una quedó pensativa, las dos con un problema diferente y demás Lin pensando en una nueva forma de hacer que Kagome se olvidara de esa necedad de su novio, quizás Inuyasha fuera la manera pero él estaba con alguien. "Veremos qué se puede hacer… no puedes continuar sin saber lo que es amar… aunque a veces destroce el alma también es lo más maravilloso que hay…" –pensó basada en su propia experiencia.

&&&&&

A la hora del almuerzo estaban ambas en un restaurant que solían frecuentar pero la mirada de ambas había cambiado, la de Lin por una llena de determinación mientras terminada una llamada que sería el primer paso de su plan para tomar venganza de Sesshoumaru y Kagome otra vez resignada a que al lado de Houyo era el suyo, por lo menos por el momento.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

- Claro… esto no se puede quedar así, él tiene que saber que nadie juega conmigo…y qué mejor forma de empezar a demostrárselo que estando con alguien más…

- Está bien… -respondió resignada- sólo espero que no se te salga de las manos.

- Claro que no, todo está muy bien calculado. –se quedó un momento sumergida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que su amiga la regresó a al realidad haciéndola ver la portada de una revista. La imagen dejó a Lin sin palabras por unos instantes, entonces todo era cierto Sesshoumaru y Kagura tenían algo y la fotografía de ambos tomados de la mano era la prueba.- Es un maldito… todo estaba decidido, la prueba era sólo una farsa y todavía tuvo el descaro de decirme que lo hice mal.

- Ese tipo tiene algo en tu contra…

- Pero no va a poder, en unos días hay que renovar un contrato y estoy segura de que querrá tomarlo pero no podrá, en esa empresa la única mujer de puesto importante es la esposa del dueño…

- Entonces esa cuenta sigue siendo nuestra…

- Desde luego –ambas sonrieron y continuaron toda la tarde entre pláticas de negocios y algunas más banales.

&&&&&

Horas después el frío se sentía por las calles y un cielo libre de nubes dejaba ver su infinita negrura llena de estrellas, las personas iban y venías por las calles rumbo a reuniones o centros nocturnos, ya que la acción apenas comenzaba. En un lugar concurrido, lleno de mesas y una pista de baile, estaba una chica de cabello negro y ropa sexy, definitivamente esa noche se esmeró en verse hermosa. Faltaban aún unos minutos para que su acompañante llegara pero Lin estuvo antes a propósito sabiendo que esa noche también se toparía con el hombre de los ojos dorados y no se equivocó. Ante ella apareció Sesshoumaru tan galante como siempre y con una copa en la mano, le sonrió de forma fría y se sentó frente a ella sin decir palabra alguna, sin embargo ésta vez no la molestó, ni logró intimidarla.

- Veo que te es una costumbre toparte conmigo…

- O que por alguna razón me sigues, pero espero a alguien -dio un sorbo a su vaso.

- Como anoche…

- No, ésta vez es alguien diferente. Así que si me disculpas, estás ocupando su lugar.

- Ya veo… pero de cualquier manera sabes que siempre que lo pidas puedes tener mi compañía, después de anoche sabes que puedo dar lo que buscas en los hombres.

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó haciendo una seña con la cabeza como invitándolo a bailar la música sensual que se tocaba.

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y ella lo imitó de inmediato, miró la mano que le extendía para llevarla y se acercó dando un par de pasos directos hacia él, sin embargo el tercero fue a un lado suyo y siguiente más adelante la llevó a los brazos de un hombre atractivo que fue citado ahí. Abrazó al recién llegado y lo besó en los labios llevándolo a una mesa especialmente reservada para ellos.

Mientras Sesshoumaru la miró con infinita frialdad y algunos asomos de rabia, no podía hacerle eso a él, dejarlo así enfrente de los curiosos que se dieron cuenta y hablaban escudriñándolo con la mirada. Ese fue un golpe que no se esperaba en lo absoluto y que tomó como una clara declaración de guerra. Al perderla por completo de vista decidió no dejarlo así, esa misma noche pasaría algo más, regresaría la agresión y de la forma más sublime que pudiera hacerlo.

Lin se sentó con su acompañante de esa noche e iniciaron una conversación sin importancia donde ella se limitaba a monosílabos y sonrisas seductoras, el punto de su atención sólo rondaba el lugar quizás planeando qué hacer.

- Luces algo distraída hoy. –dijo de repente el hombre joven de voz suave.

- Para nada, estoy contigo –se acercó para darle un beso profundo y provocador.- Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

- Sabes que para ti siempre tengo tiempo –luego la tomó por la cintura para aproximarla hacia él, ambos conocían sus caricias de una corta relación que tuvieron antes, una sin compromisos ni ataduras, donde sólo se encontraban para pasar noches juntos luego del trabajo.

Continuaron en la mesa un rato entre besos antes de ir a bailar un rato, lo hacían muy cerca y cualquiera que los viese sabrían el fin de esa noche en una alcoba. Los ojos dorados se brincaban de ella a él y de vez en cuando eran distraídos por diversas mujeres que se acercaban a Sesshoumaru intentando algo, por lo general aceptaba pero ahora su capricho era más grande que cualquier otra mujer.

En un momento vio que alguien tocaba el hombro del acompañante de Lin, era otro sujeto, pero eso dejó sola a la presa unos segundos y aprovechando que se encontraba cerca decidió dar el golpe. Con pasos ágiles y casi silenciosos se acercó hasta rozar su cintura con un par de manos firmes. La rodeó sin acercar sus cuerpos y luego recorrió sus costados hacia arriba hasta el borde de sus costillas. Ella de inmediato reaccionó e intentó moverse, en el interior sabía que era el hombre frío que la asediaba, a pesar de que sus manos embonaban a la perfección sobre las ropas, como si sólo para eso hubiesen sido hechas.

Cuando ella logró al fin girarse para mirarlo, comprobó sus sospechas pero no pudo reaccionar, quería reclamarle, alejarlo o algo pero sus sentidos la traicionaron de más. Sesshoumaru supo que acertó y quiso tomarla de nuevo, probar sus labios otra vez aunque fuera por la fuerza, eso no importaba. Dio un paso hacia adelante para estar más cerca y juntar sus rostros, estaba ahí a escasos centímetros con toda la libertad de hacer su merced, pero una fuerza interna lo detuvo, fue una ráfaga fría que no lo dejó moverse. Sus ojos dorados se quedaron fijos en los castaños de ella por un tiempo eterno de silencio, de un mundo vacío sólo de dos extraños que por primera vez tuvieron un pequeño asomo de sus destinos.

Un contacto en su espalda interrumpió el tiempo compartido a solas, Lin volteó y notó a su acompañante esperándola y sin dedicarle ni un segundo más a Sesshoumaru regresó a donde planeó estar esa noche, los brazos de un hombre familiar pero tan ajeno como cualquiera mientras el tercero se quedó así por quizás dos instantes más antes de regresar a su realidad y sin mirar a nadie salir de ahí sintiéndose derrotado por sí mismo luego de la inexplicable traición de su alma.

&&&&&

La luz se colaba entre los escondrijos de las telas, apenas la mañana entró por la ventana con el frío de la mano y notó que a su lado descansa el hombre de noche anterior, adivinó por la luz que era hora de levantarse a pesar de que estaba cansada, tal vez por el ajetreo de la noche anterior o quizás sólo cansada de la vida, de su vida más bien. En silencio se puso de pie para entrar en la ducha y como siempre su acompañante permaneció dormido sin notarla, sin mostrar la más mínima importancia hacia ella.

Un rato después estaba en la oficina, sentada en su escritorio con un vaso de unicel entre las manos, el líquido dentro estaba intacto y frío. Un pequeño proyectil de papel sobre su cuerpo la sacó del ensimismamiento, volteó casi asustada hacia su amiga y parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Quise regresarte a la tierra ¿qué pasa?

- Nada…

- Esa mirada tiene un nombre, sólo cuando lo recuerdas te pones así.

- Todos los días lo recuerdo, desde hace años es así… pero desde anoche regresó ese sentimiento de vacío… de que me hace falta.

- Lin… -dijo su amiga poniéndose de pie para llegar a su lado y abrazarla. – Las cosas van a salir bien, se tiene que salir… tarde o temprano sólo será un recuerdo.

- y lo peor de todo es que no quiero olvidarlo… -antes de que Kagome pudiese decir algo el teléfono las interrumpió con una llamada que no le agradó en lo más mínimo, no en esas circunstancias. Al terminar Lin supo que alguien iba de visita a Tokio.

- ¿Viene tu familia?

- No… no eran ellos… el otro día me llamaron y no vendrán pronto.

- Me avisas con anticipación para planear algo –sonrió sin preguntar más, por fortuna para la otra- Y gracias por todo… pero no te entretengo más, tenemos una campaña que terminar en dos días.

- Claro –dijo su amiga regresando a sus labores mientras pensaba en que ese era el justo momento más inoportuno para la amiga que las visitaría, aquella que estaba demasiado cargada de recuerdos tristes y felices para Lin. Ahora tenía que encontrar el momento preciso para decirle que Sango vendría a verlas y quizás a mudarse otra vez a la misma ciudad y asentar todos los demonios del pasado con ella.

&&&&&

Esa mañana en otro sitio se presentaba la nueva colección de temporada en cuanto a ropa interior y la diseñadora daba vueltas tras bambalinas acomodando los últimos detalles a las modelos, mientras, su novio aguardaba en primera fila por ver el desfile de Kikyo. La primera joven salió y mientras los reporteros no dejaban de tomar notas y fotografías él notó por primera vez al fondo de la pasarela un amuleto. El pequeño objeto pendía del techo balanceándose con el leve viento del aire acondicionado, así entre modelos y recuerdos de una empresaria se le pasó demasiado rápido el tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo estaba terminando y Kikyo decía algunas palabras al frente agradeciendo a todos por su asistencia y en especial a Inuyasha.

- …Quiero darle las gracias al hombre que amo por estar a mi lado siempre, porque gracias a él todo esto es posible. –luego lo llamó con la mirada para que subiera a su lado y él así lo hizo tomándola de la mano y dejando un suave beso en su mejilla que todos fotografiaron para las revistas de mayor circulación.

Una reunión prosiguió al desfile, ahí asistieron sólo algunos privilegiados reporteros, las modelos y el personal de Kikyo, además claro de Inuyasha. La celebración era más que merecida luego del increíble arranque que tuvieron, probablemente el más exitoso de la carrera de la chica. El ajetreo era notorio pero entre todas las personas encontró un momento para estar a solas con su novio y agradecerte de una forma algo más profunda.

- Todo fue por ti –lo abrazó y besó en los labios sutilmente- Gracias por el amuleto… no sé que hubiese hecho si no me haces el favor.

- No me lo agradezcas, esto lo hiciste tú y el amuleto en todo caso fue gracias a la sacerdotisa del templo, yo no tengo nada que ver.

- Demasiado modesto para mi gusto –lo besó de nuevo- pero igual después tendré que agradecerle a la sacerdotisa. Inuyasha… quiero estar contigo por siempre… -entonces él sonrió y la abrazó con más fuerza luego de la confesión que de ninguna forma esperaba y que no logró sacar sus pensamientos del amuleto.

&&&&&

El festejo fue algo largo y siguió una rueda de prensa para la que Inuyasha no estuvo presente ya que en la oficina su padre lo necesitaba. Fueron sólo unos asuntos sin demasiada importancia por fortuna los que tuvo que resolver en esas horas en las que su mente rondaba las palabras de Kikyo "agradecerle a la sacerdotisa", levantó el teléfono un par de veces sólo para dejarlo de nuevo. Se sentía bastante tonto al pensar en eso, quién era él después de todo para hacer la llamada, además, no había razón para que él hablara con Kagome. Fue mucho el tiempo que pasó en indecisión hasta que al final se dio cuenta de que una voz femenina atendía la llamada.

- Kagome… -titubeó un momento reprochándose aún lo que hacía.

- Sí… Inuyasha… ¿qué sucede?

- Na… nada… ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias… ¿y tú? –respondió dudosa y con la mirada acusadora de Lin encima.

- También muy bien… yo quería… -se quedó callado por unos segundos mientras recordaba la razón de su llamada, ya que ahora tenía la mente un poco más que en blanco- darte las gracias… por el amuleto…

- De nada… espero que sirva bien…

- Sí… hoy fue la pasarela y todo salió bien gracias a ti. –la joven del otro lado de la línea rió con ligereza.

- No fue gracias a mi, fue por el trabajo de tu novia y por el amuleto.

- Feh! Aprende a tomar el crédito –la regañó sin pensarlo- Dices que no es cierto pero tienes poderes.

- ¡Ay pero qué necio eres! Si ya te dije que no es cierto, yo sólo atiendo cuando mi abuelo no puede.

- No soy necio tú eres una mentirosa. –lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido intermitente de la línea. – Maldita sea por qué soy tan estúpido… - con el auricular dio un par de suaves golpes a su cabeza antes de dejarlo y continuar recriminándose por lo que dijo e intentar encontrar una forma de remediarlo.

Inuyasha no era un persona que pensara mucho en sus actos y rara vez se arrepentía de ellos pero ésta era una de esas veces. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era tarde y él tenía una cita con su novia para la celebración completamente privada, así partió para pasar una velada con la mente puesta en otra mujer.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Lin luego de ver el abrupto fin de la llamada.

- Es un idiota, me llamó mentirosa –respondió Kagome alterada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… pues… porque… -agachó la mirada con las mejillas rojas ante lo que pasaba por su mente- No lo sé…

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

- Sí no lo sé… estaba algo… nerviosa y reaccioné impulsivamente… soy una tonta. –Lin la miró intentando creer lo que escuchaba y de inmediato comenzó a reír.

- Ves… te interesa, sientes algo por él.

- Claro que no, sólo es un odioso. –dijo en tono definitivo- ¿Ya está listo lo de la campaña? –preguntó cambiando abruptamente el tema para evitar sacar más conclusiones que no deseaba.

- Cambia el tema… ya sabes que voy a insistir. Y ya sólo faltan los detalles.

&&&&&

Una nueva mañana caía con frío sobre la ciudad cuando dos jóvenes amigas se encontraron en la oficina para ir juntas a la presentación de una campaña, el contrato era suyo y pretendían renovarlo a sabiendas de que alguna otra empresa, por motivos personales más que profesionales, iba a intentar tomarla. La secretaria llamó a la puerta y recibió la orden de entrar, al hacerlo ambas notaron el gran arreglo de flores que llevaba consigo.

- Se lo trajeron señorita Kagome –luego salió cerrando la puerta con tranquilidad.

- ¿Houyo? –preguntó Lin.

- Él no hace ese tipo de cosas… suele regalarme sales medicinales y tes pero no flores. –se acercó buscando una tarjeta y pronto la encontró, sólo que la leyenda la sorprendió demasiado, tanto que mejor se la pasó a su amiga en lugar de decirle el nombre del remitente.

"Tienes razón, soy un necio y además tonto e insensible… lo siento no era mi intención hacerte enfadar. Espero que me perdones y podamos ser amigos. Inuyasha"

- Lo ves… le interesas Kagome te lo dije y tú sientes algo por él.

- Y los dos tenemos pareja… él sólo quiere mi amistad.

- Sé que no te voy a convencer, sólo falta que tú sola veas las cosas y que te des cuenta de que tu lugar no es al lado de Houyo, que hay alguien ahí afuera que está esperando para que lo ames y para amarte de verdad y no sólo llenarte de remedios naturistas y tenerte como muñequita de aparador en sus reuniones. –entonces la otra agachó la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas de sus ojos, sabía que Lin tenía razón pero era demasiado doloroso escucharlo así- Lo… siento… no debí decirlo así… -se acercó para abrazarla mientras se reprochaba por haberla herido.

Kagome recibió el gesto e intentó sacar todas las ideas de su mente, ese no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso, además, si Inuyasha demostraba un interés en ella seguramente era para jugar y no en serio. Él tenía novia y no permitiría que le hicieran eso, ni le haría una cosa así a otra mujer inocente.

&&&&&

En un salón grande de decoración sobria el dueño de una empresa de artículos deportivos, Lin y Kagome aguardaban algo que las jóvenes no sabía, sólo estaban sentadas manteniendo una conversación casual con el principal accionista y algunos empleados de confianza. Todo estaba ya listo para comenzaran con la proyección de la nueva campaña para saber si renovarían o no el contrato.

Sin aviso previo la puerta se abrió y conducido por una edecán entró Sesshoumaru portando un traje y luciendo impecable, él era a quien esperaban según dijo en ese momento el dueño, luego lo saludó e hizo las presentaciones debidas mientras las dos amigas apenas articularon palabra.

- Entonces las señoritas expondrán primero y después usted, señor.

- No sabía que nuestro contrato estaba en riesgo, ésta sólo sería una reunión para mostrarle el nuevo material… señor

- Lo que sucede es que he venido a presentarle un proyecto nuevo, muy diferente a lo que ustedes han hecho y que garantiza mejores resultados, Lin –le respondió el hombre de los ojos dorados retándola y adelantándose al dueño.

- No haga conclusiones adelantadas –interrumpió quien tomaría la decisión- el caballero me hizo una propuesta y estoy viendo mis opciones. Decidí reunirnos el mismo día ya que tengo una agenda algo apretada y como tuvieron la idea sólo un poco después de la del señor Sesshoumaru, pues creo que ahora es buen momento. Así que comencemos.

Lin y Kagome se pusieron de pie para dar inicio, sin embargo la primera estaba algo distraída y sobre todo enojada, no creía posible que ese hombre la asediara de tal manera, ni que la odiara tanto como para adelantarse así para darle una puñalada por la espalda. Sin embargo esa vez las cosas serían diferentes, no podría doblegarla en ningún sentido.

Sesshoumaru tomó asiento y se concentró en el material que era expuesto al frente, aunque más que eso sólo ansiaba el momento de tener una nueva victoria sobre ella luego de la noche en que sus propios instintos lo traicionaron no dejándolo tomarla esa noche en la pista de baile. Sin duda alguna una nueva guerra se había desatado.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Ok antes de recibir todos los golpes que merezco quiero disculparme por la tardanza.. ejem... cono escusas tengo una semana de vacas fuera de mi casa y algunas cositas personales que no ayudan a la inspiración (entre ellas un pequeño accidente de auto sin consecuencias graves... por fortuna).**

**Ahorasí golpenme que lo merezco jeje. Espero que les haya gustado, no es tan largo como hubiese querido pero creo que sirve. Mil gracias a todas por su apoyo, por leer y por animarme.**

**Si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario, saben que son importantes. mil gracias y nos vemos jeje espero que ahora sí pronto. Byes.**


	4. Primer tregua

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

Al finalizar su exposición sonrió casi victoriosa notando la expresión del dueño, sin duda alguna estaba encantado con el trabajo y eso la tranquilizaba. Sesshoumaru también lo sintió pero su expresión de frialdad no cambió en lo más mínimo, aunque sabía que probablemente no podría ganar esa vez.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a mostrar la campaña diseñada, a decir verdad era novedosa y muy llamativa para esa marca de productos en lata. Fueron algunos minutos los que le tomó exponer y luego miró al dueño, se veía confuso, complacido por el trabajo pero en definitiva indeciso.

- Muy bien… debo decir que me han impresionado mucho, ambas campañas son extraordinarias. Quiero felicitarlos por su esfuerzo y dedicación, pero ahora tengo una difícil decisión en las manos. A decir verdad no puedo darles una resolución ahora… me gustaría que me dieran un par de días y luego yo los citaré para comunicarles quién tendrá la campaña. Ahora si me disculpan tengo algunos pendientes, señoritas, caballero. El hombre se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dando paso al personal que escoltaría a los visitantes hasta la salida.

Lin y Kagome se pusieron de pie sin decir nada, pero la expresión de desconcierto en sus rostros lo mostraba todo, mientras Sesshoumaru se marchó con frialdad en la apariencia y seguridad en el interior.

- No puede ser… es una maldición ese hombre… -dijo al fin Lin a su amiga ya estando a solas.

- No te preocupes, tendremos esa cuenta. Estamos acostumbradas a la competencia.

- Sí… pero ese hombre es demasiado persistente… parece que sólo vive para hacernos las cosas difíciles.

- Hacértelas dirás… -rió tranquila.

- Claro déjame sola… -entonces ambas rieron más relajadas, sabían que no dependía de ellas lo que sucediera y confiaban en que esa sería una batalla ganada.

&&&&&

Por la noche Kagome estaba en su habitación y no sin antes meditarlo mucho tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de un celular, luego de un par de timbrazos una voz masculina respondió.

- Si…

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Kagome?...

- Sí… disculpa es que… le pedí el número a mi secretaria, de ahí me llamaste el otro día yo… quería darte las gracias por… por las flores… -habló nerviosa y algo rápido, sólo esperando por cómo fuera a reaccionar él.

- No me lo agradezcas, fue para disculparme por lo que hice –le dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama, estaba solo en el apartamento y por ir a dormir.

- Gracias… pero no era necesario… tienes razón, soy una mentirosa… siempre miento sobre eso de la sacerdotisa.

- Feh! Ves que tenía razón. Si se te nota que lo eres. ¿Por qué lo niegas?

- No me gusta… que me traten así, con lejanía, como si no fuera sólo una persona más… -le confesó algo que sólo su mejor amiga y su familia sabían, en realidad no supo por qué lo hizo pero algo en Inuyasha le inspiraba confianza.

- Eres extraña, pero supongo que está bien, no todos pueden manejar esa responsabilidad.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy cobarde? –preguntó riendo irónica.

- Claro que no, no quiero tener que disculparme otra vez, ya te lo dije, respeto tu decisión de preferir negocios y dinero antes que la vida del templo – el hombre habló sin malas intenciones, a pesar de que sus palabras no sonaron a eso.

- Ahora soy avariciosa… pero si tú haces lo mismo.

- Mis razones para estar en esto son muy diferentes de lo que piensas, no tengo otra opción.

- ¿Por tu padre? –en ese momento no razonó mucho si se estaría metiendo demasiado en la vida del otro, pero el silencio en la línea la hizo entenderlo.- Disculpa no de…

- Sí, por mi padre –la interrumpió con una rápida confesión- No puedo dejarlo así, él quiere que Sesshoumaru y yo continuemos con lo que él construyó.

- Lo que él hizo de su vida no tiene por qué ser lo que hagas de la tuya, si eso no es lo que te gusta él lo entenderá…

- Feh! Se nota que no lo conoces…

Así sin que ninguno de los dos supiera bien la razón continuaron hablando cerca de una hora, en ese tiempo fueron hechas varias confesiones y sin que lo dijeran fue el inicio de una fuerte amistad y un trasfondo que se negaban a aceptar. Al final colgaron y sonrieron igual ignorando la razón de ello, la chica fue a la cocina a arreglar un par de cosas mientras se concentraba en repasar todo lo dicho, todo lo que ahora él sabía de ella y viceversa, esa noche una sonrisa fue su compañera de sueños. Mientras, Inuyasha se recostó y se cubrió con las mantas tomando la almohada junto a él para abrazarla, cosa que no hacía desde pequeño, y así se quedó dormido con un susurro que quedó suspendido en su habitación, un nombre que apenas comenzaba a cobrar importancia en su vida.

- Kagome…

&&&&&

Por la mañana en la oficina, luego de que Kagome soportara todos los comentarios de Lin acerca de Inuyasha, la llamada telefónica y lo que ello significaba, la joven se decidió a decirle quién visitaría Tokio. Sería algo difícil pero nunca habría un momento adecuado para hacerlo.

- Lin… Sango me llamó, vendrá a Tokio la próxima semana. –su amiga se quedó con la sangre helada al instante, la miró frunciendo el seño y con temor de hablar.

- ¿Viene… sola?

- Sí… sólo es ella, pero me dijo que quizás regrese a vivir aquí.

- ¿Por qué?... Ella dijo que la ciudad ya era muy agitada…

- No lo sé, no me dio detalles. Dijo que quería vernos en cuanto llegara.

- ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? –preguntó mientras sus ojos dejaban de contener las lágrimas cálidas pero dolorosas.

- No lo sé, pero todo va a estar bien, es sólo ella… no mencionó a nadie más… -fue lentamente hacia Lin y le tomó ambas manos como muestra de que estaría con ella para apoyarla si venían tiempos difíciles.

Lin correspondió el gesto y agachó la mirada para intentar calmarse, nadie sabía mejor que Kagome todo lo que ese anuncio le significaba… la gran probabilidad de volver a vivir lo que más dolor le causó en su vida, lo que la afectó más que el quedarse sola aún siendo pequeña.

El resto del día pasó casi en silencio para ambas, una sin saber qué decir y la otra sumida en sus pensamientos y conjeturas acerca de lo que podría suceder. Ya cerca de la hora de salida recibieron la llamada que debía darles la resolución que esperaban, Kagome la atendió y fue algo sorpresivo lo que le dijeron. Habría ese fin de semana una fiesta de gala para anunciar el nuevo contrato, ellas formarían parte de los invitados de honor a la misma y, según le enfatizaron, recibirían una noticia muy especial. La chica no pudo preguntar más ya que quien le informó fue la secretaria y ella no tenía detalles, así que no le quedó más opción que resignarse y decirle así las cosas a Lin, aunque eso sólo logró ponerla un poco más intranquila de lo que ya estaba.

&&&&&

El lugar era un gran salón contratado especialmente para esa ocasión, junto con meseros y una pequeña orquesta bastante reconocida en Japón. Afuera el cielo estaba oscuro pero la luna alumbraba todo a falta de nubes. Lin y Kagome entraron juntas, la primera llevaba un vestido ajustado de color naranja, asegurándose de que todos la miraran por el escote en su espalda y el estilo halter que dejaba ver algo de sus atributos, mientras Kagome vestía de rosa, un atuendo sencillo de tirantes delgados que resaltaba su belleza increíblemente.

Desde el primer instante ambas fueron notadas por el dueño que las esperaba, al acercarse a saludarlas varios reporteros y fotógrafos lo hicieron también para no perder detalle del encuentro, aún nadie sabía la resolución del hombre pero muchas conjeturas habían sido hechas ya al notar a esas dos jóvenes dueñas de Hoshi. Las chicas se quedaron un rato ahí respondiendo todas las preguntas necesarias y sonriendo para las publicaciones, hasta que en cierto momento los jornaleros pasaron del plano profesional al personal con comentarios e indagaciones sobre los acompañantes de Lin y los inventados planes de boda para Kagome y Houyo.

- Si nos disculpan, esas cosas no son de su incumbencia y nosotras tenemos muchas personas importantes con las cuales hablar ésta noche. No perderemos más el tiempo con un montón de insolentes sin cerebro. –habló Lin halando a su amiga de la mano para que la siguiera y se apartaran de aquella pequeña masa de asediantes personas. – Lo siento… creo que fui algo agresiva… -le dijo por lo bajo para que nadie más escuchara.

- Fuiste sincera, me hubiese gustado reaccionar como tú –luego le sonrió mientras comenzaba a reír, pero su expresión cambió por una de desconcierto al ver entrar a Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué sucede? –su asistente le señaló hacia la puerta principal- ¿Qué hace él aquí¿Entonces quién ganó la cuenta?

- No… no lo sé… es muy extraño… ¿por qué citar a la competencia también?

- Ni idea pero… -cambió su tono por uno casi maquiavélico- tú eres la indicada para averiguarlo. Tan pronto como lo dejen los reporteros irás con él para preguntar.

- Claro que no, estás loca.

- Mira, los evadió –le dijo al notar como el joven de ojos dorados se apartaba de las cámaras de forma cortés pero cortante, claramente lo fastidiaban ese tipo de cosas. Lin tomó a Kagome y la jaló con discreción varios pasos hasta que se toparon con un distraído Inuyasha- Buenas noches señor Inuyasha, espero que disfrute la velada…

- Buenas noches…- respondió tranquilo y sonriendo al notar a Kagome, aunque lucía algo nerviosa.- Es un placer verlas aquí señoritas –tomó la mano de Lin y la besó con cortesía para luego hacer lo mismo con la de Kagome, como resultado ella enrojeció ligeramente.

- Disculpen, encontré a un conocido, ya regreso con ustedes. –Lin sonrió y se alejó buscando ver a alguien con quien charlar, aunque eso no era importante ahora que había logrado reunirlos.

- No… sabía que estarías aquí hoy… me da mucho gusto verte –inició la conversación la joven mientras hacía la nota mental de reprocharle… o quizás agradecerle a su amiga por lo que hizo.

- A decir verdad también me sorprende verte, el dueño llamó a la empresa y papá nos envió a Sesshoumaru y a mi.

- ¿Sesshoumaru está aquí? –respondió alarmada.

- Aún no llega ¿por qué¿Te importa?.

- No es eso… es que él y Lin… llevan una relación demasiado hostil y tengo miedo de que se encuentren… podría ser algo bastante desastroso con tanta prensa aquí.

- Es un imbécil… espero que no te haya hecho nada a ti.

- No… el problema es entre ellos –sonrió y las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de carmín con ligereza por el comentario de Inuyasha. Los siguientes minutos, varios de ellos, continuaron conversando y riendo ante cámaras esporádicas que les prestaban atención y los ojos castaños de una amiga que sonreía victoriosa, ahora que los veía juntos estaba mucho más segura, existía algo entre ellos.

- Pero qué sorpresa, veo que no fue necesario un acuerdo para que ambas empresas publicitarias se llevaran de maravilla –escucharon ambos un a exclamación alegre seguida de una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Inuyasha y un beso en la mano de Kagome. Al parecer quien les daría o no la cuenta ocultaba alguna sorpresa. – Pensé que tal vez sería un problema hacerlos trabajar juntos, pero si ustedes tienen aquí hablando toda la noche creo que las cosas irán de lo mejor y no tendremos problemas en que ambos desarrollen la campaña juntos.

- ¿Juntos? –preguntó la joven y el hombre mayo rió jovial.

- Quería que fuera sorpresa para el gran momento de decirlo a la prensa, pero me he descubierto, quiero que tomando algo de las campañas que mostraron trabajen en equipo y lo hagan todo más que perfecto. –Kagome sonrió ocultando su nerviosismo, eso significaba toda una tormenta por venirse, debía decírselo a Lin antes de que la tomara desprevenida frente a las cámaras y a un lado de Sesshoumaru, por desgracia no la veía en ningún sitio. –Pero fuera de los negocios, dime Inuyasha ¿no vendrá hoy tu novia? –esas palabras sacaron a la joven de sus pensamientos como un balde de agua fría.

- Sí… ella tenía algunos asuntos pendientes pero llegará pronto… -respondió por lo bajo el chico que sin saber por qué se sintió mal, casi culpable.

- Será un placer saludarla. ¿Y su pareja señorita? –preguntó luego a Kagome el sujeto que parecía estar demasiado enterado de las vidas de ambos.

- Él… no debe tardar, tuvo una emergencia en el hospital.

Inuyasha la volteó a ver sorprendido, por alguna extraña razón nunca consideró la posibilidad de que ella estuviera con alguien, aunque si lo pensaba no era extraño que una joven y bella mujer tan exitosa como Kagome tuviera a alguien a su lado. Mientras él permanecía en su mundo razonando todo lo que sentía, esa mezcla entre vacío y enojo, ella se disculpó ya que justo entraba Houyo. La joven se retiró caminando despacio y sin poder mirarlo mientras el empresario se distrajo con alguien más.

Así dejaron a Inuyasha en medio del salón rodeado por música y gente desconocida, pero parecía no darse cuenta de ello, hasta que al fin posó los ojos dorados en su nueva amiga y el hombre que la recibía.

Mientras Kagome avanzaba con pasos lentos sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejar salir las lágrimas, a las cuales no les encontraba razón. En su camino pasó de largo a varias personas que no notó, incluida una joven de piel blanca y cabello negro que tampoco reparó en ella en su camino hacia Inuyasha.

El chico de ojos dorados sintió a Kikyo abrazarlo y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba, ella susurró un saludo en su oído y escondió el rostro en su cuello quedándose así por minutos en los que él sólo miraba a Kagome.

Houyo la vio venir desde lejos y cuando la tuvo cerca se acercó para abrazarla y cargarla un poco girando ambos, tenía un par de buenas noticias que darle esa noche, y esa fue sólo la primera muestra de su festejo.

Así Kagome e Inuyasha quedaron de frente, a lo lejos se miraban fijamente cada uno con un ser supuestamente amado con ellos, pero que a ninguno le importaba mucho ahora que enfrentaban la realidad de verse donde estaban. De repente ella agachó la mirada y se ocultó detrás de su novio para no tener que seguir con ese juego, con todas las preguntas que los ojos dorados le hacían con la música de fondo, pero él no pudo dejar de mirarla, de sentir celos ni de tener dudas.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó al fin Kikyo extrañada por la actitud de su novio.

- N… nada… disculpa es que las cosas no marchan como debieran, la cuenta está dividida… -comenzó a explicarle el problema de la nueva publicidad para excusarse de su obvia lejanía, aunque la razón era la mujer del vestido rosa que ahora había perdido de vista.

&&&&&

En algún punto de la noche Lin se sintió cansada de todas las sonrisas falsas, los saludos demasiado afectuosos de hombres y las miradas acusadoras de mujeres, así que salió del salón para caminar y tomar algo de aire fresco olvidando lo que quizás significaba la presencia de Inuyasha. Sus pasos la llevaron a la calle donde los únicos autos eran los de quienes apenas llegaban a la reunión, miraba hacia el cielo buena parte del tiempo para liberar toda la tensión. Vio su reloj y pensó en regresar, no quería que se hiciera ningún anuncio sin ella presente, no era apropiado, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar notando pronto que un auto se le emparejaba y comenzaba a andar a su lado. Primero sintió algo de desconfianza y apresuró sus pasos, pero al mirar de reojo el vehículo notó a quién le pertenecía y el enojo se apoderó de ella.

- Deberías revisar tu auto, parece que dejó de funcionar igual que tu cerebro. –le dijo sin voltear ni detener su camino. En cambio el si lo hizo, bajó del coche y la alcanzó poniéndose delante de ella, por desgracia ya estaban muy cerca de la entrada y las personas que llegaban podían verlos.

- También me da gusto verte. –susurró en tono sensual cerca de su rostro.

- Déjame pasar –le exigió con determinación pero él no se movió en lo absoluto. –Te ordeno que me dejes pasar –alzó más la voz y varias personas los miraron fija y abiertamente.

- Disculpen, la señorita está un poco alterada esta noche. –se disculpó Sesshoumaru con los espectadores. Lin se dio cuenta de que no debía armar un espectáculo en esos momentos y también de que él no lo haría.

Con esa idea lo rodeó escapándose de la prisión invisible, él la tomó por la muñeca y ella se detuvo de nuevo pero sólo para mirarlo a los ojos y hacer un ademán. El hombre no tuvo más opción que dejarla ir y regresar al auto. Lin entró al salón y se dio cuenta de que el silencio comenzaba a formarse con el dueño de la empresa a punto de hacer el anuncio, Kagome la buscaba con la mirada a un lado del mismo e Inuyasha estaba también ahí, lo que la desconcertó bastante pero no era momento para preguntarse cosas. Caminó con rapidez hasta colocarse junto a su amiga y sonreír a los presentes.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó por lo bajo.

- Sólo sonríe… y ten calma. Compartiremos la cuenta con ellos. –respondió su amiga mientras el hombre cedía la palabra a Lin.

- Primero que nada… buenas noches y gracias a todos por estar aquí… -comenzó a hablar aparentando tranquilidad y alegría, no dijo demasiado pero a todos les pareció una joven inteligente y muy capaz, nadie estuvo ni cerca de sospechar que ella todavía no acababa de comprender lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru no se acercó, con Inuyasha ahí sería suficiente representación y él estaba muy ocupado planeando qué haría en esa excelente oportunidad para con su joven presa, ya que la cuenta no había salido como lo planeó.

Luego de algunas preguntas de la prensa y de que Lin pensara bien las cosas, como ese hombre antes de preguntar algo había hecho un aviso, obviamente con el fin de comprometer a ambas empresas a hacer lo que él quería, por fin pudo retirarse del escenario y hablar con su amiga.

- Cómo es posible que haga eso… ahora tenemos que trabajar con ellos…

- Tranquila, ahora sonríe y ya veremos que hacer después… -la tomó de ambas manos y la incitó para que fueran a donde estaban el resto de los invitados.

- Disculpen… -interrumpió Inuyasha y ambas lo miraron, una esperando para que hablara y la otra sonriendo, hasta que vio a Kikyo tomada de su mano. – Kagome… me gustaría que habláramos después para la campaña…

- Sí, claro… que tu secretaria llame mañana a la oficina y podremos concertar una reunión. Con permiso… -se disculpó y sonrió lo más que pudo para ocultar lo que en verdad sentía, Inuyasha la miró con tristeza y remordimiento.

Las dos amigas se separaron de la pareja, Lin notó todo lo que sucedía pero antes de que pudiese decir algo hizo su aparición Houyo, abrazó a su novia y saludó a Lin con la cortesía que lo caracterizaba.

&&&&&

La noche continuó sin sobresaltos por un rato, los fotógrafos continuaron con su trabajo tomando más de una vez a Kagome y Houyo, a Inuyasha y Kikyo y a Lin con diversas personas al igual que Sesshoumaru, pero su mayor noticia fue cuando él se acercó a Lin. A la distancia pareció sólo una invitación a bailar aceptada por ella aunque en realidad fue muy diferente.

- No tienes que huir de mí, ahora trabajamos juntos. –le dijo apareciéndose frente a ella.

- Sabes que no te huyo, simplemente no me agradas y lo de trabajar juntos lo dudo, estoy algo ocupada y Kagome es muy capaz.

- ¿Te desagrado o quizás te doy miedo? Nos parecemos demasiado.

- Si me dieras miedo no aceptaría tu invitación a bailar.

- ¿Te invité? –preguntó sarcástico.

- ¿No lo hiciste? –respondió con una mirada sensual y casi maléfica a la cual el orgullo de Sesshoumaru no pudo resistirse.

Le extendió una mano y así comenzaron a moverse como cualquier otra pareja, Lin de repente se sintió algo arrepentida de haberlo hecho pero estando a su lado no podía resistirse a retarlo. Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, sólo comunicándose con la mirada y el tacto de sus cuerpos, suave pero casi sugestivo.

Cualquiera que supiese como se llevaban estaría sorprendido pero Kagome había sido conducida por Houyo al jardín trasero e Inuyasha estaba ocupado por Kikyo, así que ese momento sólo estuvieron ellos dos como testigos de lo que tenían, de cómo su obsesión y odio mutuo era capaz de convivir.

- Sabes que haríamos una excelente pareja, sólo eres muy orgullosa para admitirlo.

- Sé que soy un premio para muchos y en especial para ti ahora que te has tomado tantas molestias para atraparme.

- Digamos que es una relación conveniente. –habló con seriedad pero ella comenzó a reís.

- ¿Conveniente para quién?

- Para ambos, tú ganas fama y prestigio y yo a ti. –Lin rió nuevamente.

- ¿Por estar contigo gano eso? No piensas que te voy a creer… ¿cierto? Eso lo puedo tener por mi misma… o con cualquier otro.

- Tal ves lo niegues, pero una buena negociante reconoce una oportunidad cuando la ve y aquí la tienes. Fiestas, revistas, periódicos y sobre todo no más problemas.

- ¿Cómo si te tuviera miedo?

- ¿Niegas que he hecho tu vida más difícil de lo que pensabas que podía?

- Admito que eres un hueso duro de roer… -tenía más palabras para decir pero al sentir que las manos que rodeaban su cintura la acercaron más al cuerpo masculino y él continuaba bailando sólo que un poco más sensual.

- Lo mismo digo, señorita Lin… -entonces terminó de repente con la distancia entre sus rostros iniciando un beso profundo.

Entró en ella como si tuviese permiso y para su sorpresa fue bien recibido con una caricia que apenas conocía, que robó una vez pero ahora lo incitaba a continuar haciéndolo. Ella de alguna forma lo vio venir, supo que la besaría y en un segundo decidió aceptarlo, dejar a Sesshoumaru probar lo que estaba seguro jamás tendría.

El flash de una cámara seguido de muchos otros se sintió sobre ellos y la joven sólo se abrazó más, quería exhibirse así puesto que la idea de obtener algo de él comenzaba a agradarle. Definitivamente lo haría pero a su modo.

- Ahora me voy –le dijo al separarse y ya comenzando a caminar entre reporteros que buscaban algún comentario. Sesshoumaru la miró partir y esbozó una semi sonrisa antes de caminar hacia otro sitio también evadiendo entrevistas.

&&&&&

Temprano a la mañana siguiente Lin entró y sonrió a Kagome, que ya la esperaba en la oficina, fue directamente hacia ella para entregarle su café, la joven lo recibió y de inmediato le extendió un periódico que ostentaba la fotografía de ella y Sesshoumaru besándose.

- Creo que tenemos que ponernos al corriente –le dijo mirándola con seriedad.

- Sí, definitivamente… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? –preguntó devolviendo la misma forma de ver y tomándole la mano izquierda, donde ostentaba un anillo de diamantes.


	5. Inesperado

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Lin sosteniendo la mano de Kagome.

- Me lo dio Houyo ayer…

- No me digas que…

- Aún no hemos fijado la fecha, y no hay prisa…

- No lo puedo creer… cómo aceptas casarte con él si no lo amas. Sin contar que ahí está Inuyasha.

- Él no importa, él tiene novia y no significa nada para mi… ni yo para él.

- Está bien, Inuyasha no importa pero no por eso te tienes que casar con Houyo –respondió Lin visiblemente molesta.

- Pero es mi decisión y ya está tomada. Ahora Explícame la fotografía. –Kagome decidió dar por terminada la conversación, quizás por evitar una discusión o tal vez por afrontar lo que muy en su interior sabía, ella no amaba a su futuro esposo.

- Decidí dejar de huir y dar golpes sutiles, ahora tendrá que hacer las cosas a mi modo. –habló fría casi como si tuviera planeada su respuesta.

- ¿No crees que te arriesgas demasiado? Sabes que no es alguien fácil de manipular.

- Alguien como él no podrá conmigo. Pero no me cambies el tema… sé que no quieres discutir, pero por lo menos dime qué te orilló a decir que sí ¿por qué haces esto?

- Es que… a Houyo le dieron un puesto en Estados Unidos… y se va… quiere que me vaya con él y no, no quiero perderlo –Kagome miró a Lin y la notó sólo con la vista fija en ella, como intentando entender lo que decía.- Yo no quiero enamorarme de Inuyasha… -dijo al fin con voz débil y lágrimas en los ojos como últimas palabras de la plática.

&&&&&

La mañana la pasaron sólo conversando, lejos de los asuntos de negocios que ahora no les importaban, Lin quería hacerle ver a su amiga que casarse no era una salida y en la tarde recibió por casualidad una llamada que quizás sería la salida al problema.

- Señor Inuyasha… -dijo al tomar la bocina luego de que su secretaria buscara a Kagome y ella se encontrara en otro sitio.

- Señorita Lin…

- Sólo Lin, sé que busca a Kagome pero ella no está aquí ahora.

- Lamento interrumpirte, y llámame Inuyasha. Yo quería hablar sobre la nueva cuenta y… creo que nosotros podemos arreglarlo.

- Entonces tú estarás representado a tu empresa…

- Así es…

- Bien, -sonrió mientras maquinaba un plan- Kagome representará a la nuestra. Mira… viene entrando justo ahora, te la comunico –entonces extendió el teléfono a su amiga, quien la miró sin entender muy bien qué pasaba.

- Kagome… -escuchó la voz varonil del otro lado y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… ¿qué sucede? Pensé que llamaría tu secretaria.

- Quise hacerlo en persona… espero no te moleste.

- Yo no llevo la agenda…

- El viernes –la interrumpió al notar que sólo le daría largas y negativas- por la tarde, yo voy a Hoshi, sólo un rato para dar inicio…

- Está bien, ven a las seis. Nos vemos. –terminó la llamada y de inmediato miró a su amiga con ganas de reclamarle, aunque sabía que si intentaba hacerlo ella podría leer su interior y saber que muy en el fondo estaba contenta por haber hablado con él y porque ahora podría verlo.

- Hay unos papeles en tu escritorio, creo que están en orden pero necesito tu opinión… -la sacó Lin de sus pensamientos con una sonrisa victoriosa, quizás ambas pensaban los mismo.

- Claro… -sonrió y dio por terminada la conversación.

&&&&&

La joven mujer caminaba hacia su auto por la mañana, tenía ambas manos ocupadas con vasos de unicel y su bolso sobre su hombro izquierdo. Cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta de que sobre el cofre había un ramo de flores, eran rosas de diferentes tipos, tamaños y colores, entonces sonrió y continuó su camino hasta el hombre de traje negro que estaba al lado de pie, sólo esperando por ella.

- No puedo negar que tienes buen gusto. –le dijo estando a un par de pasos, dejó los vasos en el techo del automóvil y tomó las flores.

- Son una invitación para esta noche.

- ¿A dónde?

- Mi padre hará una reunión en su casa, no suelo asistir pero la ocasión lo amerita y quiero que estés ahí. – se acercó lentamente hasta tomarla por la cintura, s intención era besarla pero el ramo que ella sostenía contra su pecho lo hacía bastante difícil.

- Perfecto, entonces llama más tarde a la oficina para que me des la dirección. Nos vemos – entonces tomó con dos dedos un beso y lo depositó con suavidad sobre la mejilla de él, luego ante la mirada de hielo tomó las cosas y se marchó victoriosa, sabía que podría tenerlo en sus manos el tiempo que quisiera.

&&&&&

- Ya se retrasó… -habló nerviosa mientras miraba hacia la entrada del restaurant, justo en el momento en que Sango entraba buscándolas a ambas con la mirada, al encontrar a sus amigas fue directamente a saludarlas. Las tres chicas se reencontraron luego de algunos años de no verse. Kagome y Sango mantenían una comunicación constante pero Lin estaba más distanciada, no le gustaba hablar mucho con aquella persona que cargaba consigo tantos recuerdos dolorosos aún.

La conversación inició con algunos asuntos de trabajo, ellas se conocieron hacía años en la universidad y Sango tenía, junto con su hermano menor, una pequeña empresa de publicidad, algo de competencia para Hoshi, pero que las tres tomaban con bastante compañerismo, sin embargo Tokio había dejado de ser una opción para Sango, así que ahora vivía en Okinawa.

- Creo que esta vez he venido para quedarme –confesó en algún momento, sorprendiendo a las otras dos- Una pequeña compañía quiere fusionarse con nosotros, están en mala situación y Kohaku y yo mantendríamos más de la mitad de las acciones. Hasta ahora parece una buena oferta, pero él no está muy convencido de regresar.

- ¿Es por eso que no vino contigo? –preguntó Lin algo nerviosa.

- Sí, así es. Pero en caso de cerrarse el trato tendría que establecerse aquí también, por lo menos un tiempo para que me ayude a tomar las riendas.

Las palabras de la joven casi arrancan un par de lágrimas, esa posibilidad de tener de nuevo cerca al que era el gran amor de su vida perturbaban demasiado a la pelinegra, ya no se sentía con suficiente fuerza para vivir cerca de alguien que continuaba amando y que no sentía lo mismo por ella.

**FLASH BACK**

El viendo soplaba inclemente y lleno de furia, a lo lejos los árboles se mecían llenando de hojas marchitas el suelo y estremeciendo la tierra. Una joven se encontraba de pie en el morador, sólo viendo al vacío con los ojos empapados de lágrimas y las piernas sin fuerza para sostenerla un minuto más, demasiadas decisiones difíciles habían causado ese punto de quiebre en su alma. Ella nunca tuvo a sus padres y los tíos que la habían criado y administrado la fortuna de la que era heredera ahora pretendían quitarle todo lo que e quedaba.

La pareja pretendía vender Hoshi y darle una buena parte del dinero, no la dejarían en la calle ahora que al cumplir sus veintiún años sería mayor de edad, pero la seguridad económica no le interesaba, ella sólo quería tener lo que fue de sus padres, esa empresa a la que dedicaron su vida y que después de tanto tiempo era lo único que quedaba. Faltaban sólo un par de semanas para que el trato estuviese cerrado y los ángeles protectores se portaban como demonios depredadores.

Sus pies tambaleantes la hicieron caer al suelo de rodillas mientras algunas gotas suaves de lluvia marcaban su cuerpo y le daban algo de fuerza para sentarse sobre el barandal. En el fondo todo era negro, como un abismo sin fin, prometedor que no le indicaba más que una salida. Quizás terminar con todo huir, de la lucha y de esa traición de la que era víctima aliviaría su dolor.

Después de todo, no tenía mucho que perder, sus amigos entenderían tarde o temprano por qué lo hizo y de ahí en más, sólo sería un peso menos encima de sus tíos, si moría ellos podrían vender la empresa y ella por fin reunirse con sus padres. Nunca antes sintió extrañarlos tanto como en ese momento, necesitaba de alguien que la amara y la protegiera siempre, alguien que la viera y con sólo eso pudiese sonreír… así ya no se sentiría sola.

Un respiró profundo era todo lo que necesitaba, tal vez el último de esa oscura noche. Lentamente llenó sus pulmones con el aire frío, cerró los ojos expulsando de ellos las últimas lágrimas, con ambas manos se apoyó en la madera fría y tomó algo de impulso, sus pies estaban en el aire y ya nada más la detendría.

- Lin .escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ella mientras una mano tomaba su brazo. Se asustó mucho, había sido descubierta y eso eran más problemas, más explicaciones que dar. -¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la voz mientras ella no tenía valor de mirarlo.- Baja de ahí, es peligroso –habló de nuevo el hombre joven, lo hizo con su habitual calma, quizás no se dio cuenta de lo que ella había pretendido.

- Kohaku… -murmuró al girarse, él la tomó por la cintura y la dejó de pie sobre el suelo.

- ¿Qué hacías? Estás llorando… Lin… ¿qué hacías sobre el barandal? –poco a poco el tono iba aumentando de fuerza, las marcas húmedas sobre su rostro no fueron encubiertas ni por la oscuridad de la noche.

- Nada… es que… sólo… sólo miraba el paisaje…

- No me quieras engañar, te conozco… ¿qué sucede¿Es por tus tíos verdad? –pero ella no pudo contestar, sólo asintió y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, a mostrar sus sentimientos como pocas veces lo hacía, en especial frente a alguien que no conocía demasiado, él era sólo el hermano de una amiga.

- Todo se va arreglar, te voy a ayudar y juntos podremos hacer algo… Lin nunca más hagas algo así. No sabes cómo me asustas… no sé qué haríamos nosotros sin ti, somos tus amigos… te amamos y no puedes hacernos esto.

Esas palabras y el abrazo fuerte que le dio a la joven fueron para ella como una señal del destino, sabía que él era dulce en su trato pero nunca imaginó como podría ayudarla en ese instante. Su aparición, su voz justo en el momento exacto, todo era como planeado para ayudarla, para hacerle saber que alguien estaba cuidándola… que le hacía falta a alguien.

Así fue como, según siempre lo ha creído, en ese momento la vida le dijo que debía amarlo a él, y así lo hizo. Se enamoró de ese joven, de él que la salvó de morir, que la ayudó a luchar por lo que era de sus padres, que la acogió de la traición de su familia y que después fue causa de una pena aún mayor.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- ¿Lin? –escuchó como la llamaba Kagome, al parecer sus recuerdos la alejaron de la conversación.

- Disculpen, me distraje…¿qué decían?

- Te pregunté del hombre que besabas, las imágenes le dieron la vuelta al país –rió Sango mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza.

- Ah sí… Sesshoumaru… es un pequeño proyecto, lo veré de nuevo en u par de días, me invitó a una fiesta en casa de su padre.

- Suerte con tu nuevo "proyecto".

- Lin se encontró con la horma de su zapato – con el comentario las tres rieron.

- Sí, es algo así como mi hombre ideal, tendré cuidado de no enamorarme- se burló de sí misma y todas lo tomaron así, ignorando que en el fondo una pequeña duda hacía su aparición. "Cuidado de no enamorarme… no de nuevo… no de él…"

&&&&&

- Adelante… -escuchó el hombre de ojos dorados una voz conocida, abrió la puerta del salón y entró portando algo de material para exponer.

- Lamento la tardanza –dijo mirando el enorme reloj que ostentaba la pared.

- Son sólo un par de minutos, no te disculpes. ¿Qué trajiste? –Kagome habló sería y casi fría, de forma muy diferente a como solía hacerlo pero el tener a Inuyasha cerca no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, no ahora que conocía a la joven que era su novia. Por alguna razón desde ese día se sentía mal, enojada, triste… casi celosa de aquella mujer de ojos negros, a simple vista se notaba que ella lo amaba mucho, además de que a su parecer era bastante bonita y segura de sí misma, tal y como debía ser una diseñadora famosa.

La reunión inició en un ambiente tenso, ella con su actitud distante e Inuyasha sin encontrar la forma de acercarse, dentro de sí sabía que la razón de ello era Kikyo, el que se hubiesen encontrado esa noche, pero no se atrevía a mencionar una palabra sobre ello, temía verse pretencioso y que Kagome pensara que quería jugar con ella, salir, besarla, mantener una relación. Muchas dudas estaban en la cabeza del hombre pero esa era la mayor de todas, que era lo que deseaba tener con su compañera de trabajo, si en verdad sus ansias de verla eran sólo porque eran amigos, si se trataba de una simple afinidad o todos los sentimientos que removió en él eran de verdad.

- ¿No irás a la fiesta de tu padre? –lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de Kagome.

- Sí, no tengo otra opción –sonrió con resignación.

- Entonces deberías irte, es algo tarde. –él miró de nuevo el reloj y se dio cuenta de que en verdad se le había pasado el tiempo, ya debería estar en camino y aún debía mudarse de ropa.

- ¡Maldición es cierto! –exclamó exaltado.

- Vete, haré que te manden todo mañana a tu oficina. –pero él no respondió, sólo la miraba como intentando clavarse en su interior- Qué me ves –le dijo caminando un poco para que no notara sus mejillas rojas.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? No será la mejor fiesta de tu vida, pero podríamos conversar un rato –la petición fue algo sorpresiva para ambos, él simplemente habló por instinto y ella no lo esperaba.

- No creo que a tu novia le guste.

- Ella no está en la ciudad, además no tiene nada de malo que salga contigo, somos amigos ¿no?

- Pero no estoy arreglada –dijo sonriendo.

- Paso en una hora a tu casa, sólo dime dónde es.

- En una hora ¿crees que puedo ponerme bonita en ese tiempo? –lo regañó un poco, algo en serio, algo en broma.

- Feh! Pero si tú ya eres bonita. –sus palabras los hicieron enrojecer a los dos, Inuyasha verdaderamente no tomó conciencia de lo que diría.

- Ya… vámonos… si no quieres llegar más tarde… -respondió sin mirarlo mientras tomaba su bolso y salía de la sala, así no pudo ver que al darle la espalda él sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza divertido.

&&&&&

Cerca de una zona residencial estaba el hotel más exclusivo de toda la ciudad, en donde esa noche había una habitación reservada, era bastante grande y pétalos rojos adornaban el lugar, al igual que velas aún sin encender y varios accesorios para el jacuzzi, ese lugar aguardaba a una joven pareja, o por lo menos eso era lo que Sesshoumaru pretendía, tener esa noche de una vez por todas a su "lluvia de oro".

Con esa idea en mente llegó a la fiesta en casa de su padre, y luego de entregarle las llaves al joven encargado de aparcar el auto decidió esperar afuera, era un poco temprano y Lin estaría por llegar, el recibirla sería sólo el primer paso para convencerla de que era todo un caballero.

La joven detuvo el vehículo y de inmediato alguien abrió la puerta y le extendió una mano, ella la tomó y luego alzó la vista, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa algo maquiavélica que el hombre de los ojos dorados notó a la perfección.

Salió del auto sin quitar los ojos castaños de los de él, se saludaron con cortesía y un sutil beso en los labios, Sesshoumaru pretendió tomarla en uno más profundo pero le fue imposible. Entraron tomados de la mano y en silencio, por fortuna esa noche no había ningún reportero tomando nota o fotografías de lo que sucediera.

En el interior un mesero les ofreció algo de vino y él tomó dos copas extendiéndole una a la joven, todo ese tiempo era sólo un juego de miradas, en el que ambos se sentían atraídos, como si una fuerza interna los llamara para estar más cerca, pero no se atrevían a hacerlo, sus orgullos eran demasiado grandes y sus mentes muy frías para dejarse llevar así.

- Luces hermosa esta noche –rompió al fin Sesshoumaru el silencio refiriéndose a cómo lucía dentro de ese vestido de tela delgada con un escote al frente y otro en la espalda, el color blanco también le sentaba bien, definitivamente ella no era cualquier mujer.

- Gracias. –respondió a secas mientras miraba a otro hombre apenas a unos metros de distancia, desde luego con el cometido de hacer enojar a su pareja, cosa que logró sin problemas.

Sin tiempo para tomar su pequeña victoria Lin sintió como le quitaba la copa que sostenía y la halaba hacia el centro de la pista para bailar, se hubiese negado pero ahora que más de una persona miraba, le era imposible, así que accedió dibujando una falsa sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

Así pasaron un rato, largo tiempo en el que sólo danzaban con lentitud rodeados de otras parejas que conversaban, pero ellos no lo hacían, no era necesario. Quizás no tenían nada que decirse, no les interesaba nada acerca del otro, sólo buscaban en sus miradas, un pista, algo que les enseñara la debilidad mutua. Los ojos dorados permanecieron de hielo como siempre, de la única forma en que sabían estar, fijo e inamovibles ante unos castaños que lejos de parecer duros denotaban ternura y sensualidad, como una mujer pretendiendo ser una niña inocente en busca de alguien que la salvara, quizás del mundo o quizás de sí misma.

- Vamos afuera –susurró la voz masculina, ella asintió y fueron al jardín trasero, ahí también había algo de gente pero no les importó, en especial al hombre que tan pronto como pudo posó ambas manos en la cintura de Lin y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

De nuevo se miraban fijamente, el ambiente era casi tenso y los mismos pensamientos rondaban sus mentes, "¿qué hacer?". Sesshoumaru paseó sus manos por toda la estrecha espalda de la joven mujer, de abajo hacia arriba varias veces mientras sus alientos se acercaban en un juego de seducción, en un momento la poca tela le permitió saber que la piel de Lin estaba erizada y sonrió tomándolo como una victoria, sin darse cuenta de que al mismo tiempo sucumbía a los labios rosas que no lo llamaron.

Con un solo roce fue suficiente para iniciar un beso apasionado, ambos lo disfrutaban demasiado, mucho más de lo que les gustaría admitir, pero el tiempo que pasaron así los delató, nada los invitaba a separarse, ni la ligera falta de oxígeno fue suficiente para hacerlos, esas caricias embriagantes se encontraban y reconocían como viejas compañeras extraviadas.

- Hijo –interrumpió una voz varonil un par de metros, Inutashou quería hablar con su primogénito y conociéndolo poco le importó irrumpir en escena, Lin sólo sonrió con cortesía y dio la media vuelta, alejándose unos pasos para darles privacidad, aunque igual pudo escuchar la conversación.

- ¿Qué sucede? –bufó algo molesto.

- Sé que planeabas irte temprano, pero tu hermano apenas llegó, el anuncio se dará más tarde.

- No pienso quedarme, tengo asuntos pendientes.

- Haz lo que quieras con tus asuntos –respondió mostrando el mismo semblante frío de su hijo, no le agradaba, pero a veces Sesshoumaru no le dejaba otra opción- pero tienes que quedarte. Sabes que hoy les voy a entregar la empresa a los dos, no puedes marcharte antes de eso. Espero que haya quedado claro. –luego se marchó y el hijo regresó a donde quería estar.

- ¿En dónde estábamos? –escuchó Lin una voz seductora en su oído mientras las manos varoniles la envolvían otra vez.

- ¿Les entregará la empresa? –respondió mirándolo a los ojos, si hacia eso era una buena oportunidad para ella, ya que sabía que los dos hermanos serían incapaces de trabajar unidos y mantener lo que era la mayor competencia para Hoshi.

- No sabía que te gustara husmear.

- No pude evitar escuchar, me parece increíble que haga eso.

- Hay cosas mejores… -murmuró comenzando a besar sus labios de nuevo.

Algunos cortos pasos los llevaron hasta el barandal, Lin terminó recargada en él y sintiendo la fuerza de Sesshoumaru contra su cuerpo. En un momento perdió su frialdad, el deseo de sólo hacerlo caer y la pasión se apoderó de ella, el tenerlo tan cerca y ser presa de sus labios y sus manos aferradas a la tela blanca eran demasiado para poder controlarse y mantener la cabeza en su sitio.

El la escuchó suspirar y lejos de tomarlo como una victoria sólo lo incitó para continuar con lo que hacía, adentrándose y jugando en ella. Sus cuerpos no tenían distancia de por medio y eso hizo caer a Sesshoumaru en cuenta de lo que pasaba, un creciente hormigueo debajo de su cintura comenzaba a adueñarse de cada impulso y eso no podía permitirlo, no aún. Disfrutaría de esa mujer, que más que un simple deseo o capricho ahora era una obsesión.

- Será mejor que volvamos al interior – escuchó la voz femenina, ella había roto el beso, sin darse cuenta se le adelantó y se separó iniciando e trayecto de vuelta, sólo le quedaba seguirla mientras en su mente muchas ideas se revolvían, cada una de ellas grabada con el nombre de Lin.

Sin mirarlo cruzó el salón, sabía que continuaba detrás de ella, mirándola, casi asechándola y ahora necesitaba un respiro para deshacerse de todas las sensaciones que le dejó marcadas sobre el cuerpo. De repente se detuvo y habló aún dándola la espalda.

- ¿Dónde está el tocador?

- Al fondo del pasillo frente a ti.- Lin asintió y comenzó a caminar hasta perderse detrás de una puerta, sin mirar a su alrededor se recargó frente al gran espejo.

- ¿Estás bien? –escuchó a su lado una voz muy familiar.

- Kagome… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Inuyasha… él me invitó –respondió sonrojada su amiga- Pero ¿estás bien? Te ves rara…

- Sí, es que… -detuvo sus palabras para corroborar que estaban solas- algo me dice que Sesshoumaru planea llevarme a la cama esta noche… -como respuesta su amiga rió.

- Y supongo que te molesta… -le dijo divertida.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo- Bueno… en realidad no… y ese es el problema… que no puede pasar eso, no puedo pasar la noche con él…

- ¿Parte de tu plan?

- Exacto… pero ahora que lo pienso, estás desviando mi atención de lo que es verdaderamente importante, viniste con Inuyasha…

- Sí… -balbuceó con las mejillas teñidas de rojo- estábamos aún trabajando y se le hizo tarde… me dijo que si quería acompañarlo, supongo que no le gusta asistir solo a estas fiestas, su novia está fuera de la ciudad.

- Sí, claro puedes engañarte todo lo que quieras, pero no querrás dejarlo solo mucho tiempo. Vamos…

Cuando volvieron a la fiesta todo estaba en silencio y el padre de los jóvenes daba el aviso, se retiraba para ceder el paso a sus hijos, el hombre sonreía orgulloso de lo que estaba haciendo y lleno de confianza en que los había entrenado bien. Sesshoumaru permaneció todo el tiempo inexpresivo, muy lejano a la ocasión al igual que sus pensamientos plantados sólo en Lin. Mientras, Inuyasha sonreía algo y sólo Kagome sabía la razón, "Él no quiere ésto… lo acepta porque no quiere decepcionar a su padre…" –pensaba la joven llena de pena.

Todas las personas aplaudieron y escucharon un par de palabras que los hermanos dijeron, nada especial puesto que su meta era salir de la vista de todos y ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Cuando al fin pudieron hacerlo regresaron con sus respectivas acompañantes, sin embargo el fin de la noche sería muy diferente para los dos.

&&&&&

Con los primeros rayos de luz la joven de ojos castaños abrió los ojos y se sintió desnuda, su cuerpo desprotegido era abrazado por dos fuertes brazos que la envolvían por la espalda y además ella sujetaba una de sus manos, eso era más de lo que esperaba para ese día, más de lo que nunca se pudo imaginar que pasaría. Cerró los ojos de nuevo antes de que se llenaran de lágrimas y se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertarlo, no estaba lista para hablar con él y afrontar lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Buscó una bata y se la puso para salir de ahí, no sin antes mirarlo y sonreír, se arrepentía de lo sucedido pero eso no cambiaba todo lo que él levantaba en su interior con sus ojos dorados. Fue directo a la cocina e intentó hacer café, el aparato que realizaba la tarea estaba sobre la estufa dejado ahí en un descuido, sonrió con ironía al recordar que quizás si no estuviese ahí, nada habría pasado antes. Al fin pudo poner todo en orden y poco después sirvió en una taza el líquido caliente y se recargó en la barra, su mirada se perdió en el espacio, sólo en las sillas vacías del comedor. Bajó un poco la cabeza sin fuerzas y suspiró como un pequeño anticipo de las gotas saladas que sus ojos se negaban a continuar reteniendo. Se sentía frágil y vulnerable, quizás más que nunca ahora que debía afrontarse a lo que más le temía, cuando una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Kagome… -la llamó Inuyasha desde la puerta de la cocina y con sólo los pantalones puestos. Abrió sus labios de nuevo para decir algo más pero él también sabía todas las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos pero sobre todo le dolía el saber cómo se sentía ella.

**CoNTiNuaRà...**

**Hello! Ah què gusto estar aquì de nuevo, jeje lleguè a pensar que no volverìa (ok lo admito ciertas cosas me desubicaron ¬¬ ) per bueno, lo importante es que heme aquí de nuevo esperando por todos sus comentarios, golpes, reclamaciones... ejem... ya saben lo que sea... ah! y una disculpa por la tardanza XD **

**Espero que haya quedado bien el capi... jeje para q valga la pena la espera... jeje... bueno ps mil gracias por todo su apoyo :D TT de verdad... bueno... se cuidan mucho y nos estamos leyendo! Byes! Matane!**


	6. Emociones confundidas

En silencio se acercó más, todo a su alrededor estaba callado, ni siquiera las aves o los autos se atrevían a perturbar la atmósfera tensa e insegura que pisaban los dos. Por varios minutos sólo se miraron, a veces a los ojos, a veces sólo por verse, por intentar entender la realidad. Habían pasado la noche juntos, no sólo se besaron, no sólo dijeron que se amaban, no sólo se amaron, sino que en esas horas desataron entre ellos un remolino que no se detendría con nada.

El cómo habían llegado hasta eso fue algo que ninguno sabía, tal vez en realidad se amaban, quizás fue su debilidad o el destino que los hizo entender las cosas de una forma por demás directa.

- ¿Quieres café? –preguntó la joven, casi con las mismas palabras que la noche anterior, cuando esa bebida pudo ser la causante de todo, o por lo menos era la primera excusa que ambos podían encontrar.

**FLASH BACK**

La madrugada se sentía en el ambiente y apenas un auto se estacionaba en la entrada de los departamentos, dentro dos jóvenes estaban en silencio, ya habían hablado de lo que pasaba, de cómo Inuyasha se sentía ahora que la empresa era de él y de su hermano, cómo ahora cualquier otra cosa era imposible, su vida estaba completamente atada a esos edificios.

- Gracias… -murmuró la chica que lo sabía aunque no se lo dijera, él no quería estar solo esa noche, no quería regresar a la casa donde vivía con sus padres y ver todo lo que un día sería suyo, cada cosa lo arraigaba más en un lugar que siempre la pareció extraño- ¿Quieres subir por algo de café? –preguntó al fin como un impulso.

- Claro… -respondió sonriendo melancólico, él lo sabía, su amiga podía sentir lo mismo que él siempre.

Bajaron del vehículo y tomaron un ascensor hasta el piso más alto, donde un departamento espacioso y con una decoración impecable de estilo antiguo los acogió. La joven fue directa hacia la cocina y puso a preparar el líquido.

- ¿Puedo poner algo de música? –escuchó la pregunta desde la sala, el chico había visto el increíble equipo de sonido que había y como es común en un hombre no pudo resistirse a la tecnología.

- Claro, el control está junto a la ventana –respondió sonriendo y preguntándose si Inuyasha habría imaginado que era adicta a la música, cosa que por el tono de sorpresa que utilizó era poco probable.

Tomó la cafetera y sirvió dos tazas sobre una bandeja, dio un par de pasos para colocar el objeto de nuevo en su sitio cuando el estrepitoso sonido de la música a todo volumen la asustó, de prisa dejó la jarra sobre la estufa y fue a la sala para callar lo que a esas horas de la noche sería molesto para los vecinos. Llegó hasta Inuyasha y tomó el control remoto, silenciando de inmediato el aparato y luego poniéndolo a un volumen adecuado sólo para crear música de ambiente. Ya pasada la pequeña crisis lo miró y notó la expresión divertida que tenía.

- Así que eres la vecina molesta de la música alta.

- Claro que no- respondió con las mejillas rojas y mirándolo a los ojos dorados, que para su sorpresa se encontraban demasiado cerca de los suyos.

- Entonces sólo eres una adicta a la música y al café –dijo Inuyasha en un tono algo bajo que ni él mismo entendió, en ese momento no estaba pensando, su mente vacía sólo se llenaba con la imagen de unos labios rojos y una mirada castaña.

- Iré por café… -murmuró esforzándose por retener al aliento y no delatarse, que él no se enterara que deseaba besarlo, que poco a poco comenzaba a contemplar la idea de robarle una suave caricia. "Si luego me disculpo no se enojará… sólo un beso… es todo lo que necesito…" –pensó tomando la bandeja con ambas manos y luego se reprimió por sus propios deseos, porque la idea de cometer ese pequeño "error" no le desagradaba nada, al contrario parecía una manera perfecta de probar eso que tanto anhelaba pero que le estaba prohibido.

Al regresar a la sala él sólo miraba hacia la nada como sumergido por completo en sus pensamientos, Kagome se preguntó que pasaría en ese momento por su cabeza sin sospechar que las ideas de su amigo estaban más que sincronizadas con las de ella.

Se sentó a su lado y le dio en las manos su taza, Inuyasha sonrió y sorbió un poco del líquido, estaba caliente pero necesitaba quitar sus pensamientos de Kagome, de su vestido y de todo lo que despertaba en él.

- Inuyasha… -lo llamó con tono bajo y él volteó para encontrarse con dos ojos castaños y cristalinos que le hablaban, tenían muchas cosas que decir pero no podían, ahí estaba el freno, la razón que los retenía atados. Intentó articular palabra pero no le fue posible, la fuerza con la que latía su corazón era demasiada y el temor de que ella no sintiera lo mismo lo aterraba.

Así se quedaron sin comunicarse por varios segundos en los que la joven intentó liberarse y sólo hacer lo que deseaba, hasta que al fin pudo, sólo obedeciendo sus impulsos se acercó para juntar sus labios, un beso, rápido y corto era lo que esperaba, creía que él la separaría y una disculpa sería el fin de su atrevimiento y de sus esperanzas para con Inuyasha, pero no fue así.

En un principio se sorprendió pero no tardó mucho en entender lo que pasaba y corresponder la caricia cerrando los ojos. Podía sentir la calidez de su amiga invadirlo, sus labios eran suaves y tibios, se acoplaban con los suyos de forma increíble, sincronizados como si se conocieran desde la eternidad.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Él asintió y Kagome le sirvió algo de café, luego se lo entregó en las manos y fue a sentarse al comedor, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, ahora no podía, se sentía culpable por lo que pasó la noche anterior.

&&&&&

Lin despertó con el aroma suave que habitaba en la habitación, al abrir los ojos notó que no estaba en su casa, sino en el hotel más exclusivo de la ciudad, en lo que probablemente era la suite más costosa. Miró a su lado y no había nadie, entonces sonrió complacida por sus actos de la noche anterior

**FLASH BACK**

- No hay obligación de quedarnos aquí –habló Sesshoumaru contra el aliento de la joven. Estaban en la terraza un par de horas luego del anuncio de su padre y ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo pasaron ahí, entre conversaciones banales, comentarios irónicos, ataques y sobre todo besos.

- ¿Tienes una sorpresa preparada? –preguntó riendo y con cierta idea de la respuesta.

- Algo así.

- Entonces vamos.

Lo tomó del brazo y se dejó conducir hacia la salida, un joven llevó el auto de Sesshoumaru y ella se negó a subir pero el hombre de los ojos dorados no la dejaría ir sola, si la llevaba consigo su misión se haría mucho más fácil. Al final logró persuadirla de ir en su vehículo "Alguien lo llevará a tu casa, lo prometo" fue lo que le dijo.

- ¿Otra fiesta? –preguntó lin cuando vio el hotel.

- Una privada. –ella sólo sonrió y le siguió el juego mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de solucionar la noche.

Subieron hasta el lugar de la reservación, Sesshoumaru llevaba en la mano una tarjeta para entrar a la habitación y ahora se sentía totalmente seguro de que en algunos minutos más, Lin sería suya y su trabajo sería recompensado con un trofeo sin igual.

- Parece que llevas prisa… -murmuró contra los labios masculinos mientras lo abrazaba y se recargaba en la puerta, aunque no llegó a besarlo- Yo ya no te detengo, ve a donde tengas que ir y gracias por la habitación. –él la miró fijamente por unos segundos pensando en que ese "desesperado" intento por alejarlo no serviría, pero entonces fue tomado por sorpresa, dos tibios labios se juntaron con los suyos en un beso cargado de pasión e intensidad.

Con actitud triunfante la envolvió por la cintura aún teniendo la llave en la mano y continuó con lo que sería el inicio de la aventura. Entonces ella lo tenía bajo control sólo necesitaba una caricia para triunfar esa pequeña batalla y así lo hizo, la virilidad de Sesshoumaru fue víctima de una mujer que se portaba calculadora y el hombre no pudo contenerse, perdió su mente fría y sólo se dejó llevar por la trampa que le quitó la tarjeta de las manos.

- Búscame cuando quieras –le dijo ella separándose con su victoria y entrando al cuarto ante la mirada llena de rencor de un empresario joven y derrotado por sus propios instintos y, sobre todo, su subconsciente.- Que tontos son los hombres. Creo que tomaré un baño antes de dormir…

**FIN DEL FASH BACK**

Caminó hacia la ventana todavía contenta, aunque ese no fue el final de la noche, igual estaba satisfecha con el resultado y la mente puesta en el hombre de los ojos dorados, quizás él pasaba más del tiempo debido en sus pensamientos.

&&&&&

Kagome tenía miedo de que él la rechazara para quedarse con su novia pero la asustaba más el que no lo hiciera y ahora estuviese en un papel que no quería tomar, como su segundo frente.

- Kagome… -murmuró el joven de ojos dorados mientras se sentaba a su lado y buscaba su mirada, pero no era fácil de encontrar y menos ahora que un par de gotas cristalinas se refugiaban en ella. – Lo siento…

- No –lo interrumpió- no te disculpes, a menos de que eso es lo que quieras, pedir perdón y olvidar el asunto ¿es eso lo que quieres Inuyasha? –le preguntó por fin topándose con los ojos dorados, necesitaba verlos para entender lo que él pensaba, lo que él sentía y saber si era correspondida o no.

**FLASH BACK**

Se besaron por varios minutos que ninguno sintió en lo absoluto, las manos de Kagome que permanecieron sobre su regazo de pronto se posaron en el cuello del chico, Inuyasha respondió tomándola por la cintura para acercarla un poco más. De acariciaron con suavidad y eso les bastó para olvidar todo lo que los detenía, sus parejas, su amistad, en un segundo cualquier cosa fue rebasada por un sentimiento cálido e infinito.

Con un toque sutil él le pidió entrar y la joven accedió sin meditarlo, profundizaron el beso y lo hicieron más intenso, un poco más pasional y perfecto. Pronto se quedaron casi sin aliento y sus corazones se sincronizaron en un ritmo acelerado, un breve intercambio de miradas fue toda su complicidad, una decisión que tomaron con el corazón y con el alma sin medir las consecuencias.

Unieron sus labios de nuevo y acercaron sus cuerpos tanto como les fue posible, Inuyasha llevó ambas manos al cuello de Kagome y comenzó a acariciarlo yendo cada vez un poco más hacia abajo, muy despacio la hizo sentir segura, le hizo saber que no buscaba un rato con ella, sino algo mucho más importante. Mientras, la respuesta que recibió fue un leve suspiro un par de manos suaves y traviesas que empezaron a desabrochar su camisa, un botón a la vez iba aumentando su expectativa y su confianza en que de alguna forma lo que hacían era correcto.

De pronto él la abrazó por la espalda y la recostó sobre el sofá mientras sus cálidos labios descendían por su cuello marcando un camino de besos húmedos y seductores, los delgados tirantes del vestido de noche parecieron estorbarle y los hizo a un lado para tener libre acceso a la piel blanca y tersa de su amiga, escuchó de nuevo un suspiro y sonrió regresando hacia su oído antes de tocar el escote de la tela.

- ¿Tu habitación? –preguntó entrecortado y sin despegar sus labios.

- Al fondo del pasillo –respondió apenas entendiendo la pregunta.

Inuyasha se sentó de nuevo llevándola consigo, se miraron nuevamente aclarando sus mentes y rondando la idea de detenerse de hacer eso, de traicionar cada uno a una persona que no les había hecho ningún mal. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la chica y él la enjugó con la yema del pulgar.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó expectante por la respuesta.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- ¿Si me arrepiento? –formuló la pregunta correcta, lo que ella quiso decir desde el principio- No Kagome, no me arrepiento, pero no sé qué piensas tú. –le dijo con la seguridad que le dieron varias horas de meditar durante la noche, mientras la veía dormir apacible y se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era.

- No… Inuyasha no me arrepiento pero… ¿ahora qué?

- No lo sé, no tengo idea de qué vamos a hacer… ¿cómo nos pasó esto? –habló al final con el aire, no esperaba que ella respondiese pero le gustaría que así fuera para poner fin a lo que ahora lo atormentaba como un mal sueño, el saber en qué punto se enamoró de una mujer que no era su novia y que además estaba con otro hombre.

- Sólo pasó… no hay cómo ni quién… sólo empezamos a sentir cosas que no deberíamos.

- ¿No deberíamos? –la cuestionó de nuevo, justo como la noche anterior.

**FLASH BACK**

- No deberíamos…

- ¿No deberíamos? Eso no importa ahora… Sólo dime ¿qué sientes? ¿Qué deseas? –ella se quedó pensativa un momento, esas eran dos preguntas con más de una interpretación, pero ese no era el mejor momento para dilucidar, sólo debía ser sincera, sabía que las intenciones de Inuyasha no eran malas.

- Me enamoré de ti y quiero estar contigo…

Habló en tono bajo y agachando la mirada, pero antes de que ella misma pudiese recapacitar en lo que acababa de decir fue tomada por sorpresa, dos brazos fuertes la envolvieron por la cintura, Inuyasha se puso de pie cargándola, ella se abrazó de su cuello temiendo caer pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba segura, su "amigo" nunca la dañaría.

Luego de unos cuantos metros se toparon con la alcoba abierta de par en par y una cama cubierta por un edredón de satín blanco, recostó a la joven en el centro de la cama y se posó casi sobre ella haciendo contacto visual todo el tiempo, ahora era su turno de hablar.

- También me enamoré de ti… como nunca…-susurró muy cerca de sus labios para después besarlos con pasión, se adentró en ella de inmediato y sus manos fueron hasta la espalda femenina buscando un espacio para bajar el cierre del vestido.

Ella se asió a su cuello y se levantó unos centímetros hasta que él la volvió a recostar, posó ambas manos en los tirantes y los deslizó con delicadeza por sus hombros, acariciando su piel y descubriendo poco a poco su cuerpo.

- Eres hermosa… -le dijo viendo su vientre y dejando ahí un par de besos suaves y dulces.

Continuó descorriendo el vestido poco a poco, admirando cada centímetro del cuerpo delicado que tenía ante sí, ella sólo permaneció con los ojos cerrados sin pensar, sólo sintiendo las suaves caricias de Inuyasha sobre su piel. Al final terminó de quitarle la prenda y se tomó un segundo para admirarla casi por completo desnuda antes de regresar a su cuello y besarlo, plantó un sendero de besos que esta vez no se detuvieron hasta tomar sus formas femeninas.

Kagome suspiró y llevó ambas manos a la espalda de Inuyasha todavía cubierta por la camisa, todas las caricias que le daba eran demasiado embriagantes y necesitaba sentir algo más que la tela. Con poca fuerza lo alentó a mirarla a los ojos, a besar sus labios de nuevo y así aprovechó para terminar de desabotonar la prenda algo rápido y quitarla. Podía sentir el ritmo acelerado del corazón masculino y la respiración agitada hacía su tórax parecer aún más tentador.

Lo hizo girarse para quedar sobre él y tener el control, los ojos dorados la miraban impacientes y expectantes pero ella no se daba cuenta, sólo besaba el pecho desnudo de su amante una y otra vez como hipnotizada, al final llegó hasta el cierre de los pantalones y no dudó en bajarlo para hacer lo mismo con toda la tela. Lo dejó casi desnudo ente sí y plantó varias caricias seductoras sobre su virilidad. Fue hasta entonces que lo miró de nuevo, ésta vez con los ojos cerrados y la respiración algo más entrecortada, Kagome sonrió mientras le retiraba la poca ropa que le quedaba encima casi sin dejar de tocarlo, de provocarlo para que hiciera algo más.

Cuando Inuyasha sintió que no podría soportar por más tiempo la agridulce tortura alzó ambos brazos para tomar a su amiga por los hombros y recostarla en la cama, necesitaba recuperar el control de la situación antes de terminar de caer en sus manos.

- Tramposa… -susurró contra los labios femeninos antes de besaron con pasión.

Se detenía sobre ella a algunos centímetros de distancia mientras le retiraba la prenda íntima que cubría su cuerpo, la sacó por los tobillos mientras besaba sus piernas. Kagome intentó mirarlo pero fue detenida cuando Inuyasha comenzó a juguetear en su interior, ella suspiró y él sonrió regresando a su cuello para morarlo con poca delicadeza pero de forma en extremo placentera para ambos.

- De… detente… -murmuró apenas con la poca voluntad que le quedaba y para su sorpresa lo hizo, dejó de sentir las caricias que le eran brindadas para un instante después saber que él estaba dentro de su cuerpo, ahora formaban un solo ser y eso les significó mucho a ambos, se sentían completos de esa manera en la que sus pieles se unían y sus almas se tocaban más allá que nunca.

Iniciaron un pequeño vaivén mientras se besaban en los labios con deseo, cada vez con más intensidad hasta casi arrancar sangre del otro, poco a poco su ritmo fue aumentando y sus respiraciones se estrecharon cada vez más a un mismo compás. Que sólo terminó con una sustancia tibia recorriendo las entrañas de la joven.

- Inuyasha… -escuchó apenas audible la voz femenina aún con un corazón acelerado dentro de ella, pero no respondió, sólo la besó de nuevo con tranquilidad un par de veces mientras se retiraba de su interior y removía un poco el ya desordenado cobertor.

- Duerme… mañana hablaremos… -le dijo tranquilo y sonriendo aunque él ya experimentaba el sentimiento de culpa carcomiéndolo de a poco, aunque no era por su novia, sino por la joven mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, en todo lo que ella sentiría… en cómo seguramente ella no deseó que eso pasara y él la orilló a ello.

Así pasaron las siguientes horas casi hasta el amanecer, Kagome dormida entre sus últimas horas de tranquilidad y él despierto ideando mil maneras para resolver el problema, intentando unas palabras para cada posible reacción de su amiga, pensando en todo para que ella fuese feliz… con él o con alguien más.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- ¿Entonces deberíamos sentir lo que sentimos? –preguntó ella de nuevo.

- No, pero… tampoco es tan malo… -se puso de pie y la incitó para hacer lo mismo, al estar los dos cerca la abrazó con fuerza, necesitaba sentirla cerca y saber que sin importar qué sucediera siempre la tendría a su lado, como amiga o como algo más, pero con él.

Sin pensarlo se miraron a los ojos y no hubo nada que pudieran hacer para evitar que sus rostros comenzaran a acercarse, parecía una mala pasada de la gravedad que los atraía cada vez más hasta que ella se giró un poco.

- Esto no está bien… tú estás con Kikyo – le habló dándole la espalda por fortuna ya que el sólo decir ese nombre le provocó un par de lágrimas en los ojos- Y yo estoy comprometida.

La última palabra no la esperaba y resultó ser un golpe demasiado bajo, las cosas no eran como lo suponía, ella estaba por casarse con ese novio que en algún momento Inuyasha menospreció como alguien no tan serio, como quien que pudiese ser reemplazado por él. Pero una boda era más de lo que esperaba, además de que no lo supo antes, ella nunca se lo dijo a pesar de que se suponía eran amigos.

El silencio frío y pesado que se apoderó del lugar la hizo mirarlo de nuevo pero en lugar del joven cálido que momentos antes estuvo a punto de besarla ahora se topó con dos ojos desconocidos, heridos y distantes. Fue hasta entonces que entendió su error, él no sabía de su compromiso.

- Inuyasha yo… -se apresuró a tratar de dar una explicación pero el sonido de un celular la detuvo, no era el suyo así que él fue hasta la sala para tomarlo y atender la llamada.

- Inuyasha… que bueno que me contestas, es muy temprano, no sueles madrugar. No estás en tu casa ¿cierto? –lo cuestionó la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

- No… yo… tuve que salir temprano a una reunión ¿qué pasa?

- Es que llegué antes y te tengo una sorpresa ¿puedes cancelar tu reunión para desayunar?

- Sí, te veo donde siempre en una hora. –luego terminó la llamada con rapidez y fue directo a la habitación para terminar de vestirse. Mientras, Kagome sólo se quedó estática mirándolo, pensando que decirle, cómo actuar ahora y explicarle lo de Houyo.

- ¿Debes irte? –le preguntó con voz temblorosa al verlo tomar todas sus cosas.

- Sí, Kikyo regresó antes y quiere verme. Hasta luego.

Una puerta se cerró ocultando tras de ella la silueta apuesta de un hombre, de un joven que la dejó ahí con lágrimas sobre el rostro y un claro mensaje muy diferente al de la noche anterior. ¿Había sido tan terrible? ¿Ahora qué pensaba él? ¿Qué pasaría?. Miles de dudas se amontonaron en su cabeza hasta casi hacerla salir e ir a buscarlo, a pedirle que por lo menos le dijera algo, si serían amigos, si la noche anterior fe sólo un engaño, pero no lo hizo "Él no me ama…" –se repitió una y otra vez mientras las fuerzas la abandonaban y las lágrimas nublaban su vista, ahora la taza de café era sólo un contorno deforme de color claro y negro y la silla vacía a su lado no era nada más que el lugar de alguien que nunca debió pasar.

&&&&&

Pidió algo del servicio a la habitación, sólo algo de café para empezar el día como todos los demás, mientras planeaba dedicadamente el próximo paso, qué sería lo siguiente para continuar con un juego que cada vez se negaba a abandonarla más y empezaba a formar parte de su vida.

**FLASH BACK**

Pasaron varios minutos mientras el jacuzzi se llenaba casi hasta el tope con agua caliente y Lin decidía cuál de las esencias disponibles usaría, cada una con una función y aroma muy diferentes, al final tomó la de manzanilla para relajarse. Con calma igual se quitó el vestido de noche y el maquillaje, luego recogió su cabello en alto y se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo antes de entrar al agua, sin embargo un ruido proveniente de la entraba la interrumpió y al fijarse sus ojos encontraron a un hombre alto de ojos dorados.

- ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil? –preguntó recargándose en una pared.

- Veo que era difícil de vencer pero creo que estás de sobra aquí, si no quieres que arme un escándalo.

- ¿Escándalo? Y qué crees que yo pueda hacer si hay una intrusa en mi habitación y se niega a marcharse.

- Yo como intrusa o tú como un hombre que no puede seducirme y busca aprovecharse… creo que sales perdiendo.

-El que pierda no quiere decir que tú no lo hagas también. Me iré con una condición.

- Escucho… -le dijo seductora, sonriendo con un aire de saber que lo tenía en su poder, aunque Sesshoumaru pensaba todo lo contrario.

- Una cena en tu departamento. Tú cocinas yo llevo el vino.

- Perfecto, después te llamo para decirte la hora, pero si me permites tengo un baño que tomar, no quiero que se enfríe el agua.

- Entonces nos vemos –murmuró mientras se acercaba a Lin ya que todo el tiempo se había mantenido en la entrada, cuando la tuvo a muy poca distancia juntó sus rostros bastante hasta casi tocarse, su respiración era tranquila y cálida, tanto que ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y esperar por un beso que no llegó. Los labios de Sesshoumaru sólo rozaron su mejilla y luego se marchó sin mirarla de nuevo.

- Idiota…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Aún con una sonrisa en los labios tomó el teléfono y llamó a su amiga, que dada la hora seguramente estaba en casa, fueron sólo un par de timbrazos antes de que la voz trite y llorosa de Kagome se escuchara.

- Hola… ¿qué sucede? –le preguntó segura de que algo no andaba bien.

- Es… es algo complicado para decírtelo por teléfono…

- Kagome no te oyes bien ¿qué pasó?

- Demasiadas cosas en pocas horas…

- Entonces voy para allá… sólo que estoy algo lejos... espérame ahí… y no llores.

- Está bien –respondió con una leve risa irónica y luego terminaron la llamada

&&&&&

Inuyasha entró en el restaurant que frecuentaba con su novia, se trataba de un sitio bastante lujoso pero sencillo, donde el trato era amable y casi personalizado para sus clientes frecuentes. De inmediato fue guiado a donde su novia lo esperaba, esta vez en una mesa donde era permitido fumar, cosa que le indicó no estaría sola y lo molestó algo ya que lo que si algo no deseaba era más compañía.

Al llegar la vio sentada con un hombre y una mujer mayores, lucían serios y casi impacientes, él no los conocía y nunca pensó con qué estaba por encontrarse. Le tocó el hombro a su novia, ya que le daba la espalda y no lo vio llegar, Kikyo volteó y se puso de pie para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, cosa que no solía hacer, el estar con ella por lo general era mucho más apasionado.

- Inuyasha… quiero presentarte a mis padres… -habló tomándolo de la mano mientras la pareja lo miraba escudriñando en todo lo que era visible.

El joven se puso nervioso al instante, no esperaba eso, el no decirle había sido como una trampa luego de durante dos años advertirle de lo severos que eran sus progenitores, y sobre todo por las palabras que en más de una ocasión ya había mencionado, algo en broma y algo en serio "Cuando te presente a mis padres preocúpate, entonces me tendrás a tu lado por siempre". Sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar fingió una sonrisa y el nerviosismo y ansiedad aumentaron en su interior, en ese momento lo que menos necesitaba era que la relación con Kikyo se pusiera más seria, no ahora que estaba casi seguro de que no la amaba como hasta la noche anterior pensó.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Aquí estoy un poquito tardada pero no tanto. Espero que haya quedado bien el capi (y el lemon XD). Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, es muy muy importante jeje de verdad espero que les guste y si no, ya saben se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios! **

**Y bueno ps ya me voy para no seguir haciendo tiempo, se cuidan mucho y si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario. Mil gracias y nos vemos pronto. Byes.**


	7. El falso cambio

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

- Buenos días… -saludó vacilante Inuyasha a la pareja sentada en la mesa y ellos devolvieron la bienvenida con tono neutral, sin demostrar la más mínima emoción.

- Ven, siéntate, te esperamos para ordenar. –el muchacho se giró un poco para darles la espalda a los padres de Kikyo

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? –le preguntó por lo bajo intentando que los terceros no se dieran cuenta.

- Luego lo discutimos –respondió mientras sonreía e iba a su lugar de nuevo, dejando a su novio desprotegido del duro juicio al que estaba siendo sometido.

- Joven, nuestra hija nos ha hablado de lo seria que es su relación, que están cerca del matrimonio.

- Bueno… pues… sí… alguna vez lo… llegamos a discutir… -balbuceó con mucha inseguridad y desconfianza, sin querer comprometerse con algún comentario, además, si bien el casarse había salido a colación alguna vez, no era algo que estuviesen planeando, o por lo menos él no.

- Padre, no asustes a Inuyasha, es cierto que nos amamos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aún no hemos dado el paso de comprometernos. No todavía. –habló Kikyo con un tono casi ingenuo que su novio no conocía, y que no le pareció para nada sincero.

- Es bastante inesperado tenerlos aquí, Kikyo no me dijo que vendrían –habló sabiendo que ella entendería la acusación directa.

- Quiso darte una sorpresa, ya que nunca antes tuvimos la oportunidad de estar contigo, a pesar del largo tiempo que ustedes llevan juntos Kikyo nunca nos dejó conocerte. –habló la dama mayor con una pregunta implícita en la frase.

- No sé por qué fue así, siempre le dije que deseaba conocer a su familia y ella se negó.

- Ahora estamos todos juntos y eso es lo que importa. Inuyasha, me tomé la libertad de llamar a tus padres, cenaremos todos hoy por la noche.

La joven de cabellos negros hizo lo que para ella fue un comentario bastante oportuno, salvándola de dar una explicación que no le convenía y rematando al pobre joven que perdió la respiración con su anuncio. Inuyasha se quedó helado por la situación a la que se enfrentaba, su novia claramente lo forzaba a que le pidiese matrimonio pues sabía cómo era el mundo de apariencias en el que ambos se desenvolvían, y que de ninguna forma podría hacer algo que fuese mal visto ante la prensa. Quizás a él la imagen personal no le era tan importante pero para ella sí lo era todo y ahora que estaca cada vez más cerca de tener 30, estaba entrando en la etapa en que es perfecto casarse y tener hijos para asegurar que no haya rumores a su alrededor, además de que dos años eran más que suficientes para conocer lo suficiente a su novio, quererlo y saber que era el partido más seguro para pasar el resto de su vida, un hombre noble y atractivo, exitoso que jamás se permitía decepcionar a las personas a pesar de que en el interior era rebelde, su corazón lleno de bondad lo hacía poner los intereses de las personas que amaba por encima de los suyos.

&&&&&

Kagome se secaba las lágrimas del rostro por milésima vez en la mañana, su amiga estaba sentada a su lado sosteniendo su mano luego de escuchar toda la historia de la noche anterior y confortarla, o por lo menos hacer el intento porque sabía que en esas circunstancias lo único que la haría sentir mejor sería estar con Inuyasha, que él le dijera que sólo quería estar con ella, que la amaba; por desgracia eso era algo bastante alejado de la realidad, el susodicho estaba con su novia en algún sitio luego de marcharse sin querer escuchar una explicación.

- Jamás debía orillarte a estar con él… -habló por lo bajo Lin arrepintiéndose de creer que el chico de ojos dorados era una mejor opción que Houyo.

- No, tú no hiciste nada malo, las cosas sólo pasaron… fue mi culpa por dejar que se me salieran de control, por no pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos antes de hacer las cosas… qué tonta soy… -hizo una pequeña pausa al sentir que de nuevo se le cortaba la voz- cómo pude creer por un momento que me amaba, que podía sentir lo mismo y que podríamos estar juntos… es sólo un mentiroso… lo que dijo no fue verdad, si estuviera enamorado de mi no actuaría así… debió dejar que le explicara… que… tal vez yo…

Kagome continuó hablando sumergida en un mar de ideas y culpas que saltaban de un lugar a otro, pero su amiga dejó de escucharla en cierto punto, cuando se dio cuenta de una posibilidad que la otra mujer no estaba pensando "Tal vez esté celoso… y herido…".

- Oye… -la interrumpió de repente- no sé si deba decirte esto… pero… ¿cómo hubieras reaccionado si de repente te enteraras de que él está comprometido?

- Yo… él… -se quedó callada meditando la respuesta, entendiendo un poco lo que Lin insinuaba.

- No te estoy diciendo que vayas a buscarlo, pero dale tiempo, date tiempo para ver que pasa, Kagome si anoche fue como me dijiste, si él es como dices, entonces sólo está celoso. Inuyasha no sabía del compromiso… mira… no quiero que las cosas se pongan más difíciles, pero algo me dice que… que él es diferente, que en verdad siente algo por ti.

- También creo eso…

&&&&&

Cuando la noche llegó una joven de cabellos castaños esperaba en su departamento a alguien, el lugar estaba completamente adornado por velas y la música era suave. Lin se miró una vez más en el espejo y sonrió pensando en lo que le esperaba esa noche, tenía la plena confianza de que no caería presa de ese hombre que cada vez le fascinaba más, en quien todos los días pensaba un poco más de tiempo.

El timbre sonó y ella caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta, no quería hacerlo pensar que lo esperaba con ansias aunque así fuera. Al abrir se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que le pareció ver por primera vez, notó como si algo fuera diferente en su mirada, en su semblante, ya no parecía estar a la defensiva.

Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y Sesshoumaru entró dándola la botella que llevaba, uno de lis vinos más caros y difíciles de encontrar, el líquido ya estaba frío, por lo que Lin sirvió dos copas y lo mantuvo en hielo, luego se sentaron a la mesa y dieron inicio a la cena entre conversaciones de negocios, era algo frío y no lo que ambos esperaban pero ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso para conocerse más.

- ¿Es tuyo el departamento? –rompió al fin el hielo Sesshoumaru.

- Sí, antes era de mis padres, lo tomé junto con la empresa al ser mayor de edad.

- Deben tenerte mucha confianza para dejarte la empresa siendo tan joven.

- No… ellos… murieron cuando yo era niña, un administrador y el hermano de mi padre se ocuparon de todo mientras crecí. –habló en tono bajo sólo mirando el plato con un trozo de pie de limón y fresas, él la miró y reconoció en su semblante la inmensa debilidad que ocultaba, junto con todo su dolor y soledad.

- ¿Tienes hermanos? –preguntó sin saber si sus palabras eran atinadas o no.

- No… sólo Kagome, es como si fuera mi hermana.

- ¿Tu amiga la de los malos gustos?

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Es esa mujer que se la pasa con Inuyasha, tiene malos gustos. –la respuesta de Lin fue reír con ligereza mientras ataba cabos.

- Supongo que no te llevas bien con él.

- Sólo con su novia, pero ni siquiera es mi hermano, él sólo es hijo de mi padre.

- ¿Sólo con su novia?

- No importa, sólo dime qué haremos ahora –le señaló ambos platos vacíos.

- Podríamos conversar en la sala.

- O en tu habitación.

- No sueñes –se puso de pie y caminó con su copa hacia uno de los sillones.

Él la siguió y se sentó a su lado con los ojos dorados sólo en ella, sólo en la joven mujer que esa noche se veía particularmente hermosa y con un brillo diferente en la mirada, tal vez ahora la veía por primera vez como algo más que un objeto con el que intentaba divertirse. Continuaron hablando de sus vidas un rato, no llegaron a profundizar demasiado pero ahora sabían que sus gustos eran muy similares, desde sitios hasta comidas y música.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para el próximo fin de semana?

- Trabajar… pero quizás si hay algo más interesante podría cancelar mis importantes horas frente a la computadora y a una taza de café. –entonces Sesshoumaru esbozó un gesto similar a una sonrisa sin darse cuenta, él nunca sonreía y menos frente a alguien, ahí empezó a preguntarse cuándo bajó tanto la guardia de esa forma.

- Paso por ti el viernes por la noche y lleva algo de ropa.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Creo que es tarde, debo retirarme. –se puso de pie mientras ella reía abiertamente.

- Muy bien, será linda la sorpresa.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y luego de abrirla se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, por varios segundos inspeccionaron la mirada y el interior del otro, descubriendo que esa noche habían tenido sólo una probada de lo mucho que les quedaba por descubrir y por pasar juntos como ellos mismos, lejos de las posturas y máscaras que hasta esa noche usaron.

Lentamente la distancia entre sus rostros desapareció y un suave beso en los labios fue dado, sólo un roce tranquilo y sincero para luego despedirse definitivamente y dar por terminada una noche poco más que maravillosa.

&&&&&

La semana empezó de manera diferente para todos, Inuyasha y Kagome no se encontraron ni hablaron, ambos se evitaban para no tener que explicar cosas que no querían, mientras, uno tenía problemas por la presencia de sus suegros y la otra intentaba alejarse de su prometido ahora que no era capaz de mirarlo de frente por la enorme culpabilidad.

Lis y Sesshoumaru tuvieron poca comunicación en esos días, todo a causa de la enorme carga de trabajo, él con la mitad de la empresa en sus manos y ella intentando mil formas de además de suplantar las funciones de Kagome para darle espacio de pensar y reflexionar, ella misma intentar levantarle el ánimo.

Al mismo tiempo el destino conspiraba en contra de la apenas surgida relación tejiendo una trampa para Lin, en la que no podría evitar caer.

- Entonces vendrás pronto.

- Sí hermana, sólo termino de arreglar algunos asuntos aquí y voy para allá.

- Muy bien, voy a buscarte un departamento para que te establezcas cuando llegues.

- Cerca del tuyo de preferencia, para que sea más sencillo. Oye… ¿Has visto a Lin?

- Sí, ella y Kagome han hecho de Hoshi una empresa muy competitiva, creo que son nuestras rivales más fuertes.

- ¿Y cómo está ella?

- Bien… se ve feliz… ¿por qué el interés?

- Sólo tenía curiosidad…

- No está con nadie Kohaku, pero no creo que debas acercártele de nuevo.

- Hablas como si hubiera hecho algo malo cuando estuvimos juntos y sabes que no lo hice… además, con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extraño.

- Claro, lo empezaste a notar luego de que se canceló tu boda. No tengo tiempo ahora, es mejor que hablemos después. –Sango terminó la llamada de forma abrupta, nunca le gustó tratar ese tema con su hermano, ella sabía todo el daño que causó antes con sus actitudes, quizás sin mala intención pero es no quitaba todo lo que le hizo pasar a Lin y ella no se prestaría para hacerla vivir lo mismo.

&&&&&

- ¿Cómo sabes que llevas lo necesario? –preguntó Kagome a su amiga el viernes por la noche, ella aún se encontraba en la oficina mientras Lin descansaba en su casa luego de empacar, tomar un baño y arreglarse lo mejor posible, todo para que el la viera hermosa.

- No lo sé… pero llevo un poco de todo, además si falta algo estoy segura de que puedo conseguirlo allá. Pero a todo esto… tú vete a tu casa, no deberías estar trabajando.

- Sobre eso quería hablarte… quería saber si me puedo quedar en tu departamento unos días… hasta que vuelvas.

- Sabes que sí, no hay problema, pero ¿por qué?

- Creo que Inuyasha va a venir a buscarme, he visto un auto igual al suyo casi todas las noches afuera del edificio…

- Quédate aquí, tienes llaves, pero no deberías huir de… - Lin iba a continuar hablando pero el sonido del timbre, seguramente Sesshoumaru- la interrumpió- Ya llegó… pero… ¿segura que estarás bien? Puedo quedarme y…

- No –la interrumpió- eso ni lo pienses, ve y diviértete… has hablado de esto toda la semana y con prestarme tu departamento es más que suficiente. Adiós –Kagome terminó la llamada para darle espacio a su amiga de irse con ese hombre que, según su juicio, se estaba adentrando en el alma de Lin.

Ella abrió la puerta y se topó con dos ojos dorados y un par de labios casi sonrientes, Sesshoumaru lucía relajado inclusive con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dar media vuelta, no quería que notara todos los efectos que comenzaba a tener en ella y que aún no lo graba entender. "Es así desde que se porta diferente… desde que no me ve como un premio…" –pensaba para justificar todas sus emociones, mientras el hombre joven reía por dentro, definitivamente su cambio de estrategia estaba resultando mucho más efectivo que cualquier esfuerzo anterior. El conocerla más, parecer interesado en ella y relajado todo el tiempo la había convencido de que le interesaba para algo más que una noche, y eso era justo lo que él necesitaba para cumplir su cometido.

Fueron en limosina hasta el aeropuerto, donde Lin se sorprendió aún más al ver al avión privado que abordaron cuando era ya altas horas de la madrugada, lo cual la hizo caer profundamente dormida en cierto punto del viaje, que era de algunas horas. Pero Sesshoumaru no pudo dormir sumido en sus pensamientos, una vez más confirmaba lo fácil que es tener a una mujer, la que sea, sólo hay que encontrar la manera perfecta de engañarla y aunque le costó varias horas de pensar en ella, ahora la tenía en sus manos.

"Esta noche será sólo la primera de muchas, después de todo pasar sólo este viaje contigo sería un desperdicio para todo lo que me has costado, supongo que te puedo tener un par de semanas antes de dejarte… sólo espero que no seas celosa…" –pensaba mientras la respiración acompasada de Lin la hacía lucir tranquila y casi feliz, como en un cálido sueño- "Así tendrás que ser… no importa lo hermosa que eres… ni tu inteligencia… o esa inocencia que tanto te esfuerzas por ocultar…" –así, de forma inconciente se asomó una sonrisa por los labios masculinos, un gesto que jamás percibió pues de haberlo hecho, lo habría borrado al instante en lugar de dejarlo ahí durante todo el trayecto, durante todo el tiempo que la miró dormir.

El movimiento del aterrizaje la despertó, al abrir los ojos pudo sentir la luz suave que los alumbraba y un abrazo que la sostenía, de inmediato se incorporó algo apenada por estar dormida sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru, pero él lucía tranquilo

- Espero que tengas ánimos de ir a cenar. –habló tranquilo fijando toda su atención en ella.

- Será un placer –respondió sonriendo.

Bajaron del avión y una limosina los llevó hasta el hotel, uno de los más lujosos del mundo y definitivamente el más caro de toda la costa australiana. En la recepción se separaron al fin, un muchacho llevó las cosas de Lin a una habitación y ella lo siguió, necesitaba cambiarse pero ahora se preguntaba cuál de las prendas podría usar para lo que estaba segura sería una gran noche, quizás la noche en que por fin lo dejaría cumplir su cometido, "Aunque eso no es lo que busca… ya no…" –pensó una vez más como tantas otras durante esa semana, ni ella misma lograba entender como en tan poco tiempo ese hombre se pudo transformar así.

Al entrar en el cuarto fue evidente una caja de regalo sobre la cama, en cuanto el botones se marchó Lin abrió el presente y se topó con un vestido de noche, era rojo escarlata, entallado y con un par de tirantes tan delgados que apenas eran visibles, además, al fondo había una caja más pequeña que contenía unos aretes y una gargantilla de rubíes que hacían juego a la perfección con el atuendo. Lin sonrió y movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

- Y qué zapatos quieres que use… -regañó al ausente en tono de broma, cuando casi por obra divina llamaron a la puerta, al abrir una joven con uniforme del hotel le extendió una caja más.-

- Disculpe señorita tuvimos un pequeño problema, pero esto es para usted.

- Gracias…

Para su sorpresa ahí estaban los zapatos faltantes, dos hermosas zapatillas blanco tornasol que hacían juego perfecto con el resto del atuendo. Ese fue el detalle que terminó por encantarla, de alguna manera él era diferente a los otros, y quizás había aprendido la lección de no poder tenerla como un objeto. Había bajado la guardia y ya no esperaba más juegos de superioridad, ahora podía por fin dejarse llevar y pasar un buen rato con Sesshoumaru, aunque fuera sólo eso, un rato.

Pasó una hora más o menos mientras ella terminó de estar lista y alguien fue a buscarla con el fin de llevarla a la recepción, donde él la esperaba, o por lo menos eso se suponía ya que el conquistador no pudo abstenerse de hablar con un par de turistas mientras su presa de esa noche llegaba.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Espero que les haya gustado, es algo corto pero era necesario que quedara en este punto. Hace unos días recibí un pequeño regaño que a decir verdad me ayudó mucho... gracias de verdad! Es muy cierto lo que dices, me estaba desdiando del tema y es bueno saberlo ahora que lo puedo corregir.**

**En fin... espero que esté bien el capi, mil gracias por todo su apoyo, cada comentario me anima muchísimo!. Bueno, nos vemos, se cuidan mucho y nos estamos leyendo... ah ya saben si tienen un segundo les pido un review para saber lo que piensan. Mil gracias. Byes. **


	8. Términos Indefinidos

**.-°-Toca.mi. piel-°-.**

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

La mesa para esa noche era especial, bastante más de lo que Lin puedo haber imaginado, estaba en un pequeño salón apartado del bullicio del restaurant del hotel, la decoración era sobria y bastante agradable, además pequeña terraza con vista al mar dejaba colarse de vez el cuando el sonido de las olas. La velada pasó en calma como un rato sin tiempo, sin prisa ni nada que los rodeara, sólo conversaron y se besaron, sus manos se tocaron en más de una ocasión y las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaron haciéndola desviar la mirada.

Por un rato pensó que tal vez ese hombre era una especie de ángel hecho sólo para ella, para darle la felicidad que le habían quitado, quizás no estarían juntos por siempre, ya no podía creer en eso, pero por lo menos sería un tiempo, tal vez largo, en el que podría olvidarse de esa rutina y ese estilo de vida que nunca le gustaron. Sesshoumaru comenzaba a ser para Lin lo que la haría dejar de ser esa persona que en el fondo no le gustaba.

Él disfrutó la noche también, aunque de manera distinta, tenía ante sí a un mujer que jamás imaginó, él creía que Lin era sólo una más, pero ahora que estaba así con ella no se lo parecía, algo en su interior era diferente y cuando lo dejaba salir, cuando tenía oportunidad de mostrarse tal cual es, lo hacía olvidar su verdadero propósito… lástima que el efecto no fuese permanente y con cada nueva caricia algo provocadora Sesshoumaru recordaba que sólo quería pasar algunas noches con ella.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando decidieron que era tiempo de retirarse a su habitación. Un prolongado beso fue lo último que el mas presenció de ellos, subieron en el elevador hasta el cuarto en que Lin ya aballestado antes y entraron, ella ya no pensaba mucho en si debía hacerlo o no, estaba decidida. A diferencia de Sesshoumaru.

Al cerrar la puerta ella le dijo que esperase y fue hacia el baño para ponerse un poco más cómoda y seductora, mientras tanto él se quedó viendo hacia la ventana, las luces de la bahía deban a la ciudad un toque especial pero no lo notó, sólo estaba rondando sus actos, pensaba en si debía hacer el amor con ella, por primera vez no estaba seguro y eso lo enfadaba demasiado, tan solo unos momentos antes la hubiese tomado entre sus brazos sin siquiera recapacitar en ellos, por qué justo en el momento menos indicado estaba pensando si hacerlo o no.

Unos minutos después Lin regresó vestida sólo una diminuta prenda de dormir y el cabello semi recogido en una coleta, lo miró desde la distancia y sonrió más seductora que nunca antes. Se aproximó con pasos lentos y cuidadosos intentando buscar los ojos dorados, por alguna razón la estaba esquivando, aunque su expresión seguía siendo la misma de siempre algo le dijo a la joven que tuviera más cuidado.

- ¿Vienes? –le extendió una mano deteniéndose a poca distancia. Entonces él pensó en la mejor forma de resolver el conflicto que tenía, decir la verdad, si lo hacía podría pasar la noche con ella sin ningún otro pensamiento ni nada que lo detuviera.

- Algo falta –dijo simplemente y fue hasta un costado de la cama donde había una botella de vino y dos copas, la abrió sin problemas viendo de reojo la sonrisa casi inocente de Lin y sirvió dos copas para entregarle una. – Por la primera de algunas buenas noches –propuso un brindis con tono frío que a ella le cayó como una avalancha de nieve helada, era cierto, sólo quería pasar un buen rato con ella.

La primera reacción de Lin fue una punzada en el pecho, una herida pequeña que rápido se convirtió en enojo por sentirse engañada, si no le daba importancia por qué había sido de esa forma con ella por qué el cambio de esa noche. "Sólo me está utilizando… como siempre…" –pensó con un montón de emociones arremolinadas en la cabeza.

- Claro… por la primera noche… -decidió al fin halar e imitar una sonrisa sin pensar que él la diferenció de una verdadera.

Ambos dieron un sorbo a su copa mientras una atmósfera extraña se formaba en la habitación, cada uno con sus propias ideas y una estrategia para esa noche. Lin pensó que era demasiado tarde para retractarse, si lo hacía podría dejarlo notar que de alguna forma la había lastimado y eso jamás se lo permitiría así que su única opción era consumar el acto, le gustara o no.

Así se acercaron de forma cautelosa, la copas terminaron en una mesita cercana y el primar beso que se dieron no fue expresivo, sólo pasional, los dos buscaron satisfacción propia en cada contacto esa noche, conocieron sus cuerpos y sus formas de tener intimidad, más no hicieron el amor verdaderamente, inclusive llegaron a percibir agresividad, algo de enojo hacia el otro. A cada momento tuvieron mil señales de que lo que estaban haciendo era poco más que un error pero el gran orgullo que ostentaban no les permitió detenerse o cambiar su actitud, esa cama era sólo un juego más de poder.

Al final apagaron las luces con un interruptor cercano y cada uno se acomodó en una orilla, dándose la espalda y sin intenciones de cruzar una palabra. Sesshoumaru sólo cerró los ojos buscando dormir, definitivamente las cosas no habían salido como las planeó y no tenía ánimos para continuar con su teatro de conquistador. Lin se puso de pie un momento para vestirse y luego se recostó de nuevo y se tapó por completo ya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por dentro sentía como la misma mezcla de rabia y dolor la llenaba, además una nueva sensación de culpa y derrota la estaba invadiendo también. Así sumida en un llanto silencioso terminó por conciliar el sueño ya cerca del amanecer, por fortuna sin ser notada por Sesshoumaru.

El sol se levantó en el horizonte y comenzó a colarse entre las cortinas cerradas sin que ninguno le diera mucha importancia, la joven permanecía en un sueño ligero mientras él despertó aún con los recuerdos frescos de la noche interior y pocas intenciones de cambiar las cosas, al contrario, sentía que ahora podría tener el dominio total.

Con un movimiento delicado se acercó a ella, pensaba despertarla con un beso y repetir el acto de la noche anterior, pero al estar a unos centímetros de distancia percibió el aroma de la chica, era dulce y suave, nunca antes lo notó como en ese momento y nunca antes se sintió casi hipnotizado por el aroma de una mujer. Se acercó cada vez más en forma lenta y posó sus labios sobre el cuello femenino, su piel era cálida y tersa, impregnada del aroma que se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición.

Lin sintió el contacto en su cuello y abrió los ojos de golpe pensando como desafinarse de algo que no quería hacer, pero pronto fue abrazada por Sesshoumaru. La rodeó por la cintura y se quedó con la respiración lenta sobre ella, fueron instantes eternos, en los que se embriagaron del otro. En ese pequeño espacio pudieron encontrarse sin máscaras ni nada más que sus mismas esencias al desnudo, ninguno se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, lo único que pensaron fue en estar más cerca.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar el cuello femenino lentamente rozando cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a su oído y continuar con la misma delicadeza. Ella lo sintió y sostuvo con ambas manos el abrazo en el que la mantenía. Tras unos momentos él buscó un poco más, la incitó a que se diera la vuelta y ella así lo hizo, así estuvieron por primera vez viéndose de frente, escudriñando en sus miradas. Sólo por impulso unieron sus labios en un profundo y cálido beso lleno de una ternura que ninguno se pensó capaz de expresar pero que poco a poco los envolvió.

Estuvieron sólo besándose por largo rato, sin prisa de hacer nada, Lin llevó sus manos a la espalda varonil y pudo sentirlo relajado y tentador, mucho más que la noche anterior, así desvió sus besos al cuello de Sesshoumaru y lo provocó para ir un poco más adelante, él posó sus manos en las piernas desnudas de la chica y las acarició con lentitud. Lin se estremeció y regresó a besarlo en los labios con pasión casi desmedida. Él correspondió la caricia mientras subía un poco arrastrando con él la delicada tela de la prenda de dormir.

Lin se sentó y se dejó desvestir, él lo hizo mirándola a los ojos y rozando su cuerpo, pronto la ropa salió sobrando y quedó olvidada en un rincón de la cama. Sesshoumaru bajó hasta las formas femeninas de la chica y las besó seductor arrancando un suspiro de su pareja mientras inmiscuía un par de dedos traviesos en la única prenda que ella llevaba aún.

La joven sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda más de una vez y le cortó la respiración, entonces lo separó un poco empujándolo por el pecho y lo hizo recostarse. Dejó un beso incompleto en sus labios para provocarlo y luego bajó rozando su piel poco a poco, dejó varios besos húmedos en su pacho, donde pudo sentir el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y sonrió. Así continuó saboreando la piel masculina y sonriendo cada vez que arrancaba de él un escalofrío.

Llegó a la virilidad de Sesshoumaru y no dudó en continuar su camino, pronto sintió como él tensaba todos los músculos y decía su nombre en voz baja, lo cual le resultó poco más que una provocación para seguir adelanta con su trabajo. Continuó así al tiempo en que sus manos jugueteaban sobre el cuerpo del hombre fascinante y de ojos dorados que tenía con ella.

En cierto punto Sesshoumaru pensó que no resistiría más estar así y la tomó por los hombros para recostarla nuevamente, luego notó la sonrisa seductora que tenía y no evitó besar sus labios mientras le quitaba la única prenda que todavía la cubría. Así bajó por sus pechos hasta su abdomen y siguió hasta su intimidad para dejar un par de besos suaves y provocadores, luego, acarició lentamente sus piernas desde las pantorrillas mientras la miraba a los ojos. Fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido en ellos desde hacía rato y que quizás nunca lograra liberarse.

Cuando un par de dedos traviesos se colaron en ella no puedo evitar morderse los labios con fuerza, casi arrancando sangre de ellos y lo llamó por su nombre como un pequeña súplica para terminar aquello.

Sesshoumaru lo entendió pero pensaba hacerla esperar algo más, auque a él mismo le resultara difícil. Juntó sus labios de nuevo para unirse en un beso pasional, reclamándole cada caricia y cada suspiro que había arrancado de él. Lin sentía el cuerpo masculino y fuerte contra el suyo y el roce de su intimidad contra la de él en un suave movimiento, como si fueran un solo ser, aunque aún tenía que esperar. Sin que lo esperara Sesshoumaru bajó un poco para juguetear de nuevo con sus formas femeninas. Un último escalofrío fue lo que la joven toleró antes de sentarse un poco en la cama y hacerlo acercarse, los sentidos de ambos estaban al límite, sólo deseando una cosa.

Con suma delicadeza Sesshoumaru unió sus cuerpos en un solo ser, robando así un suspiro de los labios de Lin, sin pensarlo la besó y acarició su rostro mientras iban y venían en un ritmo simultáneo y tranquilo por unos momentos. Poco a poco el vaivén fue incrementándose hasta desembocar en un mar de sensaciones para ambos.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y algunos cabellos rebeldes caían desordenados en la frente de Lin, él la besó una vez más con ternura y los apartó mientras se recostaba a su lado. Estando así las palabras no hacían falta, ambos se sentían tranquilos y la atmósfera de paz los rodeaba aunque las cosas no estuviesen claras, eso no importaba.

- Tu aroma… -dijo Sesshoumaru acercándose más a su cuello, recordando como hacía ya varios minutos ése había sido el causante de desatar cosas que aún no lograba entender.

- Único –respondió riendo casi como una niña traviesa y él no dijo nada, sólo besó su cuello con dulzura y se sentó.

- ¿Qué quieres para el desayuno? –preguntó tomando el teléfono.

- Lo que sea pero… que se tarden en traerlo –él la miró sin cambiar su expresión y ella sonrió mientras se ponía de pie cubriéndose sólo con la sábana.- Voy a tomar un baño en la tina ¿me acompañas?

Lin volvió a reír mientras caminaba, él sólo le vio fijamente y ordenó algo a la habitación con la instrucción precisa de que no lo llevaran hasta que él les llamara de nuevo y entonces se puso de pie y caminó desnudo por la habitación hasta entrar en el baño y abrazarla, ella aún llevaba la sábana que pareció estorbarle a Sesshoumaru.

Tomaron un baño juntos y luego el desayuno ahí mismo a solas entre besos, caricias y conversaciones, esas siguientes horas jamás las esperaron así, sin máscaras ni nada que los separara, ninguno sabía cómo exactamente habían llegado a ese punto en el que ella pudo reír e inclusive derramar un par de lágrimas al hablar de sus padres y en el que él se permitió mostrar una leve sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Al día siguiente volvieron a Japón luego de un fin de semana que nunca olvidarían. En el vuelo de regreso Lin pensó en aclarar las cosas, a decir verdad no sabía que pensar, por un lado la primera noche "La primera de algunas buenas noches" y después el cambio que hubo, como si entre ellos existiera algo más que una relación vacía de dos noches. Volteó a verlo casi decidida a hablar y él le devolvió la mirada inexpresivo como siempre sin mostrar ninguna emoción, Lin no pudo hacer más que sonreír y recargarse en su hombro sin saber que él tenía la misma idea en mente pero la evitaba "No es necesario…" –se dijo tranquilo aún sin sospechar que el no dejar en claro su relación más tarde podría costarle demasiado.

&&&&&

Kagome estaba en su casa alimentando al gato, también había ido el día anterior esperando no ver el auto de Inuyasha y por fortuna así fue, estaba tranquila en su recámara tomando algo más de ropa, Lin la había llamado para pedirle que se quedara esa noche en su departamento con ella, al parecer tenía muchas cosas que contarle y quería ponerse al corriente con las cosas de la empresa, aunque en dos días las novedades no eran muchas.

Rato después salió con una pequeña maleta al hombro, miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y se topó con un vehículo que le era conocido, así que desvió la mirada y se apresuró para marcharse pero Inuyasha no pospondría más ese encuentro.

- Kagome espera… -le dijo aproximándose y a ella no le quedó más opción que detenerse. -¿cómo has estado?

- Bien…- respondió con la mirada triste y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- Kagome tenemos que hablar…

- Aquí no es el mejor lugar, no ahora…

- Entonces vamos a otro lugar… por favor… -la joven lo miró y notó sus ojos dorados implorantes y sinceros buscando por una oportunidad.

- Hay un café en la otra esquina, espera –abrió la puerta del auto para dejar sus cosas y luego caminaron juntos y en silencio hasta el local, pidieron una mesa y antes de que les llevaran su orden él no resistió más le ambiente tenso entre ambos.

- Perdóname… no debí reaccionar así… es que… no sabía que te vas a casa y… ¡maldición¿En verdad lo amas? –terminó de hablar lleno de desesperación.

- Inuyasha… el problema es que los dos estamos con alguien… ¿tu amas a Kikyo?

- La situación con ella es muy complicada… -respondió sin saber bien cómo decirle que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía ni por su novia ni por ella.

- También la mía con Houyo…

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te vas a casar?

- No lo sé… tal vez… no quería que lo supieras… - él la miró tratando de entender pero lo que notó fue un brillo cristalino en su mirada.

- No… Kagome por favor no llores, no soporto –imploró tomando sus manos mientras una mesera dejaba dos tazas con líquido caliente y se marchaba en silencio. – tú dime que quieres que haga… si quieres que me aleje… sólo dilo…

- Quiero que te quedes conmigo, que seamos como antes… y el tiempo dirá… pero… sólo quiero que lo hagas si no estás seguro de amar a Kikyo… -las palabras fueron tranquilas pero llenas de seguridad, eso era lo que en verdad quería, estar a su lado a pesar de cualquier cosa, pero también deseaba verlo feliz y saber que era importante para él, sólo quedaba ver si él también quería estar con ella.

- ¿Cómo antes? No… eso no es posible, lo que siento por ti no puede ser como antes… pero… ya no puedo estar sin ti. No sé cómo pueden ser las cosas.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

- Sí… quiero intentarlo contigo.

- ¿Sin importar que los dos estemos con otra persona? –preguntó sabiendo de los celos de Inuyasha y esperando en el fondo que no le importara, pero el silencio del chico le cayó como el peso del mundo.

- ¿Cuándo es la fecha de la boda?

- En… un año…

- Entonces tenemos tiempo –sonrió y se acercó para dejar un cálido beso en los labios de Kagome, ella correspondió y sonrió contenta.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Am... sí lo sé... tres años después... y no tengo excusa... sólo falta de inspiración y un nuevo proyecto... es una historia InuXKag y SesshXLin, la idea no es mía, sólo la escribo, espero recibir luz vede para publicar la próxima semana... pero en fin MIL DISCULPAS! no me vuelvo a tardar tanto. **

**Espero que les haya gustado... creo que fue un giro en la historio jaja... me moría d ganas d escribir este capi... MIL GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO. D e verdad cada comentario me anima mucho. Ojalá que les siga gustando y que tengan un segundo para dejar un review. Se cuidan y nos estamos viendo. Byes.**


	9. Recuerdos

**-°-Toca.mi. piel-°-.**

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

Los días comenzaron a pasar sin sentirse mucho, Lin y Sesshoumaru se veían casi a diario para trabajar o sólo por estar juntos. Poco a poco los hombres acostumbrados a frecuentarla se alejaron, notaron que los rechazaba con cortesía pero de forma definitiva, a ella ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo estar con alguien que no fuera Sesshoumaru y además, sabía que él hizo lo mismo. Todo ese tiempo sirvió para forjar una gran confianza entre ellos y construir una relación que sin ponerlo en términos claros era bastante formal.

Mientras Inuyasha y Kagome siguieron viéndose como siempre mientras sus respectivas parejas sentían el cambio muy fuerte, ambos se veían con un brillo diferente en la mirada y llenos de ocupaciones del trabajo, o por lo menos eso es lo que le decían a quienes engañaban. Al principio desearon quedarse más bien como amigos, sin involucrarse de forma física pero la atracción mutua les tendió más de una trampa en las cuales no pudieron evitar caer, de las cuales se acostumbraron a ser víctimas y simplemente dejaron de luchar en su contra dejándose llevar.

&&&&&

- Te llamaron.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Lin entrando a la oficina que compartía con su amiga luego de una junta larga en la que tuvo el celular apagado.

- El hombre al que solías odiar… ah no… del que te estás enamorando… espera…son el mismo. –bromeó su amiga como de costumbre cada vez que salía a colación el tema de Sesshoumaru.

- Nunca te vas a cansar de burlarte.

- No, pero él te llamó y te estoy dando el aviso, creo que se preocupó cuando no te localizó en el celular. Además, no te puedes quejar, eres feliz, te estás olvidando de todo lo que pasó antes…

Lin se quedó pensativa por un momento analizando la afirmación de su amiga, escudriñando en los recuerdos para saber si de verdad estaba desafinándose al fin de eso que tantos años la persiguió como un fantasma.

**FLASH BACK**

Lin estaba sentada en un sillón color rosa justo en la esquina del local, una linda cafetería que solía frecuentar con Kohaku, su novio. Ella sabía que desde hacía algo de tiempo las cosas no estaban bien y por más esfuerzos que hizo para acercarse, para saber qué tenía de diferente el hombre al que amaba, nunca logró hacer nada para detener esa separación. Más de alguna vez sus más íntimas amigas le llegaron a decir que hacía demasiado por él, que debía dejar que todo siguiera su cauce y saber si lo suyo en verdad eran para siempre como ella siempre estuvo segura, pero el amor desmedido que sentía no le dejó ver la dura realidad hasta esa noche.

Kohaku entró con la mirada seria y fue directo hacia ella, se sentó a su lado sin besarla en los labios como era su costumbre y le preguntó por su día, Lin desde el principio sintió que algo pasaba y resumió todo con pocas palabras para preguntarle el motivo de su reunión.

- Lin, lo de nosotros ya no puede seguir, las cosas no son como antes y no quiero que no hagamos daño estando juntos. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga… pero esto ya no… ya no está bien… -terminó de hablar con cortesía unas cuantas disculpas que a Lin le sonaron como mil agujas enterrándose en su pecho.

- ¿Hay alguien más verdad? Es la amiga que me presentaste el otro día…

- No tiene nada que ver con eso… -respondió dubitativo.

- Te conozco Kohaku… sientes algo por ella, lo sé por cómo la miras. Debiste decirlo antes…

- Lin yo… no…

- Lo intentaste… estoy segura de que sí pero no te dejé… lo siento… no debía… -se disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se ponía de pie.

- No quiero que las cosas acaben mal, no quiero perderte como amiga, eres muy importante para mi.

- Lo sé… y tú para mi… aún somos amigos y siempre lo seremos… es sólo que ahora me gustaría pensar…

Luego apresuró sus pasos y él no la siguió, sólo la miró marcharse y se sintió tan mal como pocas veces antes en su vida, no deseaba herir a esa amiga suya a la que llegó a amar o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que esa otra mujer llegó a su vida. En esos momentos estaba muy confundido y hacía lo que consideró mejor, aunque el no herir a Lin fue un fin muy ambicioso.

Ella salió del lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia casa de Kagome, no estaba demasiado lejos de ahí y no se le ocurrió otro lugar al cual ir, en su casa debía ver a sus tíos y no tenía más opciones así que emprendió marcha con la vista borrosa a causa de las lágrimas y con el corazón hecho mil pedazos que se fueron desperdigando por el camino.

Desde ese día mantuvo una relación de amistad con Kohaku, inclusive conoció mejor a la otra chica que tiempo después ocupó su lugar, siempre tuvo que contener las lágrimas que por meses enteros la asecharon a diario. Con el tiempo logró resignarse a que Kohaku jamás estaría con ella otra vez, que lo había perdido y su destino era amarlo por siempre en silencio. Sonaba demasiado triste y casi ridículo pero de esa forma se sintió por más tiempo del que muchos pudieran soportar y fue por eso que adquirió su conducta habitual, la que tenía con los hombres. Fue así que se intentó protegerse de caer enamorada otra vez, no quería volver a amar con tal intensidad que el alma pareciera abandonarla con cada paso.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Tienes razón… sólo espero que no suceda lo mismo… -respondió tras recordar lo que fueron los momentos más difíciles de su vida y sorprenderse sin dolor alguno hacia ellos, después de todo su mejor remedio resultaba ser Sesshoumaru.

- No Lin, tú has cambiado en poco tiempo por él y sabes que él ha hecho lo mismo, inclusive Inuyasha lo nota –rió Kagome tranquila.

- ¿En verdad? –pero Kagome no tuvo tiempo de responder, su teléfono sonó y atendió sabiendo que era Sango.

- Kagome… ¿Estás con Lin?... Si lo estás que no sepa que soy yo…

- Sí… ¿qué sucede?

- Es Kohaku, él va a regresar esta semana para estar aquí en mi fiesta de cumpleaños… y pues… ¿crees que podamos vernos hoy?

- Claro… llámame de nuevo cuando te desocupes y acordamos el lugar… adiós.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó alarmada Lin luego de que su amiga terminara la llamada y la expresión seria en su rostro permaneciera.

- Nada, es que creo que Inuyasha tiene un problema con la empresa… lo veré al medio día para ver si lo podemos resolver –sonrió intranquila.

- Suerte. Ojala que puedan.

Cuando ambas abandonaron el lugar Kagome se daba cuenta de su error, Lin almorzaría con Sesshoumaru y eso podría hacerla sospechar de que mentía, aunque a esas alturas su amiga estaba en el auto con él y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Llamó a Sango y quedaron de verse en un restaurant algo alejado, ahí Kagome supo que estaban a sólo dos días de la llegada de Kohaku y que inevitablemente tarde o temprano vería a Lin, además de que el muchacho pretendía buscarla y saber si aún tenían una oportunidad.

- Ya le he dicho que ella está con alguien pero no sé si mi hermano entienda… tiene metida la idea de que Lin sigue enamorada de él y de que pueden construir una vida juntos… detesto que haga esto… -explicó Sango.

- Debemos prevenir a Lin, no podemos dejar que sólo lo vea así… ella siente algo fuerte por Sesshoumaru pero no sé qué suceda si Kohaku la busca de nuevo…

Al final acordaron hablar ambas con Lin para decirle que en la fiesta sería su primer encuentro después de mucho tiempo. Su mayor esperanza era que Sesshoumaru también asistiera y que eso distrajera a Lin de los viejos recuerdos.

&&&&&

Sesshoumaru y su linda mujercita fueron a un lugar que frecuentaba, un restaurant tranquilo y decorado minimalista donde asistían a menudo y ya eran conocidos. Les pidieron su orden y después de darla se quedaron conversando de cosas comunes, Lin tenía pensado pedirle que la acompañara ese fin de semana a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sango y estando segura de que no tendría mucho trabajo ni nadie con quien salir mejor que ella, esperó hasta ese día para decirle de sus planes.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó cuando él guardó silencio como si le repudiara la idea de ir y conocer a sus amigas.

- ¿Es muy importante? –preguntó frío casi sin mirarla, se escuchó como un gesto de poco interés en ella, pero había un trasfondo bastante diferente.

- Lo siento, creí que no te importaría… puedo ir sólo yo, no hay problema –habló en un susurro con la vista baja y la desilusión a flor de piel, intentó ocultarla y mostrarse como si no le diera importancia al asunto pero de alguna forma ya no lograba fingir con él, cada gesto y cada respuesta se le volvieron transparentes con Sesshoumaru.

- Tengo entradas para el último concierto de la temporada de ópera, dijiste que te gustaba un grupo inglés que no viste cuando estaban aquí. El fin de semana cierran en Londres y todo está listo para ir. –Lin abrió los ojos como platos y sintió ganas de llorar, sin pensarlo se puso de pie y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, él correspondió el gesto y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa a medias, máximo gesto de expresión que nadie le veía desde niño.

- Lo siento… yo no… no sabía… estoy segura de que Sango va a entender… -lo besó en los labios con ternura mientras un mesero colocaba los platos sobre la mesa y se retiraba.- Gracias… tengo que recompensarte de algún modo –regresó a su lugar con una mirada juguetona como promesa de una sorpresa que daría en pago cuando tuviese ocasión.

El resto de la comida estuvo llena de risas de la joven alegre como una niña pequeña que a momentos no resistía la emoción y cubría su rostro con ambas manos "Nunca alguien había hecho algo así por mí…" –pensaba en silencio mientras pagaba al hombre de ojos miel con su simple sonrisa. No era nada común en Sesshoumaru disfrutar la alegría ajena pero desde ese viaje que hicieron juntos los días se le iban viendo cómo hacerla feliz y su mayor recompensa era la sonrisa alegre y el brillo extra en los ojos castaños.

&&&&&

Dos días después todo estaba listo, esa misma tarde Sango iría a encontrarse con Lin y Kagome en Hoshi y entre las dos le dirían que Kohaku estaba en la ciudad, era todavía la hora del almuerzo y Kagome estaba con Inuyasha, se veía nerviosa e impaciente por darle fin a las cosas. Mientras tanto Lin decidió despedirse temprano de Sesshoumaru, aún no tenía el regalo de Sango y debía dárselo antes del fin de semana, fue a un centro comercial y vio un vestido que seguramente le gustaría a su amiga, lo compró y se encaminó hacia el departamento donde ella sería la que recibiría una sorpresa.

Estacionó el auto y encontró la puerta del edificio abierta, subió esperando encontrar a su amiga, quizá debió llamar antes pero quería sorprenderla y si no estaba ahí iría a buscarla a su oficina más tarde. Llamó a la puerta y escuchó que alguien caminaba en el interior y la risa de su amiga. "Espero que no tenga compañía…" –pensó nerviosa pensando que tal vez estaba con algún chico e interrumpiría. La puerta se abrió y detrás de sí dejó ver aun hombre joven de cabello castaño con pecas en el rostro y ojos pacíficos y profundos. La bolsa con el regalo resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo mientras Kohaku sonreía y ella intentaba controlas sus manos temblorosas.

- Lin… entra… estás preciosa… -dijo su amigo mientras levantaba del suelo el presente y la abrazaba de forma efusiva como festejando una reunión esperada.

Lin intentó responder el gesto o decir algo pero estaba paralizada y aturdida por el aroma que la había golpeado como una montaña. Estando así vio en el interior a Sango que se puso de pie moviendo los labios como intentando decir algo pero sin emitir sonido alguno. – Hace mucho que no nos vemos… ven vamos, pensé que te vería hasta el fin de semana pero mejor ahora… ¿cómo estás?

Ambos entraron y Lin se sentó en silencio mirando a su amiga pidiéndole una explicación con los ojos, se sintió desarmada, nada la hubiera preparado para eso pero el encontrarlo así fue más que lo que imaginó. Por un momento se volvió a sentir como cuando estaba a su lado, intranquila con muchas cosas que decir y qué hacer, sin siquiera acordarse de un par de ojos dorados que no la miraban pero era como si pudiera sentirla.

- Lin… qué sorpresa… yo no… no esperaba que…

- Sólo vine a traerte esto, no sabía que…

- Sí bueno… -dijo tomando a bolsa que ella le entregó- gracias… verás Kagome y yo pensábamos hablar con contigo, antes de la fiesta del fin de semana… -la otra joven entendió perfectamente a qué se refería mientras el hermano se quedó mirando sin comprender del todo.

- Es que voy a salir el fin de semana y quería darte tu presente aunque no voy a estar en la fiesta, Sesshouma… -y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la razón por la que estaba ahí y que ella tenía a alguien con quien estar. Así estaba pensando cómo terminar la frase cuando el timbre de su teléfono interrumpió la escena.

&&&&&

El hombre de ojos dorados estaba en la oficina revisando los spots de una campaña nueva que debía presentar esa misma tarde, ante sí se extendían varios dibujos seriados en donde figuraba un nuevo tipo de juguete espacial para niños lanzado especialmente para la época de navidad próxima. De repente su pensamiento viajó del trabajo a la mujer con la que salía, sintió un frío extraño en su interior y una sensación como de mareo, algo estaba mal.

Algo de él que nadie sabía era que desde niño podía percibir algunas cosas de manera extrasensorial, sólo su madre lo supo y le guardó el secreto hasta la tumba, desde entonces a nadie había contado eso pues sabía lo extraño que resultaba y ese tipo de dones no iban con su personalidad. Pero en ese momento no podía despreciar el aviso que tuvo y tomó su teléfono para marcar el número de otro celular.

- Lin… -dijo al escucharla del otro lado.

- Hola… ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… es… estoy con Sango.

- No estás bien ¿qué pasa? –preguntó otra vez imperativo y de pie casi decidido a ir por ella.

- Sí, estoy bien, solo estamos conversando, pero… pero creo que ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer por la tarde.

- Ves como mientes, dijiste que era una tarde relajada ¿qué pasa? -Lin sintió una descarga de adrenalina y se reprochó internamente por esa pequeña mentira que más que nada era para poder abandonar el departamento lo más pronto posible.

- Todo está bien… te llamo desde la oficina ¿de acuerdo?

- Ten cuidado y Lin… te amo… -lo siguiente fue un prolongado silencio, él nunca había dicho nada tan aventurado y de haberlo pensado antes muy probablemente se hubiera guardado las palabras pero la sensación inexplicable de vacío en su interior crecía y sólo habló por reflejo expresando su preocupación.

- Nos… nos vemos más tarde…

Terminaron la llamada y él se quedó con la misma desesperación que en un inicio, mirando el reloj para tomar la hora y saber en cuánto tiempo más sería prudente llamarle para saber que estaba bien. Lin mientras se quedó mirando al piso un instante más y luego guardó el teléfono y se acercó a su amiga.

- Nos vemos, yo no vendré el fin de semana… diviértete mucho y feliz cumpleaños… me gustaría verte antes…

- Tenía pensado visitarlas hoy en Hoshi.

- Perfecto, nos vemos entonces. –luego se volvió hacia Kohaku y sonrió con cortesía. – Nos vemos…

- Claro, te veré pronto. –la haló hacia sí para abrazarla de nuevo y besar su mejilla con suavidad, como tantas veces antes lo hizo con sus labios. Luego se separaron y ella salió con un nudo en el pecho y el corazón revuelto.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Te dije que estaba con alguien, respeta que tiene una vida propias –regañó Sango a su hermano.

- No hago nada malo, déjala que ella tome su decisión, si no me quiere a su lado no la voy a molestar pero sí estoy dispuesto a hacerle ver que estoy arrepentido y que la quiero a mi lado… -la joven sólo tomó su presente y fue a encerrarse en su habitación dando un portazo.

&&&&&

Lin condujo con cuidado hasta el edificio y de la misma forma entró a la oficina done estaba Kagome trabajando aún nerviosa, al verla entrar preguntó la razón de la tardanza y si estaba bien.

- Vi a Kohaku… fui a dejarle su regalo a Sango y a decirle que no voy a estar el fin de semana… y ahí estaba, tal y como antes, el tiempo no ha pasado por él, su aroma es el mismo y su ojos también… él me abrazó… Sango dijo que tenían planeado decirme hoy que estaba aquí… creo que me les adelanté… pero saben ahora no… no quiero hablar de eso… voy a casa a preparar las cosas para el viaje… -dio media vuelta con la mirada perdida en la pared y el aura como si ya no estuviera ahí.

- Lin espera no te vayas así –la detuvo su amiga.

- Es mejor, luego hablamos… llámame en la noche y no le digas a nadie dónde estoy, quiero pensar.

Así se marchó para tratar de recluirse y aclarar las ideas y los sentimientos revueltos. Ella siempre tuvo miedo de ver a Kohaku pero desde que estaba con Sesshoumaru dejó de pensar en eso, jamás imaginó que con tener de nuevo tan cerca de ese hombre bastaría para moverle el mundo y los sentimientos hacia su pareja.

&&&&&

El hombre de los ojos dorados y cabello claro dando el efecto de ser blanco con destellos azules esperó un par de horas intranquilo, luego llamó a su hermano para ordenarle que hiciera él la presentación, Inuyasha no pretendía aceptar pero lo hizo al final con la promesa de que Sesshoumaru quitaría algo del trabajo de él después para darle tiempo libre. El hermano menor creyó que era una buena idea sin sospechar que en secreto su hermano sabía del poco interés que le provocaba el mundo de la publicidad.

De esa forma Sesshoumaru estuvo libre de ir a casa de Lin a buscarla cuando no atendió el celular, Kagome le dio evasivas de dónde se encontraba y la contestadota que usualmente operaba en el teléfono de su departamento se encontraba apagada.

&&&&&

Lin se paseó por horas, caminó en sus cuatro paredes intranquila y tensa, a ratos a secas a ratos llorando, buscó algo en el refrigerador pero lo encontró vacío, así que pidió algo de comida china a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos y se reprochó por comer cuando estaba nerviosa. Los pensamientos se le pasaron entre Kohaku, su pasado, Sesshoumaru y su futuro, no era capaz de hilar dos oraciones congruentes seguidas y se sentía tremendamente desconcertada por ese "te amo" que no esperó. Cuando el timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos presionó el botón que abría la puerta de abajo y sacó algo de dinero de su cartera para pagar la comida, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un muchacho que cargaba una bolsa de plástico y llevaba su casco a cuestas, le pagó y cerró la puerta. Al regresar dentro sacó un plato y puso algo de té a prepararse, entonces alguien tocó a su puerta sin timbrar antes "Seguro que olvidó algo…" –pensaba mientras los pasos la llevaban de vuelta a la entrada con e repartidor, o por lo menos eso pensó.

Al abrir la puerta la mirada de Sesshoumaru se topó con la suya y el semblante frío del hombre se pudo sentir en el ambiente, ella dudó por un momento en qué hacer, qué decir, si dejarlo entrar o disculparse pero al final se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna posible excusa. Así se hizo a un lado y él entró sin saber bien a bien a qué se enfrentaba.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Aquí estoy con el capi, ojalá que haya quedado bien. muchas gracias por todo su apoo, de verdad es muy importante. No hay mucho que decir, espero que el próximo esté listo pronto. Se cuidan mucho y si tienen un segundo le spido un comentario, ya saben, cualquiera es bueno. Mil gracias.**


	10. Sin escape

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

Se sentaron por momentos en silencio y luego Lin le ofreció algo de beber, fue a la cocina y, con toda la calma posible para darse tiempo de pensar, preparó té helado y lo puso en dos vasos iguales sobre una bandeja. Al regresar a la sala se encontró con un Sesshoumaru algo diferente del que había dejado minutos antes, se veía más decidido y no esperó a que ella dijera nada, sólo fue directo al grano.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Y no me digas que nada porque sabes que te conozco y sabré si mientes. –Lin se quedó de pie mirándolo sorprendida y sin saber cómo reaccionar, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba medio paralizado. Con algo de dificultad llegó a la mesa de centro y dejó la bandeja, después se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía buscando un refugio de sus propias emociones.

Sesshoumaru correspondió su gesto sin dudarlo, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y sintió el cuerpo femenino debajo del suyo, sólo deseaba protegerla de cualquier cosa, hacer que nada la dañara y verla feliz a su lado. Así se quedaron un rato mientras Lin intentó derramar un par de lágrimas en vano y pensó la mejor forma de plantear la situación sin revelar que ahora sus sentimientos hacia él y hacia Kohaku estaban revueltos y temía que empeoraran todo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó cuando el fin ella se separó.

- Las cosas malas… de mi pasado… están volviendo pero… ahora todo lo que quiero es… alejarme de todo y que las cosas sigan como lo han sido…

- Podemos arreglarlo¿qué quieres hacer? Sólo dilo y estará hecho.

- Quiero irme ahora, vamos lo que queda de la semana a algún lugar lejos y luego a Londres… -respondió con la voz llorosa pero sin poder derramar ninguna lágrima.

- Entonces nos vamos ahora –le dijo viéndola con confianza para darle la certeza de que todo estaría bien y controlando cualquier impulso de querer saber más, deseaba que le dijera exactamente qué la atormentaba así pero ella era la única capaz de decidir en qué momento podría decírselo.

- ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? Me dijiste de una presentación… no quiero interrumpir tu vida.

- Lin, escúchame –la tomó de ambos hombros y besó su frente- tú no interrumpes nada, sólo quiero hacer lo que sea necesario para que todo pase y estés bien.

Lo que siguió fue un prolongado abrazo, Sesshoumaru tenía la mente algo en blanco sin recapacitar en el profundo compromiso que su declaración tenía y mientras, Lin le agradecía por ser de esa forma, por tratarla así como nadie antes y deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que nada cambiara, que pudiera amar a ese hombre como hasta el momento y no echar por la borda lo que ambos habían construido.

Lo único capaz de interrumpir ese momento casi eterno fue el sonido del timbre, él se separó y le mostró una sonrisa, gesto que Lin nunca antes vio pero le pareció fascinante en él, se puso de pie con algo de trabajo y lo besó en los labios con rapidez. Al atender se encontró con Sango y Kagome que fueron a hablar con ella, les abrió la puerta para que subieran y regresó con Sesshoumaru.

- Puedo decirles que lo que sea puede esperar.

- Habla con ellas y estaré aquí en la noche, vendré con dos boletos de avión y todo listo para irnos ¿está bien?.

-Perfecto –sonrió y se besaron con ternura y pasión expresando todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro y su deseo por permaneces juntos así, mas una nueva interrupción los separó.

Lin abrió la puerta y dos amigas algo sorprendidas por la presencia masculina entraron mientras él salió. Las tres se sentaron con una taza de café y envueltas en un incómodo silencio, ninguna deseaba ser la primera en hablar y sabían que no había palabras que bastaran para reparar la situación.

- Creo que me adelanté a la conversación… -abrió Lin la plática todavía nerviosa.

- Nosotras queríamos decírtelo para que no te enteraras así, no pensé que fueras a ir así al departamento, de verdad no esperábamos eso… y… y pues…

- ¿Qué piensas ahora? –preguntó Kagome antes de decirle las intenciones de Kohaku.

- No lo sé… creo que soy una tonta… lo tengo todo con Sesshoumaru pero… verlo a él… siendo que ni siquiera me quiere… que seguramente está muy feliz con su novia y… y nada de esto se supone que pasara. Pero no importa, esta noche me iré con Sesshoumaru y no regresaré hasta el lunes… espero que todo haya pasado y no tener que topármelo de nuevo.

- Kohaku quiere quedarse… -intervino de nuevo Kagome.

- Y él… tiene la idea de buscarte… -Sango soltó las palabras que cayeron como bomba sobre Lin, la joven se quedó un par de minutos sin saber cómo responder a eso.

- ¿Cómo que quieres buscarme? Quieres decir que… que quiere que estemos juntos otra vez ¿quiere volver conmigo después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas?

- Él tiene un idea tonta, pero estoy segura de que se le va a pasar, sólo no lo veas, por favor, mi hermano puede llegar a ser muy necio… pero no dejaremos que se acerque…

- ¿Qué pasó con la novia que tenía? La que ocupó mi lugar…

- Se comprometieron y luego terminaron, hace varios meses que está solo. Lin… escucha, él es mi hermano, pero no quiero que haga lo mismo de nuevo, ahora tú eres feliz… y no quiero que eso cambie.

- Vete más tiempo… Lin yo puedo hacerme cargo de las cosas en la empresa por unas semanas, vete y olvídate de todo, pasa el tiempo con Sesshoumaru y reafirma lo que tienes con él.

- ¿Por qué no piden algo de cenar? Decidan y pídanlo por teléfono, yo voy a empacar y regreso en un rato –les dijo cerrando la conversación abruptamente mientras se perdía en el pasillo con la mirada ausente en las paredes y el pensamiento atrapado entre miles de ideas cada una más contradictoria que la anterior.

Entró en la habitación y abrió el ropero, sacó una maleta algo pequeña, apenas para lo indispensable, y comenzó a poner cosas en ella sin fijarse verdaderamente en qué echaba. Ese tiempo a solas le sirvió para meditar y para enfriar un poco sus emociones, se dio cuenta de que su lugar en esos momentos era al lado de Sesshoumaru, solamente ahí. Tal vez Kohaku intentara buscarla y ella no sabría cómo reaccionar pero pondría su alma entera en no dejarse llevar por él, en hacerle saber que era feliz como estaba y no quería arruinar eso. "Todo saldrá bien…" –se repitió mil veces en silencio para convencerse de ello y al parecer con buenos resultados.

Cuando llegó la comida que ordenaron Lin regresó con sus amigas y entabló una conversación banal para las circunstancias, interrogó a Sango sobre su próxima fiesta y a Kagome sobre Inuyasha, aunque en realidad no había mucho que decir que no supieran ya la una de la otra.

- Sesshoumaru vendrá hoy, me voy con él hasta la próxima semana, estoy segura que ese tiempo será suficiente para calmarme y que todo esté bien. –sonrió más apacible y sus amigas asintieron con la esperanza de que Lin tuviera razón.

&&&&&

Más tarde esa misma noche había un bar en medio de Tokio que lucía largas filas para entrar, esa noche se presentaba un grupo nuevo que llenaba de expectativas y nadie quería perderse, Inuyasha y Kagome pensaron en ir pero sus respectivas parejas los citaron con tiempo esa noche quitándoles la posibilidad de asistir. Houyo fue por Kagome a su casa diciéndole que irían a cenar como siempre pero tramando una sorpresa. De la misma forma Inuyasha creyó que sólo pasarían la noche tranquilos en casa de su pareja, su única preocupación era el cómo negarse a estar en la intimidad con ella, cosa que cada vez le era más difícil, en cada nueva cita tenía más miedo de cometer un error y llamar a la persona que en realidad amaba en lugar de a la mujer con la que se suponía quería estar.

Al detener al auto Kagome se dio cuenta de la multitud que estaba cerca y preguntó si irían ahí fingiendo no saber de qué se trataba, Houyo le sonrió y la tomó de la mano para entrar sin hacer ninguna fila.

- Sabía que te encantaría estar aquí esta noche y lo arreglé todo. –la besó en los labios mientras dentro se notaban tres mesas vacías en la zona más cercana al escenario, una de las cuales fue pronto ocupada por ellos.

Al principio la joven se sintió contenta por tener la oportunidad de estar ahí, pero pronto recordó que no tenía la compañía que más deseaba, que Inuyasha se encontraba con otra mujer y ella no podía hacer nada por remediar eso. Los primeros minutos pasaron tranquilos, Kagome se veía ausente como siempre desde hacía tiempo y Houyo ya no se esforzaba demasiado por preguntar qué le pasaba, ahora sólo le daba el tiempo que quisiera y no la presionaba, al fin y al cabo los planes para la boda estaban marchando como debían.

&&&&&

- ¿Quieres que vaya por algo para cenar? –preguntó Inuyasha algo desganado.

- Ven, mejor vámonos. Te tengo una sorpresa.

Los dos salieron y ella lo fue guiando por las calles oscuras hasta llegar al mismo lugar lleno que Kagome vio unos minutos antes, Inuyasha reconoció de qué se trataba y preguntó el por qué pararon ahí.

- Tengo entradas exclusivas, moví unos hilos y no fue tan difícil… supuse que te gustaría. –Inuyasha se quedó callado pensando en qué decir, estaba contento de asistir pero sus emociones se encontraron al no estar al lado de la persona con la que quería.

- Gracias –respondió al fin besando su mejilla con suavidad.

Así la pareja entró y fue guiada hacia la única mesa vacía, se sentaron y un mesero les llevó la carta esperando para que ordenaran alguna bebida, Inuyasha eligió la suya y mientras Kikyo decidía vio a su alrededor, en una de las mesas a su lado había un grupo de tres mujeres jóvenes y en la otra un hombre solo, en un inicio se le hizo conocido y lo miró con más insistencia para recordar bien su rostro y dar con la identidad del sujeto, sin embargo el ver a una mujer que pasó a su espalda y se sentó al lado del desconocido le dio la respuesta.

Kagome regresó del tocador, lleno de mujeres casi hasta la locura, y no se fijó que la mesa antes vacía ya tenía gente, sólo se sentó al lado de Houyo y dio un sorbo a la bebida sin alcohol que tomaba mientras el grupo al frente daba inicio a una nueva canción.

Sin tomar en cuenta lo que Kikyo hiciera él permaneció con la atención puesta sólo en Kagome, quien no parecía darse cuenta de nada, hasta que rato después sintió la fuerza de quien la llamaba con los ojos y volteó para toparse con dos paredes doradas y frías, llenas de celos. No supo cómo reaccionar pero le tomó sólo una fracción de segundo darse cuenta de que Kikyo estaba a su lado y entonces los celos también se apoderaron de ella junto con una sensación de vacío, Inuyasha estaba con ella y no podía hacer nada, su papel era el de alguien que se escondía para estar a su lado y no pudo evitar creer que por lo mismo no era tan importante para él. Miró disimuladamente a su pareja, que estaba viendo al conjunto que tocaba y se lamentó una vez más porque estaba a su lado más por sentirse segura que por otra cosa, aunque para ella Inuyasha lo era todo.

Pasaron un buen rato los dos disimulando su incomodidad y sus miradas inclementes al otro, siguiendo conversaciones que no les interesaban y luchando contra sí mismos por no ir reclamar al otro por algo que consintieron en el pasado. Hasta que en cierto punto tuvieron una oportunidad para aclarar algo que ni ellos mismos sabían qué era. Houyo recibió una llamada al celular y se alejó para escuchar bien mientras Kikyo fue al tocador. De inmediato ambos notaron que estaban solos pero fue Inuyasha quien tuvo el valor para ir con ella.

- Creí que no podías venir conmigo hoy –le reclamó en tono alto para que música los dejara hablar.

- Yo creí lo mismo y estás aquí con ella… no tenías que mentirme.

- Yo no sabía que vendría aquí. Maldición ¿por qué haces esto?

- ¿Por qué hago qué? Yo tampoco lo sabía y ultimadamente estamos en la misma situación así que ahora no vengas a reclamar.

- No Kagome… ¡no es lo mismo! Tú te vas a casar.

- Eso ya lo sabías y lo aceptaste Inuyasha, no puedes decirme nada ahora, además yo no soy quien está tomando de la mano a Houyo – él no supo que contestar puesto que era cierto, había tenido ese detalle inusual con Kikyo varias veces ya y todo para hacerla enojar, pero hasta ese momento pensó que tal vez había hecho mal.

- Qué quieres que haga si no soporto verte así. –dijo de nuevo sin meditarlo antes.

- Ni yo… ¿entonces por qué nos hacemos esto? –preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa e iba a continuar pero una figura femenina al frente y una mano sobre su hombro la distrajeron.

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? –preguntó Kikyo a un sorprendido hombre de ojos miel.

- Kikyo… yo... no nada es que…

- Sólo nos saludamos, trabajamos juntos en un proyecto de publicidad –explicó Kagome sacándolos a los dos de un posible problema. Lo siguiente fueron las presentaciones adecuadas y una mirada todavía más triste que antes, Inuyasha no podía dejar de verla y preguntarse por qué no estaban juntos, qué era eso que los detenía de dejar todo atrás y sólo vivir como querían.

- ¿También estás en publicidad? –preguntó a Houyo la recién presentada.

- No, soy ginecólogo en el Hospital Central –aclaró él mientras hacía una seña para llamar a un mesero y que reunieran las dos mesas, al parecer eran una pareja muy agradable y le gustaba conocer a las personas con las que trabajaba su prometida.

- Me parece excelente¿no tienes una tarjeta? Hace mucho que no visito a un médico. – Kikyo sonó natural y despreocupada a pesar de que sus intenciones no lo eran, quería quitarse una duda de la cabeza y ya iba siendo hora de hacerlo.

El resto de la velada fue tranquila para quienes no estaban al tanto de la situación y para los otros dos se transformó en una de las noches más difíciles que jamás tendrían, ocultando sus sentimientos y fingiéndose apenas compañeros de trabajo.

&&&&&

Lin y Sesshoumaru pasaron algunas horas en un avión en dirección al sur, él consiguió de forma casi milagrosa vuelo y habitaciones en el mismo lugar que tiempo antes los unió tan maravillosamente. Pensó que a Lin le haría bien regresar ahí y olvidarse de ese dichoso pasado que tanto lo intrigaba y tanto la atormentaba. Durante el viaje permaneció en silencio, ella era juguetona por naturaleza pero casi todo el tiempo estuvo como ausente o casi dormida, tomada de su mano pero incapaz de darle un beso si él no se lo ofrecía.

Llegaron al hotel y prefirieron pedir la cena a la habitación, una ensalada para ella y la especialidad del lugar para él, pronto les llevaron su orden y al recibirla Sesshoumaru pidió otra botella de vino y helado de chocolate de postre, lo que según él era lo mejor para animar a una mujer cuando se sentía mal. Durante la cena Lin trató de ser la de siempre, de sonreír y entregarse sólo a él como si nada pasara pero no lo logró muy bien.

Cuando fueron a recoger los platos y dejaron la otra petición de Sesshoumaru, Lin lo miró y sonrió natural por primera vez, fue y lo abrazó conmovida por el detalle que sin saber por qué le había devuelto el ánimo de forma casi mágica.

- ¿Cómo supiste que quería esto? Ni yo lo sabía… -dijo rindo mientras él le servía una copa y ella comenzaba a comer.

- Mi madre siempre comía chocolates cuando estaba triste y se sentía mejor, nunca me lo dijo pero era obvio y el champagne… bueno, eso se aprende con los años. –le extendió una copa y ella se quedó maravillada con la experiencia del hombre y el primer comentario que le escuchaba hacer sobre su progenitora.

- Nunca me has hablado de tu madre… -le dijo tomando la copa y extendiendo hacia él una cuchara para compartir el postre.

- No hay mucho que decir, murió cuando tenía quince años. Vivíamos en un departamento en Tomoeda, tenía tiempo enferma y necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para estar. Al final el cáncer fue más fuerte y ella dejó de luchar.

- Debió ser terrible para ti y para tu padre… -se acercó un poco más a él y tomó su mano, aunque el semblante frío e indiferente de Sesshoumaru no hubiese cambiado nada ella pudo sentir que su espíritu se inquietó al recordar todas esas cosas del pasado, que ahora sabía, seguían atormentándolo.

- A él no le importó, hacía años se había marchado con la madre de Inuyasha. –la nueva confesión fue algo que ella nunca esperó, las pocas veces que había visto o escuchado hablar de él no pensó que fuera esa clase de persona, aunque tal vez las cosas no eran del todo como Sesshoumaru las hacía parecer en ese momento. Ella sabía que dentro de las muchas cualidades de ese hombre había algunos defectos, entre ellos ese odio arraigado contra ciertas personas.

- Entonces es por eso, por eso no te llevas con tu hermano y sólo ves a tu padre cuando es indispensable… ¿Tu padre te dejó solo cuando ella murió? – Lin no sabía exactamente cómo preguntar pero quería saber cómo fueron las cosas, de una vez por todas conocer algo del hombre que amaba.

- Nunca me faltó dinero, eso es no dejarme solo para él, pero así fue mejor, nunca me interesó vivir con su esposa y su hijo como él quería. Pero no creo que quieras que hablemos de esto, hay mejores cosas que hacer. –se acercó para besar sus labios con ternura y luego tomó la cuchara que ella había dejado para darle algo de helado en a boca.

- El dinero no sirve de nada si se está solo –sonrió Lin dando por terminada la conversación con ese comentario más inconciente que nada pero que sirvió para que Sesshoumaru entendiera que ella también había tenido una vida difícil.

&&&&&

Pasaron los días cortos como pocas veces, Kagome e Inuyasha evitaron tener cualquier contacto mutuo mientras Lin pasaba grandes momentos con el hombre de la mirada de hielo y siempre con la sombra de alguien más presente, sin importar qué hiciera terminaba recordando a Kohaku.

El lunes por la mañana Kikyo llegó a un edificio de publicidad para visitar a Inuyasha, ya sabía la verdad y estaba feliz de decírselo, para ella era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado y estaba segura de que eso mismo terminaría con la distancia invisible que su pareja estaba poniendo lentamente entre los dos.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Inuyasha al verla entrar vestida provocativa como siempre y con una sonrisa que casi nunca le veía, de verdadera alegría.

- Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte. Tenía dudas pero hoy en la mañana hice la prueba, Inuyasha estoy embarazada, todavía no sé cuánto tiempo tengo pero ya está lista la cita para hoy con el médico, voy a ir con el prometido de Kagome, me pareció un buen hombre. ¿Y bien¿Qué dices? –le preguntó al fin cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba sin poder creerlo, como en un trance y no feliz como en un inicio pensó que reaccionaría.

- No… no sé qué decirte… ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Claro que estoy segura Inuyasha! Y si no lo quieres dímelo y lo tengo yo sola, no te necesitamos para nada. –dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta deteniendo las lágrimas de furia y dolor que tenía, en verdad estaba decepcionada de la actitud de ese hombre que amaba y el padre de ese bebé que a ella le dio tanta alegría.

- No Kikyo espera –la detuvo por un brazo- No es eso es que… me toma por sorpresa, no lo esperaba.

- Yo tampoco… fue un accidente pero tal vez ya es hora, tenemos mucho tiempo juntos… te amo Inuyasha.. ¿Me amas? –él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos meditando la respuesta, pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía mentir pero tampoco decirle la verdad, así que sólo la abrazó y besó su frente en forma tierna esperando no tener que decir nada más. – Lo ves, todo va a estar bien, los tres vamos a ser felices juntos…

&&&&&

Lin entró siendo seguida de Sesshoumaru, el departamento estaba justo como ella lo dejó días atrás, el plan era llegar la noche anterior pero un retraso en el vuelo los hizo esperar varias horas. Dejaron las maletas en la sala y pasaron a la cocina por un par de tazas de café, después de dejarlo preparando Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda con fuerza casi de manera posesiva y plantó sus suaves labios en el cuello femenino dejándolos reposar sobre la piel erizada de Lin.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó en tono dulce a esa mujer que lo tenía perdido en su aroma y que en todos los días que pasaron solos no aceptó hacer el amor con él y no le dio ninguna razón. Ella trató de decir algo pero no pudo, un suave camino de besos la distrajo, varias veces durante sus pequeñas vacaciones estuvieron en situaciones parecidas pero ella no quiso seguir, no se sentía capaz de estar así con él mientras alguien más se asomaba de repente a su corazón. – Confía en mí… por favor… Lin…

Sesshoumaru continuó hablando en tono bajo y recorriendo su piel, paseando sus manos sobre el vientre de ella y deseando que le dijera todo, ser capaz de ayudarla y recuperarle la calma perdida. Eso era lo que deseaba, por sobre todas las cosas que estuviera bien, pero a la vez temía por su relación, nunca se pudo sacar de la cabeza ese "Te amo" sin respuesta en la línea telefónica, tal vez él sólo empeoró las cosas.

De pronto Lin tomó las manos masculinas y las posó sobre sus caderas, luego las deslizó más arriba, por debajo de la blusa lo hizo recorrerla mientras continuaba recibiendo esos besos placenteros.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Aquí estoy más pronto que otras veces... jeje voy progrsando. espero que les haya gustado el capi. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, aunque me tarde años ustedes leen, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, aunque espero ya no demorarme igual. Como sea... gracias y si tienen un segundo les pido algùn comentario, ya sabes, cualquier tipo de crítica es buena. Se cuidan mucho y nos estamos leyendo. Byes. **


	11. ¿Amor?

**.-°-Toca.mi. piel-°-.**

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

Sesshoumaru no fue capaz de rechazar esa invitación a sentir su cuerpo más cerca y dejó sus manos pasearse lentamente por la piel de Lin mientras continuaba dejando dulces besos suaves y algo húmedos en su cuello. Por unos momentos estuvieron así como reconociéndose una primera vez más, se besaron y se incitaron a un poco más hasta que guiada por la pasión del momento Lin se separó ara tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo a su habitación, en un momento todo lo que la detuvo durante días se había esfumado y sólo necesitaba estar con él, sentirlo y recordar todo lo que le significaba ese hombre.

Llegaron al borde de la cama y él la tomó entre sus brazos intempestivamente, besó sus labios y se adentró en ellos sin pedir permiso. Sesshoumaru sentía de nuevo todo ese deseo de tenerla cerca y sentir su piel desnuda con la propia, sus manos recorrieron la espalda de la joven y la incitaron a acostarse, él se posó encima de ella y la miró recorriendo su cuerpo con los ojos y luego igual con las manos, lo hizo despacio, dándose su tiempo y escuchando la respiración entrecortada de Lin. En un momento la escuchó suspirar y volteó a ver sus ojos, que estaban bañados en lágrimas, por un instante se detuvo y se acercó a sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… estoy bien… - fue apenas un susurro su respuesta pues lo que en verdad le valió fue el beso profundo y apasionado al que dio inicio.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a desnudarla, subió por su espalda y arrastró la blusa y sin parar de besarla le quitó igual la ropa interior, así la miró y se sintió hipnotizado por la figura que tanto deseaba tener. Bajó sus manos y desabotonó los pantalones para después bajarlos con la misma calma con la que sus ojos la comían poco a poco.

Lin se sintió así casi indefensa pero muy atraída, se acercó a su rostro y reclamó los labios masculinos para besarlos una vez más con desesperación mientras las lágrimas ya le habían dejado marcas en el rostro. Estando así casi sin distancia que separara sus cuerpos Lin recorrió el pecho masculino encima de la ropa un par de veces antes de encontrar el borde de la prenda. Sesshoumaru se distanció algo más todavía con la respiración agitada y la piel despierta a las caricias que recibía.

Lentamente se adentró en sus ojos castaños y algo en su interior le dijo que necesitaba ser amada con cuidado y delicadeza en ese momento más que nunca antes, él lo entendió aunque no comprendía la razón y no se imaginaba el nudo de sensaciones y sentimientos que ella se guardaba en el interior.

Sesshoumaru se acercó una vez más a sus labios y los beso con lentitud, provocándola y mimándola mientras él mismo se quitaba la ropa que ya le estorbaba más de lo que podía soportar. Lin lo miró nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo, vio su piel blanca y su pecho subir y bajar agitado, con cuidado se sentó un poco y se acercó a él lo suficiente para escuchar su corazón latir sin control, de alguna manera supo que ella era la única causa de eso. Él la tomó por los hombros y recorrió sus brazos con las manos para el llegar a las de Lin besar sus palmas con ternura mientras, sus ojos dorados estuvieron fijos en los de ella todo el tiempo.

Después volvieron a rozar sus labios con la misma lentitud de antes pero en un ritmo creciente que en pocos momentos los llevó a la pasión desenfrenada, así sin separarse terminó de desnudarla igual que antes con paciencia y comprensión, con una actitud que ella nunca antes conoció ni en él ni en nadie pero que era capaz de llevarla a un mundo diferente, trastornó su mente y por unos segundos nada más que sus respiraciones agitadas existieron.

Sesshoumaru se apartó por fin dejando un par de labios palpitantes y deseosos de recibir otro beso, pero los nuevo fueron dados desde los tobillos femeninos, alternados en cada pierna dejaron un rastro húmedo lleno de sensaciones. Lin suspiró de nuevo pero no tenía nada que ver con las lágrimas, sino más bien era de impaciencia, de un deseo que la embargaba y la espera que comenzaba a ser tortuosa. Sesshoumaru entendió el idioma sin palabras y subió a su ombligo y luego de nuevo s sus labios mientras lentamente se adentraba en su ser, así mientras más se unían la joven le reclamaba besos más apasionados, más fuertes, más sólo para ella y para ese momento.

Fue primero un movimiento leve y después unos más marcados, iniciando el vaivén que después de unos momentos los llevó al punto máximo de su acto, de esa vez que nunca olvidarían por la forma en que se entendieron y se unieron como nadie jamás lo pudo imaginar antes.

Sesshoumaru aún estaba dentro de ella y la tenía abrazada contra su pecho, extrañaba sus labios pero ahora sólo besaba su rostro con incontables rutas secando las lágrimas que aún quedaban y que aún nacían desde los párpados cerrados de la mujer que amaba.

- ¿Estás bien? – le susurró aún recuperando la respiración.

- Sí… -su respuesta fue apenas audible y se perdió en el aire mientras lo hacía recostarse a su lado u se abrazaba a él con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y la esperanza de caer dormida a su lado para despertar una realidad en la que su mundo fuera sólo él.

Pasaron así más de una hora que a Sesshoumaru le fue suficiente para caer en un sueño tranquilo y profundo, pero Lin no pudo, lentamente los mismos pensamientos y dudas se habían apoderado de su pensamiento, así se puso de pie y fue hasta la regadera con la vista todavía borrosa, abrió las llaves y el agua comenzó a caer todavía a baja temperatura durante varios segundos en los que ella rezaba para que él no se despertara hasta después, sabía que en algún momento debería dar explicaciones de su comportamiento, de por qué había llorado tanto en esa ocasión, pero todavía no estaba lista para hacerlo.

Cuando las gotas tenía una temperatura cálida ella entró y se dejó limpiar por el agua que recorría su cuerpo todavía marcado por las caricias que acababa de recibir y los por surcos que dejaron las lágrimas en su rostro. Ahí sólo de pie se quedó por más tiempo del que podía recordar, hasta que al fin tomó el jabón y en unos minutos estaba fuera, ataviada con una bata de baño y en silencio para que Sesshoumaru no se despertara, salió de su habitación y desde la sala tomó el teléfono para llamar a Kagome, su amiga le respondió el celular desde la oficina, donde atendía algo apurada asuntos pendientes de Lin.

- Hasta que te apareces… me estoy volviendo loca… ¿dónde estás? –le preguntó concentrada en todos los papeles.

- Estoy en mi departamento… apenas llegamos hace rato… pero no te distraigo, al contrario… voy para allá…

- Pero dime cómo te fue o algo… no me pienso quedar con la duda.

- Te cuento allá… -respondió desganada y con un nudo otra vez en la garganta.

- Entonces no te fue bien… ven, te espero.

Así terminaron la comunicación y Lin entró de nuevo a su habitación, tomó ropa y en pocos minutos estuvo lista para irse, pensó en si despertarlo o no, pero sus ganas de posponer lo inevitable fueron mayores y abandonó el lugar dejando una nota en la mesa y nada más.

Al llegar con Kagome lucía desganada y más cansada que nunca antes, su amiga al instante dejó lo que tenía en las manos y se fue a sentar con ella y dos tazas de café para conversar, el trabajo pendiente estaba casi ahogándola pero el simple semblante de Lin ameritaba dejarlo para después.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No lo sé… nosotros… pues no pasó nada en todo el viaje… tú sabes… hasta hoy… en mi departamento y… no sé, no lo pude evitar, por un momento me sentí segura de que lo único que quiero es estar con él y luego… y luego… pues… -Lin hablaba a pausas para evitar las lágrimas y escoger las palabras correctas para expresarse, si es que las había- Kagome estuve llorando de principio a fin… y después… me fui sin despertarlo… no podía hablar con él…

- Lin… ¿Lo amas?

- Sí… estoy segura de que lo amo pero…

La joven agachó la mirada y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos Kagome sabía lo que ese gesto significaba, conocía a la perfección el cúmulo de sentimientos que su amiga guardaba, así lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y quedarse en silencio por un largo rato en el que sólo se escuchaban algunos sollozos llenos de desesperación.

&&&&&

Sesshoumaru despertó y buscó en el otro lado de la cama al cuerpo pequeño que esperaba sentir, pero al no encontrarlo se extrañó bastante, ella siempre estaba ahí al abrir los ojos, todavía tranquilo se sentó y miró hacia los lados buscándola pero su mirada ámbar sólo se topó con una nota al lado del teléfono.

"Tuve que ir a ayudar a Kagome, llámame cuando tengas tiempo."

A él la nota le sonó como algo malo, no sabía bien a bien cómo se sentía Lin y el no despertar con ella no le gustó en lo más mínimo. Se puso de pie y buscó su celular, al marcar escuchó como el de ella repicaba en el mismo departamento y cerrando los ojos con algo de desesperación se resignó a no verla en ese momento, tal vez en la noche habría tiempo.

&&&&&

Inuyasha bajó de su auto y miró el cielo oscuro y sin luna, no le costó trabajo recordar a cuál departamento iba, tocó el timbre y Kagome lo dejó pasar desde arriba. Mientras subía las escaleras miles de agujas se clavaban en su interior con la simple idea de despedirse de Kagome, de decirle que ahora debería estar con Kikyo porque tendrían un hijo, él en verdad no quería dejarla pero sabía que en el momento en que ella se enterara de que iba a ser padre se alejaría definitivamente, y en fondo tenía que admitir que Kagome tendría razón en hacerlo.

Entró y se sentó en la sala mientras ella llevaba las bebidas, su saludo había sido algo seco y distante pero se sentía afortunado al estar ahí luego de su encuentro en el bar unas noches atrás. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro con algo de distancia mientras una flores recién llegadas adornaban la mesa de centro, en un inicio ninguno supo qué decir, pero fue Kagome la primero que se decidió a romper el frío silencio, traje las consecuencias que trajera.

- La otra noche… creo que los dos… reaccionamos mal… ambos sabemos la situación y no la pudimos controlar cuando nos golpeó de frente…

- Lo sé… sé que hice mal y lo siento Kagome… yo… no quiero perderte… no puedo perderte… ya no… - Inuyasha habló despacio y con profunda convicción en la voz, cada palabra que salió de sus labios fue más que verdadera y encerró un gran temor que tenía.

- ¿Podemos seguir con esto¿Crees que somos capaces de estar así por más tiempo? A veces pienso… que sólo nos hacemos daño porque… porque si no somos capaces de dejar nuestras vidas atrás y empezar una nueva juntos… entonces tal vez no nos queremos como pensamos…

- Nunca digas eso –se sobresaltó Inuyasha y se acercó para tomarla por los hombros y verla a los ojos- no pienses que no te quiero y que tú no me quieres a mí porque no es cierto.

Al terminar esas palabras no cambió su expresión de seriedad ni su cercanía mientras Kagome sólo reaccionó después de unos segundos y lo hizo abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Así se quedaron un buen rato sin decir nada más, sólo sintiendo sus respiraciones y reconciliando sus almas en un pacto que les hacía daño pero el mismo tiempo los ayudaba a sobrevivir cada día.

&&&&&

Cuando la noche estuvo ya más avanzada Lin se encontró s sí misma en su departamento dando vueltas, caminaba de un extremo a otro sin saber por qué mientras pensaba en cómo hablar con Sesshoumaru, en cuándo sería el momento y si estaría preparada o no. Cuando iba pasando junto al teléfono éste repicó y en el identificador se apareció un número que conocía bien, respiró profundo y haciendo acopio de todo el valor que le quedaba atendió la llamada.

- Lin…

- Sí… oye… siento lo del medio día pero… pero de verdad tenía que salir y no quise despertarte…

- No –la interrumpió en un tono frío que hacía mucho no usaba, uno que indicaba pura indiferencia, o por lo menos así lo sintió ella- No te disculpes, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Tenemos que hablar, nos vemos mañana en el lugar de siempre para comer ¿está bien?

- Sí… nos… vemos… oye… ¿estás molesto?

- No digas tonterías, no es eso. Mañana nos vemos.

Lo siguiente que Lin escuchó fue el tono de la línea y no el resto de la explicación que él no le dejó oír "Estoy preocupado por ti…".

&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente era algo tarde ya cuando Kagome tuvo que salir a auxiliar en un proyecto que se estaba elaborando, así dejó sola a Lin con algo de trabajo pero no demasiado, inclusive tenía tiempo para distraerse y ver el reloj esperando porque fuese ya hora de ver a Sesshoumaru y aclarar con él todo.

Estaba ella totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la hizo dar un pequeño salto en su silla, de inmediato volteó y vio a un hombre joven con pecas en el rostro y una bolsa en las manos y detrás de él a su secretara explicándole que se pasó aun cuando ella le dijo que lo anunciaría primero, Lin le dijo a la muchacha que se retirara y se quedó a solas con Kohaku.

- Me da gusto verte ¿cómo estás? –preguntó él de lo más natural mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

- Bien… gracias. ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Pensé que podríamos almorzar juntos, ya casi es hora y traje algo que te gusta. –sacó un plato de unicel de la bolsa que contenía rollos de su maki preferido envuelto en plástico transparente.

- Gracias… pero… tengo un compromiso en un rato.

- Entonces podemos comer ahora –le dijo tomándose la libertad de poner la comida y las bebidas en el escritorio y de acercar la silla de Kagome, pero Lin se quedó estática sintiendo que lo que hacía era incorrecto. – Vamos… no me vas a despreciar ¿verdad? Es sólo un almuerzo.

Ella lo pensó por un segundo y luego se sentó algo dubitativa, así comenzaron a platicar de cosas vanas, casi todo el tiempo era Kohaku quien hablaba y ella escuchaba mirando el reloj, o por lo menos así fue al principio, pues poco a poco el joven la fue envolviendo con esa presencia que tanto amó antes y tanto la confundía en esos momentos. Después de terminar ninguno de los dos se movió, él mantenía la mirada pacífica y ella ahora sonreía relajada y despreocupada porque en ese momento ya debía estar en otro lugar y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

- Espera, debo contestar –la dijo Lin cuando el celular los interrumpió, lo tomó y sin fijarse en quien llamaba respondió. – Hola.

- Lin… -la voz indiferente de Sesshoumaru la devolvió a la realidad como un montón de cristales clavados en su pecho. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... sí… es que… -se detuvo para ver la hora- lo siento yo… me distraje y… hora voy para allá…

- No, es tarde y tengo que regresar a hacer una presentación, te veo en la noche.

- Sí… nos vemos…

Cuando terminaron la llamada ella dejó el teléfono de nuevo en su bolsa y miró hacia la mesa sintiendo una gran culpabilidad por su error. Vio a Kohaku un momento y luego se volvió hacia otro lado pensando en qué hacer.

- ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó él.

- No… es que, olvidé el compromiso que tenía.

- Entonces todavía tenemos tiempo ¿no? Es que quería pedirte ayuda para decorar mi departamento, eres experta en esas cosas…

Lin no escuchó el resto de la conversación hasta que él de nuevo la hizo entrar y estando aún pensando un poco en Sesshoumaru aceptó la petición "Es sólo un favor… nada importante" –se repitió y decidió que estar cerca de Kohaku sería su última prueba para saber si de verdad amaba a Sesshoumaru.

&&&&&

Kikyo entró a un departamento que no era suyo, pero que igual tenía llaves, dentro se encontró con Inuyasha profundamente dormido en el sillón, a su lado había media botella de wisky, un sello roto al lado que le indicó acaba de abrirla ahí mismo y un vaso vacío, la mujer se extrañó y guardó las cosas mientras preparaba algo de cenar y café, nunca antes vio a Inuyasha tomar tal cantidad de alcohol. Fue rápido lo que hizo, no tardó más de media hora, luego fue al sillón y lo despertó con la mayor delicadeza posible, él fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y balbuceó cosas que ella no llegó a entender pero que en la mente confundida de Inuyasha tenían un solo sentido "Te amo, no puedo estar sin ti… no quiero decirte, no puedo alejarme de ti….". Al fin cobró más conciencia de lo que estaba pasando y la imagen de dos ojos cafés y fríos delante de él lo hizo terminar de volver en sí.

- Ki…kyo… ¿qué pasa?

- Nada, sólo vine a verte, vamos te preparé algo de cenar y café. Bebiste demasiado ¿por qué? –le preguntó entre preocupada y enojada.

- No fue mucho.

- Media botella.

- Ya estaba abierta –se defendió él y ella sólo guardó silencio sin ánimos de iniciar una pelea. –Vine a verte para que empecemos a organizar nuestra vida, ver dónde vamos a vivir ahora, cuándo será la boda… o si… bueno… podrá ser mañana…

Al final terminó por rendirse cuando vio que él no le prestaba la menor atención, pero igual estaba más que decidida a hacerlo entrar en razón y plantear los nuevos términos de su vida juntos.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hola!! Ah feliz año jaja algo atrasado, ya ven tanta cosa de la época me atrasó (ok es excusa... ejem... espero me perdonen...) Ojalá que les haya gustado, que este quedando bien, la próxima actualización es en una semana, esta vez tuve que esperarme para publicar hasta tener parte del próximo capi... bueno, en fin... sólo quiero darles las gracias por todo su apoyo y decirles lo mucho que me animan y lo improtantes que son mis comentarios, en verdad. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera y continúen leyendo y les agrade como antes... y es verdad lo de feliz año!! Apenas empieza y espero que sea genial para todas, que el 2007 esté lleno de todo lo mejor. Bueno, nos estamos leyendo. Se buidan. byes**


	12. Engaño

**.-°-Toca.mi. piel-°-.**

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

Lin estaba en su habitación recostada, la noche había caído hacía no mucho tiempo pero ella estaba totalmente agotada, su día no fue nada especial pero aún así sentía que hubiese caminado por interminables horas, recordó la visita de Kohaku y como olvidó ir con Sesshoumaru, ella sabía que debía compensarlo por eso, sabía que él no le reclamaría nada pero aún así estuvo mal lo que hizo, así que esa noche saldría con él y tendrían una excelente noche. O por lo menos así lo pensó durante quince minutos antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

Sesshoumaru esa noche se sentía intranquilo, algo dentro de él seguía diciéndole que había un problema desde hacía días, intentó sacarse por todos los medios esa idea pero no podía y la actitud de Lin no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, pero tal vez en un par de horas más podría resolverlo todo y hablar con ella, saber qué sentía, cómo podía ayudarla a resolver sus problemas y volver a verla sonreír y ser la misma, además de que le gustaría saber por qué la última vez que hicieron el amor estuvo llorando.

Bastante convencido y decidido de que esa noche se terminarían al fin sus dudas, y aunque no lo admitiera su increíble miedo a perderla, salió de su apartamento y estando ya cerca del de Lin tomó el celular y llamó al teléfono filo, sonaron varios timbrazos y ella no respondió, entonces intentó en el celular y fue lo mismo. Al llegar pensó que no la encontraría ahí pero las luces en el interior estaban encendidas así que timbró desde la entrada del edificio.

Pasaron incontables segundos sumándose hasta convertirse en más o menos dos minutos antes de que una voz adormilada y cansada desde arriba le respondiera.

- Lin…

- Sesshoumaru… pasa… -le dijo sorprendida y sin hasta ese momento darse cuenta de que había dormido más de tres minutos. Cuando él cruzó la puerta Lin estaba sentada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y aspecto adormilado todavía, fue hasta que se sentó a su lado que se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ahí.

- Estabas dormida.

- Sí, no me di cuenta cuando me venció el sueño… ¿qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó sonriendo tranquila.

- Sólo quiero que hablemos, que me digas qué es lo que te pasa.

- No… nada… sólo tengo sueño…

- No ahora, en los últimos días, desde antes de salir de viaje estás muy extraña y no me puedes mentir. –las palabras salieron duras y frías, con su característica inexpresión.

- Sesshoumaru yo no tengo nada –se puso de pie algo a prisa para evitar mirarlo a los ojos y tener que decirle la verdad, pero sus acciones no hicieron más que comprobarle a él que de verdad existían grandes dudas en el interior de esa joven a la que amaba aunque no se lo pudiera decir de frente con la importancia que tenía para él la primera vez que en verdad alguien le importaba.

- Entonces nada ha cambiado, todo está bien como antes y eres la misma mujer que conocía hace tiempo, no te comportas diferente ni tienes nada que no me has dicho. Me parece perfecto. – lo que dijo no fue más que un reflejo de su apaciguada desesperación y no las pensó, por un omento dejó de ser calculador y se dejó llevar. – Descansa.

Y así sin decir nada más se fue, ni siquiera la miró, ni siquiera se detuvo para darle un beso, sólo salió y ella se quedó ahí mirando hacia la puerta y con un montón de remordimiento que la carcomía por dentro, pero sin el valor para ir detrás de él y mirarlo a los ojos. Después de todo sí le estaba ocultando algo y no podría decírselo nunca.

&&&&&

Esa misma noche Inuyasha salió con Miroku, su más grande amigo, hacía algo de tiempo que no se veían y decidió que él era quien podía ayudarlo a olvidarse de todo lo que tenía encima, aunque en esas circunstancias no era la mejor influencia. Fueron a un centro nocturno y pidieron unas bebidas, mientras el chico de ojos azules buscaba a la víctima de esa ocasión Inuyasha se concentró en ver el fondo del vaso lo más rápido que le fue posible.

- Clama amigo, no quiero llevarte arrastrando a casa.

- Cállate Miroku, nada me importa, tal vez así Kikyo ya no me quiera.

- Que optimista eres Inuyasha, si ella por nada del mundo te dejaría ir ya, se sacó la lotería en el momento en que te amarró y tú por decente no te das cuenta y te quedas con ella.

- No necesito que me digas eso… Kikyo no buscaba amarrarme… el problema es que quiero a alguien más. – le dijo a su amigo cuando tomaba ante sus dedos el segundo vaso que le habían dejado ya enfrente.

- Me parece perfecto –le anunció Miroku con tono de voz casual. – ¿Puedes darme tu teléfono celular y tus llaves antes de que los pierdas a media borrachera?

Inuyasha lo miró suspicaz unos segundos y luego entendió que era la luz verde para que hiciera lo que mejor le pareciera y su amigo se encargaría de mantenerlo lejos de cualquier estupidez, como buscar a Kikyo… o aún peor, a Kagome.

Entonces el hombre de ojos azules dejó solo al otro cuando se topó con los ojos coquetos de una joven desconocida, por desgracia esa noche tenía que ayudar a su amigo y no podría ponerle la atención debida, pero si todo salía bien la extraña no demoraría más de 24 horas en llegar a su departamento.

&&&&&

Sesshoumaru regresó directo a su casa, se sirvió algo de vino en una copa y fue directo hacia su estudio personal, era una habitación permanentemente cerrada con llave en la cual habitaban todas las cosas especiales para él, ahí ni siquiera quien hacía la limpieza podía entrar, dejando el trabajo sólo para él. Dejó la copa de lado y se sentó en la computadora para comenzar a escribir, era lo que usualmente hacía si deseaba registrar algo importante en su vida, así tenía la costumbre desde muy joven.

Esa bitácora siempre estuvo llena de ascensos en el trabajo, nuevos libros secretos leídos y amantes sin nombre de una sola noche, las apariciones significativas se limitaban a dos, una mujer de ojos indiferentes con la cual se burlaba de su hermano hacía tiempo y una joven de mirada cálida que poco a poco llenó cada espacio de las hojas y de su vida, una Lin que ahora sentía más lejos que nunca.

Así tras interminables horas frente a la pantalla supo finalmente qué era lo que debía hacer, aunque no le gustara tendría que esperar, ser paciente con ella y dejar que todo pasara a su tiempo. Aunque no le gustara en lo más mínimo estaba atado de manos.

&&&&&

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y el cielo estaba todavía oscuro aunque algunas personas ya se habían levantado para comenzar sus días y otras todavía estaban en las calles producto de la noche anterior, como era el caso de dos hombres jóvenes, iban en el auto de Inuyasha mientras el de Miroku permanecía todavía en el lugar donde habían salido desde hacía ya varias horas, él estaba más que cansado y algo sobrepasado por la actitud de su amigo, hacía años que no veía emborracharse a Inuyasha y nunca cuanto pasó se puso como esa interminable noche. Sin embargo su determinación de amigo era más fuerte que cualquier cosa y costara lo que costara lo llevaría a donde era su lugar.

Kagome escuchó el timbre y se sobresaltó, era tan temprano que todavía estaba dormida y el cielo oscuro, pero alguien había llamado a su departamento y no tenía idea de quién podía ser. Se levantó de prisa algo asustada y tomó la bata que se fue poniendo mientras caminaba apresurada al interfón junto a la puerta de entrada. Sentía su corazón latir rápido y la respiración dificultada, no quería preguntar quién era pero debía hacerlo. Al fin llegó y presionó el botón para escuchar a la persona que estaba abajo.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Señorita Kagome Higurashi? –le preguntó un hombre con la voz cansada.

- Sí… ¿quién es?

- Disculpe la molestia… usted no me conoce, pero tengo algo que entregarle, creo que usted es la persona más indicada para recibirlo.

- No… no le entiendo… ¿viene a entregarme algo a estas horas?

- No, bueno, más bien a alguien, pero creo que mi amigo no se encuentra en circunstancias para hablar… o… mantenerse en pie –acabó de hablar con algo de trabajo mientras sostenía a otro hombre de ojos dorados tan corpulento con él pero que se encontraba algo perdido en su propio mundo. – Si fuera tan amable de dejarme subir podría depositar a Inuyasha en su sala y marcharme.

- ¿Inuyasha¿Está bien?

- Pues me temo que no muy conciente, pero seguro que no pasará de una resaca.

- ¡Es un tonto! Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso y ahora pide que yo lo cuide, pero si no soy su enfermera privada. – al escuchar a la sobresaltada joven Miroku entendió que quizás su plan no era tan perfecto como le apreció en un inicio y al dejar de oírla pensó en emprender la retirada y llevar a su amigo a otro lado, probablemente a su casa. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decidir que hacer una mujer de ojos negros y piernas muy bien torneadas, tal y como la corta bata y camisón le dejaron ver, le abrió la puerta y se aproximó. – Vamos a subirlo.

- Claro señorita. Veo que Inuyasha tiene buenos gustos, sin duda alguna así es.

- ¿Disculpe? –preguntó ella algo indignada mientras lo subían poco a poco por las escaleras que parecían especialmente largas en esos momentos.

- Nada, nada, digo que es usted una excelente amiga.

Así siguieron en silencio y lo recostaron en el sillón de la sala, Kagome le desanudó la corbata y fue a la puerta acompañando a Miroku, él le entregó las llaves del auto y el teléfono celular diciendo que él tomaría un taxi, ella iba a preguntarle algo más, como por ejemplo por qué lo llevó ahí en lugar de a su casa, pero no le dio tiempo de nada más cuando ya había desaparecido escabulléndose con la habilidad de un conquistador que huye cada mañana en silencio.

Se quedó sola con un hombre dormido en el sofá y sin saber qué hacer, le hubiese gustado despertarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón para poder regañarlo un rato, pero era imposible y al parecer lo único que le quedaba era esperar. Caminó hacia su alcoba y tomó dos cobijas y dos almohadas, al volver a la sala se acercó a él y con algo de trabajo le puso una almohada debajo de la cabeza para que estuviese más cómodo, aunque al paciente parecía no importarle, y le echo encima la cobija. Por encima se sentía molesta y hastiada por tener que hacer eso, pero en su interior sólo se preguntaba si él estaría bien, si no tendría problemas con Kikyo por eso… ¡cómo podía importarle eso! Más bien se debería preocupar por ella misma, pero le era imposible, la figura de ese hombre perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños era demasiado para ella, la hacía olvidarse de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor y sólo desear estar a su lado por siempre. Suspiró profundo y miró el reloj, hacía más de cuarenta minutos que el timbre sonó y dentro de no mucho tiempo tendría que levantarse así que se sentó en el suelo al lado del sillón y puso una almohada bajo su cabeza, se cubrió con la cobija que tenía y y subió un brazo al sillón, no era la posición más cómoda que pudo tomar, sobre todo porque tenía a su lado otro sillón perfectamente disponible, pero deseaba estar tan cerca de él como le fuese posible, aunque Inuyasha no se diera cuenta, aunque no le importara lo mucho que lo amaba, aunque no pudiera decírselo y sólo pudiera verlo estar con Kikyo y dejarlo ir. Nada de eso tenía la menor relevancia si podía estar un poco más escondida a su lado y verlo ser feliz.

&&&&&

Unas horas más tarde Lin salió a prisa de su departamento, eran ya pasados veinte minutos de la hora en que usualmente sale y no deseaba llegar tarde pues había mucho que hacer y Kagome ya la había ayudado lo suficiente en días pasados. Intentó encender su auto con la misma prisa con la que salió, pero no tuvo éxito, trató de nuevo otro par de veces pero todo fue inútil. Algo desesperada penó qué podía ser, aunque no tenía en realidad idea de cómo funciona una máquina así. "Tal vez sea la batería…" –pensó dentro de su repertorio de tres cosas que podía identificar y tuvo suerte, o algo así, notó que había dejado las luces encendidas la noche anterior y seguramente esa era la causa de la falla "Voy a tomar un taxi… "– marcó el número de la memoria en el celular y después de varios repiques la atendió una mujer diciendo que en más o menos una hora tendría el automóvil ahí, Lin intentó replicar que era demasiado tiempo de espera pero todo fue inútil.

Sesshoumaru estaba en la cocina de su departamento tomando una taza de café como todas las mañanas, la noche no había sido buena pero el cansancio no hacía ningún tipo de estrago en su rostro, él lucía como todos los días con su piel blanca y los ojos dorados impasibles y duros como ningunos, pero capaces de dar demasiado si los sabías encontrar.

Todavía distraído pensando en cualquier cosa miró las llaves de su auto y de inmediato pensó en Lin, fue como una especie de aviso, algo estaba mal con ella y probablemente habría un auto involucrado. De inmediato se dirigió hacia el teléfono maquinando alguna excusa para la llamada, no podría decirle lo que sintió y por como estaban las cosas tampoco quería que ella se sintiera presionada.

- ¿Sesshoumaru? –le contestó del otro lado e la línea la voz intranquila de la joven.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… pero mi auto no quiso encender… y no tengo como irme, hay mucho trabajo y un taxi se tarda demasiado… no sé qué hacer… - sus palabras eran apresuradas y tensas, a leguas se notaba lo mal que se sentía por algo que quizá era muy pequeño pero que por el momento la atormentaba.

- En veinte minutos estoy ahí, espérame.

- ¿En verdad puedes? Muchas gracias… te espero… - apenas pudo responder ante la contundencia de lo que más que nada le pareció una orden, pero que llegó para salvarla como un ángel en el peor de los momentos.

&&&&&

Kagome despertó con al cuello torcido y la espalda adolorida, habían pasado dos horas desde que se quedó en el suelo durmiendo y ya debía irse. Se puso de pie con lentitud y cuidado de no lastimarse ni hacer ruido que lo despertara, dio un suspiro cansado y se fijó en el semblante de Inuyasha, se veía como una piedra en su profundo letargo, claramente no sería capaz de despertar en varias horas.

"Inuyasha… eres un tonto… ¿por qué lo" –¡Ah!- interrumpió ella misma su pensamiento con un pequeño grito ahogado de sorpresa cuando el teléfono comenzó a repicar, lo más a prisa que pudo corrió al aparato que se encontraba, para su mala suerte, perdido en algún lugar del estudio, aunque la ausencia de cualquier otro sonido lo hiciera parecer omnipresente en todo el departamento.

- ¿Si? –pudo al fin responder con la respiración entrecortada y la voz muy baja.

- Kagome ¿está todo bien? Es tarde, pensé que ya estarías aquí y me preocupé.

- Lin… sí… es que… bueno en un rato salgo para allá… tuve un pequeño retraso.

- ¿Te sientes bien¿Por qué susurras?

- Es Inuyasha… anoche uno de sus amigos lo trajo… se le pasaron las copas y está dormido en el sillón, yo me acabo de despertar. Sólo voy a dejarle algo para cuando despierte y me baño para ir contigo.

- No, no… bueno, como quieras, pero mejor espera a que despierte… aquí puedo mantener todo bajo control, tú misma muchas veces lo has hecho por mí. Así que tómate tu tiempo.

- Gracias Lin… te llamo más tarde.

Terminaron la llamada y Kagome se recargó en la pared aliviada, ahora tenía todo el tiempo necesario para pensar en algo para hacerle de desayunar al hombre que descansaba en su sillón y darse un baño en la tina para relajarse. Así tranquila caminó de regreso a donde él estaba dormido, o por lo menos así fue como pensó encontrarlo.

- Inuyasha… -le dijo al verlo sentado con la cabeza entre las manos.

- Kagome… no… yo no… no sé…

- Tu amigo te trajo. –respondió rápidamente y a secas la pregunta que seguramente él intentaba formular.

- Ese Miroku… maldita sea me las va a pagar. Discúlpame… no sé si hice algo malo… me iré ahora mismo.

- ¿En esas condiciones? No lo creo. Deberías volver a dormir mientras te hago algo de desayunar. – Inuyasha no entendía por qué era tan gentil con él y al mismo tiempo le hablaba con un tono seco y distante, entendía lo segundo a la perfección pero no sabía cómo podía ser tan benévola.

- ¿Qué hice anoche? –preguntó al fin para sacarse la duda.

- Nada… y no fue anoche, te trajo a las cinco de la mañana. Sólo caíste en el sillón. No pensé que despertaras tan temprano, debió ser el teléfono… Inuyasha… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –eso era lo que la inquietaba y en cierta forma la tenía molesta, el cuidarlo era lo de menos, al contrario se sentía bien por haberlo tenido cerca y poder cuidarlo.

- No… no lo sé… sólo quería… olvidarme de… de todo lo que está mal… -la respondió a pausas y luego tuvo un intento de ponerse de pie, aunque se vio frustrado por un fuerte malestar que lo asediaba.

- No te pares –Kagome intervino acercándose a él lo suficiente para que un abrazo a la cintura la tomara desprevenida.

- Nunca te alejes de mi… no quiero hacer nada que te aleje de mi…

Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, Inuyasha la sostenía con gran fuerza y desesperación, en esos momentos sintió como todos sus temores se materializaban enfrente, creyó que al fin Kagome se cansaría de estar a su lado así y lo dejaría, se alejaría para siempre dejándolo sumido en una vida que no era la suya, con una persona a la que no amaba pero a la que ahora estaba atado por una unión de sangre y vida irrompible.

- Tranquilo… Inuyasha… todo está bien. Estoy aquí contigo y aquí me voy a quedar todo el tiempo que quieras, siempre que me necesites voy a estar a tu lado…

Las palabras salieron de su boca como si lo hicieran del alma, no las pensó y razonó su impacto, sólo sintió y se lo dijo tal cual era, justo como quería que él lo supiera porque ella ya estaba decidida a quedarse a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Aunque eso implicase terminar con sus planes de boda.

Inuyasha no reaccionó por un par de segundos, se quedó abrazado apenas conciente de lo que acababa de escuchar. Intentó decir un "te amo" porque en verdad lo sentía pero por alguna razón no pudo, sólo la haló hacia sí para besar sus labios. Con el primer contacto fue suficiente para que se fundieran en una caricia profunda y apasionada, reconciliadora y reparadora de desavenencias inexistentes que les habían dejado más de una marca ya. Así siguieron besándose hasta llegar a algo más, se expresaron su amor esa mañana solos sin que nadie los interrumpiera o molestara, incluyendo a sus respectivas conciencias que ya les habían arruinado ocasiones anteriores.

&&&&&

Esa tarde el cielo comenzó a nublarse, no era común por esos meses pero quien lo supo interpretar notó que se trataba de un anuncio de tormenta sin lluvia. El medio día se había marchado dejando a una pareja sin verse, Sesshoumaru ocupado con trabajo y Lin con una invitación para almorzar con otro hombre, un amigo de hacía años.

Así en ese tiempo intermedio el destino se trazó y Kagome decidió que iría por la tarde a la oficina, no quería hacerlo pero tenía unas cosas que sólo ella podía terminar y estaban deteniendo a Lin de seguir con ese proyecto, así se vio camino a Hoshi como todas las tardes.

La dueña de la empresa estaba aún en el restaurant cuando su amiga le avisó que iría para terminar eso que le faltaba, se sintió aliviada y más libre de la tensión que cargó toda la mañana. Sin embargo no supo que ese tiempo libre que tuvo resultaría en algo mucho peor. Resolvió acompañar a Kohaku a su departamento para analizar el espacio y empezar a pensar en la decoración que prometió hacer, no fue mucho el tiempo que le tomó decidir, apenas el suficiente para que el cielo lleno de nubes negras se arremolinara llevado por el viento. Su amigo quiso entretenerla más pero no le fue posible, así que la llevó a eso de las seis de regreso a la empresa.

Kagome los vio entrar a su oficina y miró a una con extrañeza y al otro casi con reproche, pero sabía que en sus manos no estaba juzgar o decirle a Lin que hacer. – Voy a bajar, regreso luego- se excusó para alejarse antes de decir o hacer algo inapropiado. O como una señal más de lo que estaba por venir.

- Muchas gracias por traerme… mañana voy a llamar a los distribuidores para la decoración, espero que no tarden tu presupuesto.

- Está bien, no te preocupes y gracias… -le respondió el joven de pecas tomando su mano para besarla mientras dejó los ojos chocolates sobre los de ella.

- Ko… Kohaku… no… -pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, un par de labios la silenciaron cuando si previo aviso se pusieron sobre los suyos en un beso tranquilo como los que recordaba de hacía años.

** CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello!! Aquí estoy, como dije una semana después del anterior... espero que les haya gustado, me costó algo de trabajo definir unas cosas. mil gracias por todo su apoyo, me es muy importante saber si les gusta, de verdad me dan muchos ánimos con sus comentarios (de cualquier tipo). Así que si tienen un segundo les pido un review, porfis. Y ya me despido, deseando (como creo que ay dije... ejem... :p ) que les hay gustado y además se cuidan mucho y nos estamos leyendo. byes.**


	13. Sin ti

**.-°-Toca.mi. piel-°-.**

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

Lin sintió los labios cálidos de Kohaku contra los suyos y se paralizó con una descarga de adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo mil veces. Por un instante pensó en qué hacer pero la lógica quedó de lado cuando él la abrazó, entonces no pudo más que corresponder de la misma forma en que él la besaba y se acercaba a ella cada vez más. Estuvieron así muy poco tiempo en realidad pues fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono, la secretaria intentaba comunicarse con ella y eso fue suficiente para separarla del joven de pecas.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó estando ya del otro lado de su escritorio y con un botón presionado.

- El señor Sesshoumaru está aquí.

- ¿Está aquí? Él... es… bueno… dile que me espere un momento, voy para allá.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kohaku de inmediato.

- Vinieron a buscarme, es mejor que te vayas.

- ¿No pueden esperarte?

- No, no pueden, es mejor que nos vemos otro día Kohaku. –y antes de que pudiera responderle fue directo hacia la puerta y la abrió dejando espacio libre para que su amigo saliera.

Sesshoumaru la vio abrir y unos instantes después vio al joven que salía, nunca antes lo había visto pero su sola presencia bastó para crisparle los nervios y saber que sus intenciones no eran buenas. Lin salió detrás de él y dijo adiós con toda la indiferencia que pudo volteándose un poco cuando el beso de despedida se dirigía a sus labios. Kohaku se marchó sin decir nada más y sin siquiera sospechar que ese imponente hombre de mirada dorada era la pareja de Lin.

Sesshoumaru esperaba poder estar con ella esa tarde, pasar tiempo juntos y hablar algunas cosas, aclarar qué era lo que estaba mal entre los dos y terminar con ello pero ella no se lo permitió. Entraron a la oficina cerrando la puerta por detrás pero la joven se apresuró al escritorio y se sentó a trabajar en unos papeles que tenía regados mientras él le hacía conversación.

- Estás demasiado ocupada.

- Algo… discúlpame, debería ponerte más atención… - sus palabras fueron sinceras, de verdad se sentía mal por todo lo que estaba pasando pero lo pero que podía hacer en su actual situación era quedarse ahí con él fingiendo mal que deseaba estar a su lado y actuar como siempre.

- Es mejor que me vaya. Después te llamo. –respondió él con su actitud de siempre sin que se le notara ningún tipo de sentimiento, sólo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida después de pasar por alto algún conato de beso o mirada entrecruzada.

Una vez estando afuera ambos se sintieron mal, culpables pero sobre todo solos, de alguna manera esa distancia invisible que los separaba también parecía aislarlos del mundo en un sitio lleno de tristeza y soledad, donde todo lo que hacían era incorrecto de alguna forma.

"Lin… ¿qué pasa?" –pensó él viendo fijo los números del elevados que descendían uno a uno.

- "Perdóname… no sé qué hacer…" –se disculpó ella con el viento mientras una vez más las lágrimas le mojaban el rostro y los labios con recuerdos fugaces de alguien más.

&&&&

Casi 24 horas más tarde Kagome se encontró en la entrada de un hospital, el mismo donde estaba Houyo para ir a comer juntos, sería algo rápido puesto que él tenía que atender una paciente que probablemente necesitaría cirugía de emergencia. Pronto su prometido bajó y fueron a la cafetería del hospital, se pasaron el rato tranquilo como era su costumbre, en ese tiempo Kagome no se dio cuenta pero él resultaba un buen amigo con el que le gustaba platicar y pasar el tiempo.

Se despidieron en la recepción del hospital donde avisaron a él que tenían el quirófano listo para su cirugía, ella suspiró y dio media vuelta sólo para quedarse helada al ver a Inuyasha entrando a paso rápido. De inmediato notó la expresión preocupara de su rostro y el ensimismamiento en el que iba perdido. Kagome no supo qué hacía él ahí, tal vez la estaba buscando o fuera mera casualidad, pero la segunda opción no parecía lógica, así que asumió que era ella la razón de esa extraña visita de Inuyasha, pensó mil cosas para hacer en ese momento pero en realidad nada fue necesario cuando él la pasó de largo sin siquiera notar su presencia. El joven fue directo al mostrador a preguntar algo en voz alta y preocupada que a ella le fue perfectamente audible.

- Vengo a ver a mi novia, ella está aquí… tuvo complicaciones con el bebé…

Eso fue todo lo que bastó para que Kagome más que dolida saliera de ahí corriendo sin miar atrás, no se dio tiempo para escuchar otra palabra, sólo necesitaba abandonar ese lugar y desaparecer para siempre, jamás volver a verlo o escucharlo, ni una vez en su vida pensar en Inuyasha otra vez.

Cruzó las puertas a punto de tropezar con alguien que iba en sentido contrario pero no lo notó, sólo supo que el viento y el sol le golpeaban la cara cegándola por instantes. Su camino era algo incierto puesto que el auto estaba en la otra dirección pero ella parecía no notarlo, sólo seguía avanzando como si eso la alejara de lo que acaba de escuchar.

Ella lo amaba, de eso no tenía dudas, y en cierto momento llegó a creer que era correspondida, entendió que si ella no tenía el valor para terminar con Houyo tal vez a Inuyasha le pasaba lo mismo, pero en el fondo la amaba... eso fue lo que creyó.

&&&&&

El teléfono repicó no más de tres o cuatro veces cuando Lin lo atendió despreocupada y aún riendo por un comentario que hizo Kohaku, sin embargo la expresión alegre de su rostro se borró de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su interlocutor.

- Sessh… ¿qué pasa?

- Llamaba para saber a qué horas quieres que pase por ti. –se aventuró a decir Sesshoumaru con su misma voz indiferente de siempre, aunque haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar así.

- Hoy… no… es… tengo trabajo que hacer, estaba algo atrasada y Kagome siempre acaba haciéndolo todo.

- Entonces supongo estarás en casa trabajando toda la noche.

- Sí…

- Está bien, después hablamos.

Lo siguiente que Lin escuchó fue el sonido de la línea, suspiró entre aliviada y culpable y volvió la mirada al muchacho de pecas que la esperaba en el sillón. Kohaku le preguntó quién era en el teléfono pero ella sólo dijo que algo de un proyecto que evitaba hacer. Así volvieron a su ambiente tranquilo, rodeado por música suave y envuelto en el vino de sus copas, sólo conversaban desde hacía rato cuando terminaron la cena pero sus miradas los delataron cruzándose seguido y precediendo a un roce manos. Esa misma tarde se habían besado por tiempo corto e iniciativa de él pero todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos desde entonces tenía una sola autora que para esos momentos tenía la confusión más enredada que nunca antes.

Él ya conocía ese sitio de muchas veces antes y tuvo la suerte de toparse con la puerta abierta, así Sesshoumaru subió hasta llamar directamente a la entrada del departamento de Lin, desde afuera se notaba la música pero cuando ella abrió, se hizo mucho más notoria.

- Sesshoumaru… qué… hola…

- Pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía en lugar de trabajar sola.

- Gracias… pero es que… es que no… -sus pensamientos pasaban de mil casa segundo sin que lograra captar ninguno más allá de "que tonta eres" mientras un dolor horrible y conocido se apoderaba de su pecho. Sesshoumaru permanecido en silencio esperando por la respuesta cuando ésta llegó de la figura masculina que se paseó silenciosa y desprevenida detrás de Lin.

- Quiero darte esto –se apresuró a interrumpir el momento con su frialdad de siempre y le pasó la caja de terciopelo negro – Es un presente por el fin de unas buenas noches. –acto seguido dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con su mayor esfuerzo para no demostrar ninguna de las emociones que lo carcomían por dentro, por ella sentía lo que nunca antes en su vida conoció pero nada contaba porque él a Lin le era insignificante, indiferente. Fue así como empezó a pagar el error de la primera noche y de su juego de seducción que lo hundió hasta el cuello en necesidad de ella, en amor por ella.

- Sesshoumaru… espera ¿qué pasa? –pero su voz no fue escuchada en lo absoluto – Sesshoumaru…. –murmuró ahora por lo bajo cuando abrió la caja y en su interior encontró el anillo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto, era como hecho justo para ella aunque no entendía su significado bajo esas circunstancias.

- Lin ¿quién era? -la interrumpió Kohaku desde atrás.

- No importa… -su respuesta fue vacía y sin emoción al tiempo en que ocultó con éxito el presente.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron conversando y en silencio, Kohaku hizo más de un intento por acercarse pero el frío abismo que separaba a la joven de la realidad lo detuvo siempre.

Sesshoumaru salió del edificio y fue conduciendo por la ciudad con la mente en blanco, lo que acababa de hacer no lo tenía planeado, no así y no encontraba la razón de haberlo hecho. Actuó de forma impulsiva como nunca en su vida y ahora había dejado sin luchar a quien más amaba en el mundo. Dentro de su pecho las emociones lo traicionaban y de un momento de dolor pasaba a uno de ira y sentía deseos de regresar y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, su mente le jugó más de una broma haciéndole creer que si lo hacía ella besaría sus labios y se quedarían juntos por siempre, pero no era así. Ya no da tenía sentido y eso fue lo que más le pesó.

&&&&&

El sol brillaba en el cielo dándole luz a toda la ciudad, las personas iban y venían como en cualquier otro día normal mientras Lin se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con un montón de papeles que no importaban y Kagome abría la puerta. Entró y se sentó apenas susurrando un tenue –Hola- que su amiga respondió de la misma manera.

- Inuyasha va a tener un hijo… -soltó la recién llegada eso con tanto peso que la asfixiaba desde el instante en que lo supo. – Ayer me enteré por casualidad… él ya lo sabía y no pensaba decírmelo, me engañó… pero todo fue mi culpa por dejarme llevar…

- Kagome… lo siento… pero no es tu culpa –la corrigió su amiga mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella – Él lo hizo, él mintió y tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

- Pensaba decirle a Houyo que no me quiero casar, hoy… hoy mismo pensaba hacerlo, pero ahora ya no sé… -al final sus palabras se vieron cerradas por un nudo en la garganta y Lin lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla para reconfortar sus heridas en algo y ver si de paso así hallaba algo de consuelo para su propio dolor.

Un buen rato se pasaron con los pormenores del problema, dándole vueltas a lo mismo hasta que Kagome notó la tristeza que su amiga medio ocultaba.

- Ayer por la noche… estaba con Kohaku en mi departamento y Sesshoumaru llegó… abría la puerta y creo que dije un montón de tonterías. En realidad no lo engañé… o tal vez lo hice… Kohaku me besó ayer… fue él, no yo… pero ni importa, de cualquier forma siento que engañé a Sesshoumaru. Además le mentí, le dije que estaba sola trabajando cuando él me llamó antes, dijo que quería invitarme a salir… pero cuando llegó me dio un anillo, terminó conmigo y se fue…

- Te enamoraste de él – la sentenció Kagome sin dudar – Pero la llegada de Kohaku te recordó el pasado y estás confundida. Pero… bueno… te lo digo como amiga, las cosas con Kohaku no pueden funcionar, no después de tantos años, todo lo que ha pasado y lo mucho que quieres a alguien más ahora.

Un silencio helado se produjo entre las dos, ninguna se miraba a los ojos aunque sabían exactamente qué pensaba la otra. Lin supo que esas palabras eran sinceras, tanto como ella nunca lo pudo ser consigo misma, en el fondo sabía que sentía algo demasiado fuerte por Sesshoumaru pero muchas cosas la ataban a Kohaku, o por lo menos así lo sentía, quería creer que todo lo que hacía años imaginó estaba pasando y esa historia que tantas veces se formó en la cabeza estaba pasando con el hombre de su vida a su lado. Sólo que ya no estaba segura de quién era ese hombre.

&&&&&

Sesshoumaru escuchó la voz de su hermano a unos metros de donde él estaba y de inmediato reaccionó poniéndose de pie violento y cruzando una puerta para alcanzarlo, tenía todo el día metido ahí sin la menor gana de hacerlo e Inuyasha ni siquiera había llamado.

- Ahí dejé las cosas que vas a terminar –le dijo mientras salía para retirarse.

- No te puedes ir, sólo vine a recoger algo.

- No me importa, no voy a estar aquí y alguien tiene que quedarse.

- Maldición no sé si fui claro o no, pero no me voy a quedar –explotó al fin conteniendo lo más posible sus gritos para que otras personas no los miraran – Tengo algo que resolver.

- Tu vida personal me tiene sin cuidado.

- Y yo no tengo tiempo para solaparte tus aventuras, la mujer que sea te va a esperar.

- Y Kikyo no tendrá problema en estar pegada a ti como tantos años.

- ¡Cállate! Te prohíbo que hables de ella. –respondió al fin Inuyasha haciéndose notar por todo el piso con la voz altisonante y la actitud retadora hacia su medio hermano.

- Que estúpido eres –respondió el otro con su habitual calma recuperada aunque sin pensar en lo que decía – años a su lado y todavía no te das cuenta de que te engaña con la primera billetera que se le cruza por enfrente.

Lo siguiente fue el sonido de un puño estrellándose contra el rostro de Sesshoumaru y el hábil golpe en el estómago que éste devolvió como reflejo y que le sacó el aire a Inuyasha. Se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos más, se retaron con la mirada a cada instante pero sin moverse, ambos sabían que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para descargar todo el rencor de años y su eterna rivalidad, además de sus propios problemas. Así el mayor decidió acabar con aquello y se marchó en silencio, inexpresivo, dejando a su paso una estela e calma imperturbable.

Tan pronto como Inuyasha se recuperó, entró a su privado y tomó todo lo del escritorio tirándolo al suelo. Caminó en círculos maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos tantas cosas como se le venían a la mente, estaba desesperado y no encontraba forma de sacarlo. Ahora su vida era mucho peor que antes, hacía días que llevaba a cuestas la presión de kikyo y su embarazo, esa mujer que por tantos años estuvo a su lado, ella a quien pensó amar iba a tener un hijo suyo ahora que lo que menos deseaba era estar a su lado, justo en ese momento que tenía a la mujer que verdaderamente amaba y le importaba a unos cuantos pasos, para poder llamarla, salir con ella, besarla y hacerla su compañera. Pero nada de eso era verdad.

Por más que trató durante casi una hora esa imagen de Kikyo llorando no lo dejaba en paz, era su fantasma que callado lo perseguía y lo atormentaba, además las palabras de Sesshoumaru, a las cuales también pretendió ignorar, se clavaron en su mente de más. Odiaba a su medio hermano desde siempre y jamás sería capaz de confiar en él pero también lo conocía y no tenía la costumbre de mentirle, ni siquiera si con eso le hacía pasar un mal rato. Tal vez todo era cierto y tenía ahí la llave para no estar con ella pero aún así eso no era suficiente, no le podía quitar de adentro el profundo y oculto dolor de que ya no sería papá.

&&&&&

Sesshoumaru pasó las siguientes horas hasta el anochecer sólo dando vueltas por la ciudad sin sentido, fue hasta que el sol se ocultó por el horizonte cuando se dirigió a un despacho de abogados donde al subir las escaleras encontró tras un escritorio a la mujer que buscaba. Una provocativa joven de apenas pasados 25 años, ella de inmediato lo miró con sus ojos en tono rojizo y una sonrisa.

- Vaya… hace mucho que no te veía. Espérame abajo, no tardo – lo saludó Kagura mientras terminaba de guardar algunas cosas y tomaba expedientes para su jefe –

Sabes que no te puedes encontrar con Naraku. Espera abajo. – pero Sesshoumaru no se movió, así que resignada entró al privado para salir tras unos minutos, - ¿A qué debo tu visita¿Igual que siempre te sientes solo y defraudado de todas las otras con las que te acuestas?

- Sólo vine para saber si sigues siendo multifuncional –respondió él al comentario cordialmente agresivo que recibió y que no le extrañaba de ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si sigues siendo todo en uno, secretaria, recepcionista, mensajera, amante, enfermera de borrachera, solapadota y hasta punching bag si no mal recuerdo- ella lo miró como con infinito desprecio y volteó la cada para que no se notaran sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, debía aprender a medir sus comentarios con él si no quería someterse a las posibles consecuencias.

- Estás más amargado de lo normal… -dijo al fin - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Tú dime – Sesshoumaru no tenía ningún interés especial para esa noche, sólo quería olvidarse de su vida y de todos sus recuerdos.

Un par de horas más tarde terminaban de cenar en un lugar tranquilo y apacible que coordinaba perfecto con la atmósfera entre ellos. Ambos lucían fríos y distantes, ella casi tan inexpresiva con él y poco más solitaria pero conversaban a ratos interrumpiendo sus silencios y con mucho cuidado de que nada inapropiado fuera dicho, nada que pudiera doler.

&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente tres personas despertaron casi juntas con el primer rayo de sol y después de no dormir mucho en horas anteriores. Lin sola en su cama con un anillo en la palma de la mano y marcas de lágrimas en el rostro, mientras Kagome abría los ojos con el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta y la sucesiva sorpresa de un desaliñado Inuyasha esperándola ahí. Y por último un hombre apuesto de ojos ambarinos despertaba sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo y a la mujer que se levantaba del otro lado de la cama para marcharse a su trabajo luego de una noche de sexo cordial como fue su costumbre tantas veces antes.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello!! Ah pues ésto me ha costado algo de trabajo y un par de siglos, creo que a mi ya conocido bloqueo se suma la escuela... pero en fin, espero de corazón que les guste, que esté bien la historia y lleve un buen camino. Mi mayor meta es que esto quede bien y les guste a todas. **

**En fin... ya me voy, se cuidan mucho todas y si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario, ya ssaben lo que sea es bueno. Byes.**


	14. Ya no quiero

**.-°-Toca.mi. piel-°-.**

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

**Breve recapitulación:**

Sesshoumaru creyó que Lin la engañaba con Kohaku y rompió con ella al darle un anillo de diamantes como presente, ella no sabe qué hacer y sospecha la razón por la que Sesshoumaru hizo eso. Mientras Kagome se acaba de enterar que Inuyasha va a tener un bebé con Kikyo y no le había dicho, sin embargo él todavía no sabe que Kagome descubrió el secreto.

**Ahora sí... **

Kagome fue hasta la puerta con lentitud y miedo de encontrarse un par de ojos dorados detrás de ella, así la abrió y vio aparecer a su dulce demonio de cabellos blancos y semblante cansado. En el mismo instante en que la vio se fue hacia ella para atraparla en un abrazo desesperado y dolido que la joven no entendió y tan pronto como pudo rechazó.

- Inuyasha… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Kagome… vine a verte… sólo quería… no sé que quería… solamente estar contigo. –respondió él con la misma apariencia desolada y sin entender por qué ella lo rechazaba con tanta frialdad.

- No Inuyasha, si quieres estar con alguien ve con la madre de tu hijo, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo. –cada una de sus palabras fueron una sentencia de algo tanto peor que la muerte para ambos, pero debían ser dichas y ningún momento sería apropiado.

- Kagome… ¿tú sabes?...

- Sí Inuyasha… me enteré que eres un cobarde… que sólo has estado jugando con las dos… que… en realidad no te importo… - habló en voz baja permitiéndose expresar apenas una mínima parte del infinito dolor que la llenaba. – Vete Inuyasha, no quiero verte ya… -se giró hacia él y tomándolo de un brazo lo jaló hacia afuera sin que él opusiera la menor resistencia. – Y nunca más me vuelvas a buscar, no quiero verte ni saber de ti, ve y sé un padre para tu hijo… yo ya no te necesito.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe y se recargó en ella para no caer debilitada por todo el llanto de la noche anterior. Mientras, el hombre que estaba afuera no supo qué hacer, Kagome sabía todo, no tenía idea de cómo se pudo haber enterado pero eso era lo de menos, ahora la había perdido para siempre y la culpa lo invadía por partida doble, mitad por esa mujer que amaba y mitad por la otra de quien no estaba enamorado pero a quien lo unía un sentimiento de vacío y de responsabilidad.

Un par de horas más tarde Inuyasha estaba en el hospital la lado de una cama donde Kikyo dormía bajo los efectos de un calmante desde la noche anterior, todo a su alrededor era como en cualquier hospital pero para él era diferente, esas paredes le habían quitado la vida de un bebé que era suyo y lo peor era que eso no le dolía tanto como la pérdida de Kagome.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con delicadeza e instantes después entró un doctor que él conocía desde antes, desde que Kagome se lo presentó. Houyo había atendido a Kikyo desde antes, desde que pensó que estaba embarazada él fue su médico y supo todo.

- Buenos días señor Tashou. La señora despertará dentro de lo próxima hora y dependiendo de su evolución podremos ver cuándo darla de alta.

- Fuiste tu… -murmuró Inuyasha por lo bajo casi inaudible para su interlocutor.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Necesito que venga otro médico, usted ya hizo mucho…

- No entiendo ¿a qué se refiere? Todos hemos hecho nuestro mejor esfuerzo… -pero ya nadie terminó de escucharlo, Inuyasha salió a toda prisa de la habitación directo hacia la puerta con la leyenda "Jefe de Piso" que vio el día anterior para demandar que otro médico se hiciera cargo del caso.

Lin entró en su oficina temprano como en cualquier día usual dejando fuera del edificio las pocas nubes que cubrían el cielo azul, tal vez un día demasiado alegre para lo que le esperaba. Se paseó impaciente de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer, cómo olvidarlo ahora que no lo tenía.

Tantas bellas palabras que me decías  
tonta y enamorada que me tenías   
Tus caricias vacías me las creía  
de tus besos y abrazos me derretía

Me engañaste y dejaste  
lastimaste a mi pobre corazón

Ya no estaba con él y después de todo no había significado nada, todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos no fue más que "unas cuantas buenas noches" para ese hombre conquistador que siempre obtenía lo que quería. Ella no fue la excepción.

Ya no quiero ver tu foto en mi buró  
vete que ya te tengo olvidado en un cajón  
y todo este tiempo te he mentido  
pues tus besos no son lo mejor

Me propuse olvidar y madurar  
volveré a empezar lo voy a lograr

**FLASH BACK**

Esa misma mañana, unas horas antes, la joven se levantó de la cama y miró su teléfono celular en el buró, lo tomó y revisó, no tenía llamadas ni mensajes nuevos, pero se entretuvo abriendo archivos, sobre todo fotografías que recién se habían tomado hacía pocas noches en un bar tranquilo.

La velada había sido tranquila y para ellos dos, fue una de esas ocasiones que jamás se repiten, en las que las cosas fueron mágicas y poco más que perfectas, esa vez ambos sintieron algo que los hizo creer que de verdad era el destino, su destino estar así para siempre.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Te deje en el pasado  
has quedado olvidado corazón

Ya no quiero ver tu foto en mi buró  
vete que ya te tengo olvidado en un cajón  
y todo este tiempo te he mentido  
pues tus besos no son lo mejor

Pero todo era tan difícil… con la misma calma aparente con la que respiraba y existía tomó el teléfono y marcó algunos números sin entender bien por qué, tras un par de repiques la voz fría del otro lado le dio la señal de alarma, no debió hacer eso.

- Sesshoumaru… hola…

- ¿Qué sucede Lin?

- Nada… yo sólo… quería llamarte y… saber si tienes tiempo de salir a comer… para hablar un rato.

- Tengo un día muy ocupado, el imbécil de mi hermano está desaparecido y las cosas en la agencia no esperan…

- Ya veo… -atinó a decir mal ocultando su tono de desilusión.

- Pero si quieres salir por la noche no tengo problema.

- Claro… estaría perfecto… podemos ir a tomar algo…

- Me parece perfecto, en el lugar y a la hora de siempre, yo hago la reservación para ti, tu pareja y nosotros. Ahora me tengo que ir.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Lin escuchó antes del sonido muerto de la línea y el eco de lo que acababa de pasar. Hasta ese momento pensó que todo había sido su culpa, que Sesshoumaru se había alejado así por ella, por Kohaku, pero quizás estaba equivocada, él estaba ya con alguien. Esa debía ser la razón de todo, otra mujer, al final un conquistador nunca cambia, y él siempre lo fue. De repente ahí estaban otra vez esas necias lágrimas acosadoras que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra desde que no estaba con él, ahora lloraba de nuevo y se sentía peor, pero una llamada a su celular la despertó de ese sufrimiento, terminando con un letargo y haciendo resurgir esa parte fuerte de su personalidad, esa que deja el dolor de lado y lo convierte en deseos de venganza.

- Lin… ¿cómo estás? –pregunto su antiguo amor desde el otro lado.

- Kohaku, muy bien, que bueno que llamas, quiero invitarte a salir, hoy por la noche, nosotros, un socio y su pareja.

- Me parece perfecto.

- Ven por mi para comer y vemos los detalles ¿te parece?

- Claro.

Colgó y sonrió para sí misma deleitada por la sensación de tener control, de que así podría probarse a sí misma y a Sesshoumaru que ella no era un juego, que en verdad sentía algo más que sólo atracción física y no podría botarla con tanta facilidad por otra.

A medio día Kagome se vio con Houyo para comer luego de que horas antes él la llamara para hacer la cita y pedirle ayuda con algo que hasta ese momento ella ignoraba por completo.

- Tal vez no debería hablarte de esto, pero… tú lo conoces más y quisiera que me asesoraras.

- No te entiendo.

- Inuyasha Tashou exigió que dejara de atender a su novia y me citó el jefe de cirugía hoy para hablar del tema, pero no sé por qué me acusa.

- ¿Inuyasha te está acusando de algo? Es un… estúpido aprovechado… -murmuró Kagome conteniendo lágrimas de rabia que sus ojos se empeñaban en derramar.

- ¿Por qué¿Es por algo contigo?

- Sí… yo lo arreglo, ahora mismo voy a hacer que te deje de molestar. Te llamo cuando todo esté liso –se puso de pie y se marchó apresurada y dispuesta a poner en su lugar al hombre de los ojos dorados. – Inuyasha necesito verte –le dijo cuando atendió el celular.

- Ah… sí… no… ahora no puedo… -contestó tímido mientras se alejaba de la cama de Kikyo.

- No me importa si estas con Kikyo, necesito verte ahora, te espero en mi casa en media hora o puedo ir a donde estás, el hospital es un lugar tranquilo para hablar.

- No, no… voy para allá.

La comunicación se cortó abruptamente y ambos se dirigieron a su punto de encuentro, ella poco más que enojada y él desconcertado.

Al encontrarse detrás de la puerta que se había cerrado para siempre a Inuyasha, Kagome no le ofreció nada para beber ni le pidió que se sentara, sólo fue directo al punto y le preguntó la razón de que involucrara a Houyo en lo suyo.

- Él es un mal médico, no tiene ética… ni la más mínima y no creo que estés en posición de defenderlo, de reclamarme que quiera hacer algo después de que él nos alejó.

- ¿Él? Inuyasha no sé qué estés pensando, lo único que me alejó de ti fue la razón… sólo quiero que me expliques lo de Houyo ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros? Hagas lo que hagas esto se acabó.

- él me alejó de ti, no tenía por qué haberte contado que Kikyo estaba embarazada.

- ¡Él no me dijo nada! –respondió exasperada mientras su mente apenas se fijaba en el término pasado de la oración.

- No pudiste haberte enterado de otra manera ¡No lo encubras!

- Yo te vi en el hospital, estaba junto a ti y no me notaste cuando fuiste y preguntaste por Kikyo… ¡dijiste que ella tuvo problemas!… espera… Kikyo perdió el bebé… -sacó su conclusión cediendo terreno para poder dejarse caer con suavidad sobre el sillón.

- Sí… era un… embarazo ectópico… -al fin las difíciles palabras salieron de su pecho, y junto con ellas algo de toda la presión y la culpabilidad que sentía, esa que intentó desahogar por la mañana con Kagome y no pudo.

- Inuyasha lo siento mucho… -le dijo calmada poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo. –Todo va a salir bien… de verdad, calma… -así se quedaron por eternos minutos en los que ninguno tuvo palabras para darse ni querían recibirlas por miedo a ser interrumpidos, por desgracia los momentos no pueden ser eternos.

- Kagome perdóname… lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño… ¡Maldición si ya te lo hice!... sólo dime cómo remediarlo… por favor, lo que sea, lo que me pidas lo haré. –un pesado silencio se apoderó de ellos envolviéndolos lentamente y penetrando en cada pensamiento. Qué podría pedirle si todo lo que deseaba era tenerlo a su lado y eso era precisamente lo único que no podía.

- Quiero que retires la queja de Houyo, él no me dijo nada. Y quiero que me olvides… que ya no me busques Inuyasha, no podemos seguir como hasta ahora y… ya no podemos sanar todo lo que hicimos mal. Podemos ser amigos, compañeros, socios… pero nada más… nada más Inuyasha porque está prohibido, no somos el uno para el otro… todo se interpone…

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Que quite la queja y que no luche por ti… está bien Kagome, puedo hacer las dos cosas pero no me pidas que me olvide de ti. –se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura en la mejilla para luego darse media vuelta y salir de ahí con la mirada baja y llena de lágrimas.

Esa noche un reunión inició algo tarde ya con dos parejas reunidas en un mismo bar, era sólo una ocasión casual para conversar y tomar algo, pero en los ojos de dos personas brillaba un fuego extraño, como celoso y lleno de enojo. La situación fue tensa el par de horas que duró la reunión, donde los no involucrados trataban de suavizar las cosas y que todo siguiera un curso normal sin explicarse cuál era el problema entre Lin y Sesshoumaru. Al final Kagura fue al tocador y Kohaku por el auto que había dejado un par de cuadras más allá, dándoles así la oportunidad de estar solos. De repente sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de dónde había salido, un hombre se acercó a ellos y se quedó mirando a los ojos miel con algo más que determinación.

- Veo que no entendiste la primera vez. –habló con voz maléfica ignorando a Lin.

- Veo que sigues siendo el mismo imbécil.

- Nadie toca mis posesiones, en especial tú deberías mantenerte alejado de ellas. –acto seguido abrió un poco el abrigo negro que lo camuflajeaba con la noche y dejó entrever un arma antes de tomarla a discreción y apuntarla hacia la joven de ojos castaños que sólo observaba sin entender nada. –Nada me costaría.

- No tienes el valor… -respondió Sesshoumaru manteniendo su semblante frío mientras por dentro ardía en fuego, en enojo, en preocupación.

- Defensa personal o un accidente, cualquiera es viable, sabes que nadie me puede tocar.

- Inténtalo y vas a conocerme.

- El gato sacó las garras –respondió entre risas- . No tengas miedo, por hoy no pasará nada, pero estás advertido de lo que puede pasar. –por un segundo la noche pareció silenciarse y se escuchó el ruido del arma cuando gira y se prepara disparar mientras el hombre sombría se desvanecía entre la oscuridad y el resto de los acompañantes llegaba.

Kagura tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru por detrás y Kohaku descendió del auto con un rayo para abrirle la puerta a su pareja, así Lin entró y la siniestra escena se perdió en el tiempo con sólo dos testigos.

Kohaku y Lin llegaron al apartamento de ella y se sentaron en la mesa con una taza de café entre las manos, la joven se veía inusualmente nerviosa desde que salieron del restaurant pero tenía en la piel la firme determinación de no decir nada, lo que vio debería quedarse entre Sesshoumaru y ella.

Cuando el joven de pecas se dio por vencido en sus intentos por hacerla hablar pensó que tal vez podría ser esa su noche de suerte y por fin terminar de recuperar lo que creía suyo, se levantó de la mesa para ponerse detrás de Lin y acariciar sus hombros descubiertos por la blusa, fue un suave masaje con dobles intenciones que no dio resultado,

- Kohaku… no… -dijo poniéndose de pie- Ahora no… por favor.

- De acuerdo –se acercó y la besó en los labios con suavidad para después encaminarse hacia la puerta. – Te veo mañana, descansa.

Lin quiso detenerlo pero no se le ocurrió nada qué decir, estaba nerviosa y no quería estar sola, sin embargo tal vez así sería mejor y podría llamar a Sesshoumaru para pedirle una explicación de lo sucedido.

Después de bajar las escaleras, justo en la entrada al edificio, el joven de pecas se topó con otro hombre que apenas un rato antes había despedido.

- Sesshoumaru, que sorpresa vernos aquí. –habló algo desconcertado y sin ser atendido por el semblante imperturbable del otro - ¿Qué quieres con Lin? –fue más directo ésta vez mientras lo detenía del hombro para hacer que lo mirara de frente, aunque su respuesta fue un ademán casi agresivo para que se alejara y una mirada de hielo.

- Lo que hagamos nosotros no te incumbe, no eres nada de ella.

- ¿Eso crees? –contestó retándolo algo con su actitud, desafortunadamente ese no había sido el mejor día para Sesshoumaru y lo que obtuvo fue un golpe que le partió el labio y lo dejó medio atontado el tiempo suficiente para que su agresor desapareciera hacia los pisos superiores.

Lin estaba todavía en el comedor con todas las luces encendidas y el departamento en completo silencio cuando unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron dar un pequeño salto del susto y que las manos le temblaran, lentamente se acercó y usó la mirilla de la puerta para darse cuenta de que era alguien poco más que conocido quien la buscaba.

- No cierres, probablemente tu noviecillo venga detrás de mi. –alegó Sesshoumaru entrando con la mayor libertad y tranquilidad.

- ¿Kohaku?

- Le partí la boca.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué¿Por qué?

- No es el momento para hablar de eso, creo que tengo que explicarte algo. Creo que no se atrevió a regresar, cierra la puerta. – Lin se asomó a las escaleras y luego entró al departamento poniendo todos los cerrojos que tenía.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué te odia tanto?

- Kagura, una de las tantas mujeres que considera su propiedad. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, despreocúpate.

- ¿Qué me despreocupe¡Nos amenazó con un arma! Pudo haber disparado como cualquier cosa. Ese hombre es muy peligroso.

- Perro que ladra no muerde, ya intentó acabarme una vez y no pudo, no lo hará ahora.

- ¿Acabarte? Te disparó… ¿verdad? La cicatriz que tienes en el costado y la del brazo… -saco sus conclusiones apresuradas recordando unas marcas notables del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

- Sólo la del costado, la otra fue Inuyasha… en una pelea que tuvimos hace años. Y no fue él, mandó a alguien para que lo hiciera, no tiene el valor de hacer sus propias porquerías.

- Sesshoumaru aléjate de él –en ese momento la miró por primera vez con detenimiento, estaba cerca de él y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su expresión era cansada y asustada, conocía a esa mujer de muchas maneras pero nunca la había visto así y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Pensó en qué contestar pero las palabras ya lo habían abandonado, dio un par de pasas hasta estar a pocos centímetros y la envolvió con ambos brazos protegiéndola, abrigándola con su propio calor y su ser. Entonces, estando así abrazados y en silencio, se empezó a preguntar qué estaba haciendo, esa mujer se había convertido en todo para él, su mundo de principio a fin y ahora no sólo la dejaba ir, sino que la ponía en riesgo por una estupidez, por tener a alguien para demostrarse que no le importaba. Era un estúpido, de eso estaba seguro, no podía existir en el mundo un ser peor que él, que en esos momentos experimentaba culpa por primera vez en su vida.

- Él no te hará nada… lo prometo… -le susurró al oído y luego recibió una respuesta que no esperaba, la joven lo empujó para alejarse y en sus ojos se reflejó una vez más esa furia con la que la había conocido la primera vez.

- ¡Es que no lo entiendes! Yo me sé cuidar sola, puedo hacer muchas cosas para que ese tipo no se me acerque, además no es a mí a quien quiere, es a ti, y lo único que me importa es eso, eres tú, que nada te pase. –hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire bastante agitada- No quiero que me llamen un día que porque te hirieron o… o algo peor… eres un estúpido Sesshoumaru… - al final de sus palabras no pudo más que terminar de alejarse para ir a su estudio corriendo y con la respiración agitada, abrió la puerta y entró siendo seguida por un hombre que encontró algo que no se esperaba.

En el interior la decoración era inusual, las paredes eran negras y mostraban escrituras blancas, que vistas con detenimiento eran frases de poesías oscuras, todas góticas y con una mención de muerte o dolor en ellas. También existían estantes no muy altos con libros y una computadora de colores adornada con calcomanías de animalitos. Sin embargo no era nada de eso lo que a Lin le importaba, fue hacia uno de los cajones y lo abrió buscando un inhalador que de inmediato se llevó varias veces hacia la boca para respirar de él. Sesshoumaru la miró sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo y sin poder hacer nada.

- No se supone que vieras esto… sólo Kagome lo sabe… y ahora tú.

- Tienes asma… es mejor que no te alteres, ve a tu cama y llévate eso contigo –ordenó imperativo mientras la tomaba del brazo para conducirla hasta su recámara. - ¿Quieres algo?

- Sólo agua… por favor… -respondió hablando tranquila y en voz baja, él de inmediato salió para hacer su diligencia.

Al regresar la encontró envuelta en las cobijas, no se había cambiado de ropa ni desmaquillado, se notaba cansada, más que antes, y era su culpa. En silencio se reprochó una vez más mientras quitaba unos mechones que caían sobre su rostro desordenados.

- No te vayas hoy… por favor… -le pidió abriendo los ojos castaños y encontrándolos con los suyos.

- No pensaba hacerlo, duerme.

Sesshoumaru se acercó con lentitud para apenas rozar sus labios una vez y luego tomó su postura sentado al borde de la cama como cantilena para vigilarle el sueño y estar seguro de que estaba bien.

La noche fueron horas interminables y cortas de oscuridad, el hombre de los ojos dorados se la pasó en su misma postura haciéndose responsable de muchas cosas y planeando otras mientras disfrutaba de la extraña tranquilidad de verla dormir. El amanecer los sorprendió así cuando por fin Lin abrió los ojos adormilada y fascinada de verlo ahí con ella.

- Debiste dormir…

- No me quedé para dormir. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- ¿El asma?... No me gusta que se preocupen por mi, con Kagome sermoneándome tengo más que suficiente, además ya casi no pasa.

- Aún así… debiste hacerlo, si hubieras estado sola anoche…

- Nada habría pasado, como siempre que estoy sola, cálmate… todo está bien –sonrió y se sentó para darle un suave beso en los labios. - ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

- Pediré algo. –su respuesta fue de lo más natural, sin embargo ella lo observó de manera extraña – No querrás que lo prepare yo… - pero esa no era la razón de su expresión, ella tenía la vista fija en el anillo de diamantes que Sesshoumaru sostenía entre los dedos como jugando con él. – Es cierto, no debí tomarlo.

- ¿Qué significó¿Sólo es un agradecimiento por acostarme contigo? –preguntó de repente eso que desde el primer momento la agobiaba.

- No digas eso, sabes que no es cierto.

- No lo sé… eso fue lo que me dijiste.

- No es nada, si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo.

- Es hermoso, es el anillo más hermoso que jamás haya visto pero… pero no sé por qué me lo diste… si… si sólo fue porque sí, entonces me lo quiero quedar… -Lin extendió la mano izquierda para que se lo pusiera y él sí lo hizo besándola después en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación en silencio.

- Yo puedo hacer el desayuno si tienes prisa, no tardo demasiado.

- No tengo prisa, a menos de que vayas a venir tu noviecito.

- ¿Celoso? –se rió de buena gana mientras recibía una mirada de hielo miel- Kohaku y yo no somos nada, lo fuimos hace años, pero ya no.

- Pasa mucho tiempo en tu casa de noche para que no sean nada.

- ¿Me espías?

- No digas tonterías.

- Sólo suponía.

- Ve a darte un baño, yo me encargo –interrumpió Sesshoumaru el rumbo de la conversación y el desayuno que preparaba Lin cuando la vio batallar para colocar algunos panes en el tostador.

- No tardo –sonrió y se acercó para besarlo en los labios como era su costumbre, como había sido todo el tiempo que duraron juntos.

Ella se fue hacia el fondo del departamento mientras él se quedó haciendo uso de algunas habilidades que no solía mostrar mucho en público, ni siquiera Lin sabía lo bueno que era en la cocina. En algunos minutos tenía listo un desayuno bastante aceptable, tomando en cuenta la carencia de ingredientes, y la esperaba en la mesa, sólo mirando hacia el pasillo para verla entrar con el cabello húmedo.

- Lista, pero no te burles… -escuchó la voz femenina que salía de cerca y al verla vestida con una pijama de lana y dibujos infantiles se dio cuenta de a qué se refería.

- ¿Por qué había de hacerlo? –le respondió sacando a la luz una media sonrisa burlona que vivía escondida y recibiendo un golpe en el hombro y una risa a cambio.

- Eres mago… es precioso y apuesto a que así sabe.

- Pruébalo. – se sentaron a desayunar en paz, con muchos asuntos de por medio que resolver pero de alguna forma extraña estaban tranquilos como desde hace mucho, como antes de que Kohaku reapareciera.

- ¿Por qué hiciste lo de ayer? Sabes que cuando te llamé sólo pensaba en salir tú y yo.

- Hay cosas que no tolero, Lin, y que jueguen conmigo es una de ellas.

- ¿Jugar contigo¿Y kagura qué? Creo que estamos a mano después de todo, además… me lo dejaste bien claro la primera noche, nosotros sólo somos amantes, sólo dormimos juntos y la pasamos bien.

- No metas a Kagura. –fue la única respuesta que la joven obtuvo y definitivamente no la que esperaba.

- Entonces es así –se puso de pie haciendo los platos a un lado e incitándolo para la dejara sentarse en sus piernas – Nosotros sólo tenemos buenos ratos señor Sesshoumaru Tashou. –acto seguido lo besó con una pasión no sentida, más bien llena de agresividad, que él reconoció de inmediato y la separó.

- Por favor, no te pongas en ese papel, tú te acostabas con él mientras estábamos juntos.

Lin tardó unos segundos en tratar de asimilar aquello, o más bien intentado creer que no lo había dicho, pero era cierto. Ahora también él quien en algún punto la trató diferente, como una verdadera mujer, y no sólo una fría publicista con quien acostarse, la humillaba diciéndole eso. Deseaba golpearlo, hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba y reprochárselo pero no podía. "Tal vez no me acosté con él pero…" –la culpa no la dejó defenderse ni decirle lo que pensaba. Aunque de cualquier manera el daño estaba hecho ya.

- "Lluvia de oro", todo el que me toca se envenena, claro… cómo pude olvidarlo, tienes toda la razón.

Ya no quiero ver tu foto en mi buró  
vete que ya te tengo olvidado en un cajón  
y todo este tiempo te he mentido  
pues tus besos no son lo mejor

Sin decir nada más se puso de pie y se marchó a su habitación conteniendo las lágrimas y la respiración para no delatarse, lo último que necesitaba ahora era que Sesshoumaru viera lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que lo quería. Llegó hasta la recámara y sintió en el pecho cómo sus pulmones no la dejaban respirar, buscó el inhalador y lo encontró para usarlo por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo.

Sesshoumaru la siguió despacio sin entender su reacción pero de alguna forma sabiendo que esa agresividad que terminó demostrándole a la mujer que amaba, no había sido lo mejor. De repente sintió algo dentro, una señal de alarma que le avisaba "algo está mal", hacía tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de presentimientos. Irrumpió de prisa y la encontró sentad en la cama con una fuerte tos apenas pudiendo respirar.

- Voy a llamar una ambulancia.

- No… -murmuró apenas Lin entre inspiraciones al nebulizador. – Vete, no te quiero aquí

- No me importa, voy a llamar una ambulancia. –dicho esto fue hacia el teléfono y aunque ella intentó detenerlo por la fuerza, su respiración era inestable y su físico mucho menos que el del hombre a su lado, ese que ahora tanto odiaba y sólo deseaba no ver.

Los paramédicos llegaron pronto y la atendieron ahí mismo con unas píldoras y algo de oxígeno, no fue necesario más, sólo le pidieron consultara a su médico. Todo el tiempo estuvo enojada y seria esperando el instante adecuado para echar a Sesshoumaru.

Estando solos ya ella le exigió con toda la firmeza que pudo que la dejara sola pero jamás lo haría, todavía ese vacío dentro del pecho le demandaba no dejarla sola.

- Si viene alguien a cuidarte me voy. Llama a ese imbécil que tienes por pareja. –lo siguiente que el hombre sintió fue una mano sobre su rostro y el ardor de la bofetada que en realidad no le dolió sobre la piel pero sí en el interior. –Como quieras.

Al salir del departamento tomó el celular y llamó a la agencia de publicidad de Lin preguntando por Kagome y enterándola de lo sucedido, ella prometió ir para que se pudiese marchar pero Sesshoumaru no abandonó la puerta hasta que Lin no estuvo acompañada de nuevo.

- Gracias por llamarme, Lin jamás lo hubiera hecho. –le dijo Kagome algo tímida.

- Te debo una, por la tarde tendrás tu pago.

- No me debes nada y no quiero un pago.

- Estoy en deuda. –y sin más se fue sabiendo que la mujer que amaba estaba en buenas manos, aunque ahora de verdad lo odiara.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hola... ya qué les puedo decir, mi única excusa son las ocho horas que paso en la escuela varios días a la semana... absorben bastante... sólo quiero darles un especial ****agradecimiento**** por seguir leyendo y no dejarlo por la paz ya que tardo mucho. Espero poder hacerlo con más frecuencia ahora que creo estará un poco más desahogada la cosa académica. Espero que les siga gustando y si tienen tiempo les pido un comentario (aunque sea una $#2&/(! por tardarme jaja :p).**

**Se cuidan mucho todas y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí, la razón de escribir es que ****ustedes lean y les guste.**

**(La canción se llama Ya no quiero, es de Jesee & Joy, está es su disco (único, creo) Esta es mi vida)**


	15. Amenaza y unión

** .-°-Toca.mi. piel-°-.**

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

* * *

**Breve recapitulación:**

Sesshoumaru y Lin fueron amenazados por Naraku, quien odia a Sesshoumaru desde hace tiempo a causa de Kagura. Kagome rompió definitivamente con Inuyasha al enterarse que Kikyo estaba embarazada.

* * *

Lin y Kagome entraron a la oficina concientes de que les esperaba una larga jornada de trabajo y dentro de poco una difícil reunión con Sesshoumaru o Inuyasha para la campaña que hacían juntos, cosa que a ninguna de las dos agradaba.

Sobre el escritorio de Kagome había un paquete que según dijo la secretaria habían traído la tarde anterior. Al verlo se dio cuanta de que era de Sesshoumaru y explicó a Lin la extraña insistencia que tuvo antes por pagarle el ir a cuidarla.

- Se lo voy a devolver.

- Ábrelo, anda, quiero saber cómo te pagó.

- No Lin, yo no quiero nada.

- Por favor… quiero saber qué puede meter en un sobre, no creo que sea un cheque.

- Más le vale que no. –respondió tensa mientas tomaba el abrecartas para abrirlo y quedarse más que sorprendida con su contenido. – no puede ser… cómo es que él…

- Una vez me lo insinuó… es un maldito descarado…

- Y tú una chismosa, cómo supo que Inuyasha y yo… pues…

- Yo no dije nada. Él es extrañamente intuitivo, siempre lo fue conmigo… no sé… de alguna forma lo supo o tal vez el mismo Inuyasha se lo dijo.

- No, Inuyasha jamás lo haría, no le daría armas para atacarlo… pero¿qué piensa que voy a hacer con las fotografías?

- Muy simple, mostrárselas a Inuyasha y quedarte con él.

- No puedo… ya no quiero verlo… no voy a pedirle que vuelva conmigo, que él sea feliz con Kikyo y yo pues…

- ¿Con Houyo? Claro que no¿tú crees que va a ser feliz en esa relación? Los dos se engañan, no tienen razones para estar juntos.

- Justo por eso Lin… ni Inuyasha ni yo podemos decir nada de esto… es sólo… nada… no sirve de nada.

- Perfecto, deja todo así, vive amargada y deja que el hombre que amas cometa el peor error quedándose con alguien que lo engaña y a quien no ama. – Lin se fue hacia su escritorio fijándose con sutileza que Kagome guardó las fotografías de Sesshoumaru y Kikyo juntos en el último cajón de la derecha.

- Voy a usar la reunión de trabajo para devolverle las fotografías.

- Claro que no, eso lo vamos a postergar, no quiero que hagas algo apresurado.

&&&&&

Sesshoumaru entró en un despacho de abogados que conocía bien, en primera instancia no había nadie, todo era silencio y paz, lo que lo dejó a solas con sus pensamientos y su extraña sensación de vacío "algo está mal… algo va a pasar…" –se decía muchas veces todos los días, pero seguía sin estar seguro, sin poder arreglar algo. De repente se abrió la puerta de Naraku y salió una mujer que no conocía, quien de inmediato lo saludó y preguntó si tenía cita con el abogado del lugar.

- No está Kagura. –afirmó.

- No, la señorita está enferma y la suplo unos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Nada. –salió del lugar y fue directo hacia la casa donde la mujer que buscaba vivía.

Así dentro de pocos minutos la encontró vestida de mangas largas y con lentes oscuros, además de una herida en el labio que no se podía ocultar, lucía algo distraída y tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de a quien tenía frente ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó casi agresiva y sin abrir más que un par de centímetros la puerta.

- Vine a sacarte de aquí, te guste o no.

- Lárgate, lo que haga con mi vida no te importa.

- Tienes toda la razón –irrumpió empujándola un poco para entrar y tras de sí sellar la entrada con seguro. –Pero no por eso voy a dejar que ese imbécil te mate.

- No te entiendo, tú sólo me usas igual que él. No tienes razón para venir aquí y causarme más problemas si es que se entra. Además… yo me lo busqué… sé cuánto te odia y aún así me fui contigo… fue mi culpa.

- Haz tu numerito, siéntete mal y di que es tu culpa, no me vas a convencer. Ahora tienes dos opciones, te marchas ahora mismo de aquí conmigo o voy y le cuento a Naraku todo lo que no sabe de ti.

- No te atreverías…. –amenazó entre altanera y dudosa mientras la rabia le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas.

- Sabes que sí. Trae tus cosas, te vas a quedar en otro lado. –Kagura lo miró fijamente y fue a su habitación.

Una vez ahí sola no sabía que hacer, podía ir con él y afrontar las consecuencias, tratar de librarse al fin de Naraku, de ese que tanto odiaba y que no pasaba un día sin que maldijera su eterno control sobre ella. Pero también podía llamarlo en ese instante y así tenerlo contento un tiempo, a menos de que Sesshoumaru cumpliera su promesa, caso en el cual le iría peor… tanto así que con suerte no viviría para contar una vez más la historia. ¿Qué era peor? No lo sabía, pero conocía al hombre de los ojos dorados desde hacía años y nunca antes la hirió, jamás hizo nada con ella que no deseara, nunca fue como Naraku. Así varios minutos después regresó a la estancia con una maleta en las manos y el bolso sobre su hombro, revisando con la vista cada lugar para no olvidar nada importante, aunque no tenía mucho que no le recordara a su dueño.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? –le preguntó cuando Sesshoumaru se acercó para ayudarla con la valija.

- Porque nadie se merece lo que ese imbécil te hace.

- ¿Cómo esperas que te pague¿Ahora seré de tu propiedad?

- No seas ridícula. No lo hago por eso. –así ambos salieron del departamento y subieron al auto, luego de dejar el equipaje en la cajuela.

Kagura pensó en un inicio que la dejaría en un hotel o en un departamento escondido, sin embargo para su sorpresa fueron a una tienda de ropa, él detuvo el auto a un lado de la acera y bajó para abrirle la puerta y hacerla bajar.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Tienes que comprar ropa, lo demás después lo pides.

- No te entiendo¿por qué?

- Tus cosas se van a inspeccionar. Ese tipo tenía micrófonos y cámaras en toda tu casa.

- No… no se atrevió… -balbuceó Kagura sin creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Eso crees? La maleta y todo lo que hayas puesto en ella debe tener algo para espiarte. –la tomó de la mano y la hizo salir cerrando tras de ella la puerta- Escoge lo que quieras pero date prisa, tengo cosas que hacer más tarde.

&&&&&

Ya cerca de la noche Kagome se encontraba en una tienda llena de vestidos blancos y mujeres que iban y venían viéndolos o mostrándolos, ella estaba en un vestíbulo rodeado de vestidores, tenía puesta una prenda bastante hermosa, totalmente blanca y algo entallada hasta la cintura, donde una falda amplia caía con libertad hasta el suelo. Alrededor de la joven una muchacha medía y ponía alfileres en los lugares que debían ser rectificados. El momento por lo general era emocionante para cualquier mujer, pero no para Kagome, su mente estaba en otro lugar muy lejos, oscilando entre Inuyasha y las fotografías que esa tarde recibió.

- Kagome que sorpresa verte aquí –la sacó de sus pensamientos una voz fría y casi falsa detrás de ella.

- Kikyo… -respondió girándose un poco para ver a su interlocutora y a la joven casi adolescente que la acompañaba.

- Pero si es cierto, en unos meses te casas… es un vestido hermoso de verdad.

- Gracias…

- A decir verdad estoy aquí para elegir el mío. Es una pena que la boda con Inuyasha vaya a ser algo apresurada. ¿Crees que pudieras ayudarme? Tú sabes, conoces banquetes y lugares. Me harías un gran favor.

- Claro… no hay problema… -sonrió ocultando todas sus emociones y las lágrimas deseosas de salir. - ¿Cuándo es la fecha?

- No tenemos una exacta, sólo que sea lo más pronto posible…

-Señorita, tenemos algo justo como lo que quiere –interrumpió una vendedora.

- Perfecto, entonces te llamo después, estoy segura de que Inuyasha tiene tu número. Vamos Kaede. –la muchacha fue con ella no sin antes darle una última mirada extraña a Kagome.

- ¿Por qué yo? –se dijo a sí misma sin darse cuenta que la persona de los alfileres la escuchaba y no esperó para preguntar la razón de su actitud. Por un momento pensó en responderle "su novio y yo la engañamos y ahora estoy enamorada de él pero debo seguir con mi boda con otro hombre, además sin decirle al hombre amo que ella lo engañó con su hermano…". Sin embargo de su boca no salieron esas palabras. – No, nada, sólo tengo una agenda algo apretada.

&&&&&

- ¿Sessh?

- Lin… ¿qué pasa? –preguntó alejándose con el celular de la cocina, donde Kagura pagaba todas sus atenciones, hasta el llevarla a su propio departamento, con una cena.

- Nada… sólo… ¿tienes tiempo de vernos ahora?

- Esta noche… -pensó todo en un segundo qué hacer, quería verla, todo en su ser le gritaba desesperado por hablar con ella esa noche, era ese sentido extra que le decía que ese era el momento justo- ¿importa si es algo tarde?

- No ¿te parece en el lugar de siempre?

- Claro

- Avísame a qué hora. Nos vemos.

Terminaron la comunicación y Sesshoumaru pensó que no le gustaría esa noche dejar sola a Kagura, no sin tener la vigilancia apropiada, pero Lin era demasiado importante para no atenderla.

- Puedes irte ahora, Naraku no vendrá a buscarme aquí.

- No, voy a llamar a alguien para que haga guardia permanente.

- Como quieras, la cena está lista.

Después de un rato, él estaba en la ducha mientras Kagura miraba televisión vestida con una pijama que dejaba ver varias de sus marcas negras y en una silla del comedor aguardaba un hombre algo feo que cumpliría con la labor de cuidar a la mujer de ojos rojos. La paz algo tensa fue interrumpida por el celular que Sesshoumaru había dejado sobre el televisor, Kagura se levantó para contestar y tomar un mensaje.

- Buenas noches.

- Si… disculpe creo que no es el número. .se escuchó del otro lado de la línea una joven algo confundida.

- No, es el teléfono de Sesshoumaru Tashou, pero él no puede atender en estos momentos. ¿Puedo tomar algún mensaje?

- No… -Lin se quedó callada por un instante pensado qué hacer, esa era la mujer que lo acompañó días antes, estaba en su departamento por la noche, esa era su razón para llegar tarde. –Sólo quiero cancelar una reunión, nos veríamos dentro de un rato pero… pero es mejor así. –conlgó sin dejar ver su decepción ni dar pista alguna de lo dolida y enojada que estaba.

Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió, Kagura le dio el mensaje en tono despreocupado y sin malas intenciones, a pesar de lo cual él supo cómo se sentía Lin y todo lo que debió imaginarse. Estaba enojada y sentida, a punto de explotar seguramente y muy preparada para darle de nuevo esa cara fría y distante que ya le era familiar. Tal vez debía ir a buscarla esa noche, pero no lo consideró prudente, quizás unas horas para calmarse la ablandarían para entender lo que pasó al día siguiente.

&&&&&

Muy temprano por la mañana Sango entró a la oficina de Lin, donde Kagome todavía tardaría en llegar según lo planeado. Conversaron un rato sobre las fotografías de Sesshoumaru y Kikyo, pensaron qué hacer, si debían meterse o no. Así al final decidieron que una pequeña ayuda a su amiga no le caería mal, aunque probablemente a ellas les causara un gran problema.

Tomaron del cajón de Kagome las imágenes y fueron directas hacia la empresa de publicidad de los hermanos de ojos dorados. Al llegar se toparon con pocas personas dada la hora, sólo estaban ahí intendentes y secretarias de puestos altos. Inuyasha no estaba pero no debía tardar según les dijeron, podrían esperarlo en la pequeña sala de estar fuera de su oficina. Ambas tomaron asiento y se quedaron calladas y tensas hasta que unos quince minutos después apareció un hombre apuesto y de gran personalidad al que no conocían, pero cuyos ojos azules y llamarían la atención de cualquier mujer al instante.

- Vaya veo que mi amigo es muy afortunado, todavía no llega y tiene dos ángeles esperando por él. –ellas se miraron mutuamente algo incrédulas y fue sólo Lin la que respondió ya acostumbrada a usar su máscara ante extraños.

- Dos ángeles y un payaso, me parece perfecto.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si la señorita está de mal humor. Pero no me extraña, reconocería ese rostro y esa reputación en cualquier lado…

- Sí, "lluvia de oro ya lo sé".

- Yo no he dicho nada – Miroku se defendió alzando las manos mientras reía de buena gana y se sentaba al lado de Sango.

- Voy a buscar café –dijo Lin a su amiga para zafarse de la situación y no perder la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba.

- Espero no haber molestado a tu amiga, hermosa. Mi nombre es Miroku ¿y el tuyo? Porque podría llamarte ángel pero no sé si me lo permitas.

- Sango está bien.

- Nombre de un ángel –respondió besando el dorso de su mano con suavidad.- ¿y qué te trae a buscar al inútil de mi amigo?

- Motivos perso… -pero no terminó de responder cuando el celular de Lin timbró en la bolsa, ella lo sacó y notó por el identificador que se trataba de Kagome, por suerte la dueña del aparato estaba sólo oculta detrás de la puerta y entró a tiempo para atender la llamada.

- Sí… no… voy a llegar algo tarde pero no te preocupes por eso, sé que tiene que estar hoy. De acuerdo… nos vemos. –cortó la comunicación y respiró profundo. –No es nada, Kagome sólo quería saber a qué horas llego.

- Vaya pero si son amigas de la señorita Kagome, ahora veo sus motivos personales.

- ¿Conoces a Kagome? –preguntó Sango.

- Me extraña la desconfianza, les dije que soy amigo de Inuyasha, cómo no iba a conocer a la única mujer que lo ha domado de corazón, sin chantajes ni nada por el estilo.

- ¿Qué tanto sabes de eso? –fue ahora Lin la que cuestionó con brusquedad.

- Inuyasha no se caracteriza por ser comunicativo, pero es fácil saberlo si se la pasaba pegado a ella, además de que no cualquiera lo recibe ahogado en alcohol a las cinco de la mañana como hizo ella.

- Entonces fuiste tú, Kagome me contó sobre ese día, tú lo llevaste a su casa.

- Así es, señorita. –con la nueva perspectiva sobre Miroku, Lin vio a Sango y luego tomó de su bolso el sobre con fotografías dispuesta a tomar un riesgo con ese tipo raro pero extrañamente de apariencia confiable.

- ¿Qué opinas de Kikyo?

- No me gusta opinar de las personas cuando no tengo nada bueno que decir de ellas.

- Mira… -le extendió las fotografías a un Miroku que ahora entendía poco y buscó los ojos castaños de Sango para que asintieran y él tomar las imágenes.

- No puede ser… por fin, he estado buscando esto desde hace tanto. Yo sabía que ella pues… ustedes saben, señoritas, pero el terco de Inuyasha nunca me creyó y nunca tuve las pruebas.

- ¿Él es su hermano, no será causa de que la empresa quiebre y se deshaga la familia? –cuestionó Sango.

- No, en lo absoluto mi querida Sango, ellos ya pelearon una vez hasta casi matarse y siguen unidos por su padre, no creo que esto sea causa de nada que no exista ya. Por mucho que lo niegue Inuyasha ya no siente nada por Kikyo.

- En ese caso, creo que tenemos las pruebas en las manos y a la persona perfecta para mostrárselas. –Lin miró fijamente a Miroku, quien agachó la mirada y negó con la cabeza cumpliendo al pie de la letra el papel histriónico que lo caracterizaba.

&&&&&

Llegada la hora de la comida Kohaku se apareció en el estudio donde Lin y Kagome trabajaban en detalles finales de un proyecto. Ambas sabían que él estaría ahí, Lin por haberlo invitado la noche anterior ya muy tarde y Kagome porque ella misma le contó sobre Kagura, la razón equivocada por la cual decidió formalizar su relación.

Algunos minutos después se despidieron y la nueva pareja tomó el ascensor para ir a la planta baja y salir a comer. Cuando un timbre sonó avisándoles que la puertas en su destino se abrirían ellos no hicieron caso y continuaron con el beso frívolo que hacía rato comenzó. Por fuera varias miradas se clavaron en ellos sin decir una palabra sobre los actos de la dueña, a los cuales ya estaban acostumbrados, todos menos Sesshoumaru, quien se quedó observando frío y calculador unos segundos antes de pasar entre las otras personas y entrar en el elevador como si nada.

Fue hasta entonces que Lin se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo miró sorprendida un segundo y luego lo saludó un poco con la mano sin detenerse para decirle una palabra, tomó a Kohaku y salió de ahí con toda la seguridad fingida que siempre tuvo.

El hombre de ojos dorados llegó al último piso y se reunió con Kagome, no fue a verla ella, eso era seguro, pero no podía quedarse sólo así. Se vieron y con pretexto de negocios y la reunión que Hoshi no había postergado, se quedaron un rato hablando sin tocar el tema de ellos, las fotografías, Lin, Inuyasha… ni nada que en realidad les importara.

&&&&&

- Inuyasha necesito que me des el número de Kagome. –las frías palabras de Kikyo hicieron que el bocado se quedara a medias en la garganta de Inuyasha.

- Para… qué…

- Quiero hablar con ella Inuyasha ¿tienes algún problema? –preguntó usando la intuición que le avisaba algo.

- No, en lo… absoluto… te lo doy después…

- Estoy segura que lo tienes en tu celular.

- No –se apresuró a contestar – Bueno… así, lo tengo… el de la oficina… si quieres…

- Claro, está perfecto. Ella me va a dar muy buenos consejos para apresurar la boda.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, la vi ayer, se estaba probando su vestido de novia y prometió darme ideas. Es gracioso, nos vamos a casar antes que ella, supongo que se tomó las cosas con mucha calma. Aunque debe ser por su futuro esposo, es un gran hombre pero con mucha calma ¿no crees? – en ese momento Inuyasha comenzó a toser de nuevo y sólo respondió con un gruñido. "¿Qué tienes con ella Inuyasha?" se preguntó por dentro la mujer haciéndose de más de una idea. - ¿Tú la ves seguido?

- Pues… no, hace siglos que no la veo. –respondió intentando fingir indiferencia, aunque por dentro así se sentía, cada día sin ella era como una eternidad.

- Claro… de cualquier forma pienso invitarla a ella y a su prometido a la boda.

- ¿Qué? No lo hagas, casi no los conocemos, no tiene ningún sentido.

- Pero Inuyasha, ambos han sido de mucha ayuda. Ese punto no está a discusión. –Kikyo sentenció fría y calculadora, pero para él fue demasiado, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el oportuno timbre interrumpió la escena y le dio un pretexto para alejarse a abrir la puerta. Miroku entró con su actitud despreocupada de siempre y sin saludar a Kikyo se pasó directo al estudio de su amigo. Lo que siguió fue una brusca despedida de la joven.

- Veo que como siempre fui inoportuno.

- No, estaba algo harto hoy.

- ¿Harto de tu "futura esposa"? Es una bonita relación.

- Cállate Miroku ¿qué quieres?

- Vine precisamente a darte la razón perfecta para que no eches tu vida por la borda amigo. Toma- le extendió el paquete con las fotografías. Inuyasha lo abrió y una por una fue fijándose en las tomas, su novia con su medio hermano, comiendo, tomados de la mano, besándose, todas tomadas por ellos mismos, donde ella posaba con expresión seductora y él como si todo el tiempo se burlara de alguien.

- ¿Qué es esto¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –le dijo entre incrédulo y enojado.

- Eso es lo de menos amigo, lo que importa ahora es que tenía razón, ella no vale la pena, no puedes casarte con Kikyo. Ahora toma el teléfono y llama a la señorita Kagome.

- ¿La misma que ayer se estaba probando el vestido de novia? No Miroku, ella no es para mí, tiene su vida propia, está con ese tipo y no encajo.

- Vaya si serás necio. Pero en fin, lo de la señorita Kagome se verá después, lo importante es que ahora vayas y alcances a Kikyo para decirle que todo se acabó. –Inuyasha miró a su amigo, quien tenía una expresión de seguridad mientras le señalaba la puerta.

- No Miroku… yo no puedo reclamarle nada.

- Muy cierto, no puedes ¡tienes que hacerlo! Inuyasha no seas… ah… ninguno de los dos se importan, no puedes pensar en casarte. Solamente se estarían engañando el uno al otro. ¿Acaso no te enoja?

- Claro que sí… además tenía que se ese imbécil… ambos se burlaron de mi…

- Sí, es cierto y no lo puedes permitir.

- Mañana, primero tengo que pensar qué decirle, pero mañana mismo se termina todo.

- Muchas felicidades. Ahora vamos a celebrar. Hoy conocí a un mujer… no te imaginas amigo, su nombre es Sango, estoy seguro que puede llamar a una amiga. – le dijo sabiendo de sobra que alguna amiga de ella sería precisamente Kagome.

- No estés payaseando Miroku. Sabes donde están las copas, yo traigo el vino.

- Ah- suspiró resignado- si hemos de ser sólo los dos, que así sea. Aunque no entiendo cómo vas a pensar con el alcohol encima.

&&&&&

Kikyo salió altanera del ascensor en el último piso y fue directa hasta la secretaria que se encontraba fuera de la oficina principal, donde según le dijeron abajo en recepción, estaba Kagome. Se detuvo ante la muchacha algo joven y la miró de arriba hacia abajo entendiendo que ahí justamente estaba su respuesta.

- Oye niña ¿tienes mucho trabajando aquí?

- Un par de meses, señorita… ¿por qué la pregunta?

- ¿Te gustaría modelar?

- ¿Yo señorita? No tengo experiencia… ni nada…

- Eso es lo de menos –sacó de su bolso una tarjeta de presentación y se la entregó dejándole ver que en realidad era una diseñadora famosa-. Sólo necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Claro… claro lo que me diga.

- Kagome Higurashi y este hombre están juntos ¿verdad? Él viene a verla y salen… -la secretaria tomó la fotografía que le extendió y luego la miró a los ojos por unos segundos pensando en si debía responder o callarse lo que sabía. Por desgracia, la oportunidad de estar en una pasarela era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.

- La señorita Kikyo se encuentra aquí –dijo la misma joven a Kagome por el comunicador varios minutos después.

- Que entre, por favor. –respondió y esperó a que su visita pasara. Una vez dentro se saludaron con calma y cortesía antes de empezar a hablar sobre vestidos y salones de fiesta, todo en presencia de Lin, quien ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarla, tal vez estaba algo celosa.

&&&&&

- Te lo dije, la maleta y tus cosas, excepto la ropa, tenían ocultos micrófonos, ese tipo se aseguraba de tenerte controlada cada minuto. –Sesshoumaru habló con Kagura desde su oficina, ahora tenía varios asuntos pendientes y debió dejarla bajo el cuidado de su guardaespaldas.

- Es un maldito… no entiendo… ¿por qué?...

- Porque te cree de su propiedad. Pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo de hablar, después de doy los detalles de lo que vas a hacer.

Colgaron y él siguió en lo que estaba, hacía algunos días que ciertas cosas debieron estar listas y si no las terminaba esa mañana probablemente perderían las cuentas e Inuyasha y su padre tendrían el pretexto perfecto para estar en contra de él. Eso era lo que estaba pensando cuando su medio hermano irrumpió sin llamar antes a la puerta, eso no era extraño en él, pero la furia con la que se acercó hasta su escritorio y le gritó un montón de cosas que apenas pudo entender, eso era algo poco usual.

- Primeo piensa y después intenta articular palabras Inuyasha –se burló mientras hacía hacia atrás la silla y se ponía en guarda por cualquier posible agresión física.

- ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! Te burlaste de mí en mi cara con Kikyo.

- Veo que después de todo conseguiste las fotografías, pues felicidades, ahora lo sabes. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no soy el único que se ha burlado de ti con ella.

- Eres un estúpido, sólo lo haces por diversión –dijo preparándose para dar el primer golpe en el momento justo.

- En eso te equivocas, me acosté con tu novia por diversión, cierto, pero si esas imágenes están en tus manos es por un favor que pagué.

- ¡Te exijo que te expliques!

- ¿Kagome no te lo dijo?

- ¿Kagome¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

- Veo que no estás bien enterado, te recomiendo que primero aclares las cosas y después regreses a darme las gracias. Y ahora si no te importa tengo cosas pendientes. –se puso de pie y desde ese lugar le señaló la salida, Inuyasha lo miró un par de segundos con los ojos todavía encendidos de furia y luego salió dando grandes zancadas y dispuesto a preguntarle a Miroku por esas fotografías, claro, no sin antes finiquitar su asunto con Kikyo.

Una hora más tarde la pareja se encontraba reunida en un restaurant, pidieron una copa y se quedaron en silencio esperando por que el otro dijera algo, aunque ninguno de los dos esperaba haber sido descubierto.

- Kikyo, esto se terminó. Ya sé todo lo que haces a mis espaldas y no soy el maldito juguete de nadie. –le dijo entre calma fingida y desesperación.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres, Inuyasha. –respondió la mujer en su tono de paz absoluta.

- ¡A que te acuestas con el primero que se te pase por enfrente! Maldición… no quise creerlo antes pero… es cierto, hasta con el imbécil de Sesshoumaru… -ella se quedó pensativa, no tenía idea de cómo pudo saber eso, además, no tenía posición alguna para reclamarle. Tal vez era eso, un pretexto para romper con ella y estar con Kagome, ahora podría decirle lo que sabía y terminar en ese momento de forma aproximadamente pacífica, pero era demasiado insípido para su gusto. No se rendiría tan fácil, no sin arruinarle la vida a la estúpida que se llevó a Inuyasha de su lado.

- No voy a rogarte. Eres libre de creerlo todo. No sé quién te mintió así o por qué le creíste Inuyasha… pero en verdad espero que no te arrepientas después… cuando estés solo. –se puso de pie y dirigió un beso fallido a sus labios, que terminó sobre la mejilla sin afeitar del chico.

&&&&&

- Vaya me alegra ver que no te olvidas de tus viejos conocidos, Sesshoumaru. –le dijo el hombre de ojos sombríos mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento frente a él del otro lado del escritorio.

- Una piedra en el zapato no es fácil de olvidar. Tienes esa costumbre de dar molestias.

- Pronto será más que una molestia, sólo ten paciencia.

- Por eso vine a verte. Hace días que tienes mi apartamento bajo custodia y tus hombres me siguen a todos lados. Creo que si una vez ya lo intentaste y no resultó, el que sigas fijo en esa idea de deshacerte de mí, no tiene sentido.

- En esa lamentable ocasión no conté con tu buena suerte, pero créeme, ésta vez tengo una pieza clave, la más valiosa de todas. Y cuento con la ventaja extra de que no puedes cuidarla todo el tiempo. –tras un par de golpes en la puerta entró la secretaria sustituta con dos vasos servidos de wisky y luego se retiró en silencio. Ambos dieron un sorbo a sus bebidas y se retaron con la mirada a un duelo que Naraku creía ganado de antemano y del que Sesshoumaru no estaba convencido, no con Lin de por medio y lejos de su protección.

- No me hagas reír, por favor, me conoces, no puedes tener algo así en mi contra. Lo único tuyo que puede interesarme es Kagura, y ella ya está muy lejos de tu alcance.

- ¿Ella? No amigo, esa basura es muy poca cosa, ella regresará a su debido tiempo. Yo hablo de una verdadera flor, hermosa, única y valiosa como el oro, aunque debo decir que si no se tiene cuidado es algo venenosa, pero creo que mis hombres pueden manejarla.

- No tienes idea de con quién te metes. No me conoces todavía… ni a ella tampoco. –dibujó una semi-sonrisa burlona y terminó lo último que quedaba en el vaso y se puso de pie para marcharse- Considérate advertido, disfruta tu libertad mientras la tengas.

Una vez fuera del lugar pensó en llamar a Lin, quería prevenirla pero sabía que jamás le haría caso, además ahora no deseaba verla al lado de su amante, de ese "niño" que no la amaba, no como él. Lo pensó un rato y al final contra muchos de sus deseos decidió que lo mejor sería avisarle y ponerle un escolta, le gustara o no.

- Necesito verte- la llamó al celular algo más tarde, casi al anochecer.

- No lo creo Sesshoumaru.

- Es sobre Naraku, lo admitas o no, tu vida está en peligro. Tengo que darte detalles.

- Lo que siempre quise, saber cómo opera el matón que pretende acabarme… -bromeó intranquila y sarcástica- Ven a mi departamento, te espero.

- Lin, que no esté el niño ahí. –le ordenó sin pensarlo.

- Él no es un niño, es todo un hombre, créeme. Y no hay problema, por hoy somos sólo tú y yo, no quiero involucrar en esto a nadie más. Te espero. – terminaron la llamada y los dos miraron hacia arriba en un gesto de la clásica exasperación que se llegaban a causar mutuamente.

- Está abierto- escuchó desde el interior del departamento cuando llamó directo a la puerta. – tras cerrar se fijó en el lugar, era el mismo que él recordaba de antes, el aroma dulce a ella y el ambiente cálido lo llenaban todo, así como una iluminación muy clara y un par de cosas fuera de su lugar. Luego la buscó con la mirada para encontrarla también justo como la recordaba en ese mismo sitio, totalmente hermosa, con un vestido ligero y el cabello suelto que caía con gracia sobre sus hombros tersos y algo descubiertos. La amaba y la extrañaba ¿cómo llegaron a eso? Todavía se preguntaba cómo fue posible que se enamorara así de una mujer que no era más que un capricho y peor aún, de una que no lo correspondía, que nunca cayó rendida a sus pies como las demás. Tal vez fue eso, quizás ese detalle, o toda su personalidad, su cuerpo perfecto o quien era en verdad… eso ya no tenía importancia, la amaba ya y en ese momento sólo debía concentrarse en protegerla de Naraku.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Pues... aquí está espero que les haya gustado, creo que estamos algo cerca del final ya... bueno, más o menos. Un gran saludo a todas y mil gracias por todo su apoyo. Igual que siempre les pido un comentario si tienen tiempo. Se cuidan mucho y nos estamos leyendo. GRAX:D **


	16. Desengaño

**.-°-Toca.mi. piel-°-.**

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

* * *

** Breve recapitulación: **Inuyasha terminó con Kikyo pues gracias a Lin, Sango y Miroku vio una foto de ella con su hermano. Kagome sigue deidida a olvidarse de Inuyasha. Lin ha visto amenzada su vida por el rencor de Naraku hacia Sesshoumaru, mientras, él se preocupa por ayudarla pero de cualquier forma ayuda también a Kagura aumentando así la furia de Naraku e hiriendo a Lin en el proceso. Kikyo sospecha de que hay algo entre Inuyasha y Kagome.

* * *

Era media mañana cuando una mujer de semblante frío y hasta cruel esperaba en su auto a que algo pasara, quizás estaba tomando su tiempo para terminar de planear su venganza o sólo disfrutaba con anticipación del placer de ese daño que estaba por causar. Así cuando terminó su espera Kikyo entró en el consultorio que ya conocía, donde el ginecólogo de inmediato la recibió preguntado el motivo de su visita, si había tenido algún síntoma luego de la cirugía y si su recuperación iba bien. Pero nada de eso era lo que la llevó hasta Houyo. Con un aspecto de fingida calma se sentó y sacó una voz triste y dolida que hacía mucho no usaba, además de su bolso salió un pedazo de papel que recién consiguió en un restaurant. 

**FLASH BACK**

Entró mirando hacia todos lados con cautela, ella sabía que Inuyasha y Kagome mantenían una relación y estaba decidida a conseguir las pruebas. Pronto una mujer joven se acercó preguntando si deseaba una mesa y ella respondió afirmativamente.

Sólo una vez antes estuvo en ese lugar, cuando Inuyasha la llevó y le dijo que era uno de sus lugares favoritos en la ciudad, por desgracia el estilo medio salvaje del lugar no iba con ella y se negó a regresar alguna otra vez. En las paredes, además de los horribles acabados y texturas verdes, resaltaban algunas fotografías de comensales tomadas tal vez al azar o a los clientes más frecuentes, si el cielo le sonreía ese sería el camino más fácil para tener sus pruebas.

Se quedó un buen rato mirado todo a su alrededor, a las personas, la decoración, cualquier detalle que pudiese darle un arma para su plan. Le llevaron su orden y fue entonces cuando a lo lejos distinguió una imagen enmarcada en la pared. De inmediato se dirigió a la mesera que aún estaba ahí y preguntó en forma estratégica.

- Señorita… hace tiempo vine con mi novio y nos tomaron una fotografía… que está por aquí y me gustaría comprarla, para darle un regalo de aniversario…

- Claro, solamente dígame dónde está.

- De aquel lado –se puso de pie y caminó hasta tomar el marco y mostrárselo a la joven que la atendía, quien la miró detenidamente y dilucidó en silencio si la mujer de la fotografía era la misma que estaba frente a ella. En verdad se parecían, el mismo cabello y las mimas facciones, aunque algo en su expresión era diferente. - ¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó fingiendo ingenuidad.

- No, en lo absoluto, en seguida se la envolvemos. –y se fue hacia la caja sin pensar más en el asunto.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- No es fácil lo que vengo a decirte, Houyo… es algo que nos afecta a los dos… yo… no tuve el valor de enfrentar a Inuyasha… lo amo demasiado para perderlo… -se detuvo mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla.

- No entiendo Kikyo… ¿qué pasa? –dijo el desconcertado médico.

- Inuyasha y Kagome tienen una relación… -acto seguido le extendió la fotografía y él la tomó sólo para ver a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado besándose con otro. Entonces un silencio sepulcral se formó en el consultorio. – No sabía qué hacer… pero sentí la responsabilidad e decirte… -interrumpió la pausa con su mismo tono de dolor.

- Sí… te entiendo…

- Sólo te pido que hagas lo que hagas… no le digas a Kagome que yo te dije… aún no sé si voy a hacer algo… tal vez sólo… finja que nada pasa… no quiero perder a Inuyasha… -mintió una vez más tomando ventaja de que él aún no sabia de su compromiso roto.

- No… no diré nada.

- Gracias Houyo… y… cualquier cosa que necesites… yo te entiendo y estoy contigo –se puso de pie y se despidió con una media reverencia ante el silencio del otro.

Él se quedó en el mismo lugar sin atender el teléfono que repicaba, sólo mirando la fotografía, buscando la forma de explicárselo, tal vez fue antes de conocerla… no, eso no era posible, nada más que lo que Kikyo le dijo era posible. Al final atendió el teléfono sólo para decirle a la secretaria que cancelara todo lo que tenía ese día y cerrar su puerta con llave, debía pensar mucho y llegar a una conclusión que cambiaría para siempre su vida… y la de Kagome.

&&&&&

Kagome llegó alarmada al lugar de la cita, un sitio tranquilo en un jardín que solían frecuentar juntos, sabía que algo estaba muy mal y su culpabilidad no la dejó pensar otra cosa más que Houyo lo sabía todo, aunque la razón le dijo que esperara, su corazón no fue capaz de contenerse y comenzó a torturarla desde hacía rato ya.

De inmediato se encontró con la imagen del hombre dolido que esperaba ver. Él la miró con un papel entre las manos y sin decirle nada se aproximó unos pasos para entregárselo y verla a los ojos con mil preguntas silenciosas.

Ella vio la fotografía, la recordaba, ese día se las tomaron y se hicieron tres copias, una la tenía ella, otra Inuyasha y la última se había quedado en el restaurant. Por un momento no entendió como era posible pero luego pensó en Inuyasha y regresó al mundo real de golpe. Debía decir algo.

- Houyo yo… no… es que…

- ¿Lo vas a negar Kagome? No es cierto lo que veo y no eres tú o tal vez fue antes de conocerme… dime… -respondió con todo de decepción.

- Yo no quería… perdóname… perdóname por favor… -rompió en llanto repentinamente acosada por su culpabilidad.

- ¿No querías? No esperaba esa explicación… ¿sabes? Si no quieres estar conmigo no era necesario hacer todo el teatro… ahora entiendo tu actitud, tu cambio… es por él. ¿Te enamoraste de él? –preguntó tranquilo y pausado con esa calma que desesperaba a Kagome, cualquier grito hubiese sido mil veces mejor que verlo así.

- Houyo no sé… no sé qué siento… -mintió para evitar decir ese simple "sí" que sería peor.

- Te enamoraste de él. –sentenció con seguridad- Te conozco más de lo que crees Kagome. Y me importas más de lo que crees también. No pienso forzarte a algo que no quieres, no quiero que te ates a mí si no quieres que estemos juntos. Solamente espero que él sea lo que crees, lo que te haya dicho que es y que no sólo juegue contigo y se quede con su novia mientras tú sufres. –la joven se quedó en silencio sabiendo que debía decir algo, pensando en qué responder.

- Lo de él ya se terminó, no pude… es que… Houyo perdóname… -suplicó desesperada mientras seguía con la vista fija en él.

- Te perdono… y te libero de cualquier compromiso. Si después crees que quieres estar conmigo, sabes dónde buscarme… tal vez estemos en tiempo todavía. –se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla mientras tomaba su mano izquierda para quitarle el anillo con suavidad y dejarlo en la palma de su mano. – Suerte Kagome.

Y sin decir nada más la dejó sola, con una fotografía en una mano, el anillo en la otra y el alma llena de culpabilidad. Pensó en seguirlo pero no encontró motivo, no podía decirle que deseaba estar a su lado como si nada sucediera ni tampoco era capaz de mentirle y decir que no amaba a Inuyasha, entonces… eso sería todo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su auto con cuidado de no ver a su ex prometido nuevamente, pero él pareció haberse diluido entre los árboles y la brisa tenue. Cuando llegó y buscó sus llaves recapacitó otra vez en la imagen… ¿cómo la obtuvo? Ella tenía la suya y la única otra era de Inuyasha…. "Fue él…. nadie más pudo serlo… él tenía la fotografía, Inuyasha le dijo… se la mostró… ¿para qué? Él está con Kikyo, sigue con ella y no piensa alejarse… eres un estúpido Inuyasha…". Se pasó pensando mil cosas parecidas todo el camino, explicándose por qué Inuyasha lo hizo, tratando de disculparlo, aunque al final no le fue posible más que concluir que fue sólo para hacerla sufrir.

&&&&&

Entró en la oficina cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe, su semblante era de furia pura, Inuyasha sólo la miraba sin poder decir nada, no esperó su visita ni mucho menos encontrarla de esa forma tan ajena a su dulce personalidad. Se acercó a ella con pasos chicos y llamándola un par de veces por su nombre en susurros, pero ella no escuchó. Por dentro todavía tenía esa bomba a punto de explotar, por fin todo su dolor y su frustración saldrían, desafortunadamente no de la mejor manera.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca Kagome levantó la mirada del piso y con un solo movimiento plantó la palma de su mano derecha en el rostro de Inuyasha, él no lo vio venir y no pudo detenerlo, además de que no le encontraba explicación alguna.

- ¿Kagome qué te sucede? –preguntó entre enojado y extrañado.

- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso¿Cómo creeías que iba a reaccionar? Espero que no hayas pensado que te lo iba a agradecer. –sus palabras fueron casi un grito desesperado anticipando el ataque que siguió, la joven se dejó ir encima de él tratando de golpearlo en el pecho, aunque rápidamente fue sometida por el hombre de ojos dorados que a todas luces la superaba en fuerza.

- ¡Ya cálmate! No tengo idea de qué demonios me estás hablando. Yo no te he hecho nada.

- ¡Suéltame! –le exigió haciendo fuerza para liberarse- ¡Inuyasha te odio! Tú crees que puedes tener lo que sea y a quien sea pero estás muy equivocado, yo no soy de tu propiedad, hace tiempo que me fui de tu lado y jamás voy a regresar ¿entiendes? No importa que tanto te esfuerces por arruinar mi vida. –la joven furiosa sintió de pronto como era liberada e instintivamente se alejó para mirarlo de frente con las pupilas ardiendo en ira. Con un rápido movimiento sacó de su bolso una fotografía hecha bolas y la aventó al piso. –Aquí está, de esto hablo Inuyasha…

- Yo no trato de arruinar tu vida –respondió demasiado calmo y reflexivo mientras en su mente sólo se repetían las mimas palabras "¡Inuyasha te odio!". Las escuchó una y otra vez mientras intentaba asimilarlo.

- Ya deja de mentir, no puedes pretender que siga creyéndote. Eres la persona más falsa de todo el mundo. Dices que me amas y que me vas a dejar en paz y lo único que haces es destruir a Houyo ¡¿Por qué le contaste?! –preguntó exasperada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas como una pequeña gotera.

- ¡Yo no le dije nada a nadie! – respondió irritado- No sé qué te haya dicho el tipo ese pero es mentira.

- ¿Mentira? No tienes derecho de decir eso Inuyasha, él jamás me mintió como tú, si tengo que creerle a alguien, no será a ti. Eres un cobarde… eres un… idiota… ni siquiera mereces mi tiempo pero… -hizo una pausa para tomar aire y quitarse las lágrimas que cada vez eran más- no puedo dejar las cosas así. Tus problemas los arreglas conmigo, no con él, él no tiene nada que ver… si quieres fastidiarme es nuestro problema, Houyo no debió saber nada… no así…- terminó balbuceando en tono bajo mientras los ojos se le clavaban en el piso de nuevo como si tuviesen imanes.

- No sé cómo es que el hombre perfecto se enteró, pero no fui yo. No pienses tonterías… ¡Yo jamás me tomaría el tiempo de arruinar tu vida! Ni siquiera para eso me importas… -las palabras llenas de veneno se le clavaron a Kagome como mil dagas en todo el cuerpo, por un instante dejó de respirar y fue como si su corazón se hubiese detenido.

- No tiene caso ¿cierto? Que estemos aquí… yo no te importo… y aunque tú a mi sí… es sólo porque te odio… te odio por herir así a Houyo, él no se lo merece, es mucho más hombre de lo que tú jamás serás. No tenías ningún derecho… pero… no tiene caso. Sólo mantente al margen Inuyasha, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi, o a quienes me importan de verdad… porque si lo haces me vas a conocer el lado malo. –acto seguido dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo para no tener que escuchar un segundo más a la bestia de cabellos plateados que la perseguía como en una pesadilla.

Inuyasha pensó en seguirla para exigirle una explicación concreta y lógica, pero no lo hizo. Él mismo estaba furioso y ella se veía aún peor, tan envuelta en odio y tristeza como jamás pensó que pudiera estar una mujer que siempre irradiaba belleza y paz. Sin nada más que hacer se tiró en su silla y se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada, seguramente tenía una marca roja en donde ardía la piel, otra cosa nueva, Kagome podía defenderse sola perfectamente. Se quedó en silencio un par de horas meditando y dándole mil vueltas a todo lo que había hecho en los últimos días. No encontró nada. Cada detalle, cada persona, nadie tenía conexión con el futuro esposo, o ahora tal vez no, de Kagome. Además, nadie a excepción de Miroku tenía idea de lo que había pasado entre ambos. ¿Cómo pudo enterarse? Y por qué Kagome lo culpaba a él… ¿por qué dijo que lo odiaba? Esa fue la duda que lo acosó casi hasta la locura.

Esa noche ambos la pasarían a solas y sin la más mínima posibilidad de dormir ni conciliar un acuerdo con sus espíritus que por separado los torturaban a cada minuto envolviéndolos en enojo y desesperación hasta el amanecer.

&&&&&

La mañana siguiente era algo gris mientras las personas iban y venían en sus actividades cotidianas, Lin no era la excepción. Estaba a punto de entrar a su auto con los dos vasos de unicel sobre el cofre como todos los días antes de ir a trabajar cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y una voz masculina que la llamaba.

- ¿Señorita Lin?

- Sí¿qué sucede?

- Venimos de parte del abogado Naraku, tenemos órdenes de llevarla a dar un paseo con nosotros. –le dijo con voz fría uno de los dos tipos sombríos que se encontraban a escasos pasos de ella. De inmediato su corazón se aceleró y sintió la descarga de adrenalina recorrerle todo el cuerpo, al tiempo en que sus pulmones comenzaban a no dejarla respirar bien.

¿Cómo era posible? En plena mañana en un lugar lleno de gente y ellos estaban intentando llevarla a la fuerza sin llamar la atención, pensó en un segundo qué hacer, cómo defenderse, pero todo fue inútil. La alarma de su auto estaba ya apagada, el líquido caliente no estaba a su alcance y ella no tenía la menor oportunidad de correr o subir al vehículo, ni siquiera de gritar. Por un momento todas las advertencias de Sesshoumaru se tornaron reales y se arrepintió de no haber hecho caso antes. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando volvió a la realidad uno de los tipos la sujetaba por la muñeca y ella estaba agachada, su respiración era raquítica y no tenía voz para decir nada.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –dijo el que se encontraba más lejos.

- No lo sé ¿qué hacemos? Parece que la maldita se va a morir.

- Vámonos, no debemos llamar la atención. Después terminamos el trabajo.

- Tuviste suerte estúpida pero estás advertida… dile a Sesshoumaru que regrese lo que se robó o tú vas a pagar las consecuencias.

En cuanto la soltó ella abrió la puerta del auto y entró a toda prisa, encendió el motor y comenzó la marcha sin que nada le importara. Con cada segundo podía tomar menos aire y la vista comenzaba a nublársele, sólo debía resistir un poco más, una calle, dos calles… por fin… pudo detenerse en la entrada de Hoshi. De inmediato abrió la guantera del auto y sacó un inhalador desesperada para usarlo. Tomó el contenido en varias aspiraciones apenas sintiendo una leve mejoría.

El portero del edificio vio el auto conocido de la dueña aparcarse cerca de la puerta y fue rápidamente para ayudarla a bajar, no era su costumbre quedarse ahí pero tenía buenas referencias de su pésimo carácter y no quería hacer nada mal. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca para verla con su nebulizador y la dificultad para respirar no supo qué hacer, sólo atinó a abrir la puerta en un impulso y preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Lin miró al sujeto asustada comprendiendo quién era y sus palabras, entonces asintió y puso el aparato dentro de su bolso para llevarlo consigo. Bajó apresurada y le pidió al hombre que lo estacionara en su lugar y sobre todo que no dijera nada de lo que había visto. Pasando entre toda la gente tratando de ocultar su respiración todavía algo raquítica, llegó al elevador y entró apresurada, a su alrededor estaban varias personas que la miraban de arriba abajo preguntándose por qué su extraña actitud, aunque nadie dijo nada.

Al llegar a su piso descendió y fue hasta su oficina sin mirar a nadie, al entrar cerró la puerta con pasador y se desplomó en el sofá ya sin muchas fuerzas, el pecho le dolía y todavía le costaba respirar. Pensó en muchas cosas qué hacer pero nada le resultó útil, nada más que llamar al hombre que menos deseaba ver.

- ¿Sesshomaru?...

- Lin… ¿qué pasa¿Qué tienes? –preguntó el hombre del otro lado de la línea mientras se levantaba de la cama dejando dormida a la mujer desnuda de los ojos rojos.

- Los hombres de ese tipo… -hizo una pausa para respirar un par de veces- Fueron conmigo… querían llevarme… -una nueva detención para jalar aire y contener el llanto.

- ¿Te dañaron?

- No…

- Ese maldito imbécil… Lin… ¿dónde estás?

- En Hoshi…

- No salgas de ahí, voy para allá. –acto seguido colgó y se vistió a toda prisa maldiciéndose a sí mismo por causar ese mal y por no obedecer sus impulsos… él pudo haberlo evitado.

Varios minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta de la oficina, Lin se puso de pie lentamente y con voz algo trémula preguntó quién era por fortuna del otro lado le respondió un hombre de ojos dorados que no tenía más en mente que comprobar si estaba sana y salva. Al quitar el pasador él entró y en un impulso la abrazó con delicadeza.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó una vez que se separaron y Lin regresó al sofá.

- Dos tipos… me interceptaron cuando subía al auto… dijeron que Naraku los mandó y que pensaban llevarme pero tuve un ataque de asma y creo que se asustaron… sólo se fueron… creo que tuve suerte…

- Hoy tendrás a alguien que te custodie.

- Me puedo cuidar sola, hoy mismo busco a alguien.

- No conoces a Naraku, él puede comprar a quien sea… debe ser alguien de confianza. No seas necia y sólo por esta vez confía en mí y déjame cuidarte. –ella guardó silencio y lo miró a los ojos encontrando con sorpresa que se veían más preocupados que inexpresivos.

- Está bien… -respondió ya viendo hacia otro lado para que él no notara todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Discúlpame, no debía meterte en esto… todo es mi culpa.

- Gracias pero ya es algo tarde… estoy hasta el cuello en esto… pero el peligro no me importa, lo que me enfurece es que todo sea porque te acuestas con la mujer de ese hombre. –Sesshoumaru guardó silencio por unos instantes recapacitando en lo que acababa de escuchar… era cierto… todo era culpa de su necesidad de demostrar que podía arrebatarle a Naraku cualquier cosa.

- Bueno… al menos tú también encontraste consuelo en otros brazos ¿no? Me imagino que pasas las noches muy bien al lado de ese tipo. –él no supo de dónde salieron las palabras si por dentro no sentía más que arrepentimiento, desafortunadamente su orgullo siempre lo traicionaba.

Lin como toda reacción cambió su semblante tranquilo por uno lleno de decepción y se puso de pie para acercarse a él lentamente y tenerlo a suficiente distancia para dejar la palma de su mano marcada sobre la piel blanca de la mejilla masculina.

- ¿Eso es lo que siempre has creído? Pues déjame decirte que no es verdad, desde que estuvimos juntos la primera vez no he pasado una noche con nadie más, no he pensado en nadie más… ni siquiera por más que lo deseara he podido mirar otros ojos… que no sean los tuyos…

Sesshoumaru se quedó callado con la vista fija en ella recapacitando cada sonido que escuchó y su significado… cómo fue posible que todo ese tiempo no se diera cuenta… en verdad le importaba… sentía algo por él y no sólo fue un juego. Era ruin… lo más bajo y sucio que jamás conoció, tal vez tanto más que el mismo Naraku a quien tanto odiaba… porque él la lastimó de verdad, en lo más profundo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Tal vez nunca la golpeó como su enemigo a Kagura, pero hizo lo mismo, la tenía atada a él y sólo la hacía sufrir por su tonto ego.

Así no hubo ninguna respuesta visible, aunque igual no tuvieron más que unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que un inesperado espectador los observaba desde la puerta con una rosa azul en las manos.

- Kohaku… -murmuró la joven mujer a un chico que sonrió con melancolía mientras dejaba la rosa en el lugar más cercano.

- Supongo que después de todo lo merezco… fui yo el único causante de lo que pasó antes… yo te alejé de mi… -y sin decir más se perdió por el pasillo entre las pocas personas que ya empezaban a llegar para iniciar un día más.

Entonces ella miró al hombre que se quedó ahí, vio en sus ojos y encontró tristeza y una mirada perdida muy lejos de ahí. Pensó en decirle algo pero no tenía nada que quisiera hablar con él, entonces Sesshoumaru pareció entenderla y con la vista fija en el suelo abandonó el lugar de una forma que jamás esperó, derrotado, como la peor escoria en el universo y dejando atrás a una joven mujer con los ojos castaños bañados en líquido cristalino.

&&&&&

Sango estaba trabajando en una campaña publicitaria que recién obtuvo cuando celular sonó según la pantalla era un número desconocido, pero al responder la voz del otro lado le resultó bastante familiar.

- Querida Sango, es un gusto poder hablar contigo.

- Joven Miroku… qué sorpresa.

- Solamente llamaba para tres inocentes fines, uno comunicarle que la operación está hecha, esa es la buena noticia, Inuyasha recibió las fotografías, por desgracia al parecer el muy terco insiste en no buscar a la señorita Kagome, está necio en que ella va a casarse y él no debe interferir, esa es la mala noticia. Y por último, pero no menos importante, me gustaría invitarla a salir esta noche.

- ¿Hoy? –respondió con las mejillas teñidas de carmín- ¿A dónde?

- A donde prefieras querida Sango, el lugar no es importante si puedo estar contigo.

- Está bien….

- Perfecto, me has alegrado el día, sólo dime a dónde pasar por ti y ahí estaré.

Fue así que el joven ex monje comenzó la labor de conquistar a quien en principio consideró una mujer más sin tener la sospecha de lo importante que sería en su vida.

Habiendo terminado esa llamada Sango tomó de nuevo el teléfono para comunicarles a sus amigas que esa noche saldría con un joven que parecía encantador y para hablar con Lin sobre el plan, decirle que las cosas habían resultado bien y ahora las cosas para su amiga serían más fáciles. Por desgracia del otro lado de la línea se topó con una chica algo desolada que no cruzó más de dos palabras, sólo las suficientes para decirle que las cosas habían cambiado algo y que seria mejor que se reunieran las tres para conversar ese mismo día… y decirle a Kagome la verdad sobre lo que habían hecho.

&&&&&

Las tres se vieron en un restaurant céntrico al que habían asistido un par de veces antes, pidieron una mesa tranquila, se sentaron y ordenaron algo para compartir y las bebidas. Después se formó un silencio incómodo en el que Sango pudo adivinar que ninguna de las dos se encontraba bien pero no quería preguntar lo que era obvio, además ella en realidad estaba bastante contenta por su futura cita con el joven Miroku.

- Kagome… hay algo que tenemos que decirte… -inició Lin la difícil conversación. – Nosotras hicimos llegar a Inuyasha la fotografía de Kikyo y Sesshoumaru. – entonces su amigas las miró alternadamente con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos en los ojos.

- Entonces fue por eso… él terminó con Kikyo y entonces le dio a Houyo la fotografía… por eso lo hizo el muy imbécil…

- ¿Houyo lo sabe? –preguntó Sango.

- Sí… terminó conmigo… pero ni siquiera me reaclamó nada… fue peor… sólo se veía herido…

- Pero no fue Inuyasha, hace un rato hablé con un amigo suyo y me dijo que él iba a terminar con Kikyo pero no quería decirte nada… él no pensaba interferir.

- Tú no sabes de que es capaz… no lo conoces… ni yo misma lo conozco bien, al final resultó no ser nada más que un mentiroso… farsante…

- Lo siento… nosotras no queríamos que esto pasara, nunca fue nuestra intención…

- No Lin, por mi no te preocupes, no estoy en tu lugar… creo que ya tienes suficiente en que pensar como para llenarte la cabeza con mis problemas…

- ¿Qué pasó? –intervino Sango nuevamente.

- Creo que es mejor que lo sepas por mi… hoy por la mañana estaba hablando con Sesshoumaru y Kohaku escuchó algo… perdóname Sango… yo nunca quise dañar a Kohaku… pero por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de pensar en Sesshoumaru… - entonces otro incómodo silencio se formó entre las tres hasta que Sango lo rompió luego de un par de minutos.

- Por mi hermano no te preocupes, él está pagando lo que hizo… - de repente la mesera oportuna llegó y sirvió lo pedido aminorando un poco la carga del momento.

- ¿Y qué querías decirnos Sango? Su pongo que es algo importante si querías vernos hoy…

- No… ya no importa… es que hoy voy a salir con Miroku…

- ¿El amigo de Inuyasha? –inquirió extrañada Kagome mientras terminaba de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

- Sí… me invitó a salir hoy…

- ¿Y estás contenta? –la interrogó Lin.

- Sí… hacía tiempo que nadie me interesaba así… -respondió tímida y algo avergonzada por sentirse feliz mientras sus amigas lucían aún los ojos hinchados seguramente de estar llorando.

Lo demás de la reunión no fueron más que comentarios sin mucha importancia y hasta algo banales, ninguna de las tres tenía ánimos para discutir su situación más de lo necesario.

&&&&&

En otro sitio más o menos a la misma hora dos hombres se reunieron, era l primera vez que se veían pero no sería la última. El lugar era solitario y muy sombrío, uno de los dos se veía de acuerdo a la decoración oscura y casi tenebrosa mientras que el otro acudió por mera curiosidad.

-Como te decía, es un trato que no puedes rechazar… nos conviene a los dos. Tú te quedas con la mujer y yo le hago la vida miserable al imbécil de Tasshou. – su interlocutor sólo dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y estiró una mano para estrecharla con el hombre sombrío y así sellar un pacto bastante peligroso, aunque no para ninguno de los dos.

- Entonces todo está listo, espero que cumplas con tu parte y yo haré la mía. –dijo Kohaku antes de levantarse y dejar solo a Naraku.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

Hello!! Cómo están? ... Espero que muy bien... y que les haya gustado, este puede que sea el antepenúltimo capi... quedan unos dos o tres más o menos. Espero que de verdad les siga siendo atrayente y disculpen la tardanza en las entregas, pero la inspiración anda escaza. si tienen un comentario se los pido, me ayudan mucho de verdad. **MIL GRACIAS.**


	17. Decepción

**.-°-Toca.mi. piel-°-.**

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

* * *

** Breve recapitulación: **Kohaku se alió con Naraku para obtener a Lin. Kagome odia a Inuyasha por decirle a Houyo lo que hubo entre ellos, sin embargo Inuyasha no lo hizo sino que fue una trampa de Kikyo. Lin continúa enojada con Sesshoumaru a causa de Kagura. Las cosas entre Sango y Miroku empiezan a surgir con la promesa no sólo de dar frutos, sino de ayudar a sus amigos a alcarar cosas.

* * *

Inuyasha miró por milésima vez ambas imágenes frente a sus ojos y buscaba una explicación de cómo pudieron haber pasado las cosas. Kagome le dejó una fotografía de los dos, la que era de ella, estaba arrugada y en bastante mal estado mientras que la de él lucía aún el marco original. Por lo general la tenía bajo llave en uno de los cajones de su oficina y la sacaba de vez en cuando para mirarla pero desde hacía tiempo que la tenía guardada y perdida en algún lugar de la memoria, hasta ese día. 

¿Tanto lo odiaba? Seguramente sí, ni siquiera se quiso quedar con la imagen de ambos… lo que no sabía aún es cómo fue que Kagome llegó a la conclusión de que él fue. Mil veces le pasó la idea por la cabeza, no podía negarlo, de tratar de recuperarla cuando terminó con Kikyo pero esa no era la forma, él nunca podría causarle un dolor así.

Sólo le faltaba ver cómo es que alguien engañó a Kagome de tal forma y la única en quien podía pensar era Kikyo ¿cómo? No tenía idea, pero nadie más podía tener interés en hacer algo así…

Al final no llegó a nada relevante, no podía ya pensar con claridad luego del par de copas que había bebido así que no tenía más caso seguir en el edificio vacío, era tiempo de regresar a su propio templo de la soledad, a su departamento lleno de recuerdos de la mujer que amaba.

&&&&&

El lugar era tranquilo, todo lleno de parejas que conversaban en voz baja y se besaban de vez en cuando. Miroku nunca antes estuvo ahí pero le pareció un excelente lugar para la primera cita, esa de la que esperaba salir con suerte y que no terminara hasta el amanecer, como tantas otras antes.

- Fue una excelente elección el lugar, mi querida Sango.

- Gracias Miroku… -respondió algo distraída como toda la noche había estado.

- ¿Sucede algo? Has estado ausente, si te importuno podemos vernos otro día. –afirmó el joven sabiendo de antemano que nadie se sentía así cuando estaba con él.

- No… es que… es por Kagome y lo que le hizo Inuyasha.

- ¿De qué es culpable mi amigo?

- Supuse que no lo sabías… -suspiró con pesadez- él le dijo al prometido de Kagome que lo engañaron, inclusive le dio una fotografía de ambos besándose… ella está destruida, creo que nunca antes la vi tal mal.

- Muy bien… aclaremos las cosas mi querida Sango. Primero, Inuyasha no hizo eso, puedo meter las manos al fuego y asegurar que no lo hizo y segundo, creí que a la señorita Kagome ya no le interesaba el sujeto en cuestión, sino mi amigo.

- Así es Miroku, pero ella no puede con la culpabilidad… no sé qué le habrá dicho él pero en verdad le rompió el corazón. Además… Kagome está segura de que fue Inuyasha, nadie más que él tenía esa fotografía, ella la vio.

- Mi querida Sango mañana mismo encuentro la razón de este mal entendido entre ellos pues estoy seguro de que no fue Inuyasha, él puede ser muy torpe pero tiene buenos sentimientos. Por ahora esta noche es de nosotros… y sólo de nosotros. –le dijo dando por terminado el tema mientras besaba el dorso de su mano y la miraba a los ojos castaños notando de más el rojo carmín que se apoderaba de las mejillas femeninas.

Unas horas más tarde, ya cerca de la madrugada ambos estaban en el departamento de Sango, era algo pequeño pero muy acogedor y tranquilo. Para esos momentos sus mentes se habían separado por completo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Miroku por su parte estaba seguro de que la fortuna le había sonreído esa noche y no la pasaría solo, mientras que Sango juzgó durante la cita que ese hombre era respetuoso y no buscaba divertirse con ella en esa forma, tan segura estaba que se atrevió a invitarlo a tomar una taza de té a su departamento.

- Me parece que esta noche todo ha sido perfecto, mi querida Sango… eres todo un ángel. –susurró el hombre mientras dejaba la taza en la mesita más cercana y se acercaba al rostro femenino, en donde ya no notó el sonrojo, sino solamente sus labios rosas y húmedos que esperaban entreabiertos.

Se acercó lentamente y pudo sentir cómo ella se tensó y humedeció sus labios. Con la misma calma unió sus rostros, sintió su piel suave y cálida y a ella responderle con algo de timidez y el corazón acelerado.

Sango supo ya demasiado tarde cuales eran sus intenciones, él la besó y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo ¿era demasiado rápido? Claro que sí lo era… pero… igual no podía hacer nada. El aroma embriagante y la actitud alegre de ese hombre la habían hechizado y su cuerpo parecía negarse a responder.

Un roce, dos, tres… eternos instantes sumidos en un beso lleno de calidez y pasión. De repente Sango pasó sus dedos por la nuca del joven jugueteando con su cabello y acariciando su piel, a lo que él respondió con un pequeño gruñido y un movimiento rápido que llevó sus manos hacia una parte más abajo de la espalda de su pareja. Lo siguiente que ambos supieron fue que él se encontraba en el suelo y ella sobre el sillón mirándolo con una mezcla de ira y perplejidad.

- ¡Lárgate pervertido¡Vete no te quiero ver aquí! Voy a llamar a la policía… -él la miró sin decir nada, no entendía cómo era posible primero invitarlo a su departamento y luego esperar que nada sucediera, no era algo que le hubiera pasado antes.

- Sanguito… ¿hice algo malo?

- ¿Todavía te atreves a preguntar eso? Apenas nos conocemos y tú quieres acostarte conmigo… ¿es eso todo lo que buscabas? –le preguntó todavía enojada mientras él se ponía de pie.

- No, cómo puedes creer eso –dijo con voz casi inocente- Es solo que… -y entonces se quedó callado sin saber qué contestar, qué mentira inventar.

- Vete.

- ¿Puedo llamarte mañana? –preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta a una chica que encontró a la mano una de las tazas a medio llenar con café y la arrojó directo hacia él, quien por fortuna y gracias a sus buenos reflejos pudo interponer la puerta entre el proyectil y su cabeza.

Una vez que estuvo sola miró su mano derecha, llena de un líquido oscuro y caliente que goteaba con lentitud lastimado su piel, luego cerró los ojos un instante dejando caer un par de lágrimas llenas de indignación y se dirigió hacia la puerta para recolectar los trozos de cristal roto y limpiar las manchas de café.

&&&&&

Apenas hacía media hora que el sol estaba sobre el cielo cuando el timbre sonó un par de veces haciéndole entender a Lin que debía atender. Con somnolencia todavía fue hasta el interfón que la comunicaba con la puerta de ingreso al edificio y presionó un botón para responder y luego escuchar una voz demasiado conocida para su gusto.

- Maldita sea Sesshoumaru éstas no son horas para aparecerte.

- Déjanos subir y no te quito más tu tiempo. –respondió cortante el hombre de gafas oscuras y cabello platinado, quien un par de segundos después se encontraba subiendo las escaleras con otro sujeto bajo con cara de rana que lo seguía de cerca.

Al entrar en el departamento notaron a Lin vestida con una bata que hacía juego con la ropa de dormir ligera que la acompañaba. Los tres se miraron en silencio por un momento dándose tiempo para reconocer que tanto la joven como el sujeto de ojos de rana parecían cansados, a diferencia de Sesshoumaru que lucía impávido como siempre, aunque sin dejar de esconderse tras las gafas.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Traje a tu protección. Él es Jaken, es el único en el que puedes confiar. Desde ahora será tu sombra, se está quedando cerca de aquí y no se separará de ti hasta que estés en tu departamento cada noche y todos los días vendrá antes de que pongas un pie fuera. Toma-le extendió un celular pequeño y negro- es de uso personal, sólo para hablar con él… o conmigo. Tiene ciertas protecciones para no ser detectado, así que no intentes averiguar el número para dárselo a alguien más.

- Perfecto, entonces lo tendré sólo para hablar con el señor Jaken… y nada más. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

- No. Ahora me voy… pero te veré pronto.

- Cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme, puedes decírsela a él y estoy segura que el mensaje me llegará- respondió ella cortante mientras le abría la puerta para indicarle la salida. Así Sesshoumaru se fue en silencio dejando solos a los otros dos. – Señor Jaken, no sé qué le hayan dicho de mi, pero probablemente no es cierto. De cualquier forma, ésta es su casa, siéntase cómodo. Voy a tomar un baño.

&&&&&

Sango despertó alrededor de las siete y media con el sonido de la radio que se encendía y sin haber dormido demasiado. Se puso de pie y fue a preparar café recordando todavía frescas las escenas de la noche anterior. Luego fue y abrió la regadera esperando un par de minutos antes de que saliera tibia el agua, caminó de regreso a su habitación despojándose con lentitud de las prendas de dormir que todavía llevaba, se topó con el teléfono de su casa y notó cinco mensajes en la contestadota, ella nunca lo escuchó sonar pues antes de dormir había quitado el volumen del aparato. ¿Quién pudo haber llamado por la noche? Por un momento pensó que tal vez era una emergencia y con una punzada en el estómago escuchó el primero de ellos.

"Em… Sango… soy yo, supongo que no quieres contestarme… es raro pero aún estoy cerca de tu casa, si quisieras hablar… dejarme explicarte –silencio- . Bueno… supongo que no… después nos vemos."

Se escuchó el fin del mensaje y ella sintió algo extraño dentro, entre ira y arrepentimiento. Así escuchó el segundo mensaje.

"Sango… creo que ya es algo tarde, tal vez estés dormida… yo apenas llego a mi casa pero si quieres conversar… -silencio- está bien. Después nos vemos."

¿Qué pasaba¿Acaso serían lo mismo los cinco mensajes?

"Sango… definitivamente… estás muy enojada o muy dormida… em… quisiera que habláramos… tal vez mañana si estás dispuesta… quiero aclararte muchas cosas… -silencio- Está bien, luego llamo. Después nos vemos."

Era acaso que ese tipo loco y pervertido se había pasado toda la noche llamando en espera de que ella contestara y le pidiera que regresara… tal vez… pero al mismo tiempo era tierno, extraño pero tierno.

"Sanguito… ya está amaneciendo… me siento raro llamando por cuarta vez a un mismo número en el transcurso de la noche, debes pensar que estoy loco pero…-silencio- créeme eres alguien muy especial… yo… lamento haberme equivocado así –otro silencio- . Espero puedas perdonarme. Después nos vemos."

Eso había sido un cambio… ahora se escuchaba diferente, bastante más arrepentido… quizás no debió reaccionar así la noche anterior, tal vez se equivocó y él era bueno… tal vez podrían hablar y aclararlo todo.

"Sanguito… disculpa creo que ya lo entendí… de verdad no quieres volver a saber de mí… o estás dormida y no escuchas… cualquiera de las dos… llamaré después… por la tarde… nos vemos… y discúlpame… Sanguito…"

Ese fue el último mensaje que había, tenía hora de apenas hace unos veinte minutos y se escuchaba a un joven realmente agotado… por lo menos esa noche la había pasado en vela pensando… cosa que era más de lo que ella podía decir. Pensó en si hablarle en ese momento, tal vez ya estaría dormido, al fin, pero… sólo una llamada… entonces sintió que el calor la rodeaba y miró hacia el baño inundado en vapor del agua casi hirviendo que salía de la regadera… Miroku tendría que esperar.

&&&&&

Casi a media mañana Kagome y Lin trabajaban en asuntos administrativos de la empresa mientras Jaken vigilaba la puerta desde el otro lado, junto a la secretaria que tiempo atrás había aceptado un trabajo ocasional como modelo. El silencio en el que estaban sumergidas se vio interrumpido por el timbre del altavoz que les anunció la llegada de un ramo de rosas a manos de un mensajero. El presente iba dirigido hacia Kagome. El guardaespaldas entró cargando el presente y lo dejó en el escritorio luego de revisarlo minuciosamente y cerciorarse de que no tenía nada escondido.

- Son para ti –le dijo Lin a su amiga revisando la tarjeta.

- ¿Quién la envía¿Houyo? –preguntó la otra cuando en verdad lo único que deseaba era que Inuyasha las hubiese enviado.

- No lo sé, en el sobre sólo dice tu nombre, supongo que el remitente está dentro. -Kagome abrió la carta y encontró unas pocas letras escritas que la hicieron entrar en un gran conflicto entre lo que en verdad deseaba y lo que la razón le decía hacer.

"Espero puedas perdonarme y me des una última oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Te espero hoy en la noche a las 11 en mi departamento… si decides aceptar…

Te amo

Inuyasha"

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Lin luego de leer desde atrás de su amiga la tarjeta.

- No lo sé… -se mordió los labios intentando contenerse y volvió a poner el papel dentro del sobre.

&&&&&

En una oficina en otro lugar algo lejos, un chico de pecas entró con un hombre oscuro que ya lo esperaba para entregarle lo pactado antes.

- Ahí está todo, creo que con eso será suficiente para empezar. Si las cosas marchan bien inclusive pueda que todo se adelante y la tengas en tus manos antes de lo previsto.

- ¿Entonces todo esto es cierto? –preguntó Kohaku en un pequeño ataque de conciencia mientras revolvía el contenido de las carpetas incrédulamente mientras sonreía al pensar que estaba pensando más fácil de lo que pensaba deshacerse de su rival.

- Claro, todo es verdadero, son sólo expedientes de archivos públicos, puedes corroborarlo si lo deseas. – dijo el otro sonriendo maquiavélico y al no obtener respuesta continuó con su plan. – Sólo ten cuidado, ella ya no anda sola, Sesshoumaru le puso custodia, es sólo un hombrecillo sin importancia pero resulta ser más fiel que un perro a su amo. Si él se entera de inmediato buscará la manera de revertir esto en nuestra contra y supongo estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que eso haría que perdieras para siempre su confianza.

- No, claro que no… -negó el otro todavía fijándose en los papeles. – Ahora mismo la llamo para encontrar la mejor forma de vernos a solas.

Nada más fue dicho ahí dentro, Kohaku salió tomando ya su celular para concertar una cita con la joven víctima de trampa.

- ¿Qué sucede Kohaku? –respondió desde el otro lado Lin algo desconcertada por la iniciativa de él para verla luego de lo sucedido unos días antes.

- Sólo tengo algo importante que decirte… ¿Podemos vernos ahora?

- Hoy voy a ver a Sango en su empresa, creo que podríamos vernos ahí al anochecer.

- Me parece perfecto, te espero. –terminó la comunicación y fue directo con su hermana.

&&&&&

Estaba Sango sentada en su escritorio sosteniendo con ambas manos una pequeña bola de pelo entre beige y amarillo que maullaba y lucha por soltarse y salir corriendo tras la primera pelusa que encontrara, cuando Kohaku entró, como era su costumbre sin llamar antes.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó señalando a la gata mientras ya no mostraba traer entre manos las varias carpetas que minutos antes le entregaron.

- Es Kirara… -respondió sin entender bien todavía por qué la tenía consigo.

- Sí, es una gata ya lo sé… yo digo las flores, los chocolates, los globos y lo que parece ser un panda gigante de peluche sosteniendo una tarjeta… -señaló su hermano menor la esquina llena de presentes donde lo que más resaltaba era el sobre gigante en las manos del oso, era roja y con letras doradas decía "Perdóname". Sí, ella sabía qué era todo eso pero igual no quería contarle los detalles de la noche anterior a su algo celoso hermano.

- Ah… son de alguien… es… bueno… mira encontré a Kirara fuera de mi puerta esta mañana…-cambió el tema algo nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas, además sin mencionar el otro ramo de flores, la casa para gato, la cama, los juguetes y la dotación de comida que rodeaban al diminuto animal.

- Sí, sí, claro no me lo digas… debe ser algún raro que no quieres que conozca… pero es tu decisión. Avísame cuando llegue Lin.- acto seguido salió sin quejarse ni decir nada más, Sango se quedó algo asombrada de su vago interés pero igual su hermano era lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento. Antes de que alguna otra cosa pudiese interrumpirla lo hizo su celular por milésima vez en la mañana y tres desde la hora de la comida, sin embargo esta vez decidió contestar.

- Miroku…

- Sanguito… por fin puedo escuchar tu hermosa voz de nuevo. Espero te hayan agradado los detalles que te mandé.

- ¿Detalles? La mitad de mi oficina está llena de tus "detalles"- de repente un pequeño maullido se alcanzó a escuchar hasta el otro lado de la línea.

- Veo que ella también está contigo, espero poder verla pronto para revisar su sano desarrollo.

- Su nombre es Kirara y prefiere jugar con las pelusas que con tus juguetes… -medio reclamó ella continuando con la tregua que muchas horas de angustia le costaron a Miroku. Al final, ella sonrió.

- Vaya, vaya, creo que me equivoqué con los gustos de la pequeña Kirara… además de las otras muchas cosas en las que me equivoco… Sango lo siento… no debí…

- Sí, lo sé-lo interrumpió- No debiste portarte como un pervertido, depravado, acosador…

- Sí… bueno… algo así estaba por decir… casi exactamente eso… ¿Entonces estoy perdonado y puedo demostrarte que no soy así?

- Hoy recógeme a las 10 en mi apartamento… o bueno… toca el timbre y nos vemos abajo.

- Sí… -respondió todavía lamentándose esa confianza perdida- Entonces ahí estaré… y salúdame a Kirara por favor, Sanguito.

- Claro. Nos vemos Miroku.

Terminaron la comunicación y sin darse cuenta ambos sonrieron, ella encantada de ver otra vez esa cara amable y conquistadora del joven y él… él en realidad no tenía idea de por qué sonreía, estaba acostumbrado en invertir, o así lo llamaba él, en sus mujeres pero nunca antes nadie resultó como ella, no sólo por el dinero sino por la noche en vela y las interminables horas en busca del perdón. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto esa mujer? Tal vez era un capricho, lo que no logró en esa noche debería hacerlo en cualquier otra y no descansaría hasta que así fuera… o por lo menos era una mentira más fácil de creer que la verdad…

&&&&&

Rato después llegó Lin para hablar con su amiga acerca del extraño comportamiento de Sesshoumaru y de paso preguntarle por su cita y si había averiguado algo sobre Inuyasha.

- De la cita mejor no hablar… -dijo sonrojada mirando a Kirara y esperando por la pregunta sobre todos los presentes.

- Supongo que no tiene nada que ver con el montón de regalos que hay aquí. Debes haberlo dejado muy contento. –el comentario sólo hizo que Sango se sonrojara más y negara vehementemente con la cabeza.

- Nada pasó… él lo intentó pero no… tú sabes que… pues que… yo no…

- Sí ya sé que eres una aburrida. Pero por lo visto el joven tiene cierto encanto y mucho interés. ¿Cuándo lo vas a volver a ver?

- Hoy… -respondió todavía más sonrojada.

- Perfecto, con suerte éste es el bueno. ¿Y qué te dijo sobre Inuyasha?

- Pues… él dijo que Inuyasha no hizo nada… pero en realidad no tuve más sus suposiciones, prometió investigar eso.

- ¿Sabes? Sesshoumaru me buscó hoy de nuevo… por un momento pensé en preguntarle algo pero… odia demasiado a Inuyasha y pues… yo lo odio a él.

- Sí claro… -dijo con mirada penetrante.

- Bueno… tal vez no lo odie tanto pero… igual me exaspera estar cerca de él. Además… me despertó casi al amanecer para dejarme a un custodio…

- ¿Por qué? –y fue entonces cuando Lin se reprochó mentalmente por sus palabras, había acordado consigo misma no decir nada, no quería a nadie más involucrado en ese asunto, ya con Kagome era suficiente.

- Hay un tipo que… pues… él no es muy bueno y… -pero la joven se vio interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió sin previamente haber sido tocada.

- Lin. Dijiste que me avisarías cuando llegara. –reclamó Kohaku a su hermana.

- Dije que te avisaría, sí, pero ahora estamos hablando, si nos permites…

- No, esto es importante. –sin decir más tomó a su ex novia de una muñeca y la haló casi por la fuerza fuera de la habitación para hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Kohaku? –preguntó ella una vez que escaparon de la mirada de Jaken pendiente siempre detrás de la puerta.

- Hay algo que tengo que mostrarte… no es fácil decírtelo pero… estuve investigando a ese tipo, al tal Sesshoumaru… y creo que hay algo que debes ver.

- No te entiendo… -dijo recibiendo algunas carpetas con papeles de apariencia oficial que apenas pudo comenzar a leer y darse cuenta de que eran registros de casos de Naraku. - ¿De dónde sacaste esto¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ese tipo?

- Estuve investigando a Sesshoumaru y eso me llevó a él, a su constante lucha mutua… y a saber que Tashou ha estado inculpando a un hombre inocente.

-¿Inocente? Kohaku ese maldito no tiene nada de inocente… -en ese momento comenzó a sentir como le hervía la sangre en las venas y no deseaba nada más que decirle que Naraku era un maldito que casi la había secuestrado pero… no podía… no quería involucrarlo… entonces¿qué hacer?.

- Vamos Lin, lee esos casos, el hombre saca personas inocentes y sin dinero de la cárcel y Sesshoumaru sólo lo fastidia.

- ¡Jaken! –gritó Lin algo fuerte y no tardó más de medio segundo en entrar azotando al puerta el hombre de la cara de sapo.

- ¿Qué sucede señorita Lin?

- Es… nada… perdón, vámonos. –le dijo sin más poniéndose de pie y dando dos pasos antes de ser detenida por su amigo y sentir la mirada asesina del guardaespaldas sobre él.

- Toma -le entregó los papeles- yo no quiero nada más que tu bien… vamos, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, sabes que puedes confiar en mí como lo haces en Sango y Kagome… sólo lee esos registros y si quieres puedes verificarlos… dame esa oportunidad…y… mantenlo lo más discreto posible, por favor. –terminó de hablarle viendo de soslayo a Jaken, quien cada vez se acercaba más a ellos con una clara actitud protectora.

- Está bien. –respondió apenas y no dijo nada más.

&&&&&

Con el sol a medio desaparecer en el horizonte un hombre de ojos azules decidió visitar a un amigo suyo muy cercano, intentó localizarlo antes por el teléfono pero al darse cuenta de que era imposible decidió ir a buscarlo a donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo últimamente.

- Mi querido amigo, sabía que te encontraría aquí. –le dijo a Inuyasha mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina dejando detrás de él un edificio vacío.

- ¿Qué quieres Miroku? Creo que si no contesto el teléfono es por lago.

- Claro, me supongo que sólo la señorita Kagome tendrá el privilegio de que le respondas. Pero necesito hablar contigo.

- Sé rápido. –lo cortó de tajo.

- Quiero hablarte de la señorita Kagome y un pequeño mal entendido que se traen ustedes dos entre manos.

- Kagome… ella ya no existe para mi Miroku… -pensando en la silueta de aquella mujer que deseaba ver pronto, que esperaba poder tener cerca muy pronto... y dejar de lado toda la amargura que lo asediaba desde hacía días.

- Sí, claro, claro. Ya no piensas en ella, ya no te importa y se borró de tu vida. Pero quiero que me hables sobre la fotografía de tu escritorio. La que siempre tienes en el cajón. –miró dicho mueble para señalárselo a su amigo y al hacerlo encontró algo que no esperaba, sobre la superficie de madera oscura se encontraban dos fotografías, una enmarcada como él la llegó a ver alguna ocasión y la otra arrugada y bastante maltratada. Ambas idénticas.- Son dos…

- Sí maldita sea Miroku, ella me la tiró en la cara la última vez. Ahora ya lárgate. No estoy de humor para escuchar tus bromas. –gritó mientras le abría la puerta para que se marchara, en verdad no tenía la mejor gana de pasarse esa noche escuchando a ese amigo que hablaba demasiado, aunque sabía que si llegaba a necesitarlo él siempre estaría ahí para aguantar sus estupideces.

Miroku se marchó sin decir nada más pero con información poco más que valiosa para entregar esa noche a una hermosa mujer que vería dentro de un par de horas. Inuyasha, en cambio, se quedó ahí dando vueltas mil veces mientras sentía el mismo cansancio de siempre y dolor en la sien, pero en realidad no existía ningún lugar al que deseara ir solo. No le quedaba nada más que esperar un rato más e ir a su departamento a continuar esperando… justo cuando la mente le jugaba una extraña broma empezando a creer que existía aún esperanza, el teléfono sonó como el complemento justo de la cruel broma. Sin fijarse en el número del identificador, contestó… grave error.

- Inuyasha… ¿cómo estás?

- Bien… -respondió sin saber el por qué de la llamada.

- Me da gusto… llamaba sólo porque… bueno, la verdad es que me siento algo sola y pensé que tal vez si no tienes nada que hacer podríamos salir a cenar. Sólo un rato… -escuchó la voz dulce y casi suplicante del otro lado y removió todo su interior, comenzó a sentirse culpable, ni él mismo entendió la razón de ello… o tal vez sólo no quería admitirlo, pero de cualquier forma la conciencia lo llevó a aceptar.

- Está bien… te veo en…

- ¿Estás en tu oficina? –preguntó con tono inocente sabiendo de sobra que ahí estaba y que hacía un par de minutos Miroku había abandonado el lugar.

- Sí…

- No estoy muy lejos de ahí, si quieres puedo pasar por ti.

- No es necesario, tengo mi auto en el estacionamiento.

- Y sabes que a estas horas ni siquiera el dueño de la agencia puede sacarlo sin tardarse media hora. Paso por ti. –y entonces él recordó cómo esas dificultades con la seguridad nocturna le habían brindado inacabables pretextos para justificar sus llegadas tarde de los brazos de Kagome.

- Te espero. –y terminó la llamada sintiéndose mucho peor que antes de recibirla.

&&&&&

- Entonces me retiro señorita Lin- dijo Jaken luego de revisar ochenta veces cada ventana, todo el edificio y hasta las calles aledañas y dictaminar que era seguro.

- ¿Quiere quedarse a cenar señor jaken?

- El señor Sesshoumaru jamás me dice eso… -murmuró con una expresión de inocencia que ella jamás se imaginó tendría.

- Vamos, siéntese señor Jaken, le sirvo. Espero le guste la comida china.

- Claro, claro, pero permítame ayudarle señorita.

- No Jaken, ya ha hecho mucho por mi hoy, siéntese y yo sirvo. –un par de minutos después regresó con un par de platos servidos con comida china recalentada de la cena del día anterior. – Nunca he podido cocinar. –sonrió algo apenada.

- No señorita, está bien, está bien. –y tomó el primer bocado con gran ímpetu y alegría mientras ella lo miraba entre satisfecha y desconcertada, él parecía ser un buen hombre… a diferencia de su jefe.

- No entiendo cómo puedes trabajar para un hombre tan horrible… -soltó de repente el comentario que al otro le cayó como una bomba.

- No señorita Lin, el señor Sesshoumaru es una buena persona… pensé que usted lo entendía.

- Yo también Jaken, yo también… pero ahora me di cuenta de que sólo piensa en él… y en el placer que le da cada mujer…

- No… no la entiendo, él no es así… -dijo con tristeza desengañándose de quien según él era la única mujer capaz de entrar más allá del frío exterior de su jefe.

- Hoy… también me negué a creerlo pero ya no sé qué pensar, empiezo a creer que Naraku tiene razones para odiarlo de verdad… él se lo ganó y ahora yo estoy involucrada por nada… -entonces Jaken se levantó repentinamente.

- Es cierto, las buenas personas como Naraku siempre envían matones a inocentes para arreglar sus asuntos. Y ahora si me disculpa me retiro, estaré un rato afuera dando vueltas para custodiar lo que me pidió el señor… lo más valioso que tiene en su vida. –sin decir más salió cerrando con llave la puerta y dejando dentro a una muy conmocionada mujer. Y el teléfono comenzó a timbrar.

&&&&&

Kagome se detuvo en la esquina del edificio, su corazón latía más rápido que nunca mientras en el asiento del copiloto había un ramo de rosas rojas con una tarjeta. De verdad le costó más que nada llegar ahí esa noche, decidirse a darle una oportunidad a Inuyasha y sobre todo a dársela a ella. Todavía no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía y a cada segundo se contradecía con un nuevo pensamiento. Pero estaba ahí y no deseaba ir a ningún otro lado. En ciertos momentos la imaginación llegó a traicionarla y a mostrarle una escena de ellos dos despertando por la mañana envueltos en sábanas de color oscuro, como todas las que le conoció a él, y con nada más que tranquilidad y esperanza por delante. Por desgracia nada era más que un deseo lejos de la realidad. Caminó algunos metros hasta estar cerca de la puerta, tocó el timbre del apartamento al que iba y su corazón se aceleró más mientras esperaba una respuesta en silencio. Parecieron interminables segundos los que la calma continuó ahí reinando hasta verse interrumpida por un auto que estacionó algo cerca del ella y del que bajaron un hombre y una mujer. No pudo escuchar lo que decían pero reconocer sus rostros y ver sus movimientos fue más que suficiente.

- Gracias Inuyasha, la pasé muy bien. –sonrió inocente y lo miró a los ojos como buscado algo.

- Sí… yo también. –respondió parte por compromiso pero también dándose cuenta de que no podía quejarse… resultó mucho mejor que quedarse solo en su oficina.

- Extraño salir contigo, estar contigo… -él guardó silencio.- Espero podamos vernos después, tú sabes, para cenar como hoy.

- Sí, tal vez. –ella se acercó hasta acortar notablemente la distancia y abrazarlo, fue un gesto en apariencia tierno y sin otro interés más que el fraternal, aunque en realidad ella disfrutaba cada segundo en más de un sentido.

- Inclusive tal vez un día podamos desayunar. –murmuró en su oído en tono bajo y se separó para besarlo en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios para después alejarse con dos pasos seductores hacia atrás y la mirada fija en la de él. Inuyasha por un momento pensó en ahogar sus penas, en intentar opacarlas por lo menos esa noche con unos brazos conocidos alrededor suyo, pero algo lo detuvo, ni siquiera él mismo supo que.

Kikyo subió al auto y se marchó con un una sonrisa y una misión cumplida. Él miró hacia la puerta esperando que estuviese abierta y no tener que despertar al conserje, había perdido esa llave una vez más. Sin embargo lo que se topó fueron dos pupilas castañas y acuosas que al instante se cerraron y comenzaron a alejarse de él con pasos rápidos.

- ¡Kagome! –gritó desesperado y sorprendido corriendo hasta alcanzarla a un par de metros de la esquina y tomarla por el brazo casi a la fuerza.

- ¡Ya déjame maldito descarado! –gritó ella también con un nudo en la garganta intentando soltarse. - ¡Te odio¡Te odio¡Te odio! –era lo único que podía repetir mientras en su interior toda la esperanza y las ilusiones eran suplantadas por profunda vergüenza y mucho rencor. Él intentó decir algo pero no lo hizo, sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa que estar ahí, esperar a que ella se calmara e intentar abrazarla. - ¡Eres un estúpido¿Te diviertes?¿Te ríes de verme humillada cada vez?¡Suéltame! –exclamó a1l último mientras le propinaba a Inuyasha un certero rodillazo en la entrepierna, a lo cual él no pudo hacer nada más que soltarla y agacharse un poco para sostenerse en pie. Con furia Kagome abrió la puerta de su auto y tomó el ramo dejando pétalos desparpajados por el camino. – Y ahí están tus malditas flores, quédatelas… o dáselas a ella… como prefieras.

- Kagome… -murmuró apenas con la vista algo borrosa y sin entender nada.- Espera… Kagome te amo. -ella se detuvo en seco y lo miró con fuego en los ojos, un instante más tarde se arrancó del cuello un dije y se lo arrojó a la cara para después subir al auto y pisar el acelerador dejando nada más que dudas y mucho dolor en el confundido joven.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello!! Cómo están? ... Espero que muy bien... y que les haya gustado, ****este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo, sólo queda uno más. sé que será largo, el más largo de todos si las cosas salen como están planeadas. Y espero publicarlo pronto. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo recibido, de verdad esa es la razón más importante para estar aquí escribiendo. Ojalá todas estén muy bien y nos estemos leyendo muy pronto. Se cuidan. byes.  
**


	18. Una taza de café

**.-°-Toca.mi. piel-°-.**

**Acotaciones:**

**- Diálogos**

**" " Pensamientos**

**&&&&& Cambio de escena**

* * *

** Breve recapitulación: **Lin y Sesshoumaru no quieren hablar el uno con el otro. Sango y Miroku se reconcilian luego de un inicio extraño en su relación. Kagome ve a Inuyasha y Kikyo abrazándose luego de recibir unas flores y una invitación de él para reconciliarse, le grita a Inuyasha, lo golpea y se va diciendo que lo odia.

* * *

Sango y Miroku estaban a solas en una terraza del restaurant esta vez elegido por él, la iluminación estaba dada por velas y la luna a medio mostrarse. Todo iba bien, ya estaban cerca de la media noche y ambos parecían sincronizados, él servía otra copa de vino mientras su pareja observaba el jardín trasero del lugar.

- ¿Todo está bien? –preguntó Miroku.

- Sí, esta noche parece perfecta… -y antes de que pudiese pensar algo más el celular del joven sonó rompiendo la atmósfera de tajo.

Él se apresuró a sacarlo de su bolsillo mientras se regañaba mentalmente por no haberlo apagado y en cabeza sólo se repetían las palabras "Que no sea otra, que no sea otra… por favor… ahora no". Pensó ser veloz en responder y terminar con la interrupción pero sin darse cuenta Sango tomó el aparato de su mano y miró el identificador con la leve sospecha de que la llamada no sería nada grata, en especial si se trataba de otra mujer. Revisó la pantalla externa y frunció el seño regresándoselo a Miroku, quien malinterpretando el gesto, temió lo peor.

- Sango puedo explicarlo, no es lo que tú crees.

- Miroku, primero revisa quién te está llamando y luego te disculpas. –entonces él procedió y atendió algo fuera de sus casillas y avergonzado a su oportuno amigo.

- Necesito hablar contigo ahora… -escuchó la voz todavía entrecortada de Inuyasha.

- Amigo, no te oyes bien, pero ahora mismo estoy algo ocupado.

- Estás con alguna mujer, pero ninguna puede ser tan especial para que me dejes así, no ahora.

- Este… Inuyasha… ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana?

- Ahora Miroku. Algo raro pasa y tiene que ver con Kagome.

- Entonces amigo dame una hora y media y visítame en mi departamento. –luego terminó la llamada y miró a Sango mientras daba gracias a su suerte por la buena doble oportunidad.

Noventa minutos más tarde, ya algo de madrugada, los tres se encontraban reunidos, el hombre de ojos dorados recién había llegado para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no estaría solo con su amigo. Se sentaron en la mesa los tres, cada uno con una taza de café y con un ramo de rosas rojas y destartaladas en el centro, las cuales por suerte conservaban aún la tarjeta.

- Entonces tú no las enviaste…

- Claro que no, a ella no le gustan las rosas rojas. Feh! Deberías saberlo, eres su amiga. –entonces los otros dos intercambiaron miradas comunicándose lo serio de la situación, Inuyasha en verdad sentía algo por Kagome.

- Sango, dile de la fotografía. –intervino Miroku.

- Es cierto, la fotografía que le diste a Houyo.

- ¡Yo no fui maldita sea¡Tú viste que tenía las dos fotografías conmigo! –alzó al voz aún más exasperado hacia su amigo.

- Es cierto, yo las vi. –sorbió un trago de café caliente y prosiguió. – Hay alguien aquí que está muy enterado y se esfuerza porque la señorita Kagome te odie.

- No entiendo el punto de las fotografías, si tengo la mía y la de ella.

- No Inuyasha, Kagome tiene la suya. –respondió Sango.

- ¿Quién puede ser la persona que consiguió otra fotografía y cómo¿No sospechas de Kikyo? –inquirió el joven de ojos azules.

- No Miroku, ella no sería capaz. –la defendió Inuyasha confiando en la buena fé de su ex pareja.

- Claro, así como tampoco era capaz de engañarte.

- Pero ella nunca supo nada de Kagome.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo la mujer.

- Ella no… nunca me dijo nada, no me reclamó… además, si lo supiera no querría saber nada más de mí.

- Mi querido amigo, tú sabes lo que ella hizo y aún así no te negaste a verla hoy… además ¿quién más pudo coordinarlo todo tan bien, mandar las flores y luego asegurarse de que ella los viera juntos. –todos guardaron silencio por varios segundos cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, Sango por un momento se admiró de la perspicacia de Miroku para luego regresar al problema y tomar la tarjeta entre sus manos.

- Tiene el nombre de la florería. –les avisó la mujer observando la marca de agua casi invisible que les daba una buena pista para poder confirmar sus sospechas.

Un rato después, ya bastante entrada la noche Inuyasha se despidió con mil ideas en la cabeza todavía perfeccionando los detalles del plan que con suerte le devolvería la confianza de Kagome.

- Muy bien mi querida Sango, es muy tarde ya. Puedo llevarte a tu casa pero creo que vivimos algo lejos y mañana debes levantarte temprano, en realidad no dormirías nada. Pero sabes que mi casa es tu casa y sería un honor para mí que decidieras pernoctar aquí. –habló Miroku en tono de seriedad fingida.

- Está bien, eres muy amable. –sonrió después de algunos segundos de meditarlo. - ¿Dónde queda tu habitación? -Él la tomó de la mano sonriendo y la guió por el pasillo hacia el lugar en que pensaba estaba a punto de consumar su ambición. Llegaron a la recámara y Sango no pudo evitar notar que estaba impregnada con el aroma de aquel hombre. - ¿En qué cajón guardas tus pijamas?

- En el tercero. –dijo señalando con la mirada el lugar mientras en su interior las ideas lo alborotaban creyendo que ella no pensaba en dormir exactamente. La joven fue hasta el lugar y sacó el conjunto de dos piezas para luego regresar hasta el umbral de la puerta donde él se encontraba y entregárselo con inocencia y un dulce beso en los labios.

- Que pases buenas noches. –fue lo único que dijo para luego cerrar la puerta y por si las dudas poner el pasador dejando a un Miroku desconcertado y frustrado.

&&&&&

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente Lin salía del establecimiento con tres vasos de unicel que contenían café, detrás de ella iba el hombre de ojos de rana siguiéndola como una sombra. Llegaron al auto y la joven le extendió uno de los recipientes al guardaespaldas.

- No sé que sabor le guste señor Jaken, espero haber elegido bien. –el otro la miró de la misma forma inocente que la noche anterior cuando le ofreció quedarse a cenar y agradeció el gesto casi compulsivamente.

- Muchas gracias señorita, usted es buena, muy, muy buena… -ella sonrió y buscó las llaves en su bolso, hasta que una voz fríamente familiar la interrumpió provocándole n escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda.

- Jaken eres descuidado, si hubiese sido un hombre de Naraku, ahora estás indefenso. –las palabras dejaron atónito al empleado que de ninguna forma esperó esa aparición justo ahí.

- Yo… este… ¿qué hace aquí?

- Vine a hablar con ella, espera en la esquina. –ordenó y el otro obedeció sin replicar nada sintiéndose afortunado de no haber recibido más que esa pequeña reprimenda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Lin casi con fastidio de verlo.

- Vine a avisarte cuándo das tu declaración contra Naraku.

- ¿Mi declaración¿No podías simplemente llamar y ya?

- Es pasado mañana a las diez en punto, paso por ti.

- No quiero ir contigo, puedo hacerlo yo sola.

- Paso nueve y media, espérame lista, no podemos llegar tarde.

- ¿Es que no me estás escuchando? No quiero verte, no quiero ir contigo ni saber de ti. –espetó con furia la joven de ojos castaños llenos de fuego y confusión.

- Ya sé que me odias… -habló lentamente como si le costara decir cada palabra- pero esto va más allá de lo que sientas, está tu vida de por medio, la de Jaken, la de Kagura… y seguramente muchas otras que no conocemos. No sabes que clase de alimaña es ese imbécil y lo único que haces es preocuparte por demostrar cuánto desprecio me tienes y buscas cualquier excusa para creer que yo me he buscado sólo porque sí un enemigo así de peligroso. – Lin se quedó callada unos segundos pensando en cada idea que escuchó y las grandes mentiras que había en ellas, ella no lo odiaba… en lo absoluto lo hacía, pero igual no era capaz de recuperar la confianza y decirle las muchas cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

- Te espero a las nueve y veinte, no podemos llegar tarde. –luego de responder pacífica se acercó para despedirse, rozó su mano estando cerca y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla, no supo la razón de ello, sólo sintió el impulso de hacerlo, como si eso remediara en parte los grandes errores que había cometiendo.

- Lin… -la detuvo sosteniéndola del antebrazo. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Sobre… nosotros, en paz… -de nuevo estaba ese tono de voz calmado, expresivo, difícil de escuchar…

- Claro… a pesar de lo que pienses, para ti siempre tengo tiempo. –le extendió uno de los vasos de unicel que le quedaban. – A Kagome no le molestará. ¿Quieres entrar al auto?

- Sí, es más seguro. –ambos se metieron en el vehículo con Jaken observándolos desde unos metros aún sorbiendo el líquido caliente.

- ¿Qué quieres que hablemos?

- ¿Sigues con él?

- Pensé que sería sobre nosotros… -él la miró penetrante sin decir otra palabra por varios segundos. – No, entre Kohaku y yo ya todo terminó. ¿Tú sigues con ella? –preguntó luego mientras ocultaba cierta información que poseía, algo que una llamada telefónica le reveló la noche anterior.

- Lo de ella nunca fue.

- ¿Sólo sexo?

- ¿Es imposible verdad? No somos capaces de hablar sin terminar peleando.

- No estoy peleando, solamente hice una pregunta, además, tú iniciaste con el tema… no lo hagas si no estás dispuesto a terminarlo… -suspiró- Y… si queremos llegar a algo en algún momento… tarde o temprano tendremos que aclarar ciertas cosas. –entonces Lin vio algo que no esperaba, una expresión entre sorpresa y esperanza en el hombre de ojos dorados – Pero no pienses cosas –se apresuró a decir desviando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco – Primero tienes que empezar a hablar con la verdad y decirme qué es lo que sientes…

- ¿Debo¿O debemos? –con una suave caricia en su rostro la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sí tienes razón… -respondió apenas dándole un sorbo al café.

- Elije el lugar… y la fecha.

- Llámame por la noche y ahora deja que me vaya a trabajar… nos estamos llevando bien y temo arruinarlo en cualquier momento. –bromeó sonriendo de nuevo aunque todavía con las mejillas algo rojas.

- Hasta la noche entonces. –fue sólo un breve murmullo el que salió de sus labios antes de acercarse para besar los femeninos, los rozó con calma un par de veces sintiéndolos como desde hacía una eternidad no.

Se paseó por ellos con lentitud percatándose de una respuesta lenta y placentera que pronto le invadió todo el cuerpo. Cómo la extrañaba, eso ya lo sabía, pero hasta ese momento de tenerla otra vez sin distancia pudo darse cuenta de que le hacía falta para respirar cada segundo del día, ahora no podía detenerse, necesitaba abrazarla y decírselo, hacer algo para convencerla y hacerle ver lo mucho que la amaba… Por un momento en que el tiempo se detuvo los dos se quedaron a la misma distancia con los ojos cerrados y sus frentes juntas, como descansando luego de un ajetreado viaje.

- A veces es difícil fingir… -murmuró él mientras besaba sus labios de nuevo con la misma dulzura y lentitud disfrutando cada momento. Y está vez fue demasiado que soportar para la joven mujer, no pudo resistirse a profundizar más la caricia, inmiscuirse en él e invitarlo a hacer lo mismo, una, dos, tres veces… todas las que fueran necesarias hasta hacerse uno y no tener que separarse jamás.

- Eres un tonto… -casi sin aliento las palabras dejaron su boca para toparse con la de él. – No te aproveches… sabes que en cualquier momento se puede desatar el infierno… -le dijo ya un poco más lejos.

- Justo por eso me aprovecho. –la besó con algo de rapidez de nuevo. – Te llamo en la noche.

Acto seguido salió del vehículo dejándola con los besos marcados vivos sobre los labios palpitantes. Sesshoumaru se dirigió con Jaken para decirle algo y luego éste entró al asiento del copiloto y se quedó viendo fijamente a Lin mientras ella parecía no notarlo.

&&&&&

Sango despertó casi a media mañana con la luz que se colaba entre las persianas y para justo en su rostro, al mirar por primera vez no reconoció el lugar donde se hospedaba sin embargo una segunda vista la hizo recordar la noche anterior y cómo accedió a quedarse en el apartamento de Miroku. Buscó el reloj y al percatarse de la hora se puso de pie y comenzó a arreglarse tan rápido como pudo.

- Sanguito buenos días. –la saludó desde la mesa, con un plato ante él y otro cruzando la mesa, ambos servidos.

- Miroku… buenos días. Me quedé dormida.

- Así me has dado tiempo para prepararte un bien desayuno. –la invitó con una sonrisa.

- Gracias… -se sentó en la mesa ante el inesperado gesto- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

- No pensé que te gustaría que entrara así anda más… -hubo una pasua- además cerraste con seguro –agregó en tono algo bajo.

- Entonces intentaste entrar…

- Este… bueno… si quiere tengo mermelada de durazno en la alacena… -desvió el tema de manera más que obvia ante la mirada entre especuladora y algo enojada de la chica.

- Miroku… estás evadiendo la respuesta.

- No para nada es que pensé que tal vez te gustaría algo de mermelada de durazno con el desayuno, también tengo miel. –ella cayó incriminante- Está bien… es que… el único baño funcional del departamento está ahí… entonces pues… tú sabes, en algún punto de la noche tuve la necesidad de usarlo. Lo siento, se que no debí…

- No… discúlpame tú a mi… - se apresuró a responder mientras enrojecía por la pena y se sentía alagada por el detalle del chico al dejarle esa habitación.

- No te disculpes… al contrario perdón por no instalarte como debí… ni siquiera te di algo de pijama.

- No te preocupes, de todas formas nunca uso. –respondió ella por instinto para un segundo después recapacitar en sus palabras y las diversas interpretaciones de las mismas. Al instante sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más y sus ojos parecieron clavarse en la mesa al sentir el incómodo silencio en el que automáticamente cayeron. – Sabes… creo que sí quiero esa mermelada de durazno. –Miroku asintió en automático y fue a la alacena regresando de inmediato con el frasco y una cuchara.

- ¿No quieres avisar al trabajo que vas a llegar tarde?

- Gracias… pero mi hermano debe andar fuera, si no, ya hubiese llamado él. ¿Tú no tienes que ir a trabajar?

- Sí, pero trabajando con Inuyasha el horario es flexible.

Rato después terminaron el desayuno decidieron que muy a su pesar era hora de reincorporarse a sus actividades cotidianas. Sango revisó tener consigo todas sus cosas y se aproximó a la puerta donde él la esperaba. Miroku la vio y no pudo resistirse a acercarse más y probar sus labios con lentitud, fue un beso dulce que a ella la tomó por sorpresa pero que fue bien correspondido. Poco a poco él la rodeó con ambos brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo hasta poder sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Entonces a Sango le cayó el peso de la situación en la que estaba, deseando tener más consigo a ese hombre de mirada mágica, quiso detenerse, trató de verdad pero sin pensarlo sus manos llegaron hasta la nuca del joven con suaves caricias seductoras que lo hicieron estremecer y separarse de ella con un gran uso de fuerza de voluntad.

- Sango… tenemos que hablar. –le dijo con semblante serio, la tomó de la mano e hizo que se sentaran en el sofá. – Sango… tú me gustas mucho pero a juzgar por la taza de café que me arrojaste la última vez que intenté algo más… pues creo que no estás interesada en hacer eso… -ella no respondió, solamente miró hacia el suelo e intentó ocultar el carmín de sus mejillas- Entonces… hay algo que debo decirte… es algo difícil pero… va más allá de mi control… es un acto-reflejo, cuando acaricias mi nuca pues… -dudó por un segundo- es casi imposible controlarme… no sé si me doy a entender… no es que no me fascine que lo hagas pero… no quiero perder el autocontrol y hacer una estupidez con la que te pierda. Estoy dispuesto a seguir tus condiciones… es decir, si te gusto como creo que te gusto… -entonces por un momento recapacitó y se fijó que ella mantenía ambas manos sobre su regazo apretando con fuerza la tela de la falda. -¿Sango?

- Yo… Miroku… es que no…

- No estás interesada en un tipo como yo, claro, eres demasiado buena para eso. –soltó cada palabra con expresión de temor en la voz.

- ¡No! Claro que no es eso… tú… eres especial… -se dio valor para mirarlo por primera vez a los ojos- Es que…pues… es… que hay cosas que son completamente nuevas para mí, cosas en las que veo que llevas un buen trayecto… -él se quedó recapacitando por un par de segundos pensando en si había entendido bien el mensaje.

- ¿O sea que tú nunca has…?

- No… nunca… -intensificó el rojo de sus mejillas sin darse cuenta mientras desviaba la mirada otra vez.

- Bueno… es… está bien… -habló a duras penas mientras por dentro recordaba la última vez que conoció a una mujer así… hacía más años de los que tenía claros en la mente y nunca más pensó en hacerlo, inclusive le causaba cierto conflicto moral el pensar en que él buscaba eso, en un inicio solamente eso, de una mujer como ella. – Yo respeto eso… -sin embrago no pudo esconder el eleve tono de decepción en la voz.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo… hay muchas mujeres afuera.

- ¿Sabes? Si fueras cualquier otra persona creo que habría desistido desde el momento en que el café casi desfigura mi rostro… pero tú eres diferente… es extraño pero… de una u otra forma también hay cosas nuevas para mi… -terminó de hablarle en tono bajo, casi como avergonzado para después buscar sus manos y sus ojos.

- ¿Entonces no te importa?

- Siempre y cuando me prometas tres cosas.

- ¿Qué?

- Primero, nada de rodillazos como la señorita Kagome, segundo, nada de café en la cara y tercero, lo más importante de todo… no puedo conservar mucho el control con una caricia como la de hace unos momentos… así que si lo haces, será bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

- Prometido.

- Muy bien señorita Sango, permítame entonces llevarla a su casa. –se puso de pie para extenderle en gesto caballeroso una mano la cual ella tomó sonriendo y todavía sonrojada pero sobre todo bastante contenta de saber lo que ahora tenía la certeza de no ser una más para él.

&&&&&

Algo pasada la hora de la comida un hombre joven de pecas entró en la oficina de Lin cargando dos sobres manila con papeles y dejando atrás a un guardaespaldas descontento y frustrado ante la petición de la joven de dejarlos solos, en realidad no quería acceder pero aunque él y su jefe odiaran a Kohaku, tenían la certeza de que jamás haría nada para lastimarla.

- ¿Cuál era la urgencia? –preguntó notando su semblante de enojo, algo poco común en él pero que era más que obvio.

- Encontré algo que tienes que saber. Estás en peligro.

- ¿Por Sesshoumaru? –preguntó ella algo incrédula.

- Es un asesino, está vinculado con presos. Encontré varias declaraciones de delincuentes que dijeron haber sido contratados por él.

- ¿De dónde sacas eso? –dijo alarmada.

- De alguien que investigó Lin, son expedientes de cortes. Mira, aquí está todo, puedes leerlo y ver a los tipos.

Sacó de los sobres montones de hojas impresas en negro llenas de sellos de apariencia oficial y todas con una fotografía grande al frente mostrando los rostros agresivos de sujetos. Ella comenzó a hojear todo sin muchas ganas, ahí estaba otra vez su conflicto, esa mañana había estado con él y no deseaba nada más que volver a verlo por la noche pero frente a sí tenía a un amigo de toda la vida con pruebas de que ese hombre del que estaba enamorada no buscaba más que hacerle daño. Así perdida entre sus pensamientos se detuvo de repente al notar entre los tipos a dos que conoció bien un día, esos los cuales dijeron estar trabajando para Naraku. Leyó entonces con rapidez sus supuestas declaraciones, decía ahora que estaban presos y que tenían meses trabajando para Sesshoumaru Tashou, confesaron algunos robos, un par de personas golpeadas y un intento de secuestro de una empresaria joven.

- ¿Qué es esto…?

- Pruebas.

- ¿Sabes quién era la empresaria joven a la que intentaron secuestrar?

- No me digas que ese maldito lo intentó… -bufó con la sangre hirviéndole por todo el cuerpo.

- Pero ellos dijeron ir de parte de Naraku… fue después de aquella noche cuando nos lo topamos, cuando nos amenazó con arma…

- ¿Naraku?

- Sí, yo estaba contigo, esa noche que salimos con Sesshoumaru y Kagura… él llegó, mostró el arma y se marchó mientras tú fuiste por auto.

- Naraku debe haber reaccionado así por Kagura, estaba con él y Tashou se la quitó.

- ¿Y por eso amenaza mi vida?

- Ese día fue a buscarlo a él ¿no?

- Sí…

- Y después estos dos fueron por ti y confesaron que Sesshoumaru los mandó… ¿qué otra prueba quieres? –un pesado silencio se produjo en la habitación mientras a Lin se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y el interior de una gran pesadez.

&&&&&

Hacía poco más de una hora que daba vueltas por la ciudad caminando, sabía que no era lo correcto pero necesitaba pasearse una vez más antes de partir de ahí quizás para no regresar en mucho tiempo, además, estaba sola y apenas se hacía la hora para ir a la cita. Al fin decidió entrar, tomó el ascensor y no bajó hasta el último piso donde sus ojos rojos se toparon con otros como de rana de un hombre bajo que conocía bien pero hacía días que no veía y en realidad no extrañaba.

- Kagura ¿qué haces aquí?

- Creí que te habían avisado –respondió a un asombrado y defensivo Jaken.

- Se supone que estás escondida, si algo te pasa ahora todo lo que el señor Sesshoumaru ha hecho será en vano.

- Nada me va a pasar, solamente vine a hablar con ella. –luego se dirigió a la secretaria que miraba todo curiosa – Dile a tu jefa que Kagura llegó. –la muchacha hizo eso y de inmediato les dijo tanto a la mujer como al hombre que entraran. Una vez adentro los tres Lin hizo la petición.

- Señor Jaken… -suspiró- Jaken, sé que tu lealtad está con Sesshoumaru pero… necesito pedirte un favor… -habló tranquila mientras buscaba las manos del hombre- No le digas a Sesshoumaru que Kagura vino aquí hoy, necesito eso de ti…

- No señorita, yo tengo que informarle todo lo que usted haga al señor Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Y se supone que yo sepa que me espías todo el tiempo¿O debías mantenerlo en secreto?

- No, no… yo no la espío… -murmuró nervioso- sólo la protejo.

- Y por eso le informas a Sesshoumaru cada movimiento que hago. –le dijo segura ocultando una sonrisa traviesa que intentaba escaparse.

- No… bueno… es que…

- Está bien Jaken, lo supe desde el principio. Pero ahora necesito que me hagas este favor, por ésta vez… no le digas nada y yo seguiré sin decir nada... –le extendió la mano para sellar su pacto.

- Pero… pero… -se lamentó y luego cabizbajo aceptó el gesto de la mujer. Para luego salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Eres muy hábil con el cara de rana, sólo lo había visto portarse así con Sesshoumaru.

- Solamente hay que saber hablarle con amabilidad.

- Sí, eso jamás se me dio, creo que nunca nos llevamos muy bien. Pero no vine a hablarte de eso.

- Sí lo sé¿quieres una taza de café? –la otra asintió y la joven empresaria se sirvió una taza para cada una para después sentarse frente a ella en la mini sala. – ¿Qué es tan importante y tan urgente para querer ver a la exnovia del sujeto con el que te acuestas? –preguntó fría y casi dolida a una mujer de ojos rojos que rió de buena gana con el comentario.

- Es urgente porque esta noche me voy del país… y lo más seguro es que jamás volvamos a vernos. Y es importante porque es mi forma de pagar una deuda. Solamente vine a contarte mi historia. – Lin se quedó callada con la duda en los ojos.

- Voy por la jarra. –se puso de pie y regresó con un recipiente de cristal con bastante café en él. – Escucho.

- Hace varios años ya, cuando tenía 19, estaba en la universidad estudiando leyes y necesitaba un mejor empleo para costear mis gastos, entonces pensé tener suerte al entrar como asistente de uno de los mejores abogados del país.

- ¿Naraku?

- Vaya que eres perspicaz, sí, precisamente él. Al poco tiempo de estar en su despacho algo se dio entre los dos, comenzamos una relación que parecía perfecta. Él me trataba bien, me daba todo lo que necesitaba y siempre estaba ahí para mí. Desafortunadamente no duró mucho, después de unos pocos meses él comenzó a portarse violento y cortante, me golpeaba a veces y luego me llenaba de regalos para compensarlo. Más de alguna vez supe que tenía otras mujeres pero estaba enamorada y siempre me negué a aceptarlo.

- ¿Entonces estás enamorada de él? –preguntó ingenua, Kagura solamente sorbió de la taza y la miró negando con ironía.

- Las conjeturas al final, por favor, trato de ser breve. –hubo una pequeña e incómoda pausa y luego siguió- Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de la clase de persona que es ese infeliz en realidad, de todos sus negocios sucios, los criminales que saca de la cárcel, las empresas de lavado de dinero… todo. Además… su trato para conmigo cada día fue peor, los golpes continuaron pero ya no había regalos ni disculpas… todo era por causa mía. Siempre me hizo creer que hacía las cosas mal. Tiempo después de que abandoné la universidad por estar con él… un día me harté de soportarlo y salí a un bar, ahí conocí a Sesshoumaru. – entonces notó la incomodidad de Lin con sólo mencionar ese nombre. - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… sigue… es que no pensé que estuvieran juntos desde hace tanto tiempo.

- Define "juntos"… Esa noche terminamos en la misma cama, aunque ni siquiera creo que haya sido por atracción… creo que en ese momento ambos necesitábamos la compañía, además yo era joven y él casi un niño...todavía nos faltaban cosas por aprender. Al día siguiente tuve que preguntar su nombre de nuevo y apresurarme para regresar con Naraku… lo siguiente no lo recuerdo, sólo sé que desperté en el hospital… - de repente se quedó callada un momento mirando al suelo.

- ¿Quieres más café?

- Claro. –la joven sirvió un poco más en ambas tazas y se dispuso a continuar escuchando la historia que ahora parecía contener mucho más de lo que imaginó. – Como sea… Sesshoumaru me encontró, todavía no sé cómo, pero lo hizo y… sin importar qué tanto intenté alejarlo de mí pues… él siempre estuvo ahí para acogerme cuando no soportaba más estar con Naraku y nunca me faltó hielo para desinflamarme las heridas… -rió irónica e incluso con algo de amargura.

- Siempre te quiso…

- ¿A tú edad y no entiendes la diferencia entre la lástima y el amor? Para Sesshoumaru siempre he sido como un cachorro herido al cual cuidar, en realidad creo que me ve como a Jaken. Y es ahí donde está el por qué vine a verte. He estado entrando y saliendo de su vida por varios años y en ese tiempo le he conocido a más mujeres de las que puedo recordar, pero con ninguna se ha portado como contigo… en realidad son demasiadas molestias las que se ha tomado para alguien como tú… no te ofendas… - sorbió de su taza ignorando la mirada entre confundida y furiosa de Lin.

- Disculpa… ¿qué quieres decir?

- No conoces a todas las que han rogado y hecho cualquier cosa por él mientras tú no le das más que problemas… no eres alguien fiel, te la pasas metida en escándalos y en muchos otros problemas, inclusive puso a lo más cercano que tiene a un amigo a cuidarte… y… aparte de todo en cuanto a belleza pues… eres algo ordinaria. –la miró de arriba abajo como inspeccionando cada detalle y luego dio un nuevo sorbo al café mientras Lin apretaba entre sus manos la taza y contenía las ganas de gritarle que se marchara en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Viniste a decirme eso?

- En realidad no, es para que entiendas lo demás. Creo que uno de los problemas más grandes que has causado a Sesshoumaru es por mí, porque estoy en su departamento y porque tenemos sexo. –continuó con la mayor clama del mundo. – Y creo que la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor es otra cosa que a tu edad… todavía no entiendes. –en ese instante Lin se puso de pie dejando de golpe el recipiente con líquido en la mesa y comenzó a caminar intentando calmarse a sí misma y no llamar a Jaken para que sacara a esa mujer. – Cálmate, todo esto te favorece al final, tómalo con madurez, porque la vas a necesitar si en realidad pretendes llegar a algo con él.

- Ve al punto. –espetó cortante al sentarse de nuevo.

- Sin temor a equivocarme puedo decirte que cuando está contigo, realmente lo está, piensa en ti y solamente en ti todo el tiempo. En cambio, cada vez que él me cree dormida después de tener sexo voltea hacia el otro lado y de un cajón saca una fotografía tuya que observa toda la noche… porque no sé si lo sepas pero hace semanas que no duerme más que cuando el cansancio logra vencerlo, ya casi no va a trabajar y no come si no es porque alguien lo obliga. Y la única causa de eso, eres tú. Pero ese no es el punto –recapacitó dejando su taza vacía sobre la mesa. – Tú te enojas porque tiene sexo conmigo y no ves que es sólo eso, nunca te pusiste a pensar en lo diferente que es hacer el amor de verdad. Y si tomamos en cuenta que tú lo engañaste primero… y terminaste con él… se puede decir que es inocente de todo lo que tú puedas llegar a acusarlo. –el silencio se sintió por unos segundos hasta que Lin se decidió a romperlo.

- ¿Y tú por qué me dices todo esto¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

- ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque años de estar a su lado, aunque sea de una forma algo bizarra, me han hecho conocerlo. Y te lo digo por mí, porque de no ser por Sesshoumaru, Naraku me habría matado ya, además yo no tengo nada y él me está dando todo para que inicie de nuevo en un lugar diferente… yo no tengo manera de pagárselo, no por el dinero… sino por salvarme la vida y darme una nueva oportunidad. Y como lo único que él quiere es lo que no tiene y eso casualmente eres tú, pensé en venir y tratar de hacerte ver un par de cosas, de hacerte entrar en razón. Aunque en realidad depende de ti, yo ya hice lo que pude. Pero no creo que seas tan estúpida como para dejarlo ir…

- Ahora veo por qué no te llevas con Jaken… tienes una forma extraña de decir las cosas… -murmuró Lin todavía asimilando lo que había escuchado.

- No lo menciones, por favor. Ya mucho he tenido que soportarlo… Sesshoumaru lo ha puesto a custodiarme muchas veces creyendo que teniendo tantas cosas en común podríamos entendernos mutuamente y ser amigos o algo así.

- ¿Qué tienen en común?

- ¿Es que no sabes nada?... –la otra guardó un silencio negativo- Tal vez deberías preguntarle más cosas a él en lugar de a mí, pero… ah… -suspiró resignada- está bien. Jaken solía vagabundear fuera de la empresa del padre de Sesshoumaru, hace mucho tiempo, inclusive antes de que yo lo conociera, se la pasaba pidiendo dinero y tirado sobre las aceras, hasta que por alguna extraña razón que todavía no entiendo, Sesshoumaru vio algo en él y le dio un empleo, lo ayudó a conseguir un lugar para vivir y fue así como el enano le tomó tanto aprecio, por eso daría su vida por él, siente que se la debe. –entonces un par de golpes suaves en la puerta llamaron la atención de las dos mujeres, seguidos de una figura masculina de corta estatura que entró de mala gana.

- Señorita Lin tiene una llamada, creo que debe contestarla. –anunció Jaken.

- Contesta –le dijo Kagura mientras se ponía de pie – Mi labor ya terminó aquí. –se dirigió hacia la puerta y en el umbral se detuvo de nuevo.- ¿Has notado que el lila es un buen color? Se ve bien con luz nocturna. –después salió y se perdió tras las puertas del ascensor.

&&&&&

Inuyasha estaba como todo ese día dando vueltas en el estudio, tenía aún muchas cosas por hacer y estaba ya bastante harto de cumplir con sus obligaciones, con las de su hermano ya demás recibir llamas de su padre a todas horas presionándolo para que lo hiciera todo mientras Sesshoumaru no daba ninguna seña de vida.

Había resultado un día largo y tedioso, se sentía poco más que cansado pero ahora tenía una prueba más que esperaba sirviera para recuperar a Kagome. Tenía que llamarla, quería decirle todo y escucharla de nuevo con la voz tranquila y sin ese odio que le había pregonado en las últimas ocasiones que se vieron. Una llamada, eso era todo. Marcó al celular pero estaba apagado, marcó a su casa pero nadie contestó, entonces intentó a la agencia. La voz de una joven secretaria lo atendió y dijo que Kagome no estaba y no iba a presentarse ese día. Entonces, en un impulso pensó que de cualquier manera Lin lo sabría todo ya por Sango y quiso pedirle consejo.

- La señorita está en una reunión ahora… -disculpó a su jefa.

- No, no, no. Kagura ya se va. – interrumpió Jaken al lado de la secretaria mientras golpeaba con suavidad la oficina y entraba.

- Espere un momento por favor, veré si puede tomar la llamada. – Inuyasha esperó con una música suave en el teléfono por más o menos un minuto en el que casi se arrepiente por haber llamado.

- ¿Joven Inuyasha?

- Sí, sí, señorita Lin… yo… este… ¿Sango no llamó?

- No… ¿sucede algo?

- Maldición… yo pensé que ella habría llamado hoy… pero… igual, necesito pedirte tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Inuyasha comenzó a contarle la historia completa, desde lo que pasó con Kagome y todas las conjeturas que él, Sango y Miroku hicieron la noche anterior, hasta lo que pasó esa mañana cuando fue a la florería.

**FLASH BACK**

-Buenos días ¿en qué pudo servirle? –le dijo una mujer algo mayor que atendía el lugar lleno de todo tipo de flores.

- Necesito saber quién mandó esto con un ramo de rosas rojas ayer. –le extendió la tarjeta pero la mujer ni siquiera la miró.

- Lo siento pero no puedo darle esa información. A todos mis clientes les ofrezco privacidad.

- ¡Pero es algo… algo importante! –gritó exasperado y nervioso.

- Lo siento señor. –y se giró hacia otro lado restándole importancia a su presencia. Inuyasha salió furioso pensando en qué cómo podría saber lo que necesitaba. Así inmiscuido en sus pensamientos tropezó con niño de unos doce años que estaba sobre su bicicleta.

- ¡Fíjate! Qué torpe eres. –se quejó desde el suelo- Si algo le pasa a las flores la señora me mata. –el joven de ojos dorados miró el chiquillo y como en la parrilla llevaba un arreglo floral.

- ¿Trabajas aquí?

- Pues claro. –dijo levantándose- Si no por qué otra razón llevaría flores. – el tono irónico y burlesco del niño no fue agradable para Inuyasha pero le dio una buena idea. De prisa sacó de su cartera el billete más grande que encontró.

- Necesito que me digas quién compró ayer un ramo de rosas rojas y las envió con esta tarjeta. –el niño miró el dinero y tomó la tarjeta para observarla con cuidado.

- ¿A dónde la mandaron?

- No sé… tal vez a una agencia de publicidad, un edificio grande de cristal llegando al centro, a una mujer del último piso.

- ¡Sí, sí! Yo las llevé ayer. Es un lugar impresionante, pensé que me iba a perder, además me obligaron a dejar la bicicleta en abajo. No fueron muy amables, solamente la muchacha que las recibió.

- ¡Eso no me interesa! Quiero saber quién las mandó.

- Pero que gruñón eres… primero págame y luego te digo –de mala gana le dio el billete y lo vio guardarlo en un bolsillo- Fue una mujer joven, de cabello negro y largo y ojos cafés, la verdad daba miedo, además estaba vestida de manera extraña, como esas modelos que están en las revistas.

- ¿Es ella? –preguntó extendiéndole una fotografía de Kikyo.

- Sí, ella misma amigo. Espero haberte servido. –con una actitud extraña y casi con miedo el niño montó su vehículo y partió a toda prisa sin que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de que desde adentro la señora de edad avanzada miraba amenazadora al pequeño.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Entonces todo fue una trampa…

- ¿Qué de verdad Sango no te dijo nada?

- No, ella no ha hablado conmigo… llamé por la mañana a su oficina y a su casa pero no estaba en ningún lado y no respondía el celular.

- Ese pervertido de Miroku…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Miroku?

- Emm… no, no nada… solamente necesito que me ayudes, que me ayuden las dos para recuperar a Kagome… -habló con dificultad.

- Sí, hoy lo veo con ella y te prometo que vamos a hacer que Kagome entre en razón. –los dos terminaron la llamada con nuevas ideas en mente y una extraña complicidad sellada.

&&&&&

Lin llegó al departamento de Sango bastante agobiada por toda la información que había recibido en las últimas horas, la cabeza le dolía y aún no estaba segura de nada. Entró y fue directa a la sala donde su amiga ya tenía lista una taza de café para cada una.

- Tuve suerte de encontrarte, te busqué en la mañana pero parecía que te había tragado la tierra.

- No me recuerdes lo que pasó en la mañana…

**FLASH BACK**

Sango y Miroku bajaron del auto del chico y se tomaron de la mano dispuestos a subir al departamento, ya habían desayunado pero aún disponían de algo de tiempo para estar juntos, quizás hasta la hora de la comida. Esa solamente era una escala para luego ir de paseo a algún lado. Se acercaron a la entrada del edificio, ella con la confianza de que a esas horas su hermano estaría ya en la agencia, sin embargo fue él a quien se toparon ahí. El muchacho de pecas los vio a ambos alternadamente sin decir nada por unos segundos mientras relacionaba al tipo que iba con su hermana, la reputación que el conocía y a ella vestida con la misma ropa del día anterior.

- Con que este imbécil era el de los regalos…

- Kohaku, cálmate.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme¿No conoces su reputación? Es un maldito mujeriego.

- Vaya, al parecer conoces algo de mi, aunque yo no tengo el gusto de conocerte.

- Además eres payaso en tu tiempo libre… maldita sea Sango, aléjate de este estúpido, de todas formas ya consiguió lo que quería. –sin pensarlo su hermana mayor le dejó marcada la palma de la mano sobre el rostro.

- Ya cállate no sabes lo que dices.

- Por favor Sanguito, entiendo como te sientes pero siempre hay otras formas de discutir las cosas.

- No Miroku, aquí no hay nada que discutir, soy una mujer adulta y mi HERMANITO no tiene derecho de meterse en lo que no le importa.

- Está bien, ve y acuéstate con quien quieras, lo que te pase o lo que digan de ti no es mi problema. –y sin hacer otro gesto se pasó empujando al hombre de los ojos azules, Sango lo miró y dio un paso hacia él dispuesta a detenerlo y hacerlo disculparse pero fue interrumpida por Miroku.

- Tranquila, eres su hermana y yo no tengo muy buenos antecedentes que digamos, después cuando se calme él solo vendrá a disculparse. –la abrazó y dejó un besó suave sobre su frente mientras recapacitaba intentando recordar si alguna vez en el pasado tuvo algo que ver con una mujer que estuviese con Kohaku o algo así que explicara su odio, pues ya en el pasado se había metido en problemas similares.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Entonces eso era lo que tenía Kohaku… -murmuró Lin mientras escudriñaba en la conciencia de su amiga. – Pero aquí eso no importa, lo relevante es que me cuentes tu noche. Si es necesario, censura, pero quiero detalles. –como reflejo Sango enrojeció por completo.

- No, no es lo que piensas… sí pasé la noche en su cama…

- ¡¿Entonces!? –la interrumpió casi ahogándose con el líquido caliente.

- Él durmió en el sillón...

- Por qué no me extraña de ti... –suspiró resignada mientras comenzaba a reír ante la mirada seria de su amiga.

- Bueno, pero no viniste a hablar de Miroku.

- No, en realidad vine a hablarte de Inuyasha, hoy me lo contó todo, incluyendo que confirmó sus sospechas en la florería.

- Entonces Miroku tenía razón… ¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

- Primero localizar a Kagome, me mandó un mensaje a media mañana diciendo que no iría a trabajar, pero sólo eso, no sé dónde esté.

- ¿Intentaste llamarla a casa d e su mamá? Sabes que cuando está triste ese es su refugio.

- Es cierto. – tomó su celular y marcó al número donde luego de un par de timbres la voz de una mujer madura le respondió.- Señora Higurashi, soy Lin…. ¿cómo está?

- Ah Lin bien gracias… pero Kagome está dormida y no quisiera despertarla, no ha estado bien desde que llegó y no quiere decirme qué es.

- Sí eso nos imaginamos, pero Sango y yo tenemos la solución a todos sus problemas. Sólo queríamos saber si se encontraba ahí y si podemos ir a visitarla sin que ella sepa, para que no tenga oportunidad de negarse.

- Claro hija, tú y Sango siempre son bienvenidas.

- Perfecto, entonces ahí nos vemos mañana.

- Ahora solamente hay que convencerla de que venga con nosotras. –dijo Sango cuando colgó su amiga. –entonces el celular de la muchacha interrumpió.

- Sesshoumaru… –respondió Lin intentando sonar tranquila.

- Lin, es hora de que regreses a tu casa, se está haciendo tarde y es peligroso, no quiero que te arriesgues.

- ¿Y desde cuándo controlas mis horarios? –le dijo algo desesperada por la intrusión.

- No te controlo, sólo trato de tenerte a salvo. –respondió tranquilo como si nada.

- Está bien… pero no me voy porque me mandas, lo hago por el señor Jaken, hace frío para que me esté esperando. No cuelgues. –se puso de pie y tomó su bolso- Sango, mejor me voy, te veo mañana en la comida para ir por ella. –la otra asintió y así salió Lin del departamento. - ¿Y a dónde vamos a ir hoy?

-Lin… hoy no es un buen día para salir. No quiero arriesgarte, tú vas a tu departamento y yo me quedo en el mío. Hoy Jaken va a dormir en tu sala, si le das permiso.

- Claro que no, eres un desalmado lo tratas como si fuese un esclavo. Si tiene que quedarse conmigo, será en la habitación de huéspedes.

- No lo consientas demasiado, puede acostumbrarse. –ella en verdad no supo si lo dijo en serio o en broma, pero de cualquier forma no pudo evitar sonreír mientras subía al auto justo que estaba justo en la puerta del edificio y que conducía un hombre bajo de ojos de rana.

- ¿Entonces no nos vamos a ver?

- No, hoy no.

- Está bien… -sonó algo decepcionada- Buenas noches…

- El que no podamos vernos no significa que no quiera escuchar tu voz. –al momento ella se quedó helada, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior por la sorpresa. – Vamos a intentar algo nuevo para variar, sólo hablemos por teléfono, tú preguntas, yo contesto, yo pregunto, tú contestas. Sólo dejemos fuera a terceros y tal vez resulte y mañana sigamos hablándonos.

- Me parece perfecto Sesshoumaru Tashou- respondió con voz confiada y mejillas rojas.- Dame una hora para llegar a casa, que cenemos y yo te llamo. ¿No me va a contestar una mujer verdad? –hizo la pregunta tranquila pero a la vez algo amenazadora y esperando casi cualquier respuesta, menos la risa sutil que obtuvo antecediendo a las palabras.

- Llámame en rato. –después colgó y ella hizo lo mismo todavía sonriendo como una adolescente.

- Señor Jaken, deténgase en algún lugar para comprar la cena.

- ¿En dónde?

- Donde quiera… -cerró los ojos y se recargó en el asiento dejándose llevar por la suavidad del camino y todas las emociones que la embargaban.

&&&&&

Un rato después de cenar, luego de que Jaken revisara 100 veces el departamento, se fue a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes y Lin a su cama. Estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono cuando éste comenzó a repicar, casualmente se trataba de justamente de quien deseaba oír.

- Hay algo que siempre he querido saber de ti –preguntó ella luego de que divagaran en cosas sin importancia por varios minutos.

- Adelante.

- ¿Por qué ocultas tanto tu verdadera forma de ser? Estos últimos días… -dijo refiriéndose a cosas que aprendió de Jaken y Kagura- me han enseñado que en realidad hay mucho que desconozco de ti todavía.

- Pensé que ibas a preguntar eso… digamos que no me gusta confiar en las personas… nunca sabes cuando alguien puede acercarse por interés personal. Algunas veces un apellido y una cuenta en el banco no son tan buenos como parecen. Pero no espero que lo entiendas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu apellido y tu empresa es lo que tienes para recordar quién eres y quienes fueron tus padres… -habló seguro, con la certeza que le daba la intuición.

- No sabía que me conocieras tanto…

- Todos nos apegamos a lo que nos recuerda a alguien que quisimos.

- ¿Y tú a quién quisiste¿A quién quieres? Porque está claro que ni a tu padre ni a tu hermano.

- Mi padre nunca se lo mereció e Inuyasha menos… la única persona que me ha importado además de ti fue mi madre.

- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando murió?

- Quince… la noche que la enterré fue la primera vez que fui a un bar, me dejaron entrar porque soborné al sujeto de seguridad… también fue la primera vez que me fui a la cama con una desconocida…

- Kagura –afirmó Lin descuidada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –la joven dudó por un segundo, era cierto, toda esa conversación con la mujer de ojos rojos había sido secreta, Sesshoumaru no podía saber que no había hecho nada más que atar cabos.

- Intuición femenina… -respondió dubitativa al final.

- O Kagura de alguna forma te lo dijo… -dijo él basado en verdadera intuición.

- Creí que no íbamos a hablar de terceras personas.

- Está bien… -hubo un corto silencio entre ellos mientras Lin repasaba la idea, esa noche que Kagura le contó él acababa de enterrar a su madre, había sido eso, la inmensa soledad fue lo que lo llevó a tomar ese estilo de vida… justo como a ella.

- ¿Y tu papá? –lo cuestionó en voz alta.

- Él ya ni siquiera vivía con nosotros, y estuvo muy ocupado con sus negocios y su nueva familia para recordar que su primera esposa moría en un hospital. Sólo se preocupó cuando ya no quedaba nada por hacer.

- ¿Y tu odio por Inuyasha?

- ¿Alguna vez has tratado de hablar más de cinco minutos seguidos con él? –Lin rió con el comentario y no pudo evitar preguntar la razón del mismo- Siempre ha sido un niño tonto y mimado, desde que era pequeño usaba su apellido y el dinero de papá para conseguirlo todo. Además es un cobarde, siempre ha odiado la publicidad y nunca ha podido negarse a estar en la empresa por temor a que mi padre se enoje con él.

- ¿Cómo lo soportas? –preguntó algo anonadada.

- ¿A Inuyasha?

- No¿cómo soportas el estar solo¿Es por eso que siempre estás rodeado de mujeres? Te entiendo, yo he hecho cosas parecidas, pero Sango y Kagome siempre han estado ahí. –él guardó silencio por un par de segundos antes de responder.

- Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo

- ¿Y Jaken…?

- Hace algunos años lo contraté… y es todo.

- Es sólo un empleado… claro… -dijo estando convencida de todo lo contrario. – Tal vez no somos tan diferentes como crees.

- Quizás… ¿sabes? Siempre me ha parecido curioso que ocultes tu asma… ¿Por qué?

- No… -murmuró como fabricando apenas la idea en su mente- no me gusta ser débil…

- No lo eres, el asma no tiene nada que ver con eso.

- Tal vez pero en una ocasión casi me quita la vida.

- Nunca dijiste que fuera tan serio –reclamó conteniendo la voz lo más que le fue posible.

- Sólo fue una ocasión, presencié un asalto y supongo que por el miedo se desencadenó el ataque… no tenía mi inhalador y la ambulancia tardó en llegar. Estuve algunas semanas internada. Pero he mejorado desde entonces.

- Eres una irresponsable.

- Sí papá, prometo no volver a hacerlo –rió tranquila antes de cambiar de tema a otra cosa algo más trivial. –Oye… sé que eres un par de años más grande que yo pero no sabía que eras tan viejo como para que de la nada te aparecieran semejantes ojeras que te cargas. –dijo tanteando el terreno para confirmar o negar lo que Kagura le había dicho esa tarde.

- Los estragos de la edad… -hizo él un disimulado comentario casi como broma que confirmó lo que Lin pensaba, le habían dicho la verdad.

Así se quedaron buena parte de esa noche, conversando de cualquier cosa, relevante o no, que se les viniera a la mente. Fue una experiencia en cierta forma nueva para ambos, sólo hablar y conocerse más sin pleitos ni ningún contacto físico.

&&&&&

A la noche siguiente, todavía temprano, Sango se encontraba sentada frente a una Kagome con los ojos algo hinchados debajo del maquillaje puesto casi a la fuerza. El restaurant era desconocido para ambas, pero lucía bien y era apacible.

- Todavía no entiendo cómo me convenciste de venir –se quejó Kagome recordando como esa tarde Lin y Sango fueron por ella a casa de su madre para regresarla casi a rastras a su vida normal.

- Te cansaste de que me burlara de cómo a tu edad cada vez que te sientes mal corres a casa de mamá y esperas a que te suba un vaso de leche con chocolate todas las noches. –explicó la otra joven sorbiendo algo del contenido de su taza y con toda la naturalidad que pudo, observando que a espaldas de su amiga se sentaban en una mesa reservada otras dos personas, un hombre de ojos dorados y una mujer de expresión vacía. – Ahora, necesito que pase lo que pase, escuches lo que escuches, no digas nada, no te muevas… sólo pon atención y espera hasta el final. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Pero no puede saber que estás aquí y conoce tu voz. Así que guarda silencio. –Kagome se quedó mirándola como si estuviese loca hasta que un segundo después escuchó a sus espaldas una voz femenina que la estremeció y la llenó de rabia. Al instante Sango la miró suplicando todo lo que había pedido antes, afortunadamente, Kagome decidió esperar.

- Me alegra que me invitaras esta noche –dijo Kikyo a Inuyasha mirando la carta antes de ordenar una copa de vino tinto.

- Necesitaba verte y hablar contigo. –sonrió seductor. – Estás hermosa… tanto como siempre.

- Gracias, diseñé este vestido hace poco y quería usarlo contigo, aunque tal vez no sea tan necesario. – Kagome escuchó y tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no decir nada, o por lo menos salir de ahí en ese momento.

- Sí, quizás no te lo vea puesto por mucho tiempo más. –el mesero llegó y dejó la copa con vino y un vaso con vodka preparado.

- ¿Y qué querías decirme?

- Sólo quería agradecerte y pedirte una segunda oportunidad. Entendí por qué lo hiciste todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres Inuyasha?

- A todo lo que hiciste para que estuviéramos juntos. No sé cómo pero tú descubriste lo que tuve con Kagome y nunca me dijiste nada… en verdad sé que me amas.

- Sí, te amo… -dijo ella bastante cautelosa.

- Estuve atando cabos y me di cuenta de que no fui justo contigo. Cuando supe lo de Sesshoumaru me enojé e hice que rompiéramos pero en cambio cuando tú supiste de ella lo callaste y decidiste seguir conmigo… inclusive creo que la llevaste a que terminara conmigo… discúlpame, no lo pude ver antes.

- Inuyasha… -tomó ambas manos de chico sobre la mesa- yo haría cualquier cosa por tenerte conmigo. –con cada palabra que era dicha Kagome llegaba más a su límite, deseaba salir corriendo de ahí y esconderse en el fin del mundo, no entendía por qué su amiga la tenía así sentada escuchando todo eso que sólo la ponía peor.

- Kikyo, la otra noche… cuando fuimos a cenar… Kagome estaba esperando por mi, ella me arrojó unas rosas rojas que tenían una tarjeta, supuestamente las había enviado yo, pero en la florería dijeron que fuiste tú…

- Inuyasha… yo… bueno…

- No Kikyo, todo está bien –la interrumpió reforzando la unión de sus manos- gracias por hacerlo, con eso me di cuenta de cuánto te importo.

- Inuyasha… sé que no estuvo bien… pero en verdad me te amo y no sabía qué más hacer para recuperarte.

- Kikyo… todo fue perfecto, excepto por un detalle… sus rosas favoritas no son las rojas, sino las rosas –soltó sus manos y se puso de pie al tiempo en que Sango hacía lo mismo en la mesa contigua.

Por un momento ni Kikyo ni Kagome entendieron bien qué estaba pasando pero cuando ambas se pararon también y se mirar mutuamente de frente fue que entendieron la trampa. La mujer de mirada fría vio a Inuyasha con infinito desprecio y tomó la copa de vino tinto para después arrojarle el contenido sobre la camisa blanca.

- Eres un imbécil –dijo con la voz congelada por la ira y ante las miradas inquisitivas de varios curiosos. – Pues quédate con ella, de cualquier forma eres muy poca cosa para mí.

- ¿Terminaste? –preguntó sarcástico el hombre- Ahora puedes irte.- y sin saber qué decir la mujer se fue con los ojos bañados en lágrimas de rabia.

- Bueno… Miroku me espera afuera. –se disculpó casi inaudible y muy sonriente Sango mientras abandonaba la mesa. – Inuyasha miró a la todavía atónita joven y caminó algunos pasos para tomar una nueva mesa vacía y abrirle una silla esperando que se sentara mientras su camisa antes blanca todavía destilaba líquido rojo. Kagome lo miró y fue en silencio a sentarse mientras comenzaba a cuestionar su decisión de un maquillaje mínimo esa noche.

- Disculpe señor, desea que le traiga algo para limpiarse… -interrumpió el silencio un mesero mientras otros dos limpiaban el desorden que había quedado atrás.

- No, estoy bien. Sólo tráeme… una taza de café… muy cargado… -bufó algo exasperado por su situación, en plan había salido bien, y sin embargo no tenía idea de qué decir o hacer ahora. - ¿Tú Kagome…? –preguntó algo torpe.

- Yo… -se detuvo por un segundo- quiero… vino tinto esta noche… -respondió mirando a Inuyasha vagamente y notando que la indirecta se perdió en algún punto del trayecto y terminó en una copa con líquido rojo frente a ella.

- ¿Y ahora qué?...

- Las rosas Inuyasha… te lo dije cuando apenas nos conocíamos…

- Feh¿Y eso qué? No porque ha pasado algo de tiempo quiere decir que lo olvide. –como respuesta Kagome le extendió una mano sobre la mesa, la cual él tomó y comenzó a acariciar inconciente de lo que hacía. - ¿Crees que podamos recuperar lo que teníamos?

- No Inuyasha, esta vez será diferente… como debe de ser, dos en lugar de cuatro.

- ¿Y el doctor? –preguntó algo áspero.

- No lo sé, supongo que ya no debe estar en Japón. Él hará su vida y tal vez nunca vuelva a saber nada de él… Inuyasha ¿también fue Kikyo la que le dio tu fotografía? –pensó en voz alta al joven.

- Es cierto. –de repente la soltó para sacar de la bolsa interior de su saco abierto, y también con vino tinto, dos fotografías, una arrugada que Kagome reconocía inmediatamente y otra en un marco bastante hermoso. – Las traje por si no me creías, yo no se la di. Siempre creí que la que me habías arrojado ese día era la tuya.

- No Inuyasha, no es mía –negó vehementemente mientras anonadada tomaba ambas imágenes en sus manos.

- Lo sé, Sango y Lin nos lo dijeron.

- ¿Sango y Lin¿A ti y a quién¿Cuántas personas saben de todo ésto?

- Sí, ellas. A mí y a Miroku. Sólo nosotros y ellos tres. - Kagome lo miró pensando que más tarde alguien debía explicarle bien todo eso, pero ahora lo importante era otra cosa.

- ¿Entonces también fue ella¿Cómo consiguió esto?

- Creo que la compró. Miroku fue a investigar en el lugar donde las tomaron. Dijeron que si no estaba en la pared probablemente se había vendido o simplemente desechado.

- Lo hizo para que te culpara… y yo te culpé…

- Y yo jamás pensé en esto y te pregunté por la imagen ¿cierto? Kagome, ella nos engañó a los dos. Pero… ya no es tiempo de pensar en eso. –de manera tierna tomó la mano donde ella sostenía el papel arrugado y la besó en la palma, le hubiese gustado ahí mismo ponerse de pie para abrazarla y besarla tanto como fuera posible, pero un mesero llegó pidiendo una orden.

- Inuyasha… -le dijo luego de que el mesero se marchara- hay algo que quiero preguntar pero… no sé cómo.

- Sólo pregunta.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú… pues… que tú dormiste con Kikyo? –la joven se sonrojó al terminar de hablar.

- Pues… no sé… en realidad hace mucho tiempo que dejé de hacerlo… desde que me dijo que estaba embarazada… un poco antes quizás… Pero ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

- Nada… es sólo que me quedé pensando… estaba haciendo memoria y me di cuenta que desde que estuve contigo la primera vez, nunca más volvió a pasar nada con Houyo, nunca pude hacerlo otra vez, siempre estas tú. – él la escuchó y se sonrojó más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, por fortuna fue ella misma la que cambió el tema casi de inmediato.

Cenaron tranquilos conversando de ellos, de lo que fue y lo que podría ser, pero hablando del futuro sobre todo. Era ya bastante tarde cuando decidieron retirarse, él la llevó a su casa, aparcó fuera de la entrada el auto y bajó con ella hasta el pie de las escaleras del edificio. Todo el tiempo la miró a los ojos, como si quisiera grabarlos más en su memoria para nunca de pensar en ellos. Sin embargo, más de una vez ella esperó recibir un beso necio que se negaba a dejar los labios de Inuyasha.

- ¿Te veré mañana? –preguntó tranquilo y con una sonrisa tenue.

- Existen muchas probabilidades de que eso suceda…

- Descansa Kagome… -le dijo quitando algunos mechones que caían desordenados sobre su rostro.

- ¿Sabes? Aún quiero ese vino tinto. –ella esperó que por fin lo comprendiera y no tener que se más directa, pero la mirada expectante de una explicación que se formó en él, no fue de mucha ayuda.

Entonces ya sin más remedio puso sus manos dentro del saco negro que llevaba, rozando con las palmas de sus manos la mancha roja que aún lucía y al mismo tiempo poniéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar a besar su cuello de manera bastante seductora. Inuyasha, por fin, logró entender la indirecta y se sonrojó demasiado, desvió la mirada, aunque ella no estuviese viéndolo, y la rodeó con ambos brazos mientras recordaba la sensación de las caricias de Kagome sobre su piel.

&&&&&

Esa misma noche en un lugar muy alejado de ahí, Naraku caminaba enojado de un lado a otro mientras tres sujetos mal encarados se miraban los unos a los otros esperando que se calmara y no se volcara en contra de ellos.

- Cómo es posible que sean tan ineptos. Solamente tenían que vigilar a la estúpida de Kagura y ni siquiera eso pudieron hacer bien. Repítanmelo todo…

- La mujer salió por la mañana del departamento… -explicó ya cansado de hacerlo, y algo temeroso, el primero de ellos.

- ¿Sola?

- Sí… y estuvo caminando por la ciudad por horas, siempre en lugares llenos de gente.

- ¿Esa es su excusa para no habérmela traído? –preguntó cada vez más furioso Naraku.

- Nos hubiéramos descubierto. –agregó el segundo cortante.

- Está bien… digamos que acepto su excusa. ¿Cómo demonios la perdieron?

- Es hábil estoy seguro de que sabía que la seguíamos y encontró la forma de mezclarse con la gente.

- ¿Y nunca regresó al departamento?

- No –intervino por fin el tercero- . Cuando decidimos que estaba totalmente perdida de nuestra vista, regresé al departamento mientras ellos seguían buscando. Jamás regresó.

- ¿Y el imbécil de Sesshoumaru?

- Parecía muy tranquilo cuando llegó por la noche.

- Él jamás la dejaría salir sola, de eso estoy seguro –murmuró Naraku como para si mismo- y no se quedaría tan tranquilo si ella desapareciera… él debe saber dónde está. ¿Revisaron que en lugar del departamento no fuera a buscar a Sesshoumaru? –preguntó cada vez más furibundo.

- No… -respondió uno de los tres con bastante incomodidad.

- Incompetentes… voy a mandar a alguien a rastrear todo el país si es necesario… aunque no creo que siga aquí… busquen cualquier boleto de avión a nombre de él o ella.

- Lo hicimos –aseguró uno- no hay nada.

- Maldición… ¿y lis otros ineptos?

- ¿Los que fallaron el secuestro?

- ¡Claro que ellos¿Ya no existen?

- No señor, hoy otro preso los asesinó.

- Por lo menos hicieron eso bien. Ahora… es tiempo de jugárselo todo. Les voy a encargar la tarea más importante, no es nada discreto pero si lo hacen podrán retirarse del negocio por un buen rato, sus boletos para el caribe están listos. Claro… si no lo hacen… más vale que se cuiden la espalda. –los amenazó con la mirada llena de maldad y odio.- Entonces… les voy a explicar dónde van a estar Tashou y nueva conquista mañana por la mañana… y lo que deben hacerles… un solo guardaespaldas incompetente no puede protegerlos a ambos.

&&&&&

Las oficinas frías de gobierno por la mañana estaban llenas de gente como cualquier otro día. En uno de los apartados alguien tomaba la declaración de una joven de ojos cafés que vestía una falda hasta la rodilla blanca y una blusa del mismo color sin mangas. Estaban ella y el oficial sentados uno frente a otro con un escritorio donde él mecanografiaba de por medio. Sesshoumaru veía y escuchaba todo desde atrás de ella, le tenían prohibido que la tocada, dijera algo o siquiera que ella lo viera mientras hablaba.

- ¿Señorita, reconoce a estos sujetos? –le mostraron varias fotografías entre las cuales de inmediato vio a los dos que habían intentado secuestrarla antes.

- Ellos… los vi una vez…

- ¿Cuándo?

- No lo sé… hace varias semanas… me detuvieron en la mañana e intentaron llevarme con ellos… dijeron que Naraku los mando… -titubeó al final recordando las evidencias que Kohaku le enseñó donde decía que esos tipos habían señalado a Sesshoumaru y no a Naraku como el autor.- ¿Están libres? –preguntó ya bastante nerviosa.

- No señorita, los atrapamos por una agresión a alguien y aparecieron muertos en prisión hace dos días. –dijo el entrevistador cortante y viéndola como si buscara algo dentro de ella.

- ¿Quién los…?

- ¿Usted no tiene idea?

- No… no yo no sé… nunca volví a saber nada más de ellos… -se disculpó nerviosa mordiendo su labio inferior.

- ¿Hay algo más que quiera agregar¿Algo que hayamos pasado por alto? –Lin se quedó callada unos segundos pensando en si debía decir algo más, algo de lo que Kohaku le había dicho, pero prefirió callar.

- No… ¿puedo irme ya?

- Lea y firme lo que dijo. –le pasó las hojas donde estaba la trascripción de su declaración- Y después podrá irse.

Ella lo leyó todo entre líneas sin cuidar detalles, no deseaba estar más tiempo ahí y ser traicionada por todas sus dudas diciendo algo que no debiera. Una vez que llegó al final puso su firma y dejó las hojas en el escritorio para darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar pasando al lado de Sesshoumaru sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Él la miró nerviosa y dubitativa, esquivándolo abiertamente mientras trataba de mirarla de frente y detener sus pasos.

- Lin –le habló casi enfadado deteniéndola por un brazo a dos metros de la salida principal.

- ¿Qué pasa?...

- ¿Qué sucede? Estás nerviosa y me evitas. –él afirmó frío y distante como siempre le hablaba a todo mundo, aunque por dentro estaba preocupado.

- Es… es que no… olvídalo y vámonos de aquí –pero él no la soltó.

- ¿Qué es¿Naraku¿Los tipos que te hicieron daño?

- Ellos… cuando los atraparon… -le dijo llorando abiertamente- ellos dijeron que tú los mandaste, dijeron que trabajaban para ti… y ahora están muertos Sesshoumaru, ellos podrían testificar en tu contra y están muertos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Lin… ¡Maldición¿Quién te dijo todas esas mentiras? –lo que ella vio en sus ojos ese momento jamás lo imaginó, era como otra persona, parecía furioso, fuera de sí con los ojos ardiendo en llamas y la voz demasiado fuerte.

- Yo lo vi… -retrocedió un par de pasos- expedientes… personas que Naraku ayudó, los tipos diciendo que fuiste tú… todo era oficial, registros… públicos y de cortes… Kohaku me enseñó muchas cosas…

- ¿El tarado ese¡Cómo puedes creerle! –se aproximó hasta ella y la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca para sacarla casi contra su voluntad.

- Detente Sesshoumaru… ¡Ya déjame!

Sus palabras al final fueron un grito algo desesperado¿qué estaba pasando? Ni siquiera ella lo entendía. ¿Qué había hecho¿Cómo pudo desconfiar de él¿Por qué Sesshoumaru había reaccionado así¿Cómo podría no creerle a Kohaku? Miles de preguntas asediaban su cabeza mientras el ruido de la calle se hizo presente junto con la figura borrosa, a causa de las lágrimas, de Jaken esperando afuera.

Intentó soltarse, trató de calmarse y disculparse, intentó hacer mil cosas mientras notó al guardaespaldas aproximarse y decirle algo a Sesshoumaru, quien todavía la tenía presa de la muñeca. No pudo concentrarse en entender lo que decía, qué pasaba, sólo estaba asustada como nunca antes, su ángel protector de repente se había transformado en un demonio que la mantenía cautiva… ¿había sido su culpa? Quizás el acusarlo de conspirar contra ella fue demasiado, sí… se había pasado de la raya.

De repente todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ruido ensordecedor que pasó cerca de ellos. Un auto en movimiento, varias explosiones, Sesshoumaru tirándola al suelo, Jaken agachándose delante ellos, gritos, pasos, neumáticos rechinando… todo al mismo tiempo… el miedo.

Sintió su respiración detenerse frente al suelo debajo de ella, al caer sus manos se habían lastimado pero no lo notó. Alguien estaba cubriéndola, Sesshoumaru. El hombre la tiró al suelo y usaba su cuerpo para protegerla.

De repente… silencio… todo q quedó callado, inclusive los gritos se opacaron un par de segundos en lo que un círculo de curiosos los rodeaban. ¿Qué pasó? Alguien les disparó desde un auto. ¿Cuánto tiempo? A ella le pareció una eternidad.

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta, todo había acabado, sin dudarlo se sentó y la miró todavía tendida, tomándola de los hombros la hizo mirarlo de frente, tenía un raspón en la frente, de seguro por la caída, pero nada más… vio sus ropas manchadas de polvo, blanco y gris, pero nada de rojo.

- Lin ¿estás bien? –preguntó si poder ocultar el temor en su voz.

- Sí –respondió a duras penas mientras ya derramaba nuevas lágrimas- ¿Tú?...

- Estoy bien –le dijo negando con la cabeza como si no pudiera creer su suerte, ambos estaban ilesos, pero un murmullo a sus espaldas los distrajo. Faltaba alguien más.

Sesshoumaru volteó y se topó con la figura de Jaken desplomado en el suelo boca abajo. Tomó a Lin nuevamente de la muñeca como si no quisiera dejarla ir, como si corriera peligro de que alguien se la arrebatara y fue con él. Al llamarlo por su nombre no obtuvo respuesta, fue necesario tomarlo del torso y darle vuelta para ver sus rostro inconciente y el par de perforaciones muy ensangrentadas que tenía, una en hombro y la otra en el abdomen.

- Jaken… -murmuró Lin con dificultad.

- ¡Llamen una ambulancia! –gritó Sesshoumaru a la multitud en general y se cercioró de que más de un curioso en verdad tomara el celular para hacerlo.- Maldición Jaken no seas inútil, no puedes morirte así. –su voz era casi ecuánime, mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado, pero no lo conocían, la única que sabía que de verdad tenía miedo era Lin.

Pasaron casi diez minutos antes de que la ambulancia llegara y los policías despejaran a todos los mirones. Pronto subieron a Jaken y comenzaron a darle la atención necesaria, Sesshoumaru quiso saber cómo estaba pero los paramédicos nunca contestaron. No podía ser bueno. Al final se lo llevaron sin dejar subir a nadie más, ellos debían esperar a la siguiente ambulancia ya que no tenían heridas graves.

- ¡Ahí está tu buen samaritano! –le gritó a Lin halándola de la muñeca ya adolorida.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó mientras se mezclaban entre la multitud encaminados hacia el auto.

- Te llevo a visitar a tu amigo Naraku para que veas lo buena persona que es por ti misma… ya que pareces incapaz de creerme. –pronto llegaron hasta el vehículo y entraron en él, Lin más por fuerza que por deseo propio, pero ahora ya no se atrevía a decir nada.

Mientras avanzaban en dirección a su enemigo ambos iban callados, ella miraba hacia fuera con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y veía la forma de escapar, deseaba alejarse de él y de todo lo que se lo recordara, sin embargo Sesshoumaru sabía de sobra que ella quería huir y no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo, así tuviera que pasarse todos los semáforos en rojo del camino, al cabo no eran más de diez minutos.

Al final llegaron a un edificio lleno de abogados, en cuanto el auto detuvo su movimiento Lin abrió la puerta y bajó, él pensó que seguiría intentando escapar pero al parecer ya se había dado por vencida y lo esperó. Él la miró sin saber qué hacer, con la sangre todavía hirviendo en su interior y la seguridad que le daba llevar dentro de su saco un arma.

- Sesshoumaru no quiero hacer esto… lo que sea que planees no quiero hacerlo –le dijo con las mismas lágrimas persistentes que desde hacía rato tenía en el rostro.

- Te voy a enseñar la verdad y si para eso necesito que lo escuches confesar, lo haré. Ya estoy cansado de que creas ciegamente en todos menos en mí. –volvió a tomarla de la muñeca para subir juntos. En el camino varias personas los vieron pero nadie notó nada extraño. Al llegar a la oficina que buscaban Sesshoumaru sacó su arma con la mano libre y se la enseñó a la secretaria, al instante Lin ahogó un pequeño grito.

- ¿Qué haces? –le reclamó cada vez más asustada, pero él la ignoró.

- Dile a tu jefe que necesita salir… y sólo eso. –ordenó lo más tranquilo que pudo a la joven secretaria que se veía casi en estado de shock. – Luego vete. –la mujer tomó el teléfono y luego de hacer lo que se le ordenó, con una voz muy poco convincente, se puso de pie y se marchó corriendo al borde de la histeria.

- Saca de mi bolsillo el celular –le ordenó a Lin sin atreverse a soltarla a ella o al arma. La joven obedeció. – Ponlo a grabar… tal vez sirva de algo si las cosas salen mal. Y si es necesario… vete.

- Si me dejaras ya me hubiera ido desde hace mucho. –reclamó mientras acomodaba la función en el teléfono y lo colocaba detrás de ella en una planta.

- No sin saber la verdad.

- Vaya, pero veo que es mi gran amigo Sesshoumaru. –interrumpió Naraku bastante calmado pero sosteniendo también un arma que apuntaba alternadamente a ella y a él.

- Tus hombres fallaron.

- Sí, en verdad es una lástima saber que ya no se puede confiar en nadie en estos días. Pero bueno, me has ahorrado trabajo al venir hasta aquí, principalmente porque todo será en defensa propia, hasta me diste testigos, aunque creo que la señorita que salió corriendo estará un poco asustada no negará que la amenazaste.

- Habla todo lo que quieras, de todas formas todo terminará hoy. Vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho por tantos años. –las palabras de Sesshoumaru fueron seguras aunque por dentro sabía que las cosas no estaban a su favor, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que fue por poner a Lin en ese peligro. Con esa idea en mente intentó protegerla poniéndola un poco más detrás de él.

- ¿Te refieres a Kagura? Que por cierto debo felicitarte, le has dado un poco más de tiempo al sacarla de aquí. Pero el mundo no es un lugar infinito…

- ¿Entonces todavía no estás al tanto? Dime¿cuántos empleados de confianza has perdido últimamente¿Qué te parece unos seis o siente? Tú sabes, de esos que tenían acceso a todas tus operaciones y que de repente se esfumaron de la faz de la tierra, claro, no sin antes dar una pequeña declaración. –corroído por la furia Naraku dejó escapar un disparo cercano a la pareja que tenía frente a ellos, no estuvo cerca de herir a nadie pero fue más que suficiente para que la joven mujer comenzara a sentir una creciente dificultad para respirar.

- Gracias por decírmelo, ahora tengo conciencia de a cuántos más tengo que buscar. Y antes de terminar contigo me gustaría felicitarte, en verdad pensé que habían muerto esos infelices. Has jugado bien. -Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndolo en silencio, concentrado completamente en él, hasta que sintió en su espalda a una joven que intentaba encontrar algo para sostenerse, al poner atención la escuchó respirar con dificultad. Se dio cuenta, una vez más, de lo estúpido que fue y dispuso a apretar el gatillo y sacar a Lin de ahí. – No, no Sesshoumaru me has decepcionado. ¿Crees que soy tan tonto para no darme cuenta de que la señorita se asfixia lentamente? O quizás no tan lentamente –aclaró al verla descender al suelo despacio soltando por fin el agarre de su muñeca y con los labios algo azules.- No esperarás que ahora te deje terminar todo y ya ¿o si? No seas tonto, no subestimes lo gratificante que puede ser verte perder aquello que es lo único que te importa.

- Con ella jamás te metas… -murmuró tenso todavía pensando en dónde debía ir el tiro a su oponente y con la mitad de la cabeza distraída en Lin, ahora podía escucharla, luchaba con cada bocanada de aire sin muchos resultados una y otra vez. Entonces vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos y la tensa calma por unas sirenas que se escuchaban no tan lejos.

Lin estaba en el suelo, recargada contra la pared, casi por rendirse. Pensó mil veces en su inhalador, Sesshoumaru le había enseñado a llevarlo consigo siempre y lo hacía, el objeto jamás abandonaba su bolso ¿dónde estaba su bolso? Lo tenía en la mañana… lo tenía mientras declaraba… no lo tenía en el auto. Se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido en algún momento, pero daba igual, ya no tenía fuerzas. Sentía los labios fríos y la vista ya le fallaba, no podría estar mucho más así. Al fin, antes de cerrar los ojos creyó distinguir la figura de un joven conocido en la entrada, seguramente era su imaginación.

Los siguientes segundos fueron confusos e inclusive caóticos. Se abrió la puerta de forma estrepitosa dejando ver a Kohaku bastante alarmado, al parecer una coincidencia lo llevó al edificio justo en ese momento y la alerta general de un hombre de cabello casi blanco armado acompañado de mujer joven en despacho de Naraku, lo hizo entrar sin pensar antes en alguna consecuencia.

Al siguiente instante, como respuesta a la repentina e inesperada interrupción los dos hombres armados dejar escapar un tiro, primero Sesshoumaru, luego Naraku. Lin yacía con los ojos cerrados en el suelo, aunque la poca conciencia que le quedaba la dejó escuchar ambas detonaciones y un grito de dolor que ya no pudo distinguir. Uno de los dos dejó caer el arma y tuvo que arrodillarse para sujetar su hombro e intentar detener la sangre que fluía con rapidez. Así el aroma a pólvora mezclado con sangre fue lo último que pudo percibir antes de que sus pulmones se negaran totalmente a seguir.

&&&&&

Kagome e Inuyasha dormían todavía después de una larga reconciliación, se encontraban abrazándose mutuamente sumidos en sueño placentero cuando el insistente repique del teléfono de su casa y ambos celulares, consiguieron despertarlos. Kagome se la vuelta y respondió adormilada.

- Kagome… levántate, Lin está muy mal, está en el hospital y tenemos que ir a verla. –las palabras de Sango sonaron rápidas y muy alarmadas.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No sé, Kohaku está con ella, dice que Sesshoumaru hizo una tontería.

- ¿En dónde estás¿Qué hospital es?

- Estoy en el departamento de Miroku, estamos saliendo para allá. Es en el hospital Central. Nos vemos allá. –fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación definitivamente. Entonces un Inuyasha ajeno a la situación giró para abrazarla.

- No Inuyasha ¡Siéntate! –sin pensarlo se apartó de él bajándose rápidamente de la cama y dejando al chico adormilado desprotegido de una caída contra el suelo.

- Kagome qué te pasa.

- ¡Perdón! –se disculpó apresurada mientras buscaba qué ponerse.- Sango me llamó, Lin está muy grave en el hospital, tu hermano le hizo algo.

- Ese maldito imbécil... –se levantó y comenzó a vestirse también. Después de muy pocos minutos los dos se encontraban en el auto de él, iban en silencio, sumidos en una calma muy falsa, simplemente no sabían qué decir. – Por eso nunca me ha gustado, siempre pensé que era un criminal.

- Inuyasha es tu hermano… -dijo dubitativa.

- Y es tu mejor amiga la que está en el hospital por su culpa. –el resto del camino fue un silencio absoluto e inquebrantable.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital en la recepción les indicaron cómo ir al piso de terapia intensiva y ahí dieron con otras tres personas que ya los esperaban. Todos se veían preocupados y ninguno pareció notar su llegada hasta que el doctor que les explicaba algo se fue.

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Kagome sosteniendo todo el tiempo la mano de Inuyasha.

- No saben si va a despertar… -dijo Sango con mucho trabajo y voz entrecortada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correrle por el rostro, lo siguiente que hizo fue refugiarse en Miroku.

En cuanto escucharon esto Inuyasha no esperó y la abrazó cubriéndola por completo y pronto comenzando a sentir como se mojaba su camisa. Se quedaron todos en silencio un rato esperando que las dos mujeres se calmaran y que Kohaku pareciera regresar de donde tenía perdida la mente.

- Todo fue mi culpa… -dijo Kohaku llamando la atención de todos.

- Creí que era culpa del estúpido de Sesshoumaru –intervino Inuyasha.

- Sí… pero todo lo causé yo.

- ¿Qué hiciste Kohaku? -preguntó Sango todavía llorando.- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Lin?

**FLASH BACK**

Kohaku entró alarmado y sin previo aviso. Antes de ver algo escuchó des disparos, el primero de su izquierda y el segundo de su derecha. Por instinto retrocedió un paso pero no hubo más ruido, sólo vio a Naraku soltar el arma y caer al suelo sentado sosteniendo su brazo ensangrentado. Del otro lado Sesshoumaru tardó un segundo en dejar el arma voltear para Lin. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, de sus labios azules y sus manos frías.

- ¡Imbécil quítale el arma! –gritó Sesshoumaru al chico mientras levantaba a Lin y la ponía sobre sus piernas- Y llama una ambulancia.

Kohaku apenas reaccionó y fue por el arma de Naraku mientras éste seguía sosteniendo su herida, arrastrándose hacia su despacho, sin embargo fue detenido por un puntapié que le fue propinado en el abdomen con el fin de impedir que continuara moviéndose. Lo siguiente que hizo fue llamar a la ambulancia y luego salir por ayuda, aunque nadie en todo el piso se encontraba ya ahí.

Un par de minutos después entraron varios policías y un par de paramédicos que habían sido mandados desde hacía rato cuando la joven secretaria salió. Al escucharos Sesshoumaru tomó su celular y lo guardó de prisa. Los policías fueron hacia él y lo esposaron sin saber qué había sucedido, sólo vieron el arma y el otro hombre con la herida, afortunadamente para Kohaku, él los esperaba afuera, ya sin el arma y sin el valor de mirar a Lin.

El tiempo que tuvo "a solas" con ella, Sesshoumaru intentó darle primeros auxilios que no le parecieron muy útiles pero no supo qué más hacer, ya no era él, ya no podía pensar, sólo actuaba como reflejo de su ira y su desesperación.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Los policías me dejaron venir porque los dije que no tiene familia…

- ¿Entonces tú no sabes por qué estaban ahí? –preguntó Miroku.

- ¿Y qué hacías tú ahí? –hubo un silencio algo prolongado.

- Estaba ayudando a Naraku… yo no sabía…

- Buenas tardes, -interrumpió un policía- señor, -se dirigió a Kohaku- necesito que me acompañe a la jefatura para tomar su declaración. –el aludido asintió y sin decir otra cosa se marchó sabiendo que no era necesario ahí.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron mirando hacia el piso en silencio esperando que algo mágico pasara y de repente todo estuviese bien. Pasaron así varios minutos, aún no le permitían visitas y no quedaba nada más por hacer.

- Voy a buscar café, lo necesitamos. –dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie.

- Voy contigo- Miroku lo acompañó de nuevo en silencio hasta la cafetería del hospital.- Me contaron que anoche acabaste bañado en vino tinto, marinándote… -hizo un típico comentario de él para aliviar la tensión.

- Sí, creo se enojó.

- Y ahora traes una camisa limpia… no me decepciones y me digas que dormiste solo en tu casa.

- No…

**FLASH BACK**

Kagome se vistió con lo primero que se cruzó en el camino mientras Inuyasha recolectaba su ropa en varias partes de la habitación. Al tomar la camisa dudó un momento en ponérsela pero no tenía tiempo de ir por otra, tendría que resignarse a andar con la ostentosa mancha.

- No te la pongas –lo sacó Kagome de sus pensamientos.

- No hay tiempo de ir por otra.

- Yo tengo una. –fue por ella al closet.

- ¿Tienes una camisa de hombre?

- Tengo una casia tuya, la olvidaste una vez y… pues… sólo la guardé –pronto la encontró y se dio.

Inuyasha de inmediato la reconoció como una camisa que hacía mucho tiempo no veía. Algo extrañado por el gesto se la puso sin poder evitar notar que estaba impregnada del aroma de ella. Sin que Kagome lo notara él sonrió.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- No te metas en lo que no te importa.

- Entonces me puedo sentir reconfortado, tu actitud te delata.

&&&&&

Pasaron varias horas interminables, los doctores dejaron a las mujeres entrar cinco minutos a ver a su amiga tendida en una cama con una máquina respirando por ella, una aguja en un brazo, raspaduras en las manos y la frente; y un moretón, inexplicable todavía, en una muñeca. No fue mucho lo que resistieron verla así y pensar que ese sería el final de su vida.

Al atardecer todavía estaban las dos parejas sentadas en la sala de espera, las chicas continuaban llorando a ratos, Miroku trataba de alegrarlas a veces con una de sus tradicionales ocurrencias e Inuyasha le recordaba la situación y lo poco pertinente que era.

Sin aviso alguno Irrumpió Sesshoumaru, salió del ascensor y al verlos caminó derecho a la puerta a su lado con la indicación de "NO PASE UNIDAD DE CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS". De prisa Inuyasha intentó ir por él pero Kagome lo detuvo, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué pero ese hombre no podía haberla dañado, ella estaba segura.

Luego de pasar la puerta se encontró con diversos cubículos separados por paredes de aluminio y cristal, en la entrada de cada uno había un expediente y como desde afuera no le era posible ver la cara de nadie, anduvo revisando cada papeleta, hasta que unos cinco apartados más allá encontró justo a quien buscaba. No pensó en qué se encontraría entes de entrar, solamente pasó y se quedó helado al ver sobre la cama a Lin rodeada máquinas y aparatos. Tardó un par de segundos en poder tocarla, en atreverse a sentir su piel y ver que ya no estaba fría como antes, pero que tampoco respondía.

- Usted no puede estar aquí –le dijo un médico desde la puerta.

- Ella está mal…

- Señor, salgamos y afuera puedo explicarle todo.

- No me pienso ir.

- Señor, todos nuestros pacientes aquí son muy susceptibles a agentes extraños, el aire se filtra y todo tiene que estar muy higiénico. A usted no le gustaría que la señorita empeorara porque alguien no quiere salir. –las palabras del médico fueron contundentes y a Sesshoumaru no le quedó más que verlo con ganas de golpearlo y despedirse de Lin.

- Perdóname, no quise hacerte esto. –se acercó más y acarició una de sus manos, viendo como repentinamente ella flexionó un poco su mano.

- Vuelva a hacer eso.

- ¿No dijo que me saliera?

- No, está reaccionando a usted. Vuelva a tocarla, llámela.

- Lin… -le dijo acariciando su rostro con cierto destello de esperanza en los ojos- ¿me escuchas? –otro movimiento- Todo va a estar bien, sé fuerte, tus amigas están aquí… Jaken quiere verte… -hubo otra pequeña reacción en ambas manos y él tomó una de ellas – Lin… estoy contigo, toma mi mano, por favor… Lin... te necesito… toma mi mano, por favor… -ella movió de nuevo los dedos un poco, pero sólo eso, dando una sensación agridulce entre esperanza y dolor.

- Está bien, es muy positivo. Ahora vamos afuera para poder explicarle la situación y ver cómo procederemos. –él lo miró de nuevo y besó a Lin en la frente esquivando los tubos.

- Te amo, volveré pronto. -al salir de ahí los demás estaban aún esperando y se acercaron de prisa cuando notaron al doctor.

- Primero me gustaría aclarar si todos aquí son su familia.

- Técnicamente sí.

- ¿Técnicamente? No puedo informarle más que a la familia, hace un rato pensé que así era.

- Nosotros somos su familia –se desesperó Kagome- nosotras somos sus hermanas, él es su futuro esposo, y ellos son… son su cuñados. –cuando terminó de hablar nadie dijo nada, sólo se vieron entre ellos.

- Está bien… producto del ataque asmático la señorita estuvo un rato sin recibir oxígeno, lo cual tiene estragos en la actividad cerebral. Aún es muy pronto para decir si va a tener alguna secuela, si a regresar a su vida normal… o si va a despertar. Pero acaba de suceder algo muy alentador. –todos menos Sesshoumaru se sorprendieron- No había respondido a ninguna voz o instrucción pero ella sola se movió al escuchar al caballero aquí presente y reaccionó algo a la orden de tomar su mano.

- ¿Entonces va a estar bien? –preguntó Sango llena de esperanza.

- No lo sé, todavía es muy pronto, pero las cosas han mejorado en los últimos cinco minutos. Además de eso, tiene algunos raspones y un moretón en la muñeca que todavía no explicamos, pero parece no estar relacionado.

- Fui yo –declaró de repente el Sesshoumaru desaliñado e irreconocible que estaba ahí- hoy en la mañana hubo un atentado y terminamos en el suelo. Ahí se hizo los raspones. Lo de la muñeca se lo hice después, creo, fue un accidente. –su actitud era diferente a la usual, parecía arrepentido y muy fuera de sí, de su control.

- Bueno… en realidad no son heridas graves. Pero si sufrió un atentado debes hablar y completar su historia. Venga conmigo por favor. –ambos dieron media vuelta para dirigirse a otro lugar, sin embargo la figura de Kohaku saliendo del ascensor fue como un in más para Sesshoumaru, a grandes pasos se dirigió hacia él hasta tenerlo a suficiente distancia para acertar con su puño en la nariz del otro. Al ver esto Miroku e Inuyasha corrieron para sujetar al medio hermano cada uno de un lado, a pesar de que no estaba luchando.

-Déjenlo –les dijo Kohaku desde el suelo con la nariz sangrando. – Me lo merezco. –todos lo miraron atónitos y su hermana se acercó para ayudar a levantarlo.

- Vamos a que te vean eso… y a conversar. –ambos se fueron con una enfermera que se acercó de pronto. Sesshoumaru se soltó y fue detrás del médico.

&&&&&

Dos meses después

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación como todos los días, abrió las cortinas y las ventanas dejando que circularan el aire de la mañana y la luz. Afuera el clima era fresco por hora temprana pero para él no importaba. La miró como todos los días, como si estuviera sólo dormida, desde que le quitaron el respirador hacía mes y medio permanecía así, sumida en un profundo sueño.

- Buenos días Lin ¿cómo estás hoy? –le tomó la mano y sintió el leve movimiento de ella, la forma en que le respondía casi todo, así lo dejaba saber que de alguna forma seguía a su lado. Él sonrió con tristeza.- Hoy hace un lindo día, tienes que verlo. –le dijo mientras se arremangaba la camisa e iba por lo necesario para darle un baño. – Le haces falta a Kagome en la empresa, está vuelta loca con todo el trabajo y el inútil de Inuyasha metido con ella casi todo el tiempo no ayuda. –la levantó un poco para comenzar a quitarle la ropa del hospital.- Más tarde vendrá tu otra amiga, seguramente acompañada del amiguito de Inuyasha.

Con interminable paciencia igual que todos los días le dio un baño de esponja mientras conversaba de cualquier cosa, los médicos decían que no había necesidad de que él lo hiciera todo ni se pasara días enteros a su lado, pero él nunca pudo alejarse. Cada día llegaba al amanecer, o si la notaba inquieta la noche anterior se quedaba a vigilarle el sueño, la bañaba, ayudaba a fisioterapeuta y todo el día conversaba con ella o le llevaba música. Los únicos ratos que tenía libres era cuando alguna de sus amigas iba a verla, momentos en los que aprovechaba para vigilar la recuperación de Jaken.

Unas horas más tarde Sango llegó acompañada de Miroku y él se fue. Cruzó la calle y entró en unos departamentos llegando hasta el que buscaba, a un lado del que consiguió para estar cerca de ella. Llamó a la puerta y pronto un hombre bajo con ojos de rana abrió dejándolo pasar de inmediato y con una gran sonrisa considerando su estado de salud.

- Señor Sesshoumaru ¿cómo esta hoy?

- Está igual que todos los días. Estoy investigando unas yerbas chinas. Pon la mesa, traje la comida. –el otro lo hizo y se sentaron a comer como todos los días desde hacía un mes.

- Vino a buscarlo su padre, creo que quiere que vuelva al trabajo. Al parecer Inuyasha entre la señorita Kagome y su nuevo gusto por los autos no hace mucho el trabajo, o al menos no tan perfecto como usted.

- Mi padre puede querer muchas cosas. Además él sabe que no voy a regresar hasta que ella no esté bien. –Jaken se le quedó viendo insistente como queriendo preguntar algo, como compartiendo su duda sobre la recuperación de Lin.- Cállate Jaken –dijo antes de escuchar ningún sonido- Come y recupérate, no te pago para estar en cama.

Mientras tanto Sango y Miroku comían comida de hospital igual que todos los días, nadie lo dijo pero esa era la rutina, pero ese día el médico que se encargaba de Lin desde que dejó cuidados intensivos fue a verla a esa hora. Se encontró con ellos y los saludó cordial mientras hacía las pruebas de costumbre para registrar cualquier cambio.

- ¿Saben si se ha movido hoy?

- No… nosotros acabamos de llegar.

- Es cierto, su esposo está aquí todo el tiempo.

- Disculpe… ¿usted cree que vaya a despertar? –preguntó Sango dolida.

- Hasta ahora el pronóstico es reservado, ella se mueve y eso es muy bueno. Además, hay personas despertando de comas todo el tiempo. Hay que ver qué pasa. –sonrió cortés y dejó a la pareja en las mismas o tal vez peores circunstancias.

- Hola… -saludó Kagome que entraba en ese momento.

- Kagome, pensé que vendrías más tarde.

-Sí, es que tengo la tarde saturada, llamé a Sesshoumaru y le avisé que llegue más tarde, que yo estaría aquí otro rato. Buenas tardes joven Miroku.

- Buenas tardes –sonrió cortés- Disculpe señorita ¿qué hizo mi amigo para merecer el no acompañarla hoy?

- Está saturado de trabajo, es raro pero desde hace tiempo hizo una especie de pacto con Sesshoumaru, como él ya no trabaja en lo absoluto, Inuyasha tiene que cumplir con todo lo demás, creo que lo hace desde que le dijo a su padre que dejara a Inuyasha seguir sus sueños… fue extraño y no he podido sacarle ni una palabra del asunto pero creo que de una forma extraña empiezan a llevarse mejor…

Esa noche Sesshoumaru decidió quedarse, no por alguna razón en especial, sólo porque sintió que debía hacerlo. Ya cerca de la madrugada él cayó profundamente dormido a su lado, se encontraba en una silla y recargado en la orilla de la cama, justo junto a su mano.

El sueño era algo confuso, cosas iban y venían mezcladas con recuerdos y fantasías. Ninguno de sus sueños era bueno desde hacía mucho. De repente algo interrumpió la sincronía, algo sobre su piel, sobre su rostro, podía reconocer eso, era alguien a su lado, quizás parte del sueño, quería abrir los ojos y no quería, ansiaba verla bien y temía que fuera su imaginación. Al final una voz debilitada lo trajo a la realidad.

- Sesshoumaru… -se levantó de repente escuchando su nombre, estaba oscuro pero al luz de la lámpara le dio suficiente luz para ver los ojos castaños abiertos.

- Lin… estás… despierta… -dijo con hilo de voz tomando su mano ya cercándose a su mirada.

- ¿Qué pasó? Te disparó, él te disparó… -habló con dificultad mientras las lágrimas empezaron a recorrerle el rostro.

- No Lin, todo está bien, todo bien…

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el hospital, estuviste dormida un tiempo. Pero ya estás bien.

- No me siento bien… ¿qué me pasó?

- Tuviste un ataque de asma –acarició su cabello con ternura- te faltó mucho el oxígeno y estuviste en coma por dos meses.

- ¿En coma? –él asintió- ¿qué pasó con Naraku?

-Está en la cárcel, nunca va a salir, pero eso ya no importa, lo que importa eres tú. Voy a llamar a un médico para que te vean.

- No, espera. –alzó su mano libre para acariciar de nuevo su rostro e incitarlo a acercarse hasta tenerlo a suficiente distancia para darle un beso, suave y tierno, sólo un roce algo débil.

- Te amo. –se separó un momento para ir a buscar al médico de guardia y llamar a sus amigas.

- Perdóname por no confiar en ti.

- Eso tampoco importa. Necesitas recuperarte.

&&&&&

Tras varias semanas

En una casa en la playa habitaban los dos desde que se los permitieron, todavía faltaba rehabilitación física y bastante tiempo por recuperar, pero las cosas iban bien. No habían peleado desde que Lin despertó y se llevaban de manera tranquila y apacible. Sin embargo nunca hubo nada más que algún esporádico beso, ni una palabra, ni nada más. Al parecer Sesshoumaru estaba empeñado en sanarla y olvidarse del tema para siempre. Quizás por expiar su culpa.

Una noche terminaron de cenar y él se acercó hasta encuclillarse delante de ella, que estaba sentada, sin decir nada tomó su mano izquierda y besó el dedo en el que llevaba el anillo que mucho tiempo atrás le dio.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando lo vi y supe que era para ti, no pensé en sólo dártelo, quería que te quedaras conmigo para siempre… y aún lo deseo, como nada más en este mundo.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Que si te quieres casar conmigo… -Lin intentó responder pero no pudo, la voz se le cortó y su cuerpo apenas respondió a asentir vehementemente.

- Lin… te amo. –al final selló sus palabras con un beso dulce.

- También te amo… mucho Perdóname por todo… me porté como una tonta, hice que te enojaras… como nunca creí, ese día…

- No Lin, está bien, discúlpame tú a mi… fui demasiado impulsivo, es por eso que no dejo que mis emociones me manejen, nunca sé a dónde me van a llevar. Y ese día te arrastré conmigo. –la abrazó de repente como intentando protegerla de todo.

- ¿Siempre vas a estar conmigo?

- Siempre.

**FiN**

_Epílogo_

_Unos meses después las cosas iban bien, estaban tranquilas, para todos, inclusive para Sango y Miroku. Esa noche el clima era cálido y la luna no estaba en cielo. Ellos se encontraban abrazados, él con la espalda desnuda en el mármol de la tina y ella entre sus brazos medio recostada sobre su pecho._

_- Sango… ¿estás bien? Estás muy callada… -preguntó ocultando su nerviosismo._

_- Estoy muy bien… -le dijo volteando a verlo un poco y luego regresando a su posición original._

_- ¿No te arrepientes?_

_- Claro que no tontito… fue justo el momento para hacerlo… y estuviste muy bien. –Miroku se sonrojó como nunca antes por un comentario así._

_- Sango…_

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?_

* * *

**Hello!!! Ah Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, pues heme aquí con algunas cosas que decir:**

**1. Muchas gracias a todas las que llegaron a este punto y me han dado su apoyo, eso es lo más importante de verdad.**

**2. Creo que me demoré algo pero salieron más hojas de lo que esperaba.**

**3. Ojalá les haya gustado cómo acaba, es muy importante también que me lo digan.**

**4. Ya sabes, se aceptan dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, cualquier cosa es buena para volucionar y crecer.**

**5. Quiero dar el crédito que merece mi novio, él me ayudó como consultor en varias cosas. GRAX!!!**

** 6. Ahora sí ya me despido dándoles otra ez las gracias por leer tanto!!! Espero tengamos nuevas ocasiones de leernos. Se cuidan mucho y que sean muy felices!!!**

**PD: igual tengo un par de poyectos en puerta que parecen verse bien, así que con suerte nos estamos leyendo pronto. :D  
**


End file.
